


What the Devil Wants

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's not just qualified to teach Potions and when Harry finds out, he wants in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it and make no money from it. The mere pleasure of your company on the journey of this fic is payment enough. 
> 
> *mutters to herself* why I stopped writing fiction in the first place *muttering*  
> Anyway....Snape/Draco and Harry/Draco pairings contained within....*grrr*
> 
> BTW - This is a WIP. I promised a few I'd finish it so I'm in the process of completing it as we speak.

What the Devil Wants

“Pssst.” Wide awake he listened as the door to the dorm opened briefly before the soft footfalls of familiar feet passed by the bottom of his bed. “Ron.” Another whisper and the rustle of curtains being pulled along the rail. “Are you awake?” He sighed again and turned over in the darkness of his curtained bed, his pillow clutched to his chest as he pictured what he couldn’t see. 

“Shhhh…” A harsh chastise before the scuffle as someone got out of bed and pulled on their socks and shoes. “Harry’s asleep.” He smiled bitterly, how anyone could sleep with the noise they were making was beyond him. 

“Where are Dean and Seamus?” Another whisper and a rustle of curtaining this time to his left. 

“They’ve gone already.” Of course they’d gone. He’d heard them earlier scampering about the dorm like church mice. 

“Come on then,” A hurried urgency before the patter of feet as the pair of them maneuvered their way past the end of his bed again and back out of the dorm room door. He waited in silence as he listened to their feet disappear down the staircase. When he was sure they’d gone he sat up and pulled open the curtains of his bed. Sure enough the three beds beside his own had been abandoned, their curtains hastily opened and their linen pulled back haphazardly as if the occupants had actually slept there. He sighed heavily as he stared at his best friend’s bed beside his own. The only sign that it had recently been vacated was the slight sway in the curtaining after having been disturbed. 

“Neville? You awake?” The only bed aside from his own that was still occupied was on the far side of the rounded room. Sure enough Harry watched as the curtaining was pulled aside and the plump, tired looking face of Neville Longbottom appeared between the gap in the drapes. 

“They’ve gone again haven’t they?” Neville muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly into the darkness. Harry swung his legs out of bed and folded his arms crossly over his chest as he glared at Ronald Weasley’s empty bed. “Why don’t they invite us?” Neville stumbled out from the confines of his own private sanctuary and scampered across the cold floor. Neville’s knitted train pajamas were ridding up on his plump belly as he moved swiftly over to join Harry. Harry snorted indignantly and shrugged his shoulders in silent reply. 

It had started at the end of last year, just as word had begun to spread around the school about Ron and Hermione’s new relationship. Harry had been happy that his friends had finally got together and had encouraged it despite the slight awkwardness it had placed on their friendship. Harry had just supposed the awkwardness around the couple was because he didn’t have a girlfriend of his own but his friends had been too polite to say so. It wasn’t as if Harry hadn’t wanted a girlfriend. He’d tried with Cho and that had failed miserably and although Ginny had been attentive Harry had always felt kind of weird what with her being practically his sister and all. So he was currently single and with no intention of amending that description of himself. 

Harry hadn’t thought it a big deal but then the late night disappearances had begun. At strange times of night Harry would hear Hermione sneaking up to their dorm and both she and Ron would disappear for the rest of the night while everyone else was asleep. At first Harry had thought it was just the couple seeking a little privacy but after Christmas, Dean had begun to go with them. A few weeks following Seamus too became a part of their secret. Harry was hurt at first that they hadn’t invited him to wherever they went but as the late night tryst became more frequent hurt had changed into anger. Harry hadn’t confronted his friends about their escapades and no one mentioned it the morning after. It was as if it didn’t happen at all. Harry had tried following them once but had ended up crashing into Professor Snape and landing himself three weeks detention with Filch. It was all just infuriating and Harry hated the way they acted so normal the following day. The only other person not invited was Neville and despite being friends with the boy, Harry couldn’t help but be offended that his friends didn’t trust him above Neville. 

“Maybe it’s a surprise for your Birthday or something?” Neville muttered sounding far less awake than he seemed. 

“My Birthday is in July.” Harry snapped sarcastically not meaning to take his frustration out on his friend but unable to hold his tongue. Neville sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he fiddled with a loose thread hanging from Harry’s duvet.

“Maybe we should tell McGonagall?” Neville offered as he tucked his cold feet under himself as Harry reached across to his bedside table and drew out two chocolate frogs for them each. Harry pondered on the suggestion for a moment as he undid his frog and glanced at the trading card inside. 

“Reginald Rockread, Master of Runes 1654” Harry muttered as he dropped the card into his own shoe box collection before offering Neville the other more common card. “I don’t want to get my friends in trouble Neville besides Hermione wouldn’t be breaking school rules if she wasn’t sure there was no way of getting caught.” Harry shoved the last chocolate frog into his mouth before lying back down into the warmth of his blankets, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the dusty canopy. 

“Maybe they’re having a mass orgy….” Neville laughed cheekily. The boy did not quite know what the word meant but having heard Seamus use it he thought himself confident enough to try it. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes up at the plump boy above him. 

“Don’t be disgusting Neville.” Harry chastised as he pushed Neville off his bed and back towards his own curtained sanctuary. 

“Sorry.” Neville laughed as he climbed back into his own bed still sucking on the chocolate frog Harry had given him. “To be honest Harry I don’t really care. If they want to deprive themselves of sleep who am I to stop them.” Harry nodded as he watched Neville close the curtains again around his bed leaving Harry once again on his own in the darkness. With an exaggerated sigh Harry took a few moments to glance out of his window and into the moonlit sky. The shadows of owls whipped through the darkness and Harry yawned tiredly as he climbed back into bed and closed his own curtains. If Ron and Hermione wanted to keep secrets from him, then Harry would just have to put up with it. 

*********************HARRY**********************

Harry was late down to breakfast the next morning. Most of the school was already sat at their tables tucking into the breakfast with earnest. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend after Christmas and Harry was looking forward to walking into town and visiting the twins and the second joke shop they’d opened there. Harry sat himself down quickly in between Seamus and Ron. 

“Good dream Potter? Couldn’t wake you for shit this morning.” Seamus chuckled cheekily as he handed Harry what was left of the toast before Neville could finish it off. Harry bit his lip knowing Seamus nor any of his other dorm mates had made it back last night so none of them would have even tried to wake him up. Harry shrugged his shoulders silently as he poured a considerable amount of crackling pops into his cereal bowl. 

“So are we training this afternoon Harry?” When it was clear Seamus wasn’t going to get an answer for Harry, Ron broke the silence with a friendly smile. Harry shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and shrugged his shoulders again nonchalantly. Harry hadn’t intended to give his friends the silent treatment after last night but having seen them sitting all bubbly and innocent at the breakfast table he couldn’t suppress the anger that swept over him again. Neville pointedly avoided eye contact with everyone around so that he wouldn’t be drawn into the awkward conversation. “What’s up with you this morning?” Ron muttered when Harry again ignored his best friends repeated question about Quidditch training. 

“Are we going to Hogsmeade?” Harry changed the subject abruptly as he finished his cereal and took up a dry piece of toast to nibble on. Ron smiled and nodded but before he could answer verbally Hermione had interrupted him. 

“I’m sorry Harry, Ron and I have made plans to study in the library this weekend.” Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief across the table before he glanced sideways at Ron in question. Ron shifted nervously in his seat his gaze meeting Hermione’s briefly before he turned apologetically back at Harry. 

“Sorry mate, I promised.” Ron shrugged his shoulders in apology. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Seamus and Dean who were squabbling over the last fried egg.

“I guess it is just us four then.” Harry muttered as he gestured to Dean, Seamus and Neville who had buried himself in the morning paper trying to be inconspicuous. 

“Nah, Dean and I are studying too…” Harry couldn’t believe his ears as he watched Seamus and Dean share a strange knowing glance between one another. 

“Fine!” Harry snapped, his patience wearing thin. “If you didn’t want to go with me you can just say so instead of this bullshit!” Harry threw what remained of his toast back onto his plate and abruptly stood up unwittingly knocking Ron’s bag over and spilling its contents onto the floor. Harry swore to himself as he went to bend down and pick up Ron’s things but as he reached for what appeared to be a red leather bound diary Ron, Seamus, Hermione and Dean all practically pounced on him. 

“Don’t!” Ron snapped as he lunged at the diary snatching it from the floor seconds before Harry’s hand could touch it. Harry stood up abruptly and watched as Ron stuffed the book into his bag and out of sight. Hermione, Dean and Seamus helped Ron with what was left of his things while Harry stared in shock at his friend’s strange behavior. Harry could feel the stares of some of the other students in the hall but when Harry glanced around everyone turned back sharply to their own conversations. The only stare that didn’t abate was the familiar glower of one Potions Professor, who was eyeing him dangerously from the top table. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Snape as he turned back to his friends who had composed themselves and had sat back at the table. 

“I was just trying to help.” Harry muttered and shook his head as he strode from the great hall, leaving his friends staring after him. 

******************HARRY*****************

After stopping by his dorm to pick up his cloak and some money Harry headed for Hogsmeade on his own. There were a few student groups already making their way down to the town after breakfast but Harry kept out of their way as he negotiated the courtyard. The courtyard was full of wistful looking 1st and 2nd year students who were yet to experience the privilege of weekend freedom.

“Trouble in paradise Potty?” Harry had just made it out of the gates of the castle when a familiar blonde haired Slytherin and his group of hangers on came striding past him. 

“Fuck off ferret features.” Harry growled as he tucked his cloak tighter about himself. Draco gave him the finger before jogging away in order to catch up with the rest of his group. Harry trailed Draco’s gang down into the town before the Slytherins disappeared into the pub for butterbeers. Harry weaved his way through the main street until he found the newly acquired shop. Harry shook the snow off his boots as he pushed open the door of the shop and stepped inside.

”Harry!” Fred waved at Harry over the heads of the crowd of students already sampling the new wares in the Weasley Twin’s joke shop. Pushing his way through the giggling, laughing crowd Harry made it over to where Fred was standing, a purple and green stripped apron the only sign that he differed from the customers. 

“Where’s George?” Harry greeted Fred with a friendly hug as he negotiated the end of the counter. 

“Out the back unpacking more stock.” Fred laughed as he gestured to the till where another young wizard dressed in a purple and green apron was working. “Come on. Patrick will be okay on his own.” Grabbing Harry’s arm Fred dragged his friend through to the back of the shop and into the stock room. Harry smiled widely as he stepped over some empty packing boxes and saw George sitting amongst the chaos of stock, carefully unwrapping their merchandise. 

“Hey Potter, where’s our little brother?” George inquired as he stood up and pushed a large box full of Weasley’s Patented Fantasy Bubbles aside so that Harry could sit down on another crate. The room was in chaos but Harry knew that before long the twins would have the ceiling to floor high shelves in the room stocked and organized just like their first shop in Diagon Alley. Harry shrugged his shoulders and gratefully accepted the cup of hot chocolate Fred offered him. 

“Studying with Hermione.” Harry grumbled and watched as both Fred and George exchanged a silent message before both twins burst out laughing. Harry couldn’t help himself and laughed too knowing that it was at Ron’s expense that they gained their amusement. 

“Our little brother studying? Perhaps Hermione’s got to him after all.” Sighing heavily Harry put aside his chocolate and quietly began helping Fred and George continue unpacking stock. Out in the shop they could still hear the shrill clank of the bell as customers came and went, the ringing of the till a sure sign they were pulling a profit. The three of them sat quietly discussing the coming and goings of the business and what each of them were doing as they continued to sip hot chocolate and unpack stock. It was lunchtime before the rush outside in the shop died down and Patrick, the stranger Harry had seen behind the till, poked his head into the back. 

“I’m going to lunch guys.” Fred nodded his thanks as the young wizard hung up his apron on a hook by the door before disappearing. The trio who had until now been unpacking stock moved their conversation back out into the front of the shop. Harry had been toying with the idea of asking Fred and George about the late night movements of his best friends. There wasn’t much about Hogwarts the Weasley twins’ didn’t know about. However Harry had to tread carefully not wanting to get Ron in trouble with his brothers and consequently Mrs. Weasley. 

“Can I ask you something?” Harry queried as he held the ladder while Fred began to restock some of the now empty shelves around the store. 

“Sure, anything for a co-conspirator of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.” George chuckled from over at the till where he was assessing the mornings takings. Harry smiled coyly at the pair before continuing. 

“Is there a club or something at Hogwarts that requires students to sneak about at all times of the night?” Harry muttered watching carefully the exchange of looks between the two Weasley brothers.

“It is not a club Harry. It’s a conscious lifestyle choice as Fred and I are testament to.” Fred laughed as he reached down to grab another box of Weasley Hot Radish Bubblegum. Harry rolled his eyes as he crushed an empty box with his foot before sliding it across the floor for George to put in the bin. 

“That is not what I meant.” Harry sighed heavily not really seeing anyway of explaining his situation without being explicit. “Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus are all in this club or whatever. They disappear at odd times of the night and never come back to the dorm. It is never the same night and sometimes they can go weeks without disappearing and then all of a sudden disappear every night for a week. I don’t know where they’re going and they haven’t invited me but you can’t say anything because I don’t want them getting into trouble.” Harry grumbled as he remembered how sharp Ron had been with him that morning at breakfast over a stupid book. Harry didn’t miss the knowing glance that Fred and George shared before both twins looked back at Harry awkwardly. 

“It is not a club Harry…” Fred paused and thought hard for a moment before continuing. “It is more of an extra credit class.” Fred concluded as he glanced at his brother for a little support. 

“Yeah, kind of like remission potions.” George offered by way of explanation. Harry frowned and leant against the ladder. 

“Extra credit? So I’m too stupid to be offered extra credit? Well that explains the fact Neville’s not invited as well.” Harry growled as he folded his arms defensively across his chest. George and Fred shared another silent conversation over the boy’s head. 

“It’s not about stupidity Harry and it is not really academic credit like that. It is more skills and experience based.” George stepped out from behind the counter and handed Fred another box of their jokes to fill the shelves. Harry wasn’t happy in the least and knew the twins were being deliberately obtuse with their answers. 

“Well how do I get in?” Harry mumbled angrily as he watched the twins share another sideways glance at each other. 

“You don’t get in like that Harry you have to be selected then offered a place. I wouldn’t worry about it too much Harry. You probably just don’t meet the selection criteria.” George shrugged his shoulders in sympathy as he moved back out into the stock room returning a moment later with a carton of new jokes to fill a space on the shelves. 

“Okay so I don’t meet the selection criteria. The least you can do is tell me what it is they study or don’t you know either?” Harry accused pointedly his arms folded defensively across his chest. 

“Oh we know what they study.” Fred muttered a strange simile quirking the sides of his lips like he had intimate knowledge of the ‘class’ he was describing. Harry was getting irritated and went to give Fred a mouthful but George cut him off with a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen Harry, Fred and I were selected at school to join and we know what you’re talking about but it’s a condition of the class that you don’t ever discuss it outside the allotted teaching times so we can’t tell you what it’s about. Just forget about it, it’s not important and unless they offer you a position you’re not going to find out what it’s all about.” Harry was more than disappointed as he stared into George’s concerned gaze. Before Harry could say anymore however the bell to the shop jangled and another familiar red head bounced into the shop.

“Fred, George it worked. The git was right she sucked …..” Ron trailed off almost instantly as his gaze fixed on Harry standing beside George. Misinterpreting Ron’s wide fearful gaze as shock, Harry huffed in contempt. 

“What? Don’t look at me like I shouldn’t be here Ron. Where else was I going to go on my own in Hogsmeade?” Harry snapped angrily as he pushed past George and grabbed his cloak from the back of the shop before striding out of the shop leaving three bewildered Weasley’s looking on after him. Harry was mad and having stopped to buy an overly large supply of sweets from Honeydukes stormed off back to the castle. 

***********************************

February the 14th another date Harry preferred didn’t exist as he sat watching the couples circle the dance floor staring lovingly into one another’s eyes. The Valentine Day dance wasn’t a specific wizarding occasion traditionally celebrated but for the sake of the muggle born Dumbledore had organized a dance. Harry had been planning to go with Ginny but when that relationship had fallen apart Harry had no other choice but to go stag. Everyone it seemed had a date in one shape or form. Even Neville was doing a fine job of dancing with Luna Lovegood. Harry felt out of place and awkward as he stood up and wove his way through the couples to the buffet table to get another bowl of ice cream. Just like the Yule Ball back in fifth year no one had asked him to go as their date and no one had made any effort to ask him to dance. Harry retreated to a spare chair beside the entrance to the staff room and slumped down with his bowl of ice cream. 

The only other person standing alone in the entire hall was predictably Professor Snape. As a chaperone he stood stiffly by the exit looking as if he didn’t want to be here as much as Harry didn’t. As if sensing he was being watched Snape looked up and directly over to Harry who hastily look away. The last thing Harry needed was to draw attention to himself. Harry’s eyes sought out Hermione and Ron on the dance floor. The couple in question was locked in a tight embrace, swaying gently to the music. Hermione’s arms were wrapped tightly around Ron’s neck and their noses practically touching as they gazed at one another. Harry sneered in disgust. After the incident with the Weasleys in the joke shop his friends hadn’t been to their so called ‘extra credit class’ since and Harry had pushed it aside. Thinking about it only made him angry and more irritated that he somehow didn’t fit the unknown criteria. 

“Desperate and dateless Potter?” Harry groaned inwardly as he looked up from his bowl of ice cream to see Draco hovering near the drinks table, one Pansy Parkinson practically draped over him like a throw rug. The young Slytherin girl was nibbling at Draco’s ear as the blonde sipped from his glass of punch. It was a sickening display and Harry shuddered as he watched Pansy’s hand slip beneath Draco’s robes. 

“Get a room Malfoy.” Harry muttered as he discarded his half eaten bowl of ice cream and decided to call it a night. Striding his way through the center of the dance floor Harry made it to the exit quickly but before he could step through the doors and out into the quiet corridor a strong hand caught his arm. 

“And where do you think you are going?” Snape’s gaze narrowed suspiciously at Harry who stared up at him with an irritated frown. 

“To the toilet.” Harry lied sharply as he pulled his arm free of Snape’s grasp. 

“No one leaves the hall without a chaperone.” Snape put simply his characteristic glare falling easily into place as he folded his arms into the sleeves of his billowing robes. 

“What are you suggesting?” Harry accused pointedly as he cocked his head to the side in query. “That I’ve got some girl waiting for me in the toilet?” Snape didn’t answer the rhetorical question but his darkening gaze told Harry he was pushing his luck. “What gave it away? The fact I turned up without a date or maybe the fact that no one’s asked me to dance all night? Hmmm?” Harry wasn’t in the mood to watch his mouth and before he knew what was happening he was in over his head. “But I suppose if you don’t trust me you better come hold my hand while I take a piss.” Harry wasn’t prepared as Snape grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the hall and into foyer. 

“Fifty points for disrespect Mr. Potter and a further ten for use of foul language.” Harry straightened his collar as Snape let go and pushed him firmly towards the stairs leading up to the dorms. “And as punishment for disobeying a direct rule regarding this fiasco called a ‘dance’ you will spend tomorrow evening with me in detention!” Harry sighed heavily as he nodded obediently his angry gaze betraying his passive submission. Snape growled as he spun and headed back into the hall, briefly pausing to glance over his shoulder at Harry. “I suggest you return to your dorm Mr. Potter, your evening is finished.” With a sharp snap the doors to the great hall closed effectively cutting off the couples that were trying to escape for some privacy. In the silence of the castle Harry headed back to his dorm and having taken a long bath crawled into bed with a book and his bag of sweets. 

It was passed curfew and way passed midnight when Harry heard the familiar scurry of feet on the dorm floor, followed by the creak of the dorm door opening and closing. Harry sighed heavily and stuck his head out of his curtains. Sure enough Ron, Seamus and Dean’s beds were empty. The trio had returned to the dorm after the dance but had once again disappeared. 

“Neville?” Harry questioned as he stared at the closed curtains of Neville’s bed. There was no response and Harry growled at the boy’s ability to sleep through anything. “Neville!” Harry growled trying not to sound too loud. Again there was no reply and with a sigh Harry threw back his covers and trudged over to the plump boy’s bed. “Neville?” Harry muttered as he pulled aside the curtains gingerly and glanced in to see if the boy was still asleep or just deliberately ignoring him. What Harry saw however shocked him. Just like his best friends bed Neville’s had been abandoned in a hurry the sheets still warm where the boy had been lying only moments before. Harry stood back in shock and glanced towards the door where his friends had left through a few minutes ago. 

“Fuck this.” Harry growled now realizing that they’d accepted Neville into their ‘extra credit classes’. Angry Harry lunged for Neville’s pillow determined to tear it to shreds. When he lifted the pillow however a small folded piece of parchment hidden beneath it caught his attention. Tossing the pillow carelessly to the floor Harry snatched up the parchment and flicked it open so he could read it. 

‘2.30 Class 101’ The instant Harry read the scrawling handwritten note it burst into flames. Hissing in pain Harry dropped the note onto Neville’s bed watching as the flames scorched a large hole in the boy’s sheet and blanket. Harry smiled in satisfaction of having burnt a hole in Neville’s things before he turned his focus on what he’d read on the note. 2.30 was obviously a time and Harry glanced at the clock on Seamus bedside table. It was just gone 2.30am. Class 101, was a puzzle. As far as Harry knew there was no classroom 101 nor was there an actual subject called 101. Confused and angry Harry padded back to bed and turned his back on the room before spelling his curtains closed with an irritated flurry. If Neville Longbottom could make the cut for extra credit Harry didn’t want to even know what sort of stupid class it was anyway….

******************************

Harry breezed down to breakfast the next morning with a slightly devious spring in his step. None of his friends had come back to the dorm last night and Harry had spent most of the earlier hours plotting to find out what Neville had that he didn’t. Whatever Neville had done to fit the criteria of the secret class, he would have had to have done it in the last few days between the last rendezvous and this one. 

”Morning Harry.” Ignoring Ron and Hermione’s bright good morning Harry passed by his usual seat next to Ron before pushing his way in between Neville and a sixth year girl. Neville looked up a little stunned from his scrambled eggs and smiled around his mouthful at Harry. 

“Hey Neville, how was last night?” Harry saw the awkward fear flicker into the podgy boys brown eyes as he glanced up the table towards Hermione and Ron. “The dance, how was it?” After letting his first statement hang awkward in the air for a moment Harry clarified himself. Relief swept over Neville’s expression as the boy swallowed his mouthful of eggs and smiled coyly up the table at Luna who was blushing an unattractive pink shade. 

“Really good, I enjoyed myself. I didn’t see you.” Neville sipped from his pumpkin juice as he loaded his fork with another helping of scrambled eggs. 

“Nah decided I’d rather have Snape holding my hand while I took a shit.” Harry snapped, purposefully ignoring the stunned and confused glances that everyone who had heard his comment threw in his direction. “So you and Luna get some action?” Harry knew he was being rude and that most of the Gryfindor table could hear him along with the closer Ravenclaws. Neville reddened almost too a shade of scarlet as he glanced up the table at Luna who had practically choked on her orange juice. Harry smiled inwardly to himself having created such awkwardness. “I only say that because I didn’t hear you come back to the dorm last night? You sly dog you.” Harry hit Neville harder than was necessary on the arm in a mock show of affection. Neville however knew otherwise as he slowly looked up at Harry, his eyes wide with fear. “Oh don’t worry Neville your secrets safe with me.” Harry breathed out coldly as he leaned in close to his friend, his voice just loud enough for Neville to hear and no one else. “Well don’t want to be late for Potions.” With a fake smile at the confused expressions on his friends faces, Harry stood up abruptly from the table and having stolen two pieces of toast strode from the great hall not even sparing a glance at the strange looks he was receiving. 

*******************HARRY**********************

Harry stared down at the bag sitting carelessly abandoned at the foot of Draco Malfoy’s stool. There was nothing special about the bag. It was a simple leather satchel with Draco’s initials inlayed in silver on the green leather front. It was admittedly more expensive than his own leather bag but it was nothing out of the ordinary. What had caught Harry’s eye however was the contents of the bag. Or more specifically the red leather bound diary that was just sticking out from between a Transfiguration text and a roll of spare parchment. Harry had seen two of the diaries before. One in the brief moment it had been on the floor before Ron had squirreled it away and once just before class today tucked into Neville Longbottom’s tight bundle of Herbology books as the boy had scurried off to the greenhouses. It couldn’t just be a coincidence and Harry was willing to bet this special extra credit class extended far beyond just his Gryfindor friends. 

“Potter! Are you listening to me or are you too enraptured by Mr. Malfoy’s legs!” Harry snapped his attention up immediately but not before noticing that Snape’s foot brushed imperceptibly past Draco’s bag, flipping the front buckle back over and concealing the red leather diary from view. Harry stared at Snape the sudden realization that the potions master knew what Harry had been looking at making Harry’s intrigue deepen. For the briefest of moments Snape met Harry’s questioning gaze head on almost daring the boy to question him about the item in Draco’s bag. However before Harry could say anything the blonde had interrupted them. 

“Dirty, queer, pervert!” Draco barked as he tucked his legs under the bench having swapped places with Grabbe. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to glare at Snape but the potions professor was already striding back to the front of the class. 

“Ten points from Gryfindor for not paying attention.” There was a muttering of curses from the Gryfindor side of the class before everyone fell back into preparing their potions. Harry did nothing of the sort and instead watched Snape’s every move for the rest of class. 

*******************HARRY*********************

Detention. Not a new concept for Harry having spent a good proportion of his school years in some form or another serving punishment. This evening though Harry had found himself rather enthusiastic about attending Snape’s detention. If not for the verbal sparing match that would inevitably ensue but rather the interrogation he was going to give the professor in regards to a certain red book and secret classes. 

Harry had arrived on time to find Snape’s classroom empty. It wasn’t unusual for Snape to be late for a scheduled detention and so Harry dumped his things on a nearby desk and wandered over to the pile of dirty cauldrons that were already waiting for him beside the large sink in the corner of the classroom. Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows and casting a skin protection spell on his hands Harry set to work filling the sink and scraping the cauldrons clean of loose material. 

Harry was ahead five cauldrons by the time the door to the classroom flung open and Snape stalked inside in his usual foul manner. “I do not reward initiative in my classroom Potter it spells accidents and loss of limbs.” Snape barked irritably as he strode up to his desk and sat down behind it having placed a very large bundle of student parchments on top of it. 

“I figured I’d be here most of the night anyway I might as well get a head start.” Harry snapped just as irritably as he watched Snape drag a bottle of whisky and a chipped crystal glass out from one of the draws in his desk. Snape poured a liberal amount of the amber liquid into the glass before downing it in one go and pouring himself another. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise at his professors drinking style but obediently turned back to scrubbing cauldrons when Snape glared at him from over the rim of his glass. 

Harry continued scrubbing cauldrons in silence for a good hour or so listening to the scratch of Snape’s quill as he marked the parchments with his usual scathing reviews. He’d run out of steel wool by his third last cauldron and having found none on the sink headed for the storage cupboard. It was then that something caught his eye and reminded him quickly of what he’d intended for the evening. Beneath the scattered parchments, inkwells, blotting pages and textbooks on Snape’s desk Harry spotted a red leather bound diary confirming acutely what Harry had surmised in potions that morning. Snape was involved somehow with these classes and Harry had the perfect opportunity to find out what they were. 

“You’re a hypocrite you know that don’t you?” Harry suddenly empowered by his thirst for knowledge boldly approached Snape’s desk his cauldrons forgotten.

“The cauldrons won’t scrub themselves Potter.” Snape didn’t even bother looking up from his marking as he continued to scrawl in red ink across a particularly unfortunate students work. 

“You say you’re a teacher but what teacher deprives a student of knowledge just on a basis of specific selection criteria?” Harry was going out on a limb in assuming Snape was the professor who taught the secret classes but with no firm evidence however it was a flimsy premise that was likely to blow up in Harry’s face. After finishing a swirling signature at the bottom of the students parchment Snape finally looked up from his desk and narrowed his gaze dangerously at Harry who stood defiantly in front of his desk. 

“Is it even possible for you to articulate what nonsense you’re babbling about? If you have something to say Mr. Potter get on with it.” Snape’s cold mask fell into place as he leaned back in his chair and waited for Harry to continue. Harry wasn’t backing down and reached across Snape’s desk to grab the red diary buried beneath the parchment. No sooner had Harry’s hand touched the book than Snape’s had come slamming down on top of his making Harry gasp and squirm in pain. “It is not polite to touch other people’s things Potter.” Snape growled as he snatched the book out from under Harry’s grasp and with a flick of his wand made it disappear. Harry was furious and slammed his fists down onto the table not realizing that he was acting like a spoilt child. 

“This is bullshit!” Harry shouted loudly as he began slamming about the classroom finally venting his frustration from the last few months. “You know where my friends are going and even though I can’t prove it I bet Draco’s going to the same place. I thought it was just some dumb club but then Neville starts going too. How else am I supposed to take it when my friends are keeping secrets from me? It is bad enough the order keep me in the dark without having my friends going behind my back too!” Harry threw the box of new cloths across the room before spinning around to glare at Snape his arms folded childishly across his chest. Snape was unmoved by Harry’s angry display and merely stared at Harry in silence for an extended pause, making the boy feel thoroughly humiliated. 

“Are you finished?” Snape inquired coolly the corner of his lip curling up in distaste. Harry chose not to answer and instead scowled harder at the professor across the room. “While this may come as a shock to you Potter, just because you’re the boy who lived, doesn’t mean you should be privy to everything that goes on in this world. So I suggest you get over this ridiculous paranoid notion of conspiracy and leave what you think is going on well alone.” Snape snapped angrily as he rose from the desk and leaned forward a little so that his eyelevel met Harry’s. “Now if you’ve finished your tantrum I suggest you get scrubbing or we’re going to be here all night.” Snape pointed at the cauldrons still sitting by the sink and Harry took a brief moment to sneer at Snape before obediently returning to his task to seethe silently for the rest of his detention. 

*************************

Harry knew it was wrong. He knew what it felt like to have your privacy invaded, to have people touching your things when you weren’t around. Life at the Dursleys had taught Harry respect for other people’s property and privacy. Still he’d sat alone again all last night in his dorm flicking muggle made paper airplanes about the room waiting for his friend’s return, that never came. He’d resolved then as he’d sat at the breakfast table that he had to find out what was going on. It was killing him not knowing and if he knew what they were doing perhaps then he’d understand why he wasn’t apart of it. 

Today was a Quidditch match. Hufflepuff vs Gryfindor. It essentially provided him with a perfect opportunity to carry out his misdeed. He’d planned it perfectly ensuring that at least half of the Quidditch team saw him forget his gloves as they’d begun to file out onto the field. With his alibis in place his excuse to return to the locker rooms alone was plausible and no one questioned him as he turned around and sprinted back to the room as the rest of his team took to the field. Knowing he had very little time Harry grabbed his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket before moving over to Ron Weasley’s school bag where it lay carelessly abandoned on the red head’s personal bench beside his locker. With a nervous, guilty glance over his shoulder Harry opened Ron’s bag and began flicking through the mess of homework, textbooks, quills and parchment. Harry was beginning to think that Ron hadn’t brought it with him but as Harry’s hand brushed a soft leather bound book at the bottom of the bag he sighed with relief. Pulling the book up from the bottom Harry hastily inspected the plain red leather cover. It was a beautiful book, inlayed with gold engraving and Ron’s initials on the spine. With no title the only indication it was even a book was the silk gold tassle that marked a page inside. Knowing that he didn’t have time to waste Harry again looked cautiously over his shoulder before opening to the first page. Harry’s jaw dropped almost immediately as he read the title, scrawled in beautiful rolling script across the wafer thin page. 

“Sex Magic 101.” Harry breathed out in awe as he let the book fall open at the tassel marked page. 

‘The useable ingredients of ejaculatory fluid….’ Harry read the heading at the top of the marked page but jumped guiltily when he heard a voice calling his name. Without thought Harry snapped the book closed and stuffed it back into Ron’s bag just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner into the locker room. 

“Potter we’re waiting for you. Professor Hooch would like to start.” Harry stepped consciously away from Ron’s locker knowing that it looked suspicious to his head of house who was now staring at him suspiciously over the rims of her glasses. 

“Sorry, I was just coming.” Harry smiled at McGonagall as he hastily grabbed his firebolt and ran past the professor and out onto the Quidditch pitch hardly believing he’d just got away with it. 

Harry put the book momentarily out of his mind as he took to the sky determined to concentrate on the game. It was difficult to focus on the task at hand as Harry’s mind began to spin with the possibilities of just what Snape was teaching in his secret class. If the subject was what the book alluded to it was no wonder it was a secret no one talked about. A shudder of revulsion swept Harry’s body as he imagined Snape having sex. The idea was just repulsive and Harry was all of a sudden glad he hadn’t met the ‘criteria’ to attend the class, although he did now wonder what the ‘criteria’ actually was. Harry shook his head as he dived for the snitch, narrowly avoiding the Hufflepuff seeker that shot past him at an out of control pace. Harry pulled up sharply from the dive as he watched the Hufflepuff seeker plough into the ground in a cloud of sand and dust. Harry winced sympathetically. No one could dive like that and pull out of it. The crowed ‘oohed’ in sympathy but when Harry opened his hand revealing the snitch the Gryfindor stands erupted in triumphant cries. With Madam Hooch ending the game Harry landed easily with his teammates, who all added their congratulations to him as they headed back to the locker room. 

Harry didn’t linger in the locker rooms after he’d showered and changed. The decision to confront Snape about the class had been partially drawn from his intrigue about it and partially for the satisfaction he’d know he’d get in proving to the potions professor he was capable of working things out for himself. Knowing that Snape would undoubtedly be down in his classroom, Harry scurried through the halls and down into the dungeons. Reaching Snape’s classroom Harry took a deep breath in before raising his first to knock on the door. 

“Come.” Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door of the classroom and walked inside. Snape was in his usual sour mood as he sat pouring over student essays at his desk. Harry waited by the door in silence, as he watched the professor glance pointedly up from his work. “Potter.” Snape spat Harry’s name like the boy was a particularly irritating vermin. “To what do I owe this impromptu and may I add most unwelcome visit? Do I live in the hope that you have come to ask for help on your potions essay so that I am spared reading more of your usual drivel?” Harry bit his lip preventing himself from an angry retort he felt bubbling beneath the surface regarding the insult aimed at him. Dropping his bag by the door Harry weaved his way down the classroom to come to a stop in front of Snape’s desk. The potion master had gone back to marking his essays not in the least concerned by Harry’s presence. 

“It is sex isn’t it?” Harry was mildly amused by the way Snape’s head snapped up from his paper his quill poised and dripping ink onto the unfortunate students work. 

“I beg your pardon Mr. Potter?” Snape snapped his scowl deepening as he glared at the boy through the greasy bangs of his hair. Harry smiled crookedly as he folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side in further amusement. 

“This secret class, this extra credit club, this midnight meeting or whatever you want to call it. It is all about sex.” Harry stated simply as he propped himself up on the front bench watching carefully Snape’s reaction to his comments. Snape’s gaze narrowed dangerously but Harry wasn’t put off and merely waited for Snape’s reply. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Potter, now I suggest you get out of my sight less you wish to spend the next week on detention with Filch.” Snape turned his gaze back to his papers as he re-inked his quill. Harry wasn’t moving however and remained stubbornly where he was despite the looming threat of detention with Filch. 

“You can deny it all you like but I’ve seen the textbook.” Smiling in success Harry watched as Snape threw down his quill splattering red ink all over his desk as he sat back in his chair and stared at Harry with a cold emotionless mask. Harry shivered a little under Snape’s murderous stare, the inky black depths of the man’s eyes piercing Harry through like skewers. When Snape made no move to reply to Harry the boy continued. “I wonder if Dumbledore knows?” Harry paused as he considered the question before smiling sarcastically at Snape who had yet to break his stare. “Yes, I bet he does. I bet it’s a sort of an amusing punishment, making you teach sex education to ‘imbecilic students’ such as Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.” Harry huffed a contemptible laugh as he saw an irritated twitch of Snape’s upper lip a sure sign Harry had hit on a raw note. “And honestly that textbook, you’d think it was a bible the way they carry it around religiously but it would pay them to be more careful where they leave it.” Harry smiled again at Snape who abruptly stood up from his chair and circled the desk to come around to stand in front of Harry. Harry instinctively leaned back away from the imposing figure of the elder wizard. 

“It is called a ‘progress diary’ Potter and I’m sure your head of house would be interested in hearing about your latest thievery.” Harry swallowed around a rising lump in his throat as Snape leaned closer to him and sneered angrily. 

“I didn’t steal it, merely glanced at it when the opportunity arose.” Harry defended himself quickly as Snape backed off a little and leant back against his own desk. The wizard folded his arms into the billowing sleeves of his robes as he smiled at Harry with a strangely unsettling smirk. “So how come Neville Longbottom qualifies and I don’t?” Harry barked a little more bitterly than how he meant it to sound. The bitterness of his tone wasn’t unmissed and Snape seemed amused by the boy’s jealousy. 

“For one Mr. Potter, as the subject suggests you have to have engaged in sexual intercourse.” Snape seemed to take delight in watching Harry shift nervously on the bench, the boy’s cheeks flushing a little at the connotations of Snape’s comment. 

“I have……” Harry was cut off quickly by Snape’s throaty chuckle. 

“Don’t lie Mr Potter, there are somethings in this castle that are monitored as a mater of course. Student’s bed partners are one of those items.” Harry’s blush deepened his Gryfindor courage beginning to slide as humiliation settled in his chest. “But don’t be disheartened Mr. Potter in a year or two you might find someone as stupid as you who would relieve you of your virginity.” Snape smiled cruelly as he made his way back around the desk and sat back down to get back to his essays. Feeling already humiliated Harry’s anger simmered slowly as he jumped down from the desk and pointed rudely at Snape. 

“I hardly think you’re the best person to be teaching sex to students professor. I heard Deatheaters prefer unwilling partners and I don’t believe that’s the right message to be sending to students. Besides without rape I wouldn’t have expected you to have even fucked anyone let alone possess the authority to teach consensual sex to minors!” Harry didn’t realize what he’d said until he saw Snape’s face took a turn. Harry had never seen the wizard look so angry and it was with some haste that Harry turned to run. He never made it to the door. 

The curse struck Harry in the back sending him sprawling in agonizing pain to the floor. In pain Harry tried to crawl towards the door tears stinging his eyes as he tried to call for help. Had anyone been passing Snape’s classroom they might have heard his pitiful cries but before Harry could shout Snape had slammed the door closed and was now towering above Harry’s prone form. 

“You make a habit of assuming Mr. Potter that I am a tolerant man but I assure you that should you push me far enough there will not be a wizard in this world that would stop me from ending your life.” For a split second Harry thought Snape would let the agonizing curse wrapped around his body continue. As Snape flicked his wand Harry prepared to die but as hard as it had struck the curse was gone, releasing his body into a limp heap. Panting and shaking in fear Harry winced as Snape bent down over him, so close that Harry could smell the man’s foul breath. “Now while I’ll choose to ignore your scandalous accusations Mr. Potter I will not however ignore your blatant disregard for your fellow student’s privacy and property. I will meet you in the headmaster’s office and I suggest you spend the time walking there to formulate some semblance of defense for your shocking disrespect of your peers!” Harry couldn’t scrambled to his feet quick enough before he was running up the hall away from Snape’s classroom.

By the time Harry had reached the revolving stairs leading up to Dumbledore’s office his excuses were looking more and more flimsy and pathetic. Nervously Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore’s office before waiting patiently until he heard Dumbledore’s bright voice calling him inside. 

“Ah Harry my boy come and have a seat. Brilliant match today. Gryfindor are quite the team.” Harry smiled tentatively at Dumbledore before glancing across at where Professor Snape was standing beside the fireplace, his arms folded into the billowing sleeves of his robes and his signature glare boring straight through Harry’s body. 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered in reply to Dumbledore’s bright greeting before sitting down in the offered armchair beside the fireplace. 

“Well I suppose we better discuss the issues Professor Snape has raised concerning your intriguing story about an ‘extra credit class’?” Harry frowned as he watched Dumbledore glance across at Snape from over the top of his half moon glasses before looking back at Harry knowingly. 

“They’re not extra credit they’re sex.” Harry snapped irritated that he was being treated like a child. 

“Now Harry, Hogwarts does not teach sexual education but we do offer a variety of support services for students exploring this natural progression into adult hood.” Dumbledore flicked his hand casually and a tray appeared from thin air with three steaming cups of tea. Harry shook his head when the headmaster offered him a cup and instead pointed rudely at Snape. 

“He’s teaching a class about sex and you know it. I’ve seen the book they’ve all got. He’s even admitted the fact you have to have done it to get in!” Harry barked still pointing at Snape who was now sipping curtly on his tea. Dumbledore sighed heavily at Harry’s accusation as he sat back in his chair and sipped from his tea. 

“There are somethings that go on within these castle walls Harry that, while we do not condone, still understand are going to happen no matter what obstacles we place in the students paths to prevent them.” Dumbledore paused as he took another sip of tea from his cup. “Sexual Intercourse is one of those things. While we expressly do not promote this activity between students we understand it is a natural part of growing up and is significantly important to young witches and wizards and their magic. Thus this ‘extra credit class’ is designed to teach students who are ready for it what magical properties can be harnessed by this intimate act.” Dumbledore explained succinctly shocking Harry slightly that the man was being so open about the topic, unlike the secrecy everyone else seemed to think was necessary. 

“Magical properties?” Harry inquired cautiously not even bothering to acknowledge Snape’s snort of irritation from over by the fireplace. 

“Indeed, powerful magic can be harnessed through sexual pleasure Harry. For some wizards and witches, it is the only reason they do it.” Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled knowingly and Harry couldn’t help but shudder at the image the headmaster’s cheeky grin brought to mind. 

“Then if everyone knows about it, why the secrecy? Why can’t all the students learn about it like they teach muggle students about condoms and STD’s.” Harry protested having remembered the sexual education video’s they’d been shown in the Muggle School in Surrey that he’d been forced to attend while living with the Dursley’s. 

“Pardon?” The headmaster looked strangely blank at Harry’s reference to muggle sex. Harry rolled his eyes and calmly shook his head as he muttered at the headmaster to forget it. “That is just the point my boy, there are some students here at school that are not ready to hear or experience such things as sex magic. The insurmountable pressure of having to pass a class in the subject could damage some student’s innocents. Thus Professor Snape’s class is by invitation only to those students the faculty believe are both mature enough and experienced enough to handle the intricacies required of the subject.” Dumbledore finished his tea and set the cup aside before offering Harry a lemon drop from the glass bowl floating beside his armchair. Harry knew it was always best to just accept the sweet and did so obediently, consciously stuffing it into his pocket to eat later. 

“And that’s another thing, Snape teaching sex?” Harry knew what Dumbledore had said was right but it still didn’t make him feel any less inadequate and left out. It also made him irritably frustrated that all his friends had had sex and he alone hadn’t even had a proper kiss yet. 

“I warned you Potter…” Snape growled from over by the fireplace his gaze narrowing angrily as Harry pointed at him rudely. 

“That is Professor Snape to you Mr. Potter and while I am understanding of your interest and concern for your friends in this subject will not allow you to question my ethics in choice of professor.” Dumbledore cut off Snape abruptly, but his sharp comment was firmly aimed at Harry who apologetically lowered his gaze to stare at his shoes. “Professor Snape is an extremely proficient teacher and until such time as you are either invited into his class or otherwise affected by the class in question I will hear no more about it. Do you understand me?” Harry reluctantly nodded his gaze not quiet meeting Dumbledore’s sparkling eyes. “Good, now for you previous disrespect I believe 50 points from Gryfindor will be suffice and should I hear again of your deliberate attempts at invading the privacy of your peers I shall take further steps to see you isolated from your classmates. Now I believe gentlemen, dinner is nearly ready.” Harry knew that was his cue to leave and so quickly got up and left the headmasters room. Jumping onto the revolving steps, Harry was somewhat surprised as he felt Snape step onto the top one beside him as they began descending back down to the hallway. Harry had expected Snape to stay and chat to the headmaster but obviously the elder wizards cue to leave had been directed at Snape as well. Harry fidgeted with the sleeves of his jumper stubbornly refusing to acknowledge Snape who was as usual unnervingly cold beside him. Reaching the Gargoyle at the bottom of the steps, Snape stepped out first and began striding down the corridor. Harry paused beside the crouching stone figure as the steps warded themselves shut behind him. 

“I’m not totally innocent you know.” Harry called angrily after Snape. He was finally so frustrated he had to make comment. Hearing Harry’s voice Snape paused at the corner of the corridor and looked back at Harry with what could only be a sneer of amusement. 

“With all due respect Potter,” Snape paused his sneer turning slightly cruel. “I beg to differ…” With a cruel laugh and a swirl of his robes Snape disappeared from view leaving Harry silently fuming to himself and feeling highly humiliated. 

*****************HARRY*******************


	2. Part 2

PART 2

 

Harry sat in the library sorting through his Transfiguration notes, irritably highlighting the important passages to include in his essay. It was late but Fridays in the Library were always ‘late research night’. It was about the only genuine excuse for breaking the curfew. So long as you were in the library supposedly studying you could stay as long as you liked every Friday night. Many students used it as an opportunity to gossip and stay up late but Harry had actually found he needed this Friday night to finish his essay for Monday. 

“Harry?” Harry jumped when the secluded little table he’d found near the window at the end of a stack of books was invaded by a familiar red head. Harry smiled mildly at Ron still not happy with his best friend for not telling him about Snape’s class. Harry went back to highlighting as Ron sat down on the stool opposite Harry’s. “You know don’t you?” Ron muttered quietly as some giggling first year girls came scampering past the end of the book stack that Harry had hidden himself between. Harry shrugged his shoulders in silent reply. Ron sighed heavily at his best friend’s deliberate awkwardness before snatching Harry’s quill from his hand and forcing the green-eyed wizard to look up at him. “I’m sorry okay. I wanted to tell you so badly but Hermione said she’d tell on me to Snape and he’s one scary bastard if you disobey his rules.” Harry couldn’t help himself and laughed at Ron’s wide concerned eyes. “Besides the fact she threatened to hold out on me if I discussed our sex life with you.” Ron shrugged his shoulders as Harry shook his head in amusement. 

“You’ve told me everything about that anyway.” Harry laughed quietly as Ron smiled deviously and nodded enthusiastically. Where sex and women were concerned Ron told Harry everything it was almost a code of their friendship and not even Hermione was going to break that. 

“Yeah but she doesn’t know that.” Ron chuckled as he gave Harry back his quill which was pushed uncaringly back into its ink well. “Anyway I kind of figure if you know about the class it is okay to talk about it with you, even if you’re not in the class.” 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry muttered his cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment at again being reminded of his damned virginity. “So what do you do?” Harry inquired quietly as some Slytherins came sneaking past looking very suspicious. “He doesn’t give demonstrations does he?” Harry looked momentarily horrified at the thought but Ron scoffed loudly and shook his head. 

“Hell No! I think I’d have to poke out my own eyes if I ever had to witness Snape doing that.” Ron pretended to be blind by way of explanation before shifting his chair around closer to Harry’s so that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. “It’s not about sex exactly. It’s not like porn and it doesn’t give you wood or anything. Snape kind of takes a scientific approach to the whole doing it aspect and then mixes it with the theory of natural magic. He doesn’t tell you how to do it. It is more what is supposed to happen and what can be done with the results.” Harry was enraptured by Ron’s explanations of Snape’s secret ‘extra credit class’ and couldn’t draw his attention away as the red head continued. “I swear on Merlin’s grave last week our homework was wanking. We had to bring a sample of it in for him to show us how to make this strong healing draft from it. Oh and we’ve got this diary…” Ron bent down to his bag that he’d dropped beside the table and removed the red leather bound book Harry had seen before. Guiltily Harry pretended to be surprised when Ron showed him the diary and opened it up to the gold tassel marked page. “We have to write in it every time we do it, or something related to it. What we experience, what we try, and what the results are of it. Then we discuss it in class. Snape’s surprisingly cool about this stuff. Sure he’s still a bastard but he knows heaps about magic.” Harry nodded slightly still not convinced that Snape could teach sex magic to minors. “This could possibly be the only Snape taught class that a Weasley will ever pass.” Ron was practically bursting at the seams with things to tell Harry about the class. The boy stashed his diary back in his bag as Madam Pince walked past the stack pausing to glare at them for talking. 

“It sounds good Ron. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Harry tried to sound supportive and not as bitter and frustrated as he felt inside. 

“Oh, we have so got to get you laid just so you can get an invite….” Ron proclaimed with a patented mischievous Weasley grin. Harry nodded. He and Ron were finally thinking alike. Harry had to get laid, if not to get in on the class but then to at least shove it in Snape’s face…

******************************

“You look good Potter, just chill.” Ron grumbled as he led Harry cautiously down the corridor towards the room of requirement. Harry worried his bottom lip as he trailed after Ron silently wondering if this was an entirely good idea. He wanted to join Snape’s class but was the sacrifices worth it? 

Standing in front of the stonewall Harry watched as Ron closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Within a few moments a door had appeared from nowhere and with a devious chuckle Ron pushed it open and stepped inside. Harry obediently followed and was instantly assaulted by the music that drowned all other sound completely out. Harry wasn’t surprised that the room of requirement was being used as a party shack. What he was surprised at though was the fact that students from all four houses were merrily engaging with each other in laughter, dancing and chatter. How anyone could hear anything over the music was beyond Harry but he supposed you got used to it. A small part of Harry was slightly pissed off that he’d never been invited to one of these parties but another small part hoped he’d never be invited again. Although Harry was surprised to see the amount of familiar faces that were obviously in Snape’s class some were more surprising than others. 

With Ron dragging him by the arm through the dancing crowd Harry was mildly annoyed that it was towards a small group of Slytherins and Gryfindors that he was being led. Harry wasn’t surprised to see the group of Gryfindors. He already knew most of them were in Snape’s secret class and there were no surprises that nearly all the Slytherin’s were in. What caught Harry’s attention however was Ginny Weasley. She was sitting politely next to Hermione her hand gently stroking Dean’s jean clad inner thigh. 

“Ginny has had sex?” Harry scoffed under his breath to Ron as the red head pushed him down into a cushion on the other side of Hermione. Hermione smiled at Harry before glaring at Ron as she waited for an explanation as to why Harry of all people was at the private party. 

“Yeah, her and Dean fuck like rabbits. Found out last class, Dean licks her….you know what. Knowing that about your little sister really fucks with your mind I’m telling you.” Ron muttered back as he dropped down behind Hermione and pulled the young witch back against him in a hug. 

“What’s he doing here?” Hermione snapped at her boyfriend not quite quiet enough for Harry not to hear. 

“Harry’s here to get laid.” Ron announced, practically shouting at Hermione to be heard above the music. Harry instantly went red in the face in humiliation as the group of Slytherins laughed loudly at Harry’s expense. 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry grumbled under his breath as Malfoy entered the group. Pansy Parkinson as usual was hanging off his side like moss. 

“So Potter has decided to be a man. This should be funny. Who is desperate enough to sleep with you?” Malfoy scoffed cruelly as he sat down on the beanbag and pulled Pansy into his lap. 

“Well I was hoping Pansy would, she was desperate enough to do you wasn’t she?” Harry barked causing sniggers to break out around the circle. Draco glared at Harry but pointedly didn’t reply, instead pulling Pansy into a fierce kiss that spoke volumes of what he had and Harry didn’t. With a disgruntled sigh Harry thought about leaving. Nearly everyone in the room seemed to be in a couple already. Memories of the Valentine’s Day dance came flooding back and Harry felt suddenly out of place. Just as he was deciding whether to just leave or tell Ron he was going, Hermione nudged Harry on the shoulder and pointed through the party to the drinks table. 

Standing by herself in the corner was an unfamiliar young Ravenclaw witch. She had long blonde hair that was held back in a blue ribbon that matched her pretty blue dress. She couldn’t have been more than 15, if not younger and Harry couldn’t have ever remembered seeing her either at class or in the great hall. Harry had to admit she was pretty if not a little plain. Her eyes were blue and sparkled behind the rim of the glass of punch she was sipping from. 

“She’s new. She has been home schooled for the past two years. Her name is Alice. Ginny reckons she over heard her talking about you outside Herbology.” Hermione smiled warmly at Harry who glanced at Alice before looking suspiciously back at Hermione. 

“What? No lecture about doing it for the right reasons or anything?” Harry muttered a little surprised that Hermione hadn’t dragged him from the room sooner. He expected a lecture where she told him to stop being stupid and that virginity is a sacred thing not to be given away to just anyone. Hermione sighed and nuzzled back against Ron’s chest as she smiled at Harry sadly. 

“I don’t need to lecture you Harry. I know you’ll do the right thing.” Harry groaned. Having an expectation of purity was worse than Hermione’s lectures and Harry sighed as he stood up. 

“Go get her Harry.” Ron pumped his first in encouragement out of sight of Hermione. Harry smiled coyly as he took a deep breath and crossed the dance floor over to where Alice was still standing alone and sipping from her punch. Awkwardly Harry helped himself to a glass of punch before moving to stand beside the young witch. He pretend to be casually watching the dancing and listening to the music.

By the time Harry was on to his fourth glass of punch and he still hadn’t said anything to Alice the boy was beginning to think the entire idea was stupid. He didn’t need to have sex just to get into Snape’s fucked up little class he was a mature young adult that didn’t have anything to prove… Harry was drawn from his internal pep talk by a giggling beside him. Turning slightly Harry watched as the young witch beside him giggled into her hand a pink blush flushing her cheeks as she tried to avoid looking at Harry. 

“What are you laughing at?” Harry inquired surprised at how easy conversation came to him when he thought he was being insulted.

“You.” Alice admitted in a sweet, almost angelic voice. “That is your fourth glass of punch. If you don’t ask me soon you’ll be too drunk to say it.” Harry frowned as he stared at the red colored punch in his glass, before sniffing at it. For the first time Harry realized just how much alcohol had been used to spike the fruit drink he’d been liberally drinking from. 

“Oh.” Harry muttered as he put aside his half full glass deciding against drinking anymore. “Hang on. Ask you what?” Harry finally processed what the young witch had said and looked at her a little surprised. Alice giggled again and smiled coyly up at Harry from beneath her thick black eye lashes. 

“You’re not a very good occlument are you?” Harry looked mildly affronted by what the girl was suggesting. Had she been reading his mind the entire time he’d been stood there? A little horrified Harry went to move back over to his friends but Alice was quicker and stepped in front of him, preventing him from escaping. 

“The answer is yes Harry. You need some help getting into Snape’s class and I’ve got homework to do for Snape’s class. It is a mutual situation, no strings.” Alice smiled brightly at Harry who for all the world looked as if he’d just swallowed one of the Weasley Twin’s patented stunning jawbreakers. 

“Um.” Harry didn’t know what to say. Surely it couldn’t have been that easy? If he’d have known it was going to be, he’d have done it sooner. 

“Come on, it’s nearly curfew.” Alice took Harry’s hand and led the stunned wizard out of the room of requirement. 

Everything seemed a bit of blur until Harry found himself being pushed into one of the bathroom stalls in the Ravenclaw girls bathroom. 

“You know I haven’t…” Harry muttered as he was pushed against the stall wall and Alice locked her lips with his. The kiss was toe curling. It was a far cry from anything Harry had ever experienced, although perhaps not as exciting as he’d expected from a moment like this. Harry put it down to nerves as he tried to relax. 

“Of course I know Harry or you’d be in Snape’s class. Now do you mind if we do my homework first?” Harry stared into Alice’s blue eyes wondering silently where the giggling, shy young Ravenclaw witch had gone and how in hell he’d ended up with a blonde haired little vixen now stood before him. 

“Sure.” Harry breathed out awkwardly as he watched as Alice undid his jeans and slid them down to his ankles. Harry blushed and looked automatically up at the ceiling as Alice wasted no time in pulling down his underwear exposing his not quite so hard cock and the wiry mattering of curls around his balls. 

“You’re not bad Potter,” Alice muttered as she boldly took hold of Harry’s cock and began sliding her fist up and down it. Harry bit his lip hard trying to act as casual and unaffected by the whole situation as Alice was despite his racing heart and his light-headedness. No one had ever touched his cock before, well apart from himself but that didn’t count. This was a girl. A girl he hardly knew and she was wanking him off like a professional. Harry’s knees threatened to give out as Alice leant forward and licked the head of his purpling prick. Almost immediately sparks popped before Harry’s gaze and he couldn’t help but groan. 

A giggle from down below had Harry’s eyes snapping open as he stared at Alice who was knelt before him. 

“Don’t make too much noise or we’ll get caught.” Alice whispered, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness as she opened her mouth and sucked Harry’s prick in between her plump red lips. Harry held his breath as he watched his length disappear into the young witch’s mouth. Her tongue circling his base made him surrender to the feeling and close his eyes tightly. Gripping the wall uselessly Harry’s breathing became labored under Alice’ ministrations until finally Harry couldn’t hold back. Less than half a second later Harry was groaning and cumming, shooting his load into Alice’s moist mouth. 

Panting Harry practically fell back against the wall with a thud as Alice pulled away from him. Slightly afraid of what he’d see Harry opened his eyes only to watch as Alice wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a slightly disappointed expression on her face. 

“You didn’t last very long did you?” Alice whispered as she stared up at Harry waiting for some kind of explanation or reason why. Harry bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable and not at all like he expected he would feel after his first sexual experience. “Well. I guess it doesn’t matter so long as you can get it up again.” Alice shrugged her shoulders too and stood up. She was already unbuttoning her dress and taking down her panties. Harry stared at Alice as she undressed. He watched as each piece of fabric was stripped away until the full expanse of creamy white skin was exposed. Harry stared at the pert rounded breasts of Alice and followed the flat plain of her stomach down to the v of pubic hair that hid the delicate female secrets Harry had often dreamed about. “Well come on, we haven’t got a lot of time.” Alice’s impatient voice penetrated Harry’s stare and the boy was somewhat shocked when Alice picked up his hand and placed it on her right breast. As if scolded Harry yanked his hand away, whacking his elbow on the dividing wall of the stall behind him and sending a loud bang around the empty bathroom. Harry cringed at the sound and Alice tutted loudly. 

“Shhh Harry or we’ll get caught. If you’re not confident in doing it, I can prepare myself.” Harry’s eyes widened to dinner plates as he watched Alice reach between her own legs and part the folds hidden beneath, a finger disappearing within. In all of Harry’s wet dreams none had featured such graphic detail of what he was watching Alice do and in theory it should have turned him on. But to his horror it had no affect what so ever. There was not even an interested twitch as he watched her breasts bounce with the effort she was putting in to fingering herself. Drawing his eyes away from Alice, Harry stared down at his cock, limp and lifeless in his lap. “You can wank if you like Harry. I like watching or I can….” Alice went to reach for Harry’s cock and the boy panicked. 

“I can’t do this...” Grabbing for his pants, Harry scrambled to get out of the toilet cubicle. He did not even sparing half a thought for Alice’s state of undress as he hopped out of the bathroom stall his pants still shamelessly around his ankles as he struggled to pull on his underwear. Harry was already half way across the bathroom, his progress hampered as he tried to pull up his trousers. Hearing the toilet door slam open after him Harry hastened his efforts to get out especially when Alice called his name in a strange kind of helpless cry. Harry spared the naked girl a glance over his shoulder but was surprised when Alice screamed and ducked back into the toilet, slamming the door closed behind her. Harry had an ominous feeling as an icy cold shiver of dread spread up his spine. In slow motion Harry turned around only to come face to face with Professor Snape standing in the doorway of the girls bathroom. The Professor’s expression was unreadable as he stood arms folded and his wand resting in his left hand. 

Harry felt ill as he stared into his Potions Professors icy stare. 

There was no doubting Snape had been there a while. Curfew had passed an hour ago despite Alice’s constant reminders that it was getting close. The elder wizard had probably heard everything and undoubtedly seen too much. Harry knew he was screwed as he heard the door to the toilet cubicle creak open again and the soft tentative foot falls on the tiled floor. Harry didn’t dare look away from Snape’s face not even to pull up his trousers that had once again fallen down around his ankles. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the flash of blonde hair as Alice ran past them both. Snape didn’t even acknowledge the girl’s escape and instead raised a smooth eyebrow at Harry. 

“Shit.” Harry swallowed convulsively unable to hold back the wave of nausea that swept over him. It was like a dream as Harry bent forward the contents of his stomach reemerging in a punch colored waterfall that splattered all over Snape’s shoes and the bottom of the man’s immaculate robe. Harry closed his eyes as he coughed up another spatter of punch before he heard a deep sigh above him. 

It was official.

Harry was a dead man. 

********************************************

Harry watched distantly as Albus paced past his desk for the 80th time, the headmasters angry lecture not managing to penetrate the sickly, humiliated fog that clouded Harry’s mind. Albus’ raised voice sounded dull to Harry, like his ears were full of cotton wool. Harry knew the general idea of what he was being lectured about. Responsibility, maturity, choices and decisions, rules, and stupidity were among the main themes Harry had just managed to catch. Harry was having a hard time keeping up with the headmasters pace and the elder wizard’s strides were beginning to make him feel ill again. 

Snape was standing by the fire in his puke covered shoes and robe. He hadn’t said anything since he’d walked Harry up to the headmaster’s office after the incident in the bathroom. Harry knew he was in trouble and so managed to nod his way silently through the lectures. Now though Albus’ lecture was coming to an end as the man sat back down at his desk and shook his head in disgust at Harry. 

“…This is exactly the reason why Professor Snape’s class remains on a need to know basis only. You would not have thought twice about sex had you not wanted to be in a class your friends were in? I had thought you above the pressure of your peers but obviously I was mistaken!” Harry winced as Albus hissed angrily, uncharacteristically irritated with Harry’s behavior and far less than understanding. “As it stands I believe your own self inflicted humiliation is punishment enough for you stupidity Mr. Potter but I will leave the other rules you have broken to be punished by Professor Snape.” Harry swallowed awkwardly as he glanced up at Snape who was still standing by the fire watching the entire exchange. “Severus, get him out of my sight.” Gingerly Harry rose from his chair in front of the headmaster’s desk and following Snape’s lead joined the man beside the fire. 

“Come along Mr. Potter.” Harry was a little surprised when Snape placed a warm hand on his shoulder, before guiding Harry though the fireplace and into a strange homely little lounge area Harry had never seen before. Harry shivered as Snape moved past him into the warm room, the man already stripping off his soiled cloak and shoes. “I suggest you have a seat before your arse meets the floor.” Harry obediently sat down on the edge of a chocolate brown leather couch. He was careful not to touch anything he didn’t have to but was grateful for being allowed to sit down again. Snape disappeared through a small doorway off the lounge room before returning a moment later with what appeared to be two glasses of some kind of amber liquid. “Here, sip it. It might bring a little colour back into you and the ginger should quell your colorful stomach theatrics.” Harry accepted the offered tumbler of liquid and obediently sipped at the drink. Almost instantly Harry recognized the alcohol as whisky, the delicate undertone of ginger easing the burn of the liquid in the back of his throat. Why Snape was giving Harry alcohol was a mystery and certainly didn’t fit into Harry’s idea of what Snape was. Harry watched cautiously over the rim of his glass as Snape flopped down into a leather armchair and put his feet up on the matching footstool. Harry had never expected to see Snape looking so casual before. He was dressed now in only his pressed black pants and his white shirt and open waistcoat as he nursed his own whisky and ginger. As Harry continued to sip his drink the cloud began to clear in his mind and it occurred to him that the lounge room he sat in looked suspiciously like private quarters. Or more precisely Snape’s private chambers. Something wasn’t right. There was no way Harry could be in Snape’s private rooms especially not when he was in this much trouble. The colour that the liquor had put back into Harry’s cheeks drained away quickly when realization hit Harry. 

Snape who’d been watching the play of thoughts in Harry’s head for the past fifteen minutes rolled his eyes when the boy went pale again. 

“Relax Potter. While I relish the thought of one day seeing your demise I fear tonight is not that occasion.” Reaching over to the coffee table Snape picked up his wand and with a sharp flick, drew the decanter of whisky and ginger from the kitchen over to Harry’s glass for a generous refill that the boy seemed thankful for. There was a stagnate silence as Harry sipped his drink again pointedly avoiding meeting Snape’s piercing gaze. 

“Surprising as it is Mr. Potter I was young once too. I have also been doing this job long enough now that there is not a lot my students can tell me that surprises me.” Harry looked gingerly up over the rim of his glass, curious as to where this conversation was leading. Never in the history of their knowing one another, had Harry and Snape ever had a conversation where neither of them were shouting or arguing. “…and if you do surprise me, I’ll set up a private account for you at honeydukes.” Harry raised an astonished eyebrow in Snape’s direction as the elder wizard smiled. Snape didn’t smile as a general rule or at least at no time when anyone could see him. Harry assumed the man was incapable of doing so but the small upturned twitch of the man’s lips just now had proved him wrong. When Harry didn’t smile back, Snape sighed heavily and refilled his own glass with whisky before continuing. He knew that this strange situation was probably a lot for Harry to handle on top of the night he’d already had. “You were right, it is punishment.” Harry frowned in confusion of Snape’s comment. “But Albus calls it a learning experience. Apparently by me teaching sex magic 101 it is teaching me compassion and understanding for my students.” Harry couldn’t help himself and sniggered into his glass shocked that he’d actually got something right in his heated ramblings earlier in the week. “Essentially it just reminds me how pathetically unfulfilled my own sex life is.” Snape sounded a little bitter but Harry didn’t make comment. The idea of talking to Snape at all, no less about the professor’s sex life was just plain weird.

“Sorry I chucked on your shoes.” Harry changed the subject. He was uncomfortable with the images Snape having a sex life brought to mind. Snape snorted into his glass of whisky and merely shrugged his shoulders. Harry’s see-through attempt to change the subject was dually noted and Severus made a point of watching what he said in front of the boy. 

“It was bound to happen eventually.” Snape shrugged his shoulders as he yawned and rubbed the bridge of his nose in the way he unusually did when he was in way over his head. Of all the students Snape had ever taught counseling Potter on this particular subject was definitely not what he’d ever imagined. In fact Severus was surprised that Harry hadn’t run screaming from the room yet but then again there was still time. There was a stagnate silence that hung in the air Harry still staring at his hands twisted around the tumbler of whisky. With an exaggerated sigh Severus dived in head first. His icebreakers had failed as he knew they would. Potter was a different breed to those who’d sought out Severus guidance before and the direct approach no matter how confronting was the only solution. The last thing Severus wanted was to spend all night pussy footing around the subject only to have Dumbledore lecture him tomorrow morning when nothing had been achieved. 

“At some stage Potter we’re all going to fuck it up. It’s a fact of life. You have to learn sex like you learned how to read.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly his head shooting up to stare at Snape in what could only be described as horror. Snape rolled his eyes and took another generous swig of his whisky. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry glared at Snape from over the rims of his glasses before moving to stand up from the leather couch. Snape sighed and flicked his wand casually at Harry, sitting the boy back down hard. 

“Yeah and neither do I but if we don’t both you and I are going to be spending all of tomorrow in Dumbledore’s office discussing it with him. And I don’t know about you but my sex life is certainly not something I wish to have debated by ‘twinkle eyes’ himself.” Snape snapped his usual, snarky sarcastic Potions Professor mask falling back into the usual routine. “Now are you going to tell me what happened between you and Miss Alice or do I start throwing out snippets of what I overheard and Merlin forbid, what I saw?” Defeated Harry sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this and in some way Harry would have proffered a years’ worth of detention rather than to have the conversation he was about to. 

“We didn’t do it, I couldn’t…” Harry trailed off purposefully downing what was left of his whisky in one go before staring at his shoes that were gently swaying off the end of the couch. Snape raised a curious eyebrow but didn’t comment. It was best just to leave Potter to continue. “It wasn’t what I expected. You imagine certain things, how it’s supposed to feel but in reality it was nothing like it.” Again Harry paused still avoiding looking at Snape’s face. “In fact it made me kind of ill, seeing her….” Again another pause and Snape didn’t miss the shudder of revulsion that rocketed through Harry’s body. “All those pointy bits and pink pieces. I’m not interested.” Finally Harry dared to look up and was a little shocked to find Snape calmly nodding his head, not an ounce of censure in his expression. 

“You know don’t you?” Snape’s comment was simple and Harry blushed a little at how quickly the elder wizard had read between the lines. It had taken him years to realize he wasn’t like his friends but then again he’d been determined to fit in nonetheless. 

“Kind of.” Harry muttered as he fiddled with the cuff of his jumper. “I never told anyone. I was freak to Uncle Vernon just for being a wizard. Imagine him finding out I was…..” Harry didn’t want to say the word and instead, sighed heavily and continued. “It is easy to make up shit when you’re with your friends. Charlie Weasley can easily become Ginny Weasley if you think hard enough. I thought if I tried it with Alice, it’d make things better but it only made me vomit on your shoes.” Snape smiled crookedly as Harry huffed a weak nervous chuckle. “It was a waste of time really. It didn’t get me into your class did it?” Snape shook his head in reply as he watched Harry sigh heavily and shrug his shoulders. 

“I’m not sure there is much I can tell you Potter and certainly nothing that’s going to make things easier.” Harry knew that was the truth. He’d lived with this problem long enough now to know, like most other things in his life his choices had made things difficult. “But, if I’ve learned something from my own experiences it’s always to choose wisely who you give yourself to. Not everyone is what they seem and some bruises can last a lifetime.” With a warm smile Harry nodded, this time rising from the lounge without hindrance. 

“Thanks sir.” Harry whispered feeling strangely satisfied that Snape had told him something so intimately private about himself that no one else probably knew. “It is late.” Snape nodded and flicked his wand at the fireplace. The flames turned a green colour and Harry stepped towards them. “Goodnight sir.” Harry paused on the hearth to glance back at Snape over his shoulder. 

“Good night Potter.” Snape muttered as the boy disappeared to be deposited on the Gryfindor Common Room carpet.

******************************************

Harry dawdled down to breakfast the next morning already aware of the whispers that were circulating as he passed groups of students milling about in the hallways. This was going to be painful. He’d known it from the moment he’d woken to Ron staring down at him sadly this morning. Taking a deep steadying breath Harry entered the bustle of the great hall. Every eye seemed to turn on him as he walked slowly to his seat at the Gryfindor table. The sniggers and whispers were the worst but he pointedly avoided acknowledging them as he sat down beside Ron and Hermione who were staring at him sympathetically. Harry smiled at them before reaching for a slice of toast and trying desperately to block out the stares. Thankfully no one dared to make comment to Harry about the night before. The news had spread fast particularly of Harry’s colorful waterworks all over Snape. 

Breakfast was passed in relative silence Ron managing to discuss Transfiguration essays with Harry and Hermione. School was a safe topic for the morning and Harry would be glad to be out of the hall and back in the safety of the library. 

With a screech the morning owl post began to arrive. Hedwig landed perfectly beside Harry with a small bundle of letters. Wiping his hands on his napkin Harry flipped through his mail. Circular from Honeydukes, cheque from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, a letter from Remus and a note from Hagrid for tea at his hut. Harry put his mail back on the table but was surprised as Hedwig nudged them to the floor. Scolding his owl Harry bent down to pick up his letters but was surprised when he saw a plain unmarked envelope sticking out from between his circular and letter from Remus. Frowning Harry collected his mail and pulled the strange envelope out for closer inspection. Sliding his finger under the seal of the letter Harry opened it and read with disbelieve the short, note. 

’11.30pm class 101’. 

Harry was shocked and clutching the letter spun around on his bench to stare up at Snape who was sipping from his teacup at the top table and reading the newspaper. Harry was stunned as he watched Snape glance up from his paper to briefly meet Harry’s gaze an eyebrow raised in acknowledgement before the potions professor went back to scowling at his paper in his usual unpleasant manner. Smiling Harry turned back to his friends at the table who all seemed to have their own unmarked letters. 

“Wow Harry you must have done something right last night.” Ron declared as he shoved his own letter into his bag and smiled almost proudly at Harry. 

“Yeah, must have.” Harry muttered as he shoved his letter along with his own mail into his bag before excusing himself from the table and heading for the library. If he was going to attend Snape’s class that afternoon he’d have to finish his Transfiguration essay. 

************************************

Tentatively Harry sat down at the only spare two desks at the front of the classroom. Glancing behind him, Harry watched as the other couples began to take their seats in the desk pairs scattered around in a semi circle configuration. Harry had never been in this classroom before. In fact he’d never been in this part of the castle before. It was somewhere in the Slytherin dungeons but Harry couldn’t be sure where having got there via the fireplace in their common room. The place looked like an ordinary class and smelt kind of fusty. 

The fireplace they’d all stepped out of earlier roared into life again and Snape stepped out with practiced ease. He was carrying a large bundle of books and a leather satchel was slung over his shoulder. There was a muttering of reply to the potion masters greeting, mainly from the Slytherins sitting with Draco at the back of circle. “Diaries out, we shall start with homework?” Snape maneuvered his way into the center of the circle and with a flick of his wand had transfigured one of the spare desks into a comfy looking armchair and side table which he promptly deposited his books on top of. Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat, as he watched the class rustle through their things before coming up with their red leather diaries. Feeling a little left out and certainly isolated on his own without a partner, Harry removed a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag. “Mr. Finegahan, you may start us off. Your observations of ‘withdrawal’ if you will please?” Harry tried not to look bewildered as Seamus stood up and began graphically describing how his magic behaved having withdrawn from his girlfriend before coming. Everyone was listening so intently, some scribbling down notes in their own red leather diaries. Harry didn’t know what to do and merely stared at Seamus as the boy continued unaware that Snape was watching him carefully. “Very good, now a female point of view. Miss Weasley?” Snape pointed to Ginny who once again obliged, with just as much detail as Seamus had. Once again Snape’s careful gaze didn’t leave Harry until Ginny had finished the recount of her homework. 

“I imagine you all experienced similar disappointments am I right?” Snape stood up from his armchair and moved over to a chalkboard behind his chair. With a flick of his wand a piece of chalk began scrawling notes in Severus’ familiar handwriting as the man continued. “So as we discussed last lesson, when you’re unsuccessful and unsatisfied so is your magic. Thus I remind you again the importance of making an effort with your partners both for their pleasure and your successful magic.” Snape stopped as did the chalk that hovered patiently above the board. “With that lesson, brings us to our next which is control. Or no doubt with some of you, the lack there of.” Harry watched as everyone eagerly opened their red leather diaries to the page Snape had said. Harry bit his lip as he glanced over to the young 3rd year Ravenclaw girl’s diary to get a look. “Accio Book” With a flick of his wand Snape’s bag still resting on the transfigured arm chair flung open and a blue flash shot into Snape’s open palm. “Potter, that’ll be page 96 for you.” Harry was a little stunned as Snape put a blue velvet covered diary down in front of him. Everyone was staring at Harry curiously as the boy fingered the velvet cover before gingerly opening the book. Inside, engraved in silver were Harry’s initials, in a scrawling flickering script. “Can’t have you looking at pictures like that can we?” Snape smiled crookedly as he gestured with his head over to the other red leather diaries around the room. Harry screwed his nose up as he caught the sight of breasts and womanly hips in one of the illustrations. Harry smiled in thanks as Severus turned back to continue the class.

Harry didn’t hear much of the lesson too engrossed as he was in reading the book and ogling the pictures he found inside that specifically catered to his gender specific tastes. Harry was so absorbed in reading the text he didn’t even realize the class had come to an end until Snape came to a stop in front of his desk and gently placed his hand over the page Harry was currently reading. 

“Potter, no need to read it all in one go.” Harry blushed as he looked up abruptly at Snape before glancing guiltily around the empty classroom. 

“It is brilliant.” Harry whispered as he begrudgingly turned the page to one of the many spare diary sections, so that he could write down the homework from the board. Snape however stopped him with another firm hand over his own. 

“I think considering the circumstances a more appropriate homework assignment is necessary.” Harry glanced at the homework and grimaced wondering where on earth he was going to find someone to practice that sort of control on? “We should start with something small, ease you in to it. Control can be practiced alone, time yourself to see how long you last and what you can do to extend that time. Also, read the first few chapters that tell you what sex magic is and then explain what your magic does during orgasm.” Snape smiled and Harry quickly noted down everything the elder wizard had said. 

“Thank you.” Harry muttered as he shoved his book carefully into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. It was way past curfew but Harry was far from tired too excited to have his own personal text book and a practically private tutor. 

“You’re welcome Potter. Now get out of my sight before I start removing house points.” Harry wasn’t hanging around to find out if Snape was joking and with a scurry Harry was soon through the fireplace and hurrying up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. Predictably Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all sitting on their beds waiting for him. 

“So come on Harry what is special about you that yours is velvet?” Harry rolled his eyes as he carefully stowed his bag in his locked trunk before getting dressed into his pajamas. Harry knew it was coming. Ron had been eyeing his textbook all through the lesson with confusion. 

“Nothing, Snape just said he thought it’d be less obvious and cause less commotion if ‘Harry Potter’ wasn’t seen walking around with a sex magic diary.” Harry was impressed by his lie but then again he’d had a fair amount of practice of covering his tracks regarding his sway in life. Climbing into bed, Harry didn’t miss the disappointed looks on his friend’s faces, the four of them having expected something interesting. The truth naturally would be more than just interesting, it’d be a scandal Harry couldn’t escape. So there was no way in hell anyone was going to know about his secret, at least not until Voldemort was dead and everyone had forgotten about the boy savior. 

“Night, Harry” Ron smiled at Harry before he closed his privacy curtain. Harry nodded and waited patiently until he’d heard everyone else get into bed before he crawled to the end of his bed and removed his diary from his trunk. Nothing was going to keep Harry from reading tonight but homework could wait till tomorrow….

**********************************************

Kissing. 

It was a simple idea. Pucker your lips, stick in your tongue and kiss. Yet as he sat in the library staring at his homework, the idea seemed a hell of a lot more simple on paper than it was in practice. Four weeks and three of Snape’s extra curricular classes and the potions master was expecting Harry to have found a willing participant in his learning curve. The prospect of confessing to anyone about his sexual tendencies was horrifying, no less picking and approaching someone to ask to be a partner in crime. There was no definitive way of identifying a queer. There were no neon signs or flashing lights singling them out from the rest of the student populace. Snape had assured Harry that they were there it was just up to Harry to find them. But how? He was already short on time with Snape having called another class for the evening. 

Disgusted with himself for having procrastinated so much Harry turned away from the library goers and back to his diary to thumb idly through the pictures as he’d found himself doing often. For a brief moment Harry lingered on a picture of two wizards kissing and he sighed heavily. He’d only ever had two kisses in his life both of which had done little more but give him cold sores and a headache. What Snape was asking of him was pushing him too far and Harry wasn’t sure he was ready for that. 

Making up his mind to confront Snape about his homework Harry shut his diary and warded it closed before stuffing it into his bag and heading from the library towards Snape’s classroom. The professor would probably be teaching 2nd year remissions potions as he always did on a Tuesday in free period. Harry had been a permanent feature in remissions potions and now had Snape’s teaching schedule down pat, which was kind of disturbing in a way. Reaching the classroom Harry waited patiently outside until Snape had dismissed his class. The second years rushed for the door as quickly as their little legs could carry them once they’d been dismissed. Obviously Snape was in a foul mood, no doubt caused by the explosion this morning by foolish fourth years.

Harry checked that the classroom was empty of students before wandering in. Snape was still sitting behind his desk, labeling what appeared to be the second year’s sample potions. 

“Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this dubious and most out of character visitation?” Snape didn’t look up from his work as he addressed the boy who’d gingerly propped himself up on the front desk. 

”I can’t do the homework.” Harry decided it was best to get it out in the open sooner rather than later. If Snape was going to blast him, Harry would sooner have it over and done with. Snape did look up this time, with a mild expression of surprise on his face. 

“My, you leave me speechless Potter. For the first time in five years, are you asking for help in your Potions homework? Am I to be spared the drivel you usually serve to me?” Harry bit his lip, determined not to rise to the insult. 

“Not Potions sir, my other homework…” Harry trailed off as he saw Snape’s expression fall back into mild irritation. 

“Obviously not.” Snape muttered to himself before labeling the last of the sample tubes before rising from his desk. “You best step into my office then.” Harry nodded and followed Snape through the arched doorway leading from the lab and into Snape’s freakishly dark, potions adorned office. 

“Well, what is the difficulty?” With a flick of his wand Snape closed the door behind them before sitting down opposite Harry in the two matching armchairs beside the fireplace. 

“Everything.” Harry muttered darkly as he stared into the flickering flames of the fire, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Snape. Despite mellowing slightly Snape had certainly not chilled as much as he usually did when teaching his other more delicate subject. “I don’t want anyone else to know.” It was an excuse plain and simple, a defense for something he hadn’t yet been chastised over. Snape’s lips thinned his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“Then why pray tell Mr. Potter are you in my class when you have no intention of using the knowledge I am imparting upon you?” Harry winced. He’d heard this speech before when Harry had pleaded with the elder wizard in third year to be allowed into the Potion Masters, Newt’s Potion Class. Not in any kind of mood to be lectured on choices and decisions Harry looked away from Snape and tutted loudly. 

“It’s not like I chose to be this way!” Harry paused and glared at Snape, who had sat back in his chair and had folded his arms across his chest. “I didn’t wake up one day and just decide I liked boys, so I could be different or get attention! I think I’ve got enough attention without announcing to the world I like cock!” Harry was angry at being so easily dismissed having expected a little compassion from the elder wizard like he’d been shown last time. Harry knew he should have known better, Snape was a bastard no matter what he was teaching.

“And I did not choose to be teaching whining, incompetent, pathetic students but I do so because like most things in life Mr. Potter not everything happens how we would like it to. Shit happens and then it is up to us what we do with it that determines how we live our lives.” Snape paused and shrugged his shoulders in his characteristically cold way. “So, you have two choices. You can stop being a whining little poof and find yourself a partner or you can continue pretending to like girls, having pointless sex and then throwing up afterwards in disgust.” Snape stood up from his seat and strode over to the door of his office and held it open for Harry who as still staring in shock at Snape’s cruel words. “Either way, don’t bother turning up to my class this evening if you have not completed your homework. Now I believe you’re late for dinner.” Stunned Harry slowly got to his feet and walked tentatively over to stand in front of Snape who was still holding open the door for him his familiar scowl in place. Harry paused in front of the Potions Master and met the man’s stare straight on. It was then as Harry stared into the dark eyes that inspiration struck. With a fluid grace Harry reached up and with his hand behind the back of Snape’s neck he dragged the elder man down against his lips. The movement was all done in the blink of an eye Snape not even managing any resistance before Harry’s warm lips had pressed against the elder wizards. The kiss was strange. Snape’s partially parted lips were hardly moving as Harry pressed the kiss a little firmer. Harry could feel the slight roughness of Snape’s afternoon beard. He could smell the mix of potions lingering on the man’s clothes and he could taste tea on the man’s breath. What was most intriguing however was Snape’s hair that hung in Harry’s face and dangled in his hands at the back of Snape’s neck. It wasn’t as unpleasant as it looked. It certainly was not greasy but soft like silk. The entire sensation was bizarre and although it lasted mere seconds, it seemed to Harry to last forever. 

Regaining his senses Snape’s hands came crashing up into Harry’s chest, pushing the boy backwards against the door frame with a cough of air from Harry. Blinking his eyes back into focus after the push, Harry stared at Snape. The potions master looked pale not an ounce of emotion on his blank face as he stared at Harry. The tension lingered between them in the silence and Harry stared at Snape waiting for a sign. While Snape’s expression didn’t change it was the nervous swallow Harry witness in the man’s throat that made the boy’s confidence rise again. 

Snape was nervous. 

Harry couldn’t prevent the smirk that twitched at the corner of his lips as he stepped away from the door frame and casually out into the empty classroom. “Shit Happens Professor.” Harry smiled as he collected his bag from the front desk and headed for the door, Snape’s gaze on him the entire time. “See you this evening in class sir.” Harry grinned flippantly over his shoulder back at Snape before sauntering from the room feeling rather pleased with himself. 

*******************************************

Quietly Harry began packing his things away just managing to stifle a yawn as he closed his blue velvet diary and slid it safely into the concealed pocket of his satchel. The entire lesson had been strained and despite having achieved very little Harry was as tired as hell. Snape hadn’t acknowledged Harry once during the entire lesson. The elder wizard had even purposefully shifted his armchair around in the center of the semi circle so that he had his back to Harry. It was almost as if Snape was pretending Harry didn’t exist. Quite frankly trying to get the elder wizards attention just for some recognition of his homework had taken Harry more effort than an entire Quidditch match. Harry was exhausted and sighed heavily as he dragged himself up out of his chair and went to follow his classmates back through the fireplace. 

“You should pursue someone your own age Potter.” Harry froze on the stone fire surround as Snape’s icy cold voice addressed him from behind. Glancing over his shoulder away from the heat of the fire, Harry watched as Snape bent over to pick up the bundle of homework papers he’d collected during the lesson. Feeling already irritable with having been ignored all evening Harry was in no mood to pander to Snape’s sharp remarks and so snorted indignantly at the elder wizard’s comment. 

“Age wasn’t a specification in your homework task.” Harry turned around and defiantly folded his arms across his chest. “Besides, a kiss is just a kiss. I’d hardly call it pursuit of a relationship.” Harry flippantly shrugged his shoulders unaware of Snape’s darkening expression as the man stared at him from across the room. “If you didn’t want me doing these sorts of things you should be more careful what homework you assign me in the future.” Harry glanced at the blackboard and smirked widely as he gestured at Snape’s own handwriting on the board. “But it seems judging from this week’s task you’re itching for a blow job.” 

Harry didn’t see Snape reaching into his cloak for his wand before it was too late. A streak of silver shot through the air and hit Harry square in the chest paralyzing him and ripping him across the room and over to dangle precariously in front of Snape in the center of the classroom. Harry’s eyes flickered wildly in fear as Snape pressed the hot tip of his wand to Harry’s neck, where the only movement was the slight rise and fall of the boy’s adams apple.

“Consider this your only warning Potter,” Snape’s voice had lowered to a deadly whisper, the man’s face dangerously close to Harry who despite fighting hardly moved an inch in the tight curse wrapped around his body. “Do not push me. The things I can do to you with a single flick of this wand would douse the flames in even Dumbledore’s eyes.” For emphasis Snape pushed the wand hard into Harry’s throat making the boy unable to breath. The panic that rose in Harry instantly was terrifying but with a barely perceptible flick of his wand. Snape had release Harry and the boy had fallen into a gasping slack heap at the man’s feet. Snape sneered in disgust down at Harry who struggled to scramble away from the elder wizard. “If you wish to remain in this class Mr. Potter I suggest you find a more suitable candidate for your experimentation or at least a willing vessel with which you can complete your homework. As I am neither suitable nor willing, perhaps you will heed my suggestion of seeking out one such person who embodies your current needs.” Harry watched as Snape tore a small corner of parchment from his own notebook and quickly scrawled a name on it before tossing it down at Harry as he continued to gather his belongings. Harry glanced at the name, his eyes widening in shock as he stared up at Snape. “Yes. While I am generally apposed to whoring yourself like common trash, he does have his uses and he enjoys cock. Which in some way makes him more like his father than he’s probably truly aware of?” Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced at the name on the corner of parchment again. “Now if we’ve finished can you manage to vacate this room so I may do the same.” Hurriedly Harry scrambled to his feet and having grabbed his bag practically leapt through the fireplace back into the Gryfindor common room, the corner of parchment still clasped firmly in his hand. 

******************************


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was posted in chapters but I've combined the chapters together into parts. Enjoy.

PART 3

It was suicide. 

He knew it was the moment he’d taken the first tentative steps into the Slytherin Quidditch Team’s locker room. However it was a necessary evil. He needed to be in Snape’s extra credit classes, and he was willing to do anything to be so, even this.

After his last conversation with Snape, Harry had become more determined than ever to pursue the man. Harry hadn’t yet comprehended why he wanted the elder wizard. In fact the idea scared the hell out of him. Having read a little into his velvet sex diary however, Harry had narrowed his bizarre attraction to the Potions Professor down to being something to do with power. If power was a religion and Harry was pretty sure it was in some parts of the world, then Severus Snape was its god. The wizard practically exuded power but not with the normal haughtiness associated with having it. Snape carried his power well with an enviable grace and fluidity that made him stand out. Perhaps Harry’s attraction to the man was partially envy of his ability to use his power without directly drawing attention to it but whatever the reason behind the attraction it was there and it was strong. 

So strong that Harry was willing to face his enemies just for the opportunity to stay in the hunt. 

Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced around the locker room. Just like the Gryfindor locker room students roamed the steamy shower space in various degrees of undress. The team seemed jubilant over their latest win and Harry was glad he hadn’t been on the losing Hufflepuff team, who’d taken a battering. Inching his way carefully around the students Harry sought out the familiar blonde mop of hair that defined his goal. Sure enough a flash of gold in the end shower cubical caught Harry’s attention and with a swift maneuver around a beefy looking goalkeeper he made his way over to the cubicle. Pushing open the poor excuse for a door Harry stepped inside the cubicle and slid off his invisibility cloak. 

Draco Malfoy. 

Just as Snape had suggested the boy was the embodiment of Harry’s needs. The blonde had a reputation and was neither subtle nor private about the fact. Sure Pansy Parkinson was his constant but the blonde’s bed was surely never cold even if Pansy wasn’t in it. It had however come somewhat as a shock to Harry to find the blonde liked men too. Rumor had it Draco was strictly a witch’s wizard. Harry stayed perfectly still as he stared at Draco’s naked back as the blonde contentedly bathed himself under the hot spray of the shower. Harry spared a glance at the blonde’s backside admiring the toned pert globes of Draco’s arse that would, if allowed to, look brilliant in a pair of muggle jeans. Harry bit his lip and clutched his wand tightly in his hand as Draco turned around, his eyes not quite registering he was not alone in his shower until Harry spoke. 

“Shut up and listen.” Draco slipped on the tiles and fell back against the wall in shock as he realized who was standing before him. 

“Pot…” Recovering himself Draco went to spit out Harry’s name with its usual venom but Harry was quicker and slammed his hand down over Draco’s wet mouth. Putting all his weight against Draco, Harry affectively pinned the blonde to the tiled wall completely ignoring the warm spray of the shower now soaking through his clothes. Draco struggled but Harry had the upper hand over the naked boy. Staring into Draco’s angry blue eyes, Harry waited until the sounds outside died down before finally speaking, in a low whisper. 

“I don’t care what you think of me. I need to stay in Snape’s class and that means doing my homework. I was told you were easy.” Harry stared unblinkingly into Draco’s unpleasant stare waiting for the instant a flicker of understanding flashed in those icy blue eyes. The flicker Harry was waiting for happened quicker than he imagined. Harry wasn’t quick enough to hide his shocked expression on his face before he felt Draco’s lips twitch up in a smile beneath his hand. Thinking he’d made a huge mistake Harry let go of Draco’s body abruptly and turned to leave but Draco’s arm shot out to grab Harry’s waist and pull the shorter boy back flush against his chest. Harry froze as Draco’s arms draped over his shoulders, the blonde’s nimble fingers playing with the buttons on Harry’s now soaking shirt. Unable to breathe with fear Harry listened as Draco whispered in his ear. 

“Not easy Potter, just not as choosey as some.” Harry swallowed hard as he felt Draco smile against his neck, the boy’s wet body pressed against the entire length of Harry’s back. “Now we’ve established why you’ve come to me. Let’s establish a price for my services shall we? After all when a juicy bit of information like this falls in my lap there is a temptation to just spread it around….” 

Harry had predicted this and ground his teeth angrily as Draco swept a wet hand through Harry’s wet hair. 

“What do you want?” Harry spat sourly over his shoulder at Draco who grinned like a cat that had swallowed a canary. 

“Oh, there’s a lot of things I want Potter but I’m realistic enough to understand that even Malfoy’s can’t have everything.” Draco paused and pulled back from Harry to lean almost casually against the tiled wall of the shower cubicle. Not wanting to have his back to the blonde any longer than necessary, Harry turned around to face Draco. “But there is something you can do for me to buy my silence.” Harry rolled his eyes as Draco reached down between his legs and gave his flaccid member an almost casual squeeze. 

“I was going to give you that anyway Draco. That was the point of coming to see you in the first place, to do my homework remember?” Harry huffed contemptibly as Draco smiled darkly to himself. Reaching forward Draco grabbed Harry’s collar and pulled the boy down to his knees in front of him. Harry obediently allowed himself to be maneuvered into position. His face was now inches from Draco’s prick. Harry briefly allowed himself to look at the other boy’s penis. Considering Draco had a reputation he wasn’t much to look at. In fact Harry was pretty sure he was bigger if that counted for anything. Harry had never been face to face with another man’s member before. Sure he’d seen them in the locker room and in the dorm, and he’d imagined doing things to other peoples but he’d never touched. Swallowing nervously Harry watched through the hot water still streaming down on top of him as Draco squeezed himself again, hard enough that Harry winced in sympathy. 

“What are you doing?” Harry muttered as Draco began fisting himself in a rather rough manner. Despite the reddening skin Draco’s cock was actually beginning to swell and Harry was rather disturbed at the image. 

“Despite your own delusions that everyone is in love with you, I for one don’t find you even remotely attractive Potter. However for the sake of your homework assignment I require a hard on so shut up and instead of watching me wank, listen to what I want from you in exchange for my service.” Harry gritted his teeth and glared up at Draco, pointedly ignoring Draco’s rapidly hardening shaft despite how intrigued he was. 

“I thought this was what you wanted?” Harry ground out as he shook some water out of his eyes, silently cursing the fact he was on his knees in front of a Malfoy. Draco snorted in a really undignified manner before rolling his eyes contemptibly. 

“Hardly Potter, my silence is worth more than a blow job from a virgin.” Draco let go of his now hardened cock that sprang out from a dusting of blonde curls at its base. Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but Malfoy was quicker and having reached around to the back of Harry’s head pulled the boy forward so that his cock bumped against Harry’s lips. “Save it Potter. I know you didn’t do that Ravenclaw girl. Who do you think she came to wet and unfulfilled after you failed to perform?” Again Harry opened his mouth to protest but it was a big mistake as Draco shoved his prick in between Harry’s lips. All thought left Harry’s head as Draco’s thick shaft slid into his mouth. Harry had imagined doing this so many times but never had it happened like this. Not knowing what to do Harry remained still, his mouth stretched wide with Draco’s salty, sour tasting cock resting heavy on his tongue. “Well come on Potter, suck me or we’ll be here all night.” Draco spat out, his fingers tightening in the hair at the back of Harry’s skull in an effort to encourage him to move. Fighting back a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry let his jaw slacken and began sliding his mouth up and down Draco’s shaft. It was an awkward movement and Harry was trying to fight his gag reflex as Draco began thrusting his hips forward, clearly unsatisfied with Harry’s pathetic attempt. Going limp Harry closed his eyes as he let Draco use his mouth, the blonde’s fingers at the back of his head guiding Harry’s movements. “Tight lips Potter, or I’ll not come and this will have been a wasted effort.” Fighting the urge not to bare his teeth, Harry tightened the ‘o’ of his lips and was reward with a grunt of approval from Draco who continued to piston his cock back and forth into Harry’s mouth. Feeling one of Draco’s hands move from the back of his head, Harry dared to open his eyes. He watched as the blonde groped at his own sack moments before Harry’s mouth was flooded with a bitter, vile tasting salty spray.

Choking Harry pulled away from Draco abruptly but before he could spit the substance out, Draco had bent over and grabbed him by the nose and clamped his hand over Harry’s mouth forcing the boy to swallow instinctively. 

“Swallow it Potter, or you won’t have done your homework properly. That was the point of Snape setting it after all.” Once he was sure Harry had swallowed Draco let go of the other boy. Harry collapsed on the cold tiled floor, coughing loudly as he gasped for air and wretched at the foul tasting liquid that coating his tongue and throat. 

“Yuck,” Harry hastily leaned his head up and caught some of the shower spray in his mouth in an effort to wash away the taste of Draco’s cream. Draco snorted above him in amusement before offering Harry a hand to stand up from the floor. 

“It is oral sex etiquette to swallow Potter besides swallowing has its benefits.” Shutting off the water to the shower, Draco casually indicated to Harry’s wand before sauntering out of the cubicle and over to where his locker was. By now the locker room had emptied and so the pair of them were completely alone. Harry felt sick as he followed Draco out into the empty locker room but he also felt kind of tingly as he clutched his wand. “Having someone else’s essence inside you enhances your magic’s natural ability. It gives you an added boost of power. It only lasts until your body’s defenses combat it but it’s good while it’s there.” Draco shrugged his shoulders casually as he began to towel himself dry. Tentatively Harry performed a drying spell on his clothes and was a little taken back by the surge of magic that tingled through his fingers as he performed the simple charm. Draco smiled smugly at Harry’s wonder. “Anyway, back to my repayment.” Draco muttered once he’d pulled on his slacks and shirt. Harry bit his lip in concern as he picked up his invisibility cloak from the hook inside the shower cubicle where he’d draped it carefully earlier. 

“What do you want?” Harry ground out beginning to lose his temper with Draco’s smugness. 

“I’m a promised child Potter.” Draco’s simple explanation did little but go in one of Harry’s ears, and out the other. The difficulty with having been brought up as a muggle was that many things in the wizarding world that most wizards knew by a matter of course, Harry was completely unaware of until specifically told. Draco rolled his eyes at the blank expression on Harry’s face. “On my first birthday, my father promised my hand in marriage to someone as soon as I reached 18.” Harry watched as Draco flicked his wand at his own right hand. There was a slight popping sound before a ring appeared on Draco’s ring finger. It was beautiful, a twisted weave of white gold, like a serpent with amber and emeralds circling the entire band.

“You mean you’ve got an arranged marriage?” Harry muttered cautiously not quite sure where this strange conversation was leading and what it had to do with Harry’s payment for Draco’s services. Draco shrugged his shoulders casually as he pulled his cloak about his shoulders and fastened it securely. 

“If that is what muggles call it, then sure whatever. All you need to know is that come my 18th birthday I have to get married to someone I don’t want to.” Having shown Harry the ring, Draco was quick to re-charm it to disappear again. In the six years Harry had known Draco never would he have imagined having this type of conversation with the blonde. Despite the slightly romantic part of his heart that wept at knowing anyone to be forced into marriage, Harry really couldn’t feel sympathetic for Draco’s situation. 

“Alright, so what does that have to do with me?” Harry whispered as Draco locked his Quidditch things away before grabbing his school bag and tossing it over his shoulder. Following Draco back out onto the now empty Quidditch field, Harry wondered what Draco was getting at with his sob story. 

“There is no legal way for a promised child to get out of marriage with their intended, except if the ‘intended’ nulls the contract voluntarily.” Harry’s gaze narrowed dangerously at Draco as the blonde paused halfway up the path back to the castle. The area was becoming more populated again and it was obvious that Draco didn’t want to discuss this topic of conversation where others could over hear it. Harry stared at Draco who sniffed and shifted the bag on his shoulder. “What I want you to do Potter is to give my ‘intended’ something to want other than me so that they null the contract.” With a smug smile Draco turned and continued up the path leaving Harry stunned and a little confused. Surely Draco couldn’t be suggesting what Harry thought he was. 

“Hang on Malfoy. You’re saying you want me to seduce your ‘intended’ so that they cancel the contract your father made with them?” Harry snapped as he caught up with Draco on the steps back up into the main entrance hall of the castle. 

“Seduce, love, fuck, hate? Personally I don’t care what you do to win him over, so long as he relinquishes the contract on my marriage to him.” Draco continued to walk across the entrance towards the great hall, where everyone was gathering for dinner. 

“Hang on. That’s a pretty steep price for just a blow job Mafloy.” Harry ground out beneath his breath, aware that there were students roaming the hall and possibly listening to their conversation. Malfoy paused on the threshold of great hall to glance back at Harry with a smug smile. 

“I told you my silence was expensive Potter, I did warn you.” With a shrug of his shoulders Malfoy turned to head for the Slytherin table but Harry lunged forward and grabbed Malfoy’s arm hard, jerking the blonde back around to face him. 

“At least tell me who it is!” Potter ground out angrily beginning to get the feeling he’d been backed into a corner unknowingly. A wide Slytherin smile exploded onto Draco’s face and Harry knew instantly he’d been screwed. As if in slow motion Draco turned his gaze towards the top end of the hall. Harry’s eyes followed the line of the blonde’s to fall on the teacher’s table. Sure enough, to Harry’s horror Draco’s gaze settled on the tall, dark looming figure of one Severus Snape.

************************************************

“Well? Do we have an agreement? My silence for your co-operation.” Harry sat staring blankly at the empty teachers table at the head of the great hall. Dinner had finished over an hour ago the house elves having cleared away any signs of a meal while Harry had sat staring numbly into space. Harry tightened his fists into balls beneath the table as the Slytherin blonde sat down opposite him in the empty hall. 

“Do I have a choice?” Harry ground out having seethed to himself about being so stupid as to go to Draco in the first place about his homework. This mess was all because of the stupid class. 

“Not really,” Draco shrugged casually. “But I did think about it some more and you were right it is a steep price for a ‘blow job’ so I’m prepared to compromise.” Harry’s gaze narrowed suspiciously at Draco wondering what this latest compromise would entail. “I’ll help you with all your homework assignments from Snape’s class. In fact we’ll turn it into a tutoring session. You’re not going to move Snape an inch playing the innocent virgin that’s just not his style.” 

“He hates me.” Harry put simply replaying the last nasty encounter he and Snape had had in his own mind. Draco sniffed indignantly and rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be melodramatic Potter. Snape doesn’t hate anyone he’s just not as tolerant of other people’s foibles as the rest of us are.” Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow at Draco who again rolled his eyes in what was increasingly becoming a habit when the blonde was in Harry’s company. “Besides I’m pretty sure that wasn’t a potions tube in his pocket after he’d come back from 101 last week”

“How do you know what is in his pockets?” Harry whispered eyeing Draco a little enviously as he thought back to the kiss in Snape’s office. “Besides he’s not gay, rumors would have started.” Draco chuckled at Harry’s naivety for the second time that day and shook his head in disbelief at how clueless Harry was. 

“Oh please Potter, you can’t be that dumb. Why do you think Dumbledore chose Snape to teach 101?” Draco spat sharply not waiting for Harry to reply before continuing. “Because being queer, he’s the only teacher that could talk about hetro sex and not be in the slightest bit turned on and therefore pose no threat to his students.” Draco paused a moment letting Harry grasp the idea he was trying to get across. “As for knowing what is in his pockets. I can go one better and tell you what is in his pants. I’ve been sleeping with him since I was fourteen it is part of the promise my father made to him.” 

“You,” Harry paused and swallowed nervously, lowering his voice as he continued. “You’re making love to him?” Harry hated the way he sounded so pathetically young and with Draco’s snort of amusement Harry knew he was being mocked. 

“I wouldn’t call it that Potter. Every Wednesday after dueling club I go back to his rooms. We talk, have a drink then I lie there while he does me. It doesn’t even get a rise out of me and some times he doesn’t even cum he just pulls out when he’s soft without having lost his load. It is crap. Then he kisses me and tells me to go back to my dorm. I think he’s got a problem, aside from the fact I don’t want it or him. Plus he lets me sleep around like he doesn’t even care. But what I can’t understand is if he doesn’t care about me, why the fuck won’t he null the contract?” Harry sat back a little on the bench stunned at having heard Draco spill such sordid secrets about himself to his enemy. 

“Perhaps he loves you.” Harry muttered, cursing himself at sounding very much like a girl with his soppy notions of love. Draco rolled his eyes yet again and shook his head in disgust. 

“Don’t delude yourself Potter. Just because you fuck someone doesn’t mean it is love. I’d sooner say it was something to do with my father but until I can work it out the only option I have is you.” Draco grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest to stare at Harry pointedly. “I’ll even help you. I’ve been in his company long enough to know what he likes and what he doesn’t. Well at least out of the bedroom that is.” 

“I kissed him.” Harry whispered hardly believing he’d just confessed what he had done. Draco chuckled and shook his head in amusement causing Harry to frown deeply in concern. 

“Yeah I know you did. He bitched about it all night to me afterwards. You shouldn’t have done it, it really pissed him off.” Draco laughed as Harry blushed a crimson colour knowing that Snape had discussed the incident with the blonde. “But that is also partly why I think you’re the person to get me out of this Potter. Snape might have bitched about your kiss but the sex was marginally better afterwards. For him at least which suggests something about him and you.” Draco trailed off as he stared at Harry, who deliberately avoided meeting the blonde’s sky blue eyes. “You like him don’t you?” The question was out there before Harry had a chance to breathe. Draco’s piercing blue eyes practically nailed him to the floor. 

“Not particularly,” Harry shrugged non committally as he tried to avoid Draco’s piercing eyes. “I only kissed him because he pushed me. If he didn’t want me to rebel he shouldn’t have set an impossible homework task he knew I couldn’t do because of my situation.” Harry knew he was sulking like a four year old and one look at Draco’s amused smirk told Harry it was true. 

“You wanted to be in his class Potter. No one is forcing you to come. Besides, I’d say asking for a blow job from your enemy just to stay in his class goes some way in explaining why you wanted to join in the first place.” Draco raised a knowing, calculated eyebrow at Harry who narrowed his gaze and sniffed indignantly. “Don’t blow me off Potter. I’m the king of reading sub text. I’ve been in Snape’s company long enough to be able to interpret even his hidden agendas.” Harry chuckled, as did Draco. It was a surreal moment to have Harry’s enemy sitting across from him laughing in genuine mirth like the pair of them were friends. The moment however ended quickly as a slap of feet on the stone drew their attention over to the door. 

“Harry, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Ron wandered over to the table, where Harry and Draco were still sitting opposite one another. Ron glared at Draco before glancing at Harry for some kind of explanation. 

“We were just talking about the mixed Quidditch friendly next week.” Grabbing his bag from the floor Harry stood up beside Ron, who was still glaring at Draco like the blonde was the deadliest pet in Hagrid’s collection. 

“Just because it is a friendly doesn’t mean we’re just going to let the other team walk all over us.” Ron spat, more particularly at Draco than at Harry himself. Draco pursed his lips together but didn’t bite to the redhead’s accusations. Instead Draco calmly stood having collected his own bag from the bench beside him. “Besides, I heard Hooch benched you for this game.” Ron growled at Draco’s back as the blonde began walking towards the exit of the hall, having not once acknowledged Ron’s insults. Harry was mildly impressed that the Slytherin held his tongue. Reaching the door, Draco paused and glanced back over his shoulder at Harry and his friend. 

“Do we have an agreement Potter?” Draco called calmly restating the exact question that had started the entire strange conversation off in the first place. Harry hesitated, ignoring Ron’s confused stare as he thought about the consequences of his next words. Taking a deep breath Harry nodded, wondering silently to himself if it wasn’t the biggest mistake in his life. With a very Slytherin smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, Draco turned and with a confident swagger left the great hall.

************************************

Harry was having second thoughts. 

Not just the innocent tummy fluttering type thoughts he got before a big Quidditch match or an exam. But the cold feet, nightmare inducing type of second thoughts he got before Voldemort pounced. For the past two weeks it hadn’t really sunk in yet just exactly what Harry had agreed to. Partially the reason was that Snape had called no ‘extra classes’ and it was easy for Harry to forget what he’d done. However this morning, notes had been delivered with their mail demanding their attendance. 

Harry had suffered through the class in silence, passively listening to the tales of oral sex from the heterosexuals. Like he’d done in the last class Snape turned his back on Harry for the entire lesson. Not that Harry hadn’t expected it. Since the kiss Snape had been at his bastardly best. Harry had seen more of Filch and Mrs Norris during detention than he’d seen of his friends. Still Harry had gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to fight back, knowing that it would only make things worse. Despite being completely ignored in Snape’s ‘extra class’ Harry was genuinely enjoying the experience and its enlightening information on sex magic. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Dumbldore was right. Snape knew what he was talking about. 

Now though after his nighttime class, he found himself in a deserted, dark and fusty smelling corridor. The stone on the floor was wet and if he listened hard Harry was sure he could hear the annoying drip of water down the walls. Harry had followed Draco’s hastily scrawled map exactly and had found himself standing alone in the flickering light of the only torch in a long unused corridor of Hogwarts dungeons. It was now, as he stood in the flickering glow of the wall torch that the horrible second thoughts had set in. Paranoia was bound to happen with the horrible thoughts that ran through his mind and Harry found himself jumping in fear as a rat scurried across the light in front of him.

“Frightened of a rat Potter?” Harry practically shot out of his shoes as a hand touched his shoulder. Spinning around Harry stumbled and fell against the wall as he came face to face with a familiar blonde Slytherin. 

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Harry snapped, as he looked both ways up the deserted corridor. Draco snorted in amusement and stuck his hand through the wall beside him. With his mouth agape in awe Harry watched as the rock wall shimmered, the illusion rippling like water, as Draco disturbed the wall with his hand. Harry knew he’d never seen anything like this appearing on the Marauders Map, in fact he couldn’t even remember seeing this corridor on the map at all. 

“It is a safety shaft. If you follow it to the end it’ll bring you out on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was built during the goblin wars.” Gesturing into the darkness of the corridor Draco shrugged his shoulders casually before nodding with his head towards where his hand was still rippling the stonewall. “This leads straight into the seventh year dorms and by passes the common room so you don’t get caught.” Harry didn’t miss the sarcastic look Draco threw at him over his shoulder, as the boy disappeared through the shimmering wall. Rolling his eyes Harry followed Draco through into the significantly warmer and far more luscious surroundings of Slytherin’s dorms. Taking in his surroundings, Harry noted that the singular corridor he was being led up had a number of doors leading from it each with a number intricately carved in it. Harry assumed the numbers were the student’s years but when Draco completely bypassed the seventh door, Harry was confused. 

It wasn’t until Draco stopped in front of an unmarked door and flicked his wand at the lock that Harry realized what was going on. 

“You get your own room?!” Harry exclaimed in irritation as he took in the large double bed in the center of the room, something Harry had only dreamed of having. Draco rolled his eyes as he shut, locked and warded the door behind them before shrugging off his coat and moving over to what appeared to be a writing desk. 

“It is a perk of being engaged to my head of house.” Draco smirked over his shoulder but something in the way his eyes flickered told Harry the blonde’s joke was hollow. Harry raised his eyebrows but chose not to comment as he surveyed Draco’s personal room. Harry hadn’t ever imagined being in Draco’s room before but the reality was far from what he’d thought it might be. Surprisingly enough Draco’s things were rather ordinary. His desk was scattered with homework and schoolbooks and his wardrobe was overflowing with clothes he’d haphazardly put away. There was a pile of dirty laundry in the corner and the boy’s trunk sat unlocked and open at the bottom of his opulent bed. What struck Harry however was the blonde’s choice of colour scheme. Draco didn’t strike Harry as the guy to like the colour yellow but judging from the bed spread, rugs and cushions on his small couch the boy was yellow mad. “My mum likes yellow too.” As if reading Harry’s mind Draco snapped pointedly at his visitor as he sat down on the end of his bed casually tucking his feet up under himself and pulling a yellow pillow to his chest. “Do you want something to drink?” Draco kicked the lid of his trunk closed with his foot having kicked off his shoes. 

“No thanks, it is a bit late.” Harry muttered as he sat down awkwardly on the lid of Draco’s trunk, quietly admiring the intricate initials inlayed in gold on the wood. Draco sniffed indifferently before reaching over the side of his bed to grab his book bag and pull free his red leather sex diary. 

“He’s still pissed you kissed him.” The comment came out of nowhere and Harry stared at Draco in shock, waiting for some kind of follow up explanation. Draco made no effort to clarify his comment as he opened his leather diary to the page they’d been reading in class. Harry worried his lip as he too opened his diary to the appropriate homework page. “So how do you want to approach this?” Draco muttered as he glanced over Harry’s shoulder to read and confirm the boy’s homework, set by Snape. Harry shrugged his shoulders, having never in his life attempted what Snape had assigned as homework. “Well, do you want to put it in? Or do you want me to do it for you?” Draco rolled over carelessly dropping his diary onto the bed as he stretched over to his bedside table and opened the draw. Harry’s eyes widened a little in fear as he watched Draco remove a thin, soft silver rod and a jar of clear liquid from the draw. 

“He’s making me pay isn’t he?” Harry whispered determined not to cry in front of Draco as the blonde presented him with both items from the draw. Draco snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. 

“It took you this long to figure it out?” Draco bit sarcastically as Harry stood up and began to unzip his trousers. “Snape is a vindictive bastard. You fuck with him and he’ll make your life miserable.” Harry’s hands shook as he turned around and dropped his trousers and boxer shorts exposing his lily-white backside to Draco who was still casually sat on the end of the bed. Harry cringed inwardly at the absurdity of the situation. Not two weeks ago Harry would have died sooner than expose any part of himself to Malfoy but in the face of necessity even Harry was willing to concede the two of then needed each other enemies or not. 

“Can you….?” Harry didn’t dare say the words and instead held the two items back towards Draco in silent question. If Draco noticed Harry’s hands shaking as he took the items from the boy’s grasp he didn’t mention it. With a cold hand in the center of Harry’s back, Draco bent the boy gently forward. Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths trying to calm his frightened pulse. 

“Don’t stress it is only thin and once it is in only you can control it.” Harry nodded at Draco’s quiet attempt at comfort before bracing himself as he felt the icy cold, slimy finger prodding confidently at his entrance. Harry hissed as the finger breached his entrance, sliding up tightly into his backside. “Relax Potter, you’re tight as it is don’t make it worse.” Draco muttered as he maneuvered his finger back and forth inside Harry’s passage waiting for the boy to relax a little. With a few deep breaths, Harry became a little more accustomed to the intrusion and relaxed marginally. Draco took the moment to replace his finger with the silver rod, sliding it entirely inside the boy in one swift easy movement and continuing to push it in until Harry hissed in pain. “There, done. You’re bleeding a little but it is nothing compared to what your first time will be like.” Draco whispered with a strange satisfaction as he wiped his hand on a towel hanging over the fire grate and then proceeded to flop back down on his bed. With his hands still braced on his knees and practically hyperventilating Harry tried to get used to the thing inside of him. It wasn’t uncomfortable like that, more strange than anything else. As he relaxed the rod settled and when he finally stood up straight again he was pleasantly surprised by how good the thing made him feel. “You can keep it too I prefer my own fingers.” Flippantly Draco shrugged his shoulders as Harry slowly turned around still getting used to the aid inside of him. “Besides if you enlarge it and practice putting it in, it’ll help heaps when you finally get around to letting someone pop your cherry.” Draco smirked sarcastically as his gaze dropped from Harry’s face to the boy’s naked crotch. “Nice package Potter.” Harry blushed crimson as he glanced down, only now realizing he was sporting an untimely erection. Swearing to himself Harry bent over and pulled up his boxers and trousers grumbling a little at the tent of the fabric but glad nonetheless that he was covered up. Sitting back down gingerly on the trunk lid, Harry watched as Draco lounged back on his bed. “To make it larger all you have to say is ‘Blue’. For smaller it is ‘Rest’ and if you want it to vibrate it is ‘Alleviate’.” Harry nodded as he noted down the words that activated the toy inside him before closing his diary with a sigh and putting it back in his bag. There was a stagnate silence for a moment as Harry stared at his hands twisted in his lap trying and failing to hide his erection throbbing between his legs. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do.” Harry muttered as his thoughts turned to Snape. Draco didn’t reply immediately and instead stared at the canopy above his bed, his hands resting behind his head as he thought silently to himself. 

“I haven’t got a plan as such yet but first we’ve got to get you back in his good books.” Draco trailed off his eyes focused on the canopy of his bed as he twitched his foot idly. 

“Was I ever in his good books?” Harry drawled sarcastically, wondering to himself what delusions Draco was having.

“And it is that smart mouth of yours that got you on his bad side in the first place Potter.” Draco sat up on his elbows and glared at Harry pointedly. Harry rolled his eyes but knew better not to reply. “Snape likes discipline and control. He’s anal about doing things his way especially when it comes to his private life. He likes to hold the power and if you’re ever going to win him over you’re going to have to surrender some of that idiotic Gryfindor pride and learn to accept authority.” Draco continued to stare at Harry sternly, the Gryfindor deliberately avoiding meeting the blonde’s gaze under the stern chastise.

“So what do you suggest? That I apologize for kissing him?” Harry fiddled with the cuffs of his jumper as Draco sat up properly on the bed his legs folded beneath him, as he tore a corner of parchment and wrote a quick note on it. 

“Snape’s too arrogant to accept such a blatant apology, you need to be subtle. Here,” Draco leant forward and handed Harry the corner of parchment. “It’s the name of his favorite whisky. You can only get it from Muggle London, a little cellar in Ivy Lane. Since Snape hardly gets let off the leash by Dumbledore to fetch the whisky himself and on a professors salary can only afford one bottle a year I figure it’d make a nice apology gift from you.” Harry nodded in quiet understanding, wondering just how much one bottle of whisky was going to cost him if they even sold alcohol to minors. Still in the spirit of the deal, Harry would at least try to get the whisky. 

“Any other pearls of wisdom from the promised child?” Harry stowed the scrap of parchment in his pocket and watched as Draco’s gaze narrowed dangerously. 

“Call me that again Potter and I’ll make an announcement at breakfast that Gryfindor’s golden boy likes cock.” Harry bit his lip determined not to retaliate despite his slip in concentration. Despite the familiarity of situation, Harry would have to remember that he and Draco were still enemies no matter what common ground they shared. “Just get him the whisky and try to keep that acidic mouth of yours shut during his classes. Now get the fuck out, I’m tired.” Harry grunted in annoyance, no one dismissed him like he was a servant but Harry supposed he would have done the same thing if Draco had been in his room. Gathering his belongings Harry wandered over to the door, pausing briefly on the threshold to glance back at the blonde who was again flat on his back on the bed. 

“Do you really think I’ve even got a chance of making Snape look twice at me?” Harry whispered, cautious of the now open door. Draco snorted in amusement from the bed, lifting his head just enough so that he could look at Harry from over the lid of his trunk at the bottom of his bed. 

“Not an owl’s chance in a wolves den Potter but you’re my last hope.” Draco put his head back on the bed and Harry paused as if waiting for Draco to further explain himself. When the blonde made no effort to clarify what he’d said Harry turned and left the room to scamper carefully back to his own dorm. 

*********************************

A/N There we go another tasty update. :)


	4. Part 4

PART 4

Harry twisted uncomfortably in his seat, cursing the witch that gave birth to Severus Snape. If the professor wanted Harry to suffer he’d certainly found a new, inventive and most humiliating way of doing so in his latest homework assignment. Trying to keep his breathing and handwriting steady, Harry struggled through the Transfiguration pop quiz McGonagall had sprung on them. Harry was relieved when the clock chimes echoed through the castle and McGonagall began collecting the papers. He knew he’d done poorly in the test but with a sore backside and a throbbing erection he couldn’t have managed much better. Scurrying from the classroom as quickly as he could, Harry headed for his dorm eager for a soothing shower and a measure of relief. Snape hadn’t called another ‘class’ for two weeks. No doubt the bastard was extending Harry’s humiliation to gain maximum satisfaction. Harry wasn’t sure he could continue doing what he was doing. Sure he was young and his body had with practice begun to accept the cylindrical toy each morning with a little more ease but there was only so many hard on’s a man could stand without exhaustion. If nothing else, Snape’s lesson on ‘quality’ not ‘quantity’ in regards to sex had certainly sunk in with Harry. Gritting his teeth Harry sped up his pace towards his dorm, dodging the giggling groups of first years as he took the steps up the tower two at a time, ignoring the toy inside of him as it continually bumped his prostate with electrifying results. 

Reaching the top of the stairs Harry skidded to a halt as a familiar blonde haired Slytherin stepped out from behind the statue to block his path. Harry groaned inwardly as he stared into Draco’s smiling steel blue eyes, the faint twitch of a smirk turning the corners of his lips.

“Glamour’s hide the obvious Potter but nothing can disguise the scent.” Draco’s gaze dropped to Harry’s groin where a very strong glamour had been hiding the tent of Harry’s pants for most of the day. Harry rolled his eyes and went to push past Draco in no mood to be dealing with Draco’s sarcastic barbs. 

“If it’s not important Draco, I have a date with my hand. That bastard’s enjoying this isn’t he?” Harry grumbled more to himself than Draco as he muttered the password to the Gryfindor common room to open the portrait. 

“Oh I’d say he’s enjoying it immensely. Especially knowing you’re the only Quidditch Seeker in history to have played through a game with a vibrating dick up your arse.” Draco smirked widely and Harry turned around sharply to glare daggers at the blonde. “Spectacular loss Potter but admirable none the less.” 

“If you’ve just come to taunt me Draco can’t it wait till I’ve tossed off?” Harry’s bluntness wiped the smirk from Draco’s face, the blonde mentally noting the golden boy’s lost patience. Harry was nasty when he was needy. 

“I thought you might need a hand…” Draco shut up immediately as some third year Gryfindors came scampering past them and in through the portrait hole, all of them staring at Draco and Harry intently. It was no secret that Harry and Draco were enemies and having been seen together outside Gryfindors common room would undoubtedly start rumors. 

“From you?” Harry scoffed as he turned heel deciding against having this conversation outside his common room where anyone could hear it. “I thought you declared you weren’t interested.” Harry deliberately left off the words ‘in me’ from the end of his sentence as the pair wove their way back down through the corridors, conscious of others over hearing their conversation. Draco was unconsciously steering them towards the deserted corridor with its secret entrance into the Slytherin’s domain. 

“Call it homework tutoring. Besides we need to talk.” Harry glanced sidelong at Draco as they passed through the common corridors down into the unused passage. Pursing his lips together Harry chose not to make a sarcastic comment as they both stepped through the wall and into the corridor leading to Draco’s room. At this time in the afternoon the common rooms were practically empty and the pair of them made it to Draco’s room undiscovered. 

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom to take care of this first?” Harry whispered as he watched Draco ward and seal his door behind them. Dumping his bag on the floor Harry gestured with his head towards the small ensuite leading off Draco’s bedroom. “I said I’d help Potter, now just shut up and get on the bed.” Grunting his disapproval of being ordered around Harry kicked his shoes off and sat down on Draco’s large plush bed. “The glamour Potter, get rid of it.” Harry flicked his wand at his chest and dismantled the glamour, revealing the tent of trousers and the large damp patch that had seeped through his jockey’s during the day. 

With a casual grace Draco kicked off his own shoes and having discarded his school robe and pushed his sleeves to his elbows climbed up onto the bed beside Harry. “Lie down and we’ll talk.” Dubiously Harry lay back on the bed and stiffened immediately as Draco swung his leg of Harry’s lap and sat down on the boy’s thighs. For such a slender frame Draco was relatively weighty and Harry shifted uncomfortably and a little unsure of himself beneath the boy’s body. Harry had never let anyone else touch him before and as Draco undid his pants and pushed them down to reveal his purpling prick Harry struggled to keep as calm and collected as possible.

“Did you get the whisky?” Draco was speaking and Harry took a deep calming breath in as he tried to focus on the blonde’s words rather than the Slytherin's hands that were now firmly massaging his length with steady strokes. 

“Yeah, I got my….ah, friend to get it for me.” Harry hesitated, as he remembered to whom he was talking to and thus avoided using Sirius name. Harry had after a considerable grilling from his godfather, finally made the man go and get him the bottle of Whisky from London. The bottle had arrived yesterday with Hedwig who’d look mighty suspicious and overloaded with the heavy bottle shaped parcel. Harry gritted his teeth tightly together to stop from groaning as Draco began pumping his cock in a steady motion the sticky precum providing just enough lubricant for the blonde’s hand to slip freely up and down the length. It was a new sensation for Harry to have someone else’s hand pleasuring him and just like the toy inside of him had taken some getting used to. So too did this new situation. “Can you just…” Harry trailed off his breathing rapidly increasing as his eyelids began to flutter dangerously. 

“Tighter?” Draco inquired and Harry just nodded blindly no longer caring if he whimpered and looked like a flushed, virgin receiving his first hand job or not. The blonde tightened his fist and sped up his strokes, one hand resting on Harry’s chest while the other continued its rapid movement on the boy’s prick. It didn’t take much for Harry to lose it and with a choked gasp Harry’s body stiffened his back arching as he shot his load into Draco’s awaiting hand. Physically and mentally exhausted Harry collapsed bonelessly on Draco’s bed, his breathing labored and sweat dripping down his forehead. “Not bad Potter, turn over.” Harry was too exhausted to do anything but obey as Draco wiped them both with a tissue before allowing Harry space enough to turn over onto his stomach. Harry’s tired fuzzy brain came back into startling focus however when he felt two of Draco’s fingers probing into his already full backside. 

“Hey what are you….” Harry went to try and get up but Draco put his full weight on the boy beneath him, pinning him to the bed as his fingers sought out the base of the toy. 

“Relax Potter, I’m just taking it out.” Harry gritted his teeth and hissed in pain as Draco steadily pulled out the thickened toy. Harry had over the past two weeks gradually increased the size of it until it was of similar thickness to the real thing, or at least what Harry imagined it would be like. Having removed the toy, Draco let Harry up as he stood from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to wash both his hands and the used item. Harry curled up on his side, relaxing for the first time all day without the thing inside of him. 

“I won’t have completed my homework.” Harry muttered begrudgingly as Draco returned from the bathroom. 

“Trust me Potter you’ve more than met the requirements. Besides he’s called us tonight. Your torture is over.” Draco tossed his own opened letter over to Harry, who having fixed his pants back up, quickly scanned the hand written note in Snape’s familiar scrawl. Harry nodded and handed Draco the letter back, that was stuffed unceremoniously back into his bedside draw. 

“Can I ask you something?” Harry accepted the shrunken, cleaned toy from Draco and stuffed it securely back in his bag as Draco sat down cross-legged on the bed beside his Gryfindor rival. Draco shrugged his shoulders uncaringly and Harry took that as a sign of assent. “Is it like that for real? When he gets it in does it always touch that bit inside you that gives you instant wood?” Harry tried not to blush as he inquired after Draco’s wisdom. The blonde snorted and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Depends how good they are, some can hit it, some can’t. It’s a skill.” Draco scratched his nose as he again shrugged his shoulders. “Snape hasn’t hit it once since we’ve been fucking and considering how big he is you think he’d have no trouble managing it, at least by accident.” 

“He’s not very good is he?” Harry muttered feeling very ordinary all of a sudden. Draco huffed in amusement and shook his head. 

“If you ask me, you’re better off with the toy. At least you don’t have to kiss it afterwards.” Harry rolled his eyes as Draco laughed and collapsed back on his bed, his legs crossed and his hands behind his head in support. 

“That’s not very encouraging Malfoy, I thought you wanted me to seduce him. I’m not likely to want to do it if I know he’s crap in bed.” Harry glanced sideways at Draco who was idly staring at the canopy of his bed as his feet twitched to an unknown beat. 

“Just because he’s shit with me doesn’t mean he’s entirely devoid of skill. I remember my father telling me the first night Snape was going to take me that he knew that Snape was good, that he had a reputation among certain circles.” Harry knew what circles Draco was referring to but due to the nature of their relationship no specifics were mentioned. “I’m guessing he just doesn’t enjoy doing it with me and that’s why his performance is pretty average. Doesn’t mean he won’t blow your mind. If we ever get you into his bed.” 

“Ever, is the operative word.” Harry snorted as he and Draco stood from the bed as the dinner bell rang through the castle. 

“Don’t be so pessimistic Potter, have faith in my manipulative skills as a Slytherin. Especially when there is something in it for me.” Grabbing his bag from the floor Harry followed Draco down the corridor and back out into the unused passage. “Just give him the whisky tonight after class, no explanation or comment just pass him the bottle and leave. It’ll throw him off kilter and I’m likely to get a grilling tonight in his bed but it’ll intrigue him enough to get things rolling. Then we can begin the true plan.” Draco beamed secretively over his shoulder at Harry as he led them back to the more populated hallways. In order to seem less conspicuous the pair split up, Draco pausing as he descended the stairs to glance back at Harry. “See you tonight Potty.” With an evil smirk Draco was gone leaving Harry to take another route down to dinner. 

******************************************

“…He gave me a detention!” Harry spoke aloud to no one as he stood staring at the closed door in front of him, his mouth hanging open in shock. “The bastard gave me a fucking detention!” Shock gave way to anger as the boy replayed the past five minutes he’d just spent in the potions professors’ company. 

It was hours past curfew by the time Snape’s extra class had ended. For the past two weeks everyone had been actively doing their homework and the stories that stemmed from it were quite entertaining. Snape’s point of quality over quantity had been well made and more than a few of the students had been relieved when their latest assignment was a mere essay on ‘attitudes to romance’ rather than any more physical assignments. Harry was surprised that Snape had included him in the discussion, even going out of his way to be almost sensitive to the boy’s situation, deliberately avoiding mentioning names and attributes like his & her. Harry had considered not even giving the man the ‘apologetic’ bottle of whisky but one stare from Draco told Harry not to reconsider it. So as the class ended, Harry had lingered back purposefully taking his time packing his things away, as he eyed Snape cautiously. It was a poor excuse, Harry had used to catch the elder wizards attention. It was easy to make up a nightmare he’d had of Voldemort and Harry had been encouraged when Snape had taken him back to the professor’s private rooms again. 

It had gone rather pear shaped from there. 

Snape had lulled Harry into a false sense of security during the class and as soon as Harry had produced the bottle of whisky from his bag the professors’ more familiar darkness swept in. Just as Draco had said, Harry said nothing as he’d handed the bottle to Snape but as he’d turned to leave the man’s voice had stopped him mid stride. 

“A gift Potter? Or perhaps a confession?” Harry had glanced back over his shoulder in confused caution. Snape rolled the bottle around in his hand twice, Harry noting that the wizard paid close attention to the label and the red ribbon around the bottle’s neck. 

“Um.” Harry had hesitated not knowing what to say. According to Draco this was supposed to have been an easy drop and go thing the message undoubtedly clear. However, as if to prove Harry’s theory right the potions master was far less predictable than Draco gave him credit for being. “An apology for the other night.” Harry had winced at his own words. Draco had said to be subtle not down right dumb. Snape had made a strange expression then and Harry had prepared himself for the worst. However in the flash of an eye Harry found himself dragged outside and into the corridor Snape’s looming figure blocking the doorway and the bottle of whisky still in hand. 

“Under aged possession and consumption of alcohol is prohibited within this castle Mr. Potter. While you may think yourself above these rules I still have a right to enforce them. 30 points from Gryfindor and detention with me tomorrow morning, seven sharp.” With that the door had closed leaving Harry as he presently was staring in shock at the door. 

“Fucking bastard.” Harry repeated for good measure as he turned irritably and began striding up the corridor determined to get back to his dorm in the Gryfindor tower so that he could curse Snape to the ends of the earth. However just as Harry had rounded the stairs leading up from the dungeons to the first floor Harry ran into a familiar blonde haired Slytherin leaning against the banister of the stairs.

“Well Potter how did he take it?” Harry spared Draco’s appearance an extended glance. The blonde was dressed in black silk pyjama pants that clung where they touched, a pair of soft leather slip-on shoes and ensconced in a matching silk black dressing gown that was barely held together by its silk tie. 

“He gave me a fucking detention for possession of alcohol! I thought you said it would get me into his good books? Fat load of good it did.” Harry barked as he continued to walk past Draco trying to ignore the reason why Draco was out wandering the halls at this time of night, in only a silk robe and pants. 

“A detention?” Draco paused but continued quickly. “Better than I expected.” Harry froze and spun around on the steps to glare at Draco. The blonde was sporting his very familiar smug Slytherin smile of satisfaction. It took only a second for Harry to realize he’d been set up and the anger of his detention fired a new. 

“You knew he’d give me a detention. You bloody set me up!” Harry snapped as he bounded down the steps to press intimidatingly close to Draco in a threatening gesture. Draco wasn’t in the slightest moved by Harry’s threat and instead simply pushed Harry away from him and shrugged his shoulders. 

“The situation called for sacrifices Potter. The more time you spend in his company alone the better acquainted you’ll become with him. Besides that was genuinely his favorite whisky.” With a casual sniff of indifference Draco turned and continued his path to the bottom of the stairs from where Harry had come up only moments before. Harry eyed the blonde dubiously. 

“I’ve had five years of fucking detentions Malfoy and I can assure you they’ve certainly not served to get us ‘better acquainted’. And in future I don’t need any help in getting detentions. I can manage that all on my own.” Harry grumped causing Draco to chuckle and pause at the bottom of the steps. 

“Point well noted Potter.” Draco laughed smugly as he glanced towards the corridor to the dungeons then back up at Harry. “Incidentally Potter, what time is your detention?” 

“Seven tomorrow morning.” Harry barked as he glanced at his watch, the hands mockingly reading 4.30am already. Harry glanced back to Draco from his timepiece, to catch a glimpse of a strange expression passing over the blonde’s face. 

“Seven?” Draco confirmed his voice losing its smugness in favor of something Harry could only identify as surprise. 

“Yeah, seven o’clock today in fact. So if it is okay with you I’m going to bed to at least get a couple of hours sleep before I’m forced into confinement with your intended.” Harry knew his parting words were acid to Draco but the boy couldn’t resist the barb especially when he was so irritated and confused by Draco’s manipulations. “See you later.” Harry threw over his shoulder as he continued up the stairs towards Gryfindor tower too far away to hear Draco’s parting words. 

“Which will be sooner than you think Potter….” 

**********************************

Harry yawned loudly as he stepped out of the portrait hole and snuggled down into the warmth of his Weasley made jumper. No one should have to be up this early on a Sunday, especially to be attending a detention with of all people Severus Snape. Harry had gotten little sleep all night too concerned that Draco seemed to have an agenda of his own and was two steps ahead of Harry who’d yet to work out what was going on. Sure Draco’s story about being a ‘promised child’ had checked out. Harry had convinced Hermione to do some research into the subject when the agreement had first been made but there was something else niggling at Harry. The entire situation was too straight forward. It was too over simplistic for such a complex issue. However Harry was still in the dark and despite the feeling of nervous caution he had there was nothing else he could go on. There was no backing out however worrying the feeling was. He was in a catch 22 and unfortunately Draco still had the upper hand. 

Shivering in the cold corridors Harry made his way back down to the dungeons that he’d left only hours before. Not really knowing where his detention was going to be Harry stopped by Snape’s classroom and office. Gingerly he poked his head inside to see if the professor was there. The classroom and office were empty however and so the logical but slightly concerning shift was to the professor’s private rooms. Having only been there twice before Harry gingerly took each corridor through Slytherin territory until he came to the familiar door. Taking a deep steadying breath Harry raised his fist and knocked twice rather tentatively on the door. To his surprise the door swung open immediately. This was certainly not a good sign. No self-respecting powerfully feared wizard would leave his door unwarded, unlocked and unprotected. Harry hesitated to move but despite the shiver of warning that swept up his spine Harry’s inquisitiveness got the better of him. Stepping inside Harry cautiously glanced around and saw no signs of life. It was on the second sweep of the lounge room however that movement caught his eye. A very familiar face appeared in an archway leading from the lounge. 

“Tea Potter?” Draco beamed smugly as flicked his wand and a house elf appeared with a silver tray of tea, toast and scrambled eggs. Harry was shocked but recovered nicely as his wide eyes narrowed to glare at Draco dubiously. Still smiling the blonde blew off the glare and merely wandered over to Snape’s armchair by the fire and sat down after helping himself to a cup of the steaming liquid from the tray. “You might as well have a seat Potter. I made sure he’d had enough to drink last night that he’ll still be asleep long after you’ve left.” 

“Is this all part of your fucked up plan? Because I was under the impression the idea was for him not to know about it?” Harry sat himself down on the barely used couch and helped himself to a piece of toast. Draco sipped from his teacup his eyes never leaving Harry. 

“Indeed it is thus your ill-timed detention might have been disastrous had you walked in on us. Severus isn’t usually one to forget our weekly engagements but your apology gift last night must have shaken him more than I bargained for. He forgot that he and I already had a date this morning.” Draco shrugged flippantly his indifference to whether Snape forgot or remembered their dates showing clearly. 

“Was he any good?” Harry spat bitterly as he poured himself a cup of tea. He was still unsettled that knowing a few meters away Snape lay sleeping or unconscious while he and Draco ate breakfast in his lounge room. Draco rose a curiously eyebrow at Harry’s question but made no comment except to reply. 

“I don’t know he didn’t get it in. Sprayed it all over the bed sheets and passed out before I’d even gotten into bed.” Draco again shrugged as he finished his tea and helped himself to some scrambled eggs. 

“Nice imagery.” Harry muttered around a mouthful of a toast his mind vividly supplying the images of just what Snape would look like in the throws of passion. 

“Thought you’d like it.” Draco replied beneath his breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Draco spoke up silently smiling to himself as he watched Harry finish his toast. “I thought we’d use this time to discuss some tactics.” Draco continued ignoring the sound of Snape turning in his sleep in the other room. Harry was nervous. Snape would slaughter him if he woke up to find him as an uninvited guest in his ‘private’ rooms. “I was thinking that you should sign up for remedial potions tutorials…” 

“Think again…” Harry interrupted sharply as he huffed in contempt. “First things first. I want some explanation of why me?” If Harry was going to die spectacularly for being in Snape’s rooms the least he could have done was to use his last hour alive wisely to get some answers. Draco smiled around the rim of his teacup as he helped himself to a refill. 

“A wise snake once said, ‘seize every opportunity as it arises, so you can still be around when the next one comes.’” Draco’s upper lip twitched in amusement as Harry huffed in disgust at the typically Slytherin message of ‘self preservation’. “As for why you? You came to me remember. Besides out of the possible candidates in this ‘school’ you’ve already proven that you can at least hold Snape’s attentions for more than just the fleeting sneer he shows to everyone else.” 

“Yeah his attention in a bad way. There’s not an ounce of friendship between us. He barely even tolerates my existence.” Harry snapped still not convinced that Draco was entirely being honest. Not that it didn’t surprise Harry, Slytherins weren’t renowned for their truthfulness. 

“Attention is attention Potter, what kind is irrelevant. The fact that he seeks it out specifically in you is what matters.” Harry pursed his lips together tightly as he considered Draco’s reasoning. Despite trying to pick fault Harry had to agree with the blonde. Snape did pay him an extra ordinary amount of attention even if it was only to make his life miserable. Harry had always assumed he was being singled out because of his father but now he wasn’t quite so sure. “Then of course there is your willingness to go along with it.” 

“My willingness!” Harry barked sharply as Draco continued to smile like he knew a secret Harry didn’t. “You’re blackmailing me!” 

“Blackmail is a strong word Potter. Malfoy’s negotiate not blackmail.” Draco looked mildly affronted that Harry had accused him of blackmail but Harry knew it was a false expression as he watched Draco’s eyes twinkle dangerously. “Besides, I think you’re enjoying this. A little elicit excitement other than the usual seems to be doing wonders for your temperament.” 

“Piss off Draco.” Harry muttered knowing very well that he was being mocked. 

“There is no shame in liking him Potter.” Draco continued in the business like, matter-of-fact voice he’d been using since their meeting had begun in Snape’s lounge. “He’s not the most attractive of wizards but let’s be blunt here…a man with power has a unique attractiveness all of his own.” Draco’s eyebrow rose in knowing question the hint of a Slytherin smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Harry’s gaze narrowed dangerously. 

Draco knew. 

Reality sliced through Harry like a knife as he put aside his teacup and glared at Draco angrily. 

“You set me up.” Harry spat out coldly. Draco chuckled dryly in amusement the dangerously dark flicker in his eyes catching the light. 

“I warned you Potter that I do nothing that does not benefit me in someway. Snape will only give his attention to those he deems worthy enough. With me he is obligated to pay me the minimum of attention due to his contract with my father but with you it is something entirely different. He is drawn to you to your presence. Perhaps that is what my father thought would happen between myself and Snape so he got in early to secure the alliance. I guess I’m a disappointment but who knows how my father’s mind works? All I know is that you are the one to get me out of this situation and I just took the opportunity when it arose.” Draco beamed widely as he sat back in Snape’s armchair looking far too smug for someone who was coming up with a plan on the spur of the moment. 

“How long have you been thinking this through?” Harry bit darkly watching Draco’s facial expressions closely for any signs of deceit. 

“Since I first noticed his interest in you. Snape may take instructions for the dark lord but he has his own way of interpreting them.” Harry frowned in confusion and was about to question Draco again when there was a rustling of bed covers and clothes from the other room. Hastily Draco stood up and with a concise flick of his wand Draco banished the breakfast dishes and gestured to the door that flew open immediately. 

“Get out before he comes in.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice and turning on his heel sprinted out of the room and back up the corridor leading back to the main foyer of the castle. Despite the hour Harry had just spent talking with Draco the boy had solved none of his previous questions and had instead only created more. Something else was still going on but at least Harry had a little background to work with now.

************************************


	5. Part 5

PART 5

“Remember Potter, subtlety.” Draco emphasized under his breath as he pushed past Harry into the classroom making it look like more of a spiteful shove than a gentle reminder. Harry rolled his eyes but chewed his lip determined not to rise to the bait especially in the presence of his friends. Ron was already beginning to get suspicious having asked Harry four times since breakfast with whom he was completing his homework for Snape’s extra classes. Harry had until now successful avoided the topic but the Weasley was getting impatient for an answer. Rumors too have begun to spread whispers of Harry and Draco crossing paths more than enemies should. Still there was nothing Harry could do.

It was Friday. Triple potions with Snape and ample time to see Draco’s latest scheme through to its conclusion. According to Draco Snape had been asked to spend the weekend in London replenishing the schools supplies of potions ingredients. Dumbledore had apparently requested Snape take a student to help with the large errand. With seventh years starting their exams and sixth years the only other students allowed to leave the school grounds, it stood to reason the professor would take a student from his sixth year potions class. Draco intended that student to be Harry. A weekend spent in the company of Severus Snape was not appealing and certainly would lead to nothing but he and Snape fighting however Draco wouldn’t hear of it. 

With a sigh Harry sat down in his usual seat towards the back of the classroom next to Ron. Snape strode inside with a flurry of robes and began lecturing immediately. Harry struggled to keep up with the notes just as he usually did on a Friday afternoon. 

They were mid way through brewing their second potion of the class when the opportunity Harry and Draco had been waiting for arose. 

“Draco,” Snape didn’t glance up from the parchment on his desk as he addressed the blonde. “I’m to take a trip into London this weekend. I thought perhaps you would benefit from the extra tutelage on correct ingredient selection?” The classroom was quiet as the students brewed their potions and none paid much attention to the special treatment Draco was being given. Harry noted the way Hermione’s eyes twinkled with longing at the potential for extra tutelage but there was little hope Snape would have chosen her. Harry buried his head behind his cauldron pretending to chop mandrake root, preparing himself for what he knew was coming. 

“Sorry Professor. I’ve a weekend detention with McGonagall.” Draco paused for effect a mock expression of disgust on his face before a wide well practiced, vindictive smile caught the corners of his lips. “Why don’t you take Potter? He’s got nothing better to do this weekend.” The comment was spat out and Harry closed his eyes for a split second as he felt Snape’s gaze fall on him. The Slytherins all began sniggering, while the Gryfindor grumbled in outrage. To anyone not in the know the comment was a form of spitefulness on Draco’s part. Sending Harry for a weekend away with Snape was definitely a Slytherin like move. Looking up, Harry put on his best horrified expression he could manage. If this was going to work, he had to look as surprised and outraged as he should do had Draco done this to him under normal circumstances. Snape was silent and Harry swallowed around a nervous lump in his throat as the onyx eyes pierced him to the spot. As the silence continued Harry thought perhaps he should say something to make his expression more convincing but before he could Snape had cut in. 

“Fine. We leave at 6.30 tomorrow morning Potter. Pack a small overnight bag and meet me in the front foyer.” With a sniff of contempt Snape went back to the work on his desk leaving Harry in a state of shock. Surely it shouldn’t have been that easy? Turning to glance at Draco Harry was not surprised to see the blonde chuckling nastily with his Slytherin buddies no doubt at Harry’s expense. Harry gritted his teeth and turned back to his cauldron his temper simmering just as the liquid did inside the metal container. 

********************************

It was late by the time they’d gotten back from dueling club. Harry was glad to see his bed although he knew he now had an overnight bag to pack before resting his head. After Potions many of the Gryfindors had expressed their sympathy at Draco’s latest ‘prank’ and Harry had dutifully acted like the outraged student he should be. Surprisingly Hermione wasn’t talking to him supposedly because she wasn’t going with Snape. Harry had told her he’d have gladly traded places but the brown haired girl had huffed in contempt and turned her back on him. Ron however had been suspiciously silent on the subject. Harry had felt his best friends gaze on him throughout most of dinner and during dueling. It had made Harry nervous to know his best friend was watching him so closely. It wasn’t going to last though and as Harry sat down on the end of his bed and opened his trunk to look for an suitable overnight bag, Ron struck. 

“What’s going on?” Harry shrugged his shoulders casually as Ron sat down next to him his gaze intent. “Don’t fob me off Harry I’m your best friend. I thought we didn’t have secrets?” Harry swallowed nervously as he pulled out some clean pajamas and toiletries. 

“We don’t. Why do you ask?” Harry queried casually as he selected some jeans and a t-shirt from his clean pile of clothes. Ron snorted and shook his head in disgust as he lowered his voice so that Dean, Seamus and Neville couldn’t overhear. 

“Because I know you’re not doing your homework with a girl.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he turned to look at the Weasley in horror. Harry didn’t have a reply and instead stared at his best friend, searching for any sign that Ron was disgusted with him for being what he was. When Harry made no attempt at a reply Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Harry back onto the bed. He quickly charmed and warded the curtains around Harry’s bed closed so that no one could see or hear anything the pair was discussing. “You should have told me you didn’t like girls.” Harry chewed his lip as he twisted his hands nervously in his lap his heart fluttering rapidly. 

“I just wanted something about me to be ordinary and I guess I thought you’d flip.” Harry muttered awkwardly still not quite meeting Ron’s gaze for fear of what he’d see reflected. 

“Why would I do that? You’re still my best friend regardless of whether you like cock or not.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at Ron’s casual regard for the subject they were discussing. Harry continued to pack his bag as Ron lay back on the bed, his arms behind his head and his gaze firmly focused on Harry. “Is that why you’re spending time with Draco?” Harry swallowed heavily pointedly avoiding eye contact with his best friend as Ron’s tone turned serious. “I thought he was poking Pansy Parkinson but if you and him are…”

“It is complicated Ron.” Harry cut Ron off quickly trying to turn the red head off the subject. 

“Most things are with you Harry that doesn’t mean I won’t understand.” Harry sighed heavily as he tucked a small amount of money into a side pocket of his bag before zipping it up and turning to face Ron completely. Harry had told enough lies to his friends to know nothing good ever came of it and despite his better judgment Harry needed a second opinion on the situation he’d gotten himself in to. 

“Snape gave me an ultimatum. Either I did all my homework tasks for 101 or he kicks me out.” Ron frowned clearly confused by Harry’s rushed explanation. Harry sighed heavily his patience with the subject wearing thin as it had been for the last few weeks. “He put me in this impossible situation Ron. I didn’t want anyone to know about the fact I’m queer but in order to stay in his class I had to approach someone for help…so to speak.” Harry trailed off and lowered his eyes to the bedspread where his fingers were tracing the stitching. 

“Bastard.” Ron muttered beneath his breath as he stared sympathetically at Harry. 

“Snape told me to go to Malfoy and that he was easy. I wasn’t thinking when I did it and now he’s making me pay him back for his ‘services’.” Harry stopped sharp as Ron’s gaze darkened the red head clearly angry at the very mention of Malfoy’s manipulative ways. “There is not point getting angry Ron, it was my own stupid fault. There’s no way out of it so I’ve got to see it through to the end.” 

“What does he want?” Ron snapped still very angry despite Harry’s acceptance of responsibility. 

“I can’t tell you…” Ron went to argue the point but Harry silenced him with a raised hand. “Don’t make it harder Ron besides it is not quite as bad as it seems, at least not to me.” Harry’s voice died as he closed his eyes and replayed the hasty kiss he and Snape had shared in the professor’s office. With a sigh Harry opened his eyes only to meet the eyes of his best friend. 

“I’m sure you’ll work it out Harry and if you don’t I’ll fix Malfoy good and proper.” Harry smiled lopsidedly at Ron’s heroics but chose not to laugh and insult the red head’s pride. 

“Thanks Ron,” Ron nodded and got up from the bed unwarding the curtains as Harry pulled them back open. “Night Ron.” Harry whispered the dorm already dark. Ron nodded and with a smile disappeared into his own bed leaving Harry to climb into the soft sheets and fall into a restless slumber. 

************************************

Harry grumbled silently to himself as he negotiated the crowds in Diagon Alley trying to stay behind Snape as the man seemed to glide through the throng of wizards and witches. Harry had never seen Diagon Alley so full before although admittedly he’d never visited the place during the school term. Still the Alley seemed overly lively for just a simple weekend and Harry wondered what was going on. Not that he had time to find out. Snape had hardly stopped since the pair of them had apperate into the street at quarter past 9. 

Having met Snape in the foyer of Hogwarts at 6.30 exactly, Harry had been surprised to see the headmaster waiting with the potions master. Dumbledore had been a factor Harry hadn’t bargained for and as he’d approached the professors Harry had clearly seen the tense twitch in the headmaster’s expression. It wasn’t surprising that Dumbledore didn’t want Harry accompanying Snape on his trip and Harry silently wondered what Snape had said to make the elder wizard agree. There was no exchanges of pleasantries aside from the ritual strained good morning before Snape had guided Harry outside of the castle and down out of the gates. Dumbledore had followed them to the gates but had stopped on the threshold as Harry and Snape had stepped into the apparition zone. 

“Keep up with me Potter and don’t touch anything.” Those eight words just before they’d apperated had been the only things Snape had said to Harry all morning. No sooner had Harry’s feet hit the coble of Diagon Alley then Snape had taken off leaving Harry to scurry after him like an obedient apprentice. Harry didn’t miss the stares Snape received as the professor entered each shop like he owned the place. There was no mistaking Snape’s unwelcome presence in the Alley some shops even warranting a bypass all together. Snape didn’t speak except to the shop attendants he needed things from and even then the conversations were clipped and to the point. There were no arguments or bartering over price it just seemed accepted knowledge that Snape was to be given the best price, if for no other reason than he was on business for Hogwarts. 

Now though as lunchtime loomed the pair of them had systematically made their way up the entire length of the Alley. Harry was ladened down with parcels and it crossed Harry’s mind that the only reason Snape had brought someone along was to carry things for him. For the first time since they’d started Snape came to a stop at the junction between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. There were far less people up at this end of the Alley and only those coming and going through the brick wall into the Leaky Cauldron passed them by. 

“I believe it is time for Lunch, any requests?” Snape turned and stared at Harry his arms folded across his chest. Harry momentarily put down his packages and stretched his arms as he glanced over Snape’s appearance. The wizard wore less formal robes than those he chose for school but like always they were black and made him stand out in a crowd just as that currently occupying Diagon Alley behind them. 

“Um, the Leaky Cauldron does a nice chip sandwich with gravy.” Harry croaked as he glanced at the brick wall behind Snape. 

“I am surprised you are not twice the size you are Mr. Potter with what you eat.” Harry gritted his teeth. Snape didn’t know how not to insult him it was like a habit the wizard had. “But very well we shall dine at the Leaky Cauldron.” Snape continued as he turned and headed for the brick wall that had just closed again after someone had passed through it. Harry hastily collected the packages and followed Snape through the wall. 

The Leaky Cauldron was busy but Harry fell easily into step behind Snape. The crowd almost parted instinctively to let the professor pass through. Harry stood a few steps back behind Snape as the man waited at the bar for the attendant to take his order. 

“A chip and gravy sandwich, a chicken and salad roll, a jug of lemon water and a butter beer.” Harry didn’t miss the glare of contempt the man behind the bar gave Snape as the wizard carefully said their order. Despite his obvious disgust the attendant took the order anyway. It was as Snape reached into his robe for some money to pay that Harry hastily butted in. 

“I brought some money with me…” Putting down one of the parcels Harry hastily went to search the pockets of his cloak. He was desperate to find his overnight bag amongst the other shrunken parcels he’d collected over the morning to show he could pay his own way. 

“Go and find a seat Mr. Potter.” Harry swallowed heavily and froze in his inspection of his pockets as Snape glared at him over his shoulder, the message clear. 

“Oh, thank you.” Harry rushed out feeling extremely embarrassed as he collected the parcels and wove his way over to an empty table beside the window looking out onto the Muggle street. 

Snape joined Harry at the table a few moments later carrying a tray with their lunch perched precariously atop of it. Harry kept his eyes to the tabletop as Snape put the tray down before discarding his cloak and sitting down opposite Harry in the window seat. 

“That looks very,” Snape paused his nose screwed up in distaste as he handed Harry his large chip sandwich that was over flowing with gravy making the bread soggy. “Hearty.” Snape finished as he took his own meal before pouring himself a glass of lemon water and handing Harry his butterbeer. 

“I probably should have had a salad roll, this will give me indigestion.” Harry muttered as he picked up his soggy sandwich and took a large bit out of it. Snape sniffed in silent agreement but said nothing as he bit into his own chicken roll. Feeling slightly uncomfortable having lunch with his professor Harry made a point of keeping his attention focused out of the window and out onto the muggle street as he ate. It was only when Snape broke the silence that Harry dared glance back at his professor, who was casually sipping from his lemon water. 

“You kept up well Potter. Draco usually dawdles and gets sidetracked by the Quidditch supply store.” Harry couldn’t help but slow his chewing in mild surprise at Snape’s comment. So Draco did usually come on Snape’s trips with him. Gritting his teeth in irritation Harry took a swig of his butter beer to wash down the lump of sandwich that had suddenly lodged in his throat. 

“It doesn’t bother me. I’m not fond of shopping anyway.” Harry spoke calmly with a shrug of his shoulders after he’d cleared his throat. Snape nodded silently and went back to finishing his lunch. Harry spared Snape a curious glance before turning his attention back out onto the street. The next comment caught Harry off guard. 

“You missed your detention.” The comment was random but held the accusing tone of authority that Snape favored right before removing house points or something equally nasty. Harry was too surprised at Snape having waited this long to say something that he didn’t realize what he was saying until it was too late.

“I didn’t I came down……….” Harry closed his mouth abruptly hardly believing his automatically defensive reply had slipped from his mouth. Snape’s expression was unreadable as he stared at Harry with his dark onyx eyes causing Harry to falter. Either way Harry chose to go he knew he’d fucked up. Snape wasn’t supposed to know Harry had been down to detention and certainly he was not supposed to know Draco was in Snape’s rooms. There was only one thing for it and straightening his back and stiffening his jaw Harry shrugged his shoulders flippantly. “When you said Malfoy was easy I didn’t realize you were speaking from experience.” 

It was a low blow and Harry knew it the moment he’d said it. Snape’s flawlessly blank expression wavered a little and the man’s right eye twitched in what Harry could only describe as irritation. Harry gritted his teeth and lowered his gaze to his empty plate as Snape sat back in his chair and cocked his head to the side as he measured Harry up with his eyes. 

“Are you under the impression you’re the first Mr. Potter?” Harry looked up from his gravy-smeared plate to glance at Snape in confusion. The elder wizard didn’t seem to look too pissed about being caught out with Draco nor did he seem angry about Harry’s comment which was certainly not normal for the potions professor who had a short fuse at the best of times. 

“Sorry sir?” Harry inquired quietly in confusion not sure what kind of response Snape was clearly waiting for. Snape smiled crookedly a strange occurrence and one that made Harry shiver with unspent pleasure. 

“Harry, I know what he’s doing. He’s done it twice before.” Harry’s confused frown deepened as Snape referred to him by his first name something he had never done and foretold nothing good in the coming conversation. “First year a Miss Martha Merryweather. He was young and was just starting to explore the kind of power he could have over people if he said the right things. It was a pointless exercise, as I am not, as you are undoubtedly aware, of that persuasion.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as the things Snape were saying began to sink in. “Third year a Mr. Harvey Wainright.” Harry knew him. A short, slim, blonde haired Hufflepuff that played beater the last two seasons for his house. “A better choice but a plan executed with so little subtlety I saw through it in a week.” Snape ended quietly as he took a drink from his glass of iced water letting the information he’d just said sink in for Harry. “And now you. He’s getting desperate and you played right into his hands.”

“You know.” Harry finally whispered his breath caught in his throat as he imagined just what the papers would say when Draco began shouting from the roof tops that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived was gay. Crestfallen Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head to his chest relieved in a way that he could stop the charade but in the next breath terrified of what was coming. 

“When I gave you his name I didn’t expect you to actually go to him Potter. I was just illustrating a point.” Snape snapped sharply falling easily back into familiar territory with Harry’s last name. 

“Could have fooled me.” Harry muttered darkly into his chest. 

“I’m rather amused to admit I’m marginally impressed by the balls it took for you to agree. You and I are hardly friends and the prospect of wooing me could hardly have been appealing?” Harry’s head snapped up immediately hardly believing Snape was talking so candidly about the situation. Swallowing hard around the nervous lump in his throat Harry shrugged uncaringly. 

“I didn’t exactly have a choice.” Harry ground out between clenched teeth as he remembered Draco’s words as the boy had blackmailed him in the shower. 

“There is always a choice Mr Potter, you just chose the wrong one.” Snape finished his glass of water and dusted his hands free of sandwich crumbs on the paper napkin. Harry sucked what was left of his butter beer out of the bottle, sensing that lunch had come to an end. Taking a moment to shrink what bulky parcels he’d collected since he’d last stopped to shrink the collection, Harry stuffed the items in his cloak pockets as Snape stood up from the table and slid his cloak back on. Harry quietly followed Snape out of the pub and back out onto Diagon Alley. Expecting to head back into the crowd of people in the Alley, Harry was surprised when Snape took a right and began heading down Knockturn Alley. Harry hesitated as he stared around at the darkened crooked Alleyway. Snape paused a few steps down the Alley when he realized Harry wasn’t following him.

“It is about time you learnt to trust me Potter,” Snape paused his eyebrow rising in a curious expression Harry couldn’t make out. “Now come along we’ve got a lot to finish today.” Snape turned back to continue down the street seeming much more at ease in the deserted little Alley than the one he’d just left. With a deep breath and a last glance back at Diagon Alley, Harry quickened his step to catch up with the elder wizard. If he was going to get killed at least if he stayed close to Snape he could use the bigger man as a shield.


	6. Part 6

PART 6

Harry stepped tentatively into the foyer of the dingy looking little hotel. Snape was already at the front desk, talking to a man perched on a walking stick behind the counter. When Snape had said they wouldn’t be staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron like Harry had expected he’d never imagined the alternative was going to be as so uninviting as the place he currently stood in. Snape had been an entirely different person for the second half of the day they had spent in the twisting lanes and creepy shops of Knockturn Alley. Where Snape had been uncomfortable, stiff and formal in Diagon Alley the man had seemed to blend in and settle perfectly within the dark surrounds of Knockturn Alley. The conversation had improved too and while they’d stayed away from the topic previously discussed at lunch, Snape had been informatively instructing Harry on all the unusual and interesting things they ran into during the afternoon. Harry had leant an amazing array of information and had learnt more than a few ways of bartering for a better price than the one being offered by the shop attendant. Snape seemed to be a master of manipulation using the simplest of twists to get what he wanted from anyone. 

Now however as the sun had begun to set Snape had led Harry to the hotel, stating that Knockturn Alley had never worn darkness well. Harry had assumed that to mean it was more dangerous at night than during the day in Knockturn alley and had promptly agreed to end the day at the chosen hotel. However Harry wasn’t sure he should have agreed so readily to the hotel, looking at it now. 

“Come along Potter, they have dinner ready for us.” Harry nodded and hastily followed Snape through the foyer and into a small dimly lit dinning area. Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced around the room. There were already a few tables occupied but Harry didn’t dare stare for any longer to find out who the people were. Harry took his coat off and sat down as Snape ordered them a jug of water and asked for the menu. For the second time that day Harry found himself sitting awkwardly in silence opposite Snape, as he read through the selection of meals on offer. 

“Could I please have the pasta?” Harry hadn’t really recognized anything else on the menu, or if he did there was something accompanying it he didn’t entirely like the sound of. Tomato pasta sounded the safest option and Harry hoped Snape agreed. 

“You’ll enjoy it, it’s very nice.” Snape muttered over the top of his menu as he finished his own selection and gestured for the waiter. A tall gangly looking man with thick black hair scraped back into a tight loop stepped up to the table with a notepad and quill. Harry tried to avoid looking at him as Snape began to order. 

“We’ll have the tomato pasta, a well done fillet of lamb with roast vegetables and gravy. A plate of cheese and crackers and two apple and blackberry crumbles with cream.” Snape glanced over at Harry for confirmation and the boy automatically nodded in agreement. It all sounded really nice and a lot better than what had been on the actual menu. With a curt nod the waiter disappeared leaving Harry and Snape in awkward silence again. Harry shifted in his chair as he realized Snape was staring at him across the table. 

“He was an unwanted gift.” Harry raised his head from his chest curiously as Snape addressed him. “I have provided him with everything I am required to. I have never demanded anything from him and have never pushed him into something he did not wish to do.” Harry’s eyebrow rose in surprise as Snape sat back in his chair to swill his water goblet in his hand carefully. 

“A gift?” Harry queried purposefully noting the fact that Snape didn’t use Draco’s name. 

“Yes. When I first joined the ranks I did something for his father causing me substantial personal loss. His royal darkness saw fit to reward me with something of equal value in return. I reluctantly ended up with him much to my own disgust. I knew that to refuse would be damaging not only to my position in his ranks but to my person.” Harry easily read between the lines. Snape was careful not to be specific in the presence of others in the dining room. “It is one of his more manipulative ways of controlling me and ensuring my loyalty. It is also a creative way of joining two powerful bloodlines together.” Snape ended and took a generous mouthful of his water as the waiter returned with what looked like complimentary bread sticks and another jug of water. 

“Then if it is important that you and he…” Harry stumbled over his words as he sought to find an appropriate way to describe Draco and Snape’s relationship. “Are together. Then it is a pointless exercise in him blackmailing me.” Harry grumbled with a shrug of his shoulders as he chewed a bread stick thoughtfully. Snape’s crooked smile returned and Harry swallowed the lump of bread in his mouth like it was a lead weight. The elder wizard was breathtaking when he smiled and Harry had been given the rare opportunity of enjoying it twice on this trip. 

“Desperate wizards commit desperate acts Mr. Potter. He knows that as soon as he turns 18 everything he owns including his freedom becomes mine as does he himself. Can you not understand why a young wizard such as yourself would do anything to get out of a situation he has never had any say in?” Snape raised a knowing eyebrow in Harry’s direction as if having seen for himself the condition Harry had lived in with the Dursley’s summer after summer. Harry nodded silently but didn’t reply as their meal was delivered to their table in a lavish spread. 

Grateful for the interruption Harry managed to steer the conversation to the food and for the rest of the meal there was nothing but general chat about school, the coming holidays and potions. 

***********************************

Harry awoke with a start, his breathing rapid, his eyes streaming with fear-induced tears and his brow soaked with sweat. It was dark and cold in the unfamiliar room. Dust clung to the air and made his already rapid breathing difficult. Coughing loudly Harry looked around blindly trying to remember where he was. 

“Do you always have nightmares Potter?” Movement from the side of his bed drew Harry’s attention and the boy groped around for his glasses so that he could see the figure that had addressed him. Harry wasn’t sure why the man’s voice relaxed him but upon hearing it his tremors subsided and his breathing evened out. Crudely wiping the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his pyjama top Harry sat up and stared at Snape. 

Snape was sitting in the armchair by the glowing embers of the fireplace his face turned towards Harry so that the flickering red of the fire caught in the man’s deep onyx eyes. 

Having come up stairs after dinner the pair of them had headed straight to bed. Although they shared a room Harry had been relieved about the single beds. Having climbed into bed himself Harry had then watched cautiously as Snape went about his own nightly rituals. It was strange watching the potions master in his domestic chores. It made him seem more human than Harry had previously given him credit for being. The last Harry had remembered was staring at Snape’s hair as the man had finally eased himself into his own bed. With his hair tied up low at the base of his neck with a leather strip Snape looked younger and Harry had admired the man’s features until he’d fallen asleep. Now though Snape sat beside the fire his hair still tied back but his gray nightshirt covered by a thick dressing gown that bunched at the man’s neck and finished at his feet. 

“Some worse than others.” Harry croaked as he pulled the blankets up around himself to ward off the chill. “Sorry if I woke you.” It wasn’t really an answer to Snape’s original question but for some reason Snape didn’t press the issue like Harry had expected. 

“No, I was already awake.” Snape whispered as he turned back to face the fire. Still feeling cold Harry dragged the blankets with him as he shuffled out of the bed and over to the fire. As if sensing the boy’s chill Snape leant forward and with a flick of his wand re-ignited the fire. Harry sat down on the rug at Snape’s feet and stuck his feet out onto the fire surround to warm them. For five or so minutes they sat in companionable silence until Snape broke the silence with a clearing of his throat. 

“Have you done your homework for my class Mr. Potter?” Snape inquired as if clutching at a topic that was safe for both of them. Harry nodded and snuggled down into the blankets. 

“Yeah easier than the last homework you set. My backsides still sore.” Harry grumbled still a little bitter that Snape had been so cruel as to set such a homework assignment. Snape huffed what Harry assumed was an amused chuckle. 

“I never specified that you had to wear it every day Potter and I certainly didn’t tell you to wear it during Quidditch. Although the chatter in the staff room after the game regarding the reasons behind your poor performance was amusing.” Harry dragged his gaze away from the hypnotic dancing flames in the fireplace to spare Snape a glare over his shoulder. Harry however chose not to comment and instead turned back to the fire. “I’m surprised to see your name is still not registered on the schools ‘active’ list.” Without being specific Harry knew what Snape was referring to and grumbled silently to himself about magic and the lack of privacy it afforded. 

“Just because Draco’s easy doesn’t mean I’m going to do him.” Harry growled from beneath his breath still angry that Draco was playing him for a fool like he’d done two people before him. “Besides he’s got his hands pretty full with you and Pansy.” Harry grumped some more not quite realizing what he’d said until a firm hand had come down and whacked him hard on the back of his head. 

“There’s no need for crudeness Mr. Potter. We may have a shared understanding but I am still your Professor and deserve respect.” Harry rubbed the back of his head and quietly apologized. Surely teachers weren’t supposed to injure students but then again Snape had done more than just hit him before now. 

“Why do you let him do it?” Harry muttered his thirst for understanding regarding Snape and Draco’s situation finally biting him hard. Snape tilted his head to the side in confusion and so Harry elaborated. “Let Malfoy sleep around? If he is your intended shouldn’t you force him to be faithful?” Harry queried his ideas about so called marriage not quite fitting this situation. Snape seemed to find something amusing in what Harry said and snorted rather undignified at the comment. 

“Typical muggle values Mr. Potter but I shouldn’t be surprised by your ignorance.” Snape slipped his feet out of his slippers and put them on the fire hearth beside Harry’s to warm them up. “Draco is a promised child Mr. Potter, a child bound by contract to an elder. The contract is an official ministry legal document and therefore contains various exclusions and clauses to protect both parties. Specifically the document allows for the fact a ‘promised child’ is still a minor and until such time as he or she comes of age to marry is permitted to experience ‘growing up’ like any normal wizarding child. That clause includes ‘sexual experimentation’ with other partners aside from their intended.” Snape ended his explanation and allowed a moment for Harry to process the information before continuing. “I on the other hand am restricted to either my right hand or Draco as company.” Harry bit his lip determined not to smile despite the seriousness of the situation and even though Draco’s comments about Snape’s performance in bed came flooding instantly back. Despite himself a smirk managed to break to the surface and Harry was powerless to stop Snape from seeing it. 

“I know he has told you Potter.” Snape’s voice was icy cold and Harry swallowed nervously still unable to swipe the smirk. “The one thing Draco craves is a confidant, someone to discuss his secrets with. I’m not angry he’s done it. It is only natural he would want to confide in someone but I do ask that you respect both his, mine and your own confidentiality in the matter. I needn’t remind you that no one is supposed to be aware of Draco and my relationship and that broadcasting it will undoubtedly earn the wrath of his royal darkness.” Finally the smile fell away and Harry nodded in understanding. Sure, he would have liked to tell the world what Draco was really like after the git had blackmailed him but Harry didn’t want Snape to get hurt by Voldemort because of it. “I don’t suppose he mentioned that it was he who came to my bed not the other way around?” Harry turned around from the fire unexpectedly and shook his head in confusion. Draco had given Harry the impression Snape had been the one who’d forced the union. 

“No, he made it seem like it was a condition on his 15th birthday or something.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

“14th” Snape corrected automatically like it was something he did often in conversation. “I don’t know how much of it was Draco and how much of it was Lucius but I certainly didn’t invite him to my rooms that night, nor did I have any intention of sleeping with him.” Snape paused as he yawned before continuing. “Contrary to the general consensus of Hogwarts student populace, I do not take delight in forcing my attention of someone younger than myself.” Snape paused again a shadow of a smile returning to his thin lips. “Besides, I don’t like blondes.” Harry couldn’t help himself and snorted in amusement of Snape’s very flippant remark. Severus Snape didn’t just make off handed comments or jokes like that especially about his personal life. Even talking about Snape’s personal life seemed absurd. Not a week ago the pair of them couldn’t hold a civil conversation and yet here they sat in almost friendship discussing sex. It occurred to Harry then as his laughter died that the situation was quite strange and as yet there was no explanation for it. 

“Why are you telling me all this?” Rather abruptly Harry turned fully to face Snape, his head tilted to the side in genuine confusion about why this was all happening now and why Snape had changed his behavior so quickly. Snape sighed heavily and removed his feet from the surround to slip them back into his slippers. 

“Because I believe you have a right to know especially since there is a chance that Draco’s scheme might just work this time.” Snape stood up from the chair and moved over to his traveling trunk that was sat at the end of his bed. Harry frowned and stood up as well not quite understanding what Snape was saying. 

“What? I thought you just said it was a pointless exercise!” Harry snapped as he watched Snape remove what appeared to be a hip flask from his trunk. 

“It was with the others.” Snape uncapped the flask and took a generous swig from its contents before offering it casually to Harry. Harry refused politely but still stared at Snape intently waiting for a continued explanation. “For the contract to be void Mr. Potter, Draco has to prove and make both his father and the dark lord believe that I have broken the conditions of the agreement. The only clause however that he can use in his deception is that of my forced faithfulness to him. If Draco can make it seem as if I am with another intentionally then the agreement is automatically broken.” Snape sat down on the edge of his own bed its covers neatly folded down and straightened unlike Harry’s bed that was tossed about in disarray much like how the boy looked at present. “With Miss Merryweather, Draco could not convince his father I would change preferences for her. With Mr. Wainright, it was a case of status. Draco could not convince anyone that I would stoop beneath myself to binding with a muggle born and a boy of far less magical standing than myself. The union would have been pointless.” 

“What about me? Like you-know-who is going to believe you’d bind to me. We hate each other.” Harry commented quickly having seen where this was going and adding himself to the pattern. Snape smiled strangely at Harry’s last comment but chose to ignore it as he took another swig from his hip flask. 

“Indeed, he might not believe my actions are due to romantic attachments to you but he will believe that I am tying myself to you for the selfish pursuit of power that a union between myself and you will bring. He will also believe that I am finally fulfilling the task he set for me in delivering you to him by luring you out from behind the protection of Albus Dumbledore.” Snape re capped his hip flask and leaned over to place it carefully back in his trunk before sitting back up to meet Harry’s stare head on. For a moment Harry didn’t comprehend what was happening but as he replayed the conversation over in his mind the pieces finally fell into place. 

“You knew what Draco was going to do when you sent me to him. You want him to succeed! You planned this all!” Harry shouted rapidly feeling himself losing control of the situation, as he reeled at what had just been discussed. Winded Harry grasped at his chest unable to calm his breathing as he realized he’d yet again been backed into a corner with no way out. “Why are you doing this? In all of this, what’s in it for me? Either way I’m screwed!” Harry continued to shout between gasps of air, his chest tightening painfully as his stress levels continued to rise. 

“I told you Mr. Potter I did not enter this contract with Draco willingly. It was forced upon me as a form of control. For me to become a valuable asset in this coming war I must sever the contract before it is too late and I have taken the opportunity as it has arisen. Draco knows too much about me already. Should he and I bind I would be unable to hide my work as a spy for the order from him. This would be placing both you and the rest of the order in danger.” Snape ended his succinct explanation and surprisingly enough Harry had calmed down a little. Just thinking about the safety of Sirius, Remus and the others in the order had settled his anger. “While that is the main motivation behind my actions I admit I am also selfishly protecting myself. I do not want Draco Malfoy and like him I am prepared to do almost anything to break the promise with his father.” Snape rubbed his brow with his fingertips the man obviously just as stressed about the situation as Harry was. For a long time Harry sat on the edge of his own bed staring at Snape. The potions master looked tired. His skeletal frame was practically buried beneath the robe and nightshirt. Years in the service of Tom Riddle had taken its toll. Harry tried to imagine what Snape would have looked liked if he had never taken the dark mark. It was a hard image to conjure and Harry gave up after some few minutes of effort. 

“If you hate him so much why do you fuck him?” Harry wasn’t quite aware of just how noticeable the tone of jealousy and bitterness was in his voice as he spoke. Snape raised his head from his massaging fingertips to stare at Harry strangely through the few strands of dark hair that had fallen from the leather tie and into his face. 

“For the same reason you went to him.” Snape whispered his eyebrow rising in silent challenge to Harry who opened his mouth several times to protest but in the end shut up with a huff of defeat. Yawning Harry swung his legs back up into bed and did his best to rearrange the blankets and covers around him comfortably. With a sigh Harry settled back into the lumpy mattress and turned to face Snape who was still sitting on the edge of his own bed.

“Are you still punishing me for kissing you?” The comment was random but Harry knew he had nothing left to lose. A Slytherin smile twisted the corners of Snape’s lips as he looked up from beneath the loose strands of hair still hanging in his face. 

“What makes you so sure I ever was?” Before Harry could blink he was staring down the length of Snape’s wand. Then in the time it took for Harry’s heart to beat in fear Snape had flicked his wand and Harry was plunged into darkness and into the most restful, nightmare and dream free sleep he’d ever had. 

*********************************


	7. Part 7

PART 7

“What was that?” Harry sat up abruptly from bed. While he’d been pleasantly dozing not quite awake and not quite asleep he’d still felt the whoosh of something zooming past him perilously close to his face. 

“Breakfast.” Snape muttered just as whatever had flown past Harry’s head slammed into the wall and clattered and banged to the floor in a spray of food. Harry scrambled for his glasses on the bedside table before pulling himself out of bed to stare at Snape in confusion. “Seems the house elves have remembered me from my last visit.” With a flippant wave of his hand Snape ignored the mess of the breakfast tray still sliding down the wall and continued to pack his trunk. “Well get a move on Potter, we’ve a lot to accomplish today.” Snape glared pointedly at Harry from over the lid of his trunk as he realized that the boy was still standing quietly beside his bed. “Muggle clothes today Potter we’re going into London.” It was only then that Harry finally realized what was different about Snape. Unlike the dark, flowing robes the professor wore during school Snape now stood up in a pair of light brown trousers, a fitted emerald green jumper and a matching camel colored coat. With his hair tied back neatly at the base of his neck and his boots miraculously cleaned of potion stains the man looked practically muggle. If it hadn’t been for the slight view of the man’s wand sticking out from beneath the sleeve of his jumper Harry wouldn’t have spared him a second glance if they’d passed in the street. “Well Potter stop gawking and get dressed!” Snape’s angry voice snapped Harry out of his stare and with a slight flush of his cheeks the boy turned and ran into the bathroom across the hall to get washed and dressed. 

It was still early morning by the time Harry and Snape stepped out through the front doors of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the quiet muggle street. To save Harry’s pockets Snape had shrunken the packages from the previous day’s excursion and placed them in his trunk making it much more compact for carrying. Free of packages Harry was happy to stuff his hands into his pockets to warm them up as they passed through various streets heading for the main shopping center. Snape seemed very familiar with the route and so Harry fell contentedly into step beside his potions master. Harry decided that trailing behind Snape might give the muggles the impression he was Snape’s child not his student. Not that Harry knew why he was worried about the impression he gave nor what others thought, it was just a conscious decision to walk beside Snape. 

Having rarely been allowed into London Harry enjoyed taking in the sights that Snape cared to point out. In between ducking in and out of stores Harry took his time to enjoy himself. The Dursley’s never took him with them when they went shopping and neither was he allowed out on his own during school terms. It was a privilege and not for the first time Harry wondered what Snape had said to Dumbledore to make him agree to the trip. Still that was not to be dwelled on and by the time Big Ben struck 1 o’clock Harry was more than ready for lunch and a sit down. Snape chose a little café down the back streets. With its quaint French windows and café curtains and home cooked smell it made it a perfect place to stop. Harry had been surprised that Snape had not asked him what he’d wanted from the menu and had instead ordered for him. It was a strange incident but Harry put it out of his mind as he bit into the beef burger and chips. 

“What was that thing you did last night? I never sleep without dreaming.” Harry mumbled around a mouthful of his burger as he watched Snape spear another lettuce leaf with his fork. 

“Memory adjustment.” Snape spoke calmly as if everyone should know what he was talking about. Harry nodded but decided against inquiring after the spell. One of Snape’s lectures about spells and learning wasn’t something he wished to suffer through at lunch. There was a stale silence for a few moments longer before Harry put down his burger and grabbed for his cola. 

“You don’t like it here do you?” Something had been bugging Harry all morning about Snape’s behavior while in London. The wizard certainly wasn’t as at ease as he had been in Knockturn Alley and he certainly wasn’t as stiff and formal as he’d been in Diagon Alley. Something had changed the moment they’d stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron this morning and Harry finally thought he had the answer. Snape looked up from his half eaten salad his lips pursed together in mild distaste. 

“No.” The answer was simple and certainly didn’t explain further Snape’s discomfort.

“Why?” Determined to find out the answer to Snape’s dislike of muggle London Harry pressed for more information. Snape’s gaze darkened as he pushed away his salad obviously having had enough. 

“Because unlike wizards Mr. Potter with muggles it is impossibly hard to determine those that are genuine and those that wish you harm. I know my enemies in our world Mr. Potter I do not know them here.” Snape finished with an irritated huff as he picked up his teacup and sipped its contents. Harry nodded quietly in agreement although he thought Snape was a little paranoid. Still whatever event had caused Snape to have this view of muggles there was no way Harry would ever find out what it was. 

It was dusk by the time the pair of them stepped through the wall at central station and onto Platform 9 and ¾’s. Harry was glad not to have been apperating back to Hogwarts. The whole action of apparition made him tired and being already exhausted Harry didn’t know what damage he might have caused himself had he been forced to apperate under fatigue. With both their arms ladened with packages Snape and Harry easily found an unoccupied carriage in the train and got themselves settled. By the time the train pulled away from the station Harry was sitting with his feet up on the bench and his head resting on his jumper against the window. It had begun to rain and apart from the occasional flash of lights outside Harry could see nothing but darkness from the window. Snape was sitting in the opposite corner of the compartment his nose lost in one of the many books they’d picked up over the weekend. Harry stared a Snape unashamedly; as he ran through the conversation they’d had the night before. Everything Snape had said had made sense in a warped kind of way. Since his 12th birthday he’d learnt not to discount anything that happened to him and this strange situation was just another in the many that had made up his life. Still there was one niggling part that Harry didn’t understand and that was what hugely significant thing Snape had sacrificed for Lucius to warrant being given Draco in compensation. It was a puzzling aspect of the situation that Snape seemed unwilling to answer but Harry was determined to find out. 

“Potter.” Harry snapped out of his stare as he heard Snape’s low growl from behind his book. 

“Sorry.” Harry muttered knowing instinctively that it was his stare that was irritating Snape. There was silence again in the carriage and Harry in an attempt to stop himself from staring looked out at the rain drops running down the window. Idly Harry began tracing the droplets path down the window with his finger amusing himself by trying to predict their paths on the icy cold glass. It was only after several minutes that Harry realized Snape hadn’t turned the pages of his book recently. Glancing away from his finger painting on the window Harry was a little shocked to see Snape staring at him his book closed and forgotten in his lap. The elder wizard wore a strange expression on his face one Harry couldn’t make out. Beginning to feel awkward under Snape’s silent gaze Harry fidgeted in his seat trying to avoid eye contact. No sooner had Harry’s chin dropped to his chest and his cheeks had flamed pink in embarrassment at being openly stared at then Snape moved. 

Leaning forward Snape reached out. With two long potion stained fingers he tilted Harry’s chin back up forcing the boy to look at him. 

“What is it you want Harry?” The question hung in the air no explanation of its meaning forthcoming. Harry unconsciously licked his dry lips as he stared into Snape’s searching onyx eyes. Unable to look away Harry began to shake his head in confusion and that was when he felt it. The familiar push and prod of someone entering his mind. 

“STOP IT!” Harry wrenched his chin out from Snape’s gentle hold and threw himself along the bench away from Snape. “You know I can’t stop you!” Harry shouted suddenly angry as he shook his head trying to physically shake the man out of his mind despite the futility of the action. A twitch of a smirk tugged at the corners of Snape’s mouth as he pulled back from his searching and sat back on the bench. Harry could still feel Snape in his mind casually flicking through his most recent thoughts just like he’d been perusing his book a moment before. Gritting his teeth Harry continued to try and employ some of the techniques he’d learnt during the few short occlumency lessons he’d had with Snape but none of them were working. 

“Come now Potter. I’m only intrigued by what has sparked this sudden interest in me? I’ve been reading your mind all weekend and you’ve not kicked up such a fuss as this.” Harry knew almost immediately what Snape had said was true but like most things Harry had been oblivious to the intimate invasion of his privacy happening right under his nose. With a resigned sigh Harry slumped in the bench and closed his eyes. Almost immediately Harry felt Snape retreat from his mind a strange action considering Harry had practically given him access to his mind unhindered. Confused by the action Harry opened his eyes and watched as Snape folded his arms across his chest and rumpled his nose in irritation. “A crush is one thing Mr. Potter and perhaps you thought it excuse enough to explain your uncharacteristic willingness in the situation Draco has put you in but you forget I’m not that unobservant.” Snape paused and Harry swallowed nervously. He was trying to force down the thoughts that had plagued the deepest darkest recess of his mind since he’d first seen Severus Snape in the great hall at Hogwarts. “There is something you want from me Mr. Potter and I assure you it is best you tell me now than have me search for it on my own and possibly expose other secrets you may not wish me to know.” Again the slight twitch of a smile tugged at the corner of Snape’s lips and Harry took a deep shuddering breath in as he realized Snape probably already knew. Of late Harry’s thoughts had strayed more and more towards Snape spurred on by Snape’s extra credit classes and the ample stimulus material he’d been provided with. It had begun as just a feeling, an indescribable pull towards the man. Harry had rebelled against it furiously, fueling the animosity between the potions master and himself in the hope of replacing this feeling with that of hate. It had worked to a point but now it was growing stronger and of late had been a forethought in his mind everyday. 

“Power is a wonderful thing Mr. Potter. You can possess all of the power in the world but still want only to have someone hold power over you. Is that what you want Harry?” Snape paused and tilted his head to the side in question. Harry didn’t answer and instead stared down at where his fingers were twisting in his lap. Snape continued. “It is not a crime to want to be taken care of, to be treated as if you’re the most precious thing in the world. Just because you’re Harry bloody Potter the boy who won’t die, doesn’t mean you’re immune to certain kinks in human behavior.” 

Again Snape paused although this time encouraged to continue by the way Harry’s gaze flickered up to meet his. “You asked why I don’t want Draco and I’ll tell you why. It’s because he’s arrogant about the minuscule amount of power he has. He thinks that it is all he needs to survive in this world. He is not afraid of power yet he should be. I hate the way he lies beneath me with an uncaring expression on his face as if he’s granting me some kind of privilege by allowing me access to his body. The truth however is that it is I who has the power Mr. Potter. It is I who choose to take pleasure from him and it is I who could take away his life without so much as lifting my wand.” Harry shivered from head to toe at Snape’s words unaware that he’d whimpered audibly at Snape’s silky voice. “You understand that though don’t you Harry? You know I’m among the very few who can give you what you want and not take advantage of that power.” Harry nodded numbly. He was having difficulties swallowing as his eyes met Snape’s across the compartment. “Come here.” The command was precise and left no room for indecision. Automatically Harry rose from the bench seat and took the four steps necessary across the compartment to stand in front of Snape. 

“Sir.” Harry whispered hating the way his lips trembled as he continued to stare into Snape’s dark onyx eyes. The smile in the corner of Snape’s lips blossomed into a very Slytherin smirk. 

“You’re going to be just perfect Potter.” Snape trailed off as he reached up and tucked his hand behind Harry’s head to gently pull the boy forward and down towards him. Harry knew what was coming. He had felt it once before and had craved it for years. Automatically Harry’s eyes slid closed as Snape’s lips brushed over his own before sealing the kiss with a firm press. 

Harry was in heaven. 

Unlike their first uneasy kiss in Snape’s office this was different. Snape took control almost immediately making Harry’s knees shake as the man’s tongue slipped past his pert lips to dominate Harry’s within. Harry allowed himself to be molded, lost in the intoxicating aura that surrounded Snape like a cloud. 

“Canteen Trolley!” Two loud unexpected knocks on the carriage door drew the pair apart. Harry seemed more concerned than Snape was about the possibility of being caught. Snape stood casually from the seat and having straightened his jumper opened the door of the carriage to inspect the food on offer. Feeling decidedly weak all of a sudden Harry collapsed with a shuddering sigh on the bench his lips still glistening with Snape’s kiss and his mouth parted in slight breathlessness. 

Harry distantly listened to Snape talking with the attendant before finally Snape re entered the carriage with a small parcel of foodstuffs. Harry’s stomach growled in empty protest as he watched Snape unwrap some sandwiches. Harry waited patiently as Snape selected what he wanted before passing the others to Harry along with a bottle of pumpkin juice. The pair ate in easy silence until Harry having had enough of his meal lay down along the bench his eyes drooping sleepily. The last Harry remembered as he fell asleep was Snape’s whispered chuckle as he conjured a pillow under Harry’s head. 

“Won’t Dumbledore be pissed when he finds out…?” 

*************************************


	8. Part 8

PART 8

Normal wasn’t a word Harry used often to describe his life but since coming back from the weekend in London with Snape everything had gone back to being exactly the same way it had been before the trip. It was as if nothing had happened between him and Snape. Snape had not been especially attentive to him their conversations had not gone beyond the usual snapping arguments and there was certainly no indication of what had been discussed between them. Harry was beginning to think he’d dreamed it all. If it weren’t for Draco constantly bugging him for information about the weekend Harry would had been sure he hadn’t even been away at all. 

“Come on Potter how long does it take? You are 16 for fucks sake. We’re going to be late!” Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Draco banging on the bathroom door. Tonight Snape had called his extra credit class together with special instructions to bring along certain bodily fluids. They were undoubtedly brewing an ensnaring drought that Harry had read about on page 203 of his blue velvet diary. Harry was already tense about having to see Snape in such an intimate class without the worry of botching up his drought. His reputation with potions in general was not good and he was likely to fuck up this potion like he did most others. 

“I can’t do it with you shouting at me.” Harry growled back as he tightened his fist in his pants in an attempt at forcing out his elusive orgasm with pain. It didn’t work and within moments Harry was limp the only sign he’d even been hard was the slight flush of his tip. “Fuck this.” Harry angrily pulled up his pants and washed his hands and face in the sink. There was no way he was coming with such worrying thoughts on his mind. He’d just have to brave the consequences of turning up to Snape’s class empty handed. 

“Where is it?” Draco inquired as he stepped away from his ensuite door so that Harry could come out. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m not in the mood Draco not everyone’s on a hand trigger like you.” Harry spat nastily as he grabbed his bag from the bottom of Draco’s bed and strode out of the room. The blonde quickly caught up with Harry as the pair stepped through the fireplace and into Snape’s 101 classroom. Everyone was already seated with their diaries open and their sample juices in their respective bottles. Snape was standing by the chalkboard his arms folded across his chest and his perfectly dark scowl firmly aimed at Harry and Draco. 

“Unable to complete your homework task again Mr. Potter?” Snape sneered as he watched Harry and Draco get out their diaries. Draco proudly displayed his own corked bottle while Harry showed no signs of having his own. “Ten points from Gryfindor and see me after class.” Snape growled low as he eyed Harry dangerously before turning his back on the class to continue writing down the instructions for brewing the drought. Harry gave Snape the finger behind the man’s back ignoring the shocked looks from his Gryfindor friends who had caught the gesture. Luckily though Snape seemed oblivious to the meaning of it despite having seen the reflection of Harry’s gesture in the potions bottles resting on his desk. 

Like most of Snape’s 101 classes the time passed quickly. There was always something infinitely more interesting in a class about sex than any of the normal subjects students took during the day. Harry had helped Draco brew his own drought making sure he took notes incase Snape made him complete the task in his own time. Finally Snape ended the class and dismissed his students. The steady flow of students back through the fireplace soon left Harry and Snape alone in the classroom. Harry remained in his seat as he watched Snape clean the board and douse some of the candles with a casual flick of his wand. 

“Collect the sample droughts and put them in this box Potter.” Nodding Harry rose from his desk and carefully collected each labeled sample and placed them in the especially designed wooden box on Snape’s desk in the center of the semi circle. Harry knew Snape was watching him the man’s onyx gaze following his every move. “Get your things and the box and follow me.” When Harry was done collecting the samples he picked up the box and his bag and followed Snape through the fireplace. It didn’t surprise Harry at all to find himself stepping out into Snape’s private rooms again. The place hadn’t changed much since he’d been in here last. There were a few new books and a little more disorganized chaos but nothing that was out of the ordinary for Snape anyway. 

“So what have you told Draco?” Snape took the box of sample potions from Harry’s grasp and disappeared into the archway leading to his private lab. Harry dumped his bag on the floor beside the coffee table and flopped down into the squeaky cold leather of the couch. 

“Nothing,” Harry snapped defensively wondering what he’d done now. Snape emerged from the next room minus his outer formal robe and carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. 

“I’m not accusing you of anything Potter. I’m merely inquiring after what you told him when he undoubtedly questioned you about the weekend.” Snape sat down in his worn armchair and proceeded to pour Harry a cup of the warm liquid before serving himself. 

“I just said it was an interesting weekend and that we didn’t fight as much as I’d expected.” Harry paused as he sipped his tea gratefully. “What else was I supposed to say that we’d fucked, that you and I pashed frequently? He’d have known instantly that you had sussed out what he was doing again. I thought the idea was to make him believe his little plan was working?” Harry snapped sarcastically still cupping the warmth of his teacup in his hands. Snape pursed his lips together in irritation at Harry’s sharp tone of voice. 

“We are in a frustrated mood tonight aren’t we?” 

“Piss off.” Harry snapped almost instantly in reply already knowing what Snape was referring to. The hint of a smirk twitched at the corner of Snape’s lips before being squashed again behind the expressionless mask. 

“We were seen together.” The comment came from nowhere and Harry choked on his tea as he realized what Snape was referring to. 

“When?” It was a stupid question and the instant Snape rolled his eyes Harry knew he was being mocked for having said it. 

“When do you think Potter?” Snape hissed as he finished his cup of tea and put the empty cup back on the coffee table. “I fully expect to be summoned tomorrow. Such news will travel fast within the inner circle. I need to make sure you’re committed to this little project before I set things in motion. As soon as Voldemort finds out about us there will be no going back and he will expect to see certain evidence.” Harry swallowed nervously and put his cup next to Snape’s on the coffee table. 

“It is not like I have a choice is it?” Harry whispered not for the first time feeling trapped in a situation he had no control over. Snape snorted in disgust at Harry’s comment.

“Don’t play the innocent victim Mr. Potter we’ve already established you’re far from pure. I’ve explained to you the benefits I can give you if you agree. This situation will not only have the obvious benefits for me and you but it will greatly improve the order’s chances in the coming war.” Snape paused and stared at Harry seriously. “However, if you wish to back out say so now. I only have to tell Draco that I know what he is up to again and it will be all over in a few days.” Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he twisted his hands awkwardly in his lap. Being presented with such a choice without fully understanding either option was mind-boggling. “If you’re struggling for an answer Mr. Potter perhaps it’s best to view the situation in a Slytherin way rather than a Gryfindor one. Forget about Gryfindor pride, courage, sacrifice and bravery. Instead consider the Slytherin points such as what is in it for you?” Snape raised a knowing eyebrow in Harry’s direction. 

“Alright.” Harry didn’t know where the decision came from or what made him answer so quickly but before he knew it he’d agreed and Snape had smiled crookedly in some form of silent success.

“Good.” Snape paused for half a second as he rose from his chair. “Then get undressed.” Harry’s eyes widened in horror as he watched Snape begin unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt.

“What?” Harry inquired shakily intent on having Snape confirm what he’d just said. Snape tuted loudly and rolled his eyes as he glanced at Harry sitting frozen and pale on the edge of the couch. 

“Draco’s due here in fifteen minutes Potter and without his own evidence in the matter the news currently making its way to Voldemort at present will be viewed as just a rumor. So in order for this to be taken seriously we’re going to put on a little show for master Malfoy.” Snape was undoing the cuffs of his shirt now and Harry could clearly see the elder wizard’s flat, creamy stomach between the flapping edges of the open shirt. Harry swallowed thickly as he stared at the tantalizing peek of skin. “Potter lose the clothes.” Snape snapped angrily when he realized Harry still hadn’t moved from the couch. Harry was on his feet and shrugging his school robes in an instant. Harry watched as Snape tossed his waist coat and shirt over the back of his arm chair as he worked on the zipper and button of his trousers.

“What kind of show?” Harry hopped from one foot to the other as he pulled off his socks and shoes before following Snape through into the elder wizard’s bedroom. Harry hesitated on the threshold of the bedroom. The room was plain. It had a central feature of the massive curtained four-poster bed and the large fireplace on the far wall. Snape’s trunk sat at the bottom of his bed and a rug, chest of draws and a wardrobe made up the last of the spartan furnishings. Snape had already stripped down to what Harry knew to be muggle jockeys. Harry smiled smugly to himself as he watched Snape’s arse in the tight pants as the man flicked his wand about the room. He lit a few candles, the fire and drew the curtains partially closed around his bed to make the atmosphere seem all that more seedy. It occurred to Harry briefly that perhaps Snape didn’t hate everything muggle like he made out. 

“Stop looking at my backside Potter and get into bed, he’ll be on time.” Harry obediently padded across the bedroom and climbed up and into the large bed. Snape was re arranging the sheets and blankets to make them looked used around them. Satisfied with the look of the room, Snape climbed up into bed beside Harry. Harry was lying stiff and straight his eyes trained on the canopy of the bed above him. “Relax Harry or he’ll see through this.” Harry squeaked in surprise as Snape rolled over on top of him, the man’s slender toned frame rubbing against his own scrawny figure. Snape shifted himself into a comfortable position above Harry. Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as he stared up into Snape’s onyx eyes. The man was so close that Harry could smell the soap on Snape’s skin and could feel the radiation of warmth from the man’s body hovering above his own. The entire situation was having a decidedly unwanted affect on his body. “Leg up and around my waist.” Harry shivered unintentionally as Snape’s hand came down to his thigh guiding the boy’s leg up and around the back of the elder wizard’s waist. The position brought them closer together and Harry swallowed awkwardly and looked away as he felt the soft cotton of Snape’s pants brushing in between his thighs. “For Merlin’s sake Potter look at me. Now deepen your breathing.” Harry reluctantly met Snape’s gaze and tried desperately to deepen his already erratic and somewhat shaky breathing. What ever he did Snape seemed satisfied and nodded in acceptance. There was a pause of silence as Snape drew up the sheets around them enough to disguise the fake situation but enough to let Draco’s imagination do the rest. Snape smiled inwardly the moment he felt his wards shiver around his room. 

“He’s here.” Snape whispered and with that began thrusting forward catching Harry off guard and causing the boy to gasp loudly in surprise. The effect played right into Snape’s hands and the man smiled secretly to himself as he felt Harry relax under him. The boy’s hands automatically came up to clutch at Snape’s shoulders. Snape knew the moment Draco entered the room. The blonde’s piercing blue eyes undoubtedly trained on the pair of them writhing together on the bed. Cautious of their audience Snape leaned further forward partially curtaining his and Harry’s faces with the fall of his hair as he locked his lips with Harry’s. Harry was panting hard, not entirely for Draco’s benefit but rather the throbbing erection that had sprung up between his legs in the last minute or two. Harry was mortified that Snape might feel it, after all this was just a show and nothing more. Snape knew they couldn’t keep this up for long and needed something to send Draco packing. 

“Oh Harry,” Snape groaned for effect as he thrust harder causing the old bed to creak slightly. The comment did the trick and Snape smiled as he heard the quiet scuttle of Draco’s feet leaving the room shortly followed by the shiver as his wards fell back into place. “Not a bad piece of acting Potter.” No sooner had the wards shuddered back into place than Snape had disengaged himself from Harry and had collapsed on his back beside the boy. Harry turned over onto his side away from Snape. The flush of his cheeks, the sweat on his forehead, his labored breathing and the tent of his y-fronts would have been a dead give away to his act not being so fake. Snape smiled to himself as he stared at Harry’s back the boy trying to hide his reaction miserably. 

“Do you think it worked?” Harry gritted his teeth and tried to think of the nastiest things he could in order to assuage his erection. 

“Oh, I think it’ll work perfectly.” Snape purred as he rolled over and pressed himself up against the length of Harry’s rigid back. Harry froze as he felt Snape’s breath ghost gently across the back of his neck before a soft feather light kiss was pressed against his shoulder. Just that kiss was Harry’s undoing and with a hiss and a twitch Harry had cum in his pants. Snape huffed a self-satisfied laugh as Harry collapsed in a boneless heap. The tension that had been present for the entire evening melted away from the boy’s wiry frame to leave behind a very lethargic but very embarrassed Harry. “Frustrations are such an easy thing to fix when you’re 16.” Snape pressed another kiss to Harry’s relaxed shoulder before rolling from the bed and grabbing his robe from a hanger beside the wardrobe. Feeling awkward Harry went to rise from the bed as well, his eyes trained on the floor. “You are welcome to use the bathroom and there is a spare set of sleep pants in the dresser draw. When you’re done I suggest you get some sleep. I have a feeling Albus Dumbledore will wish to see us both tomorrow morning.” Snape casually tied the robe around himself as he moved over to the archway leading from his bedroom back into the small living area. 

“You are not kicking me out?” Harry whispered knowing for a fact that Draco was never permitted to stay in Snape’s rooms for the entire night. Snape paused and glanced coolly back over his shoulder at Harry who was still flushed pink with embarrassment and looking practically debauched with his swollen lips and unruly hair. 

“We have a new understanding Mr. Potter but bear in mind that if you are to stay in my chambers you will respect my privacy outside of them.” Harry nodded quickly in agreement almost relieved that Snape wasn’t going to make him walk back to Gryfindor tower in his present state. 

“Yes sir.” Harry whispered in confirmation. An amused twitch graced Snape’s upper lip before the man had turned and disappeared into the lounge leaving Harry to his own devices. 

*************************************


	9. Part 9

PART 9

“They’re true.” 

Harry bit his lip hard as the two words filtered out of Snape’s mouth with so little emotional attachment the man could have been talking about anyone but himself and Harry. Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes flashed in the fire light with an unknown emotion as the graying man sat back in his chair, almost taken back by the honest response. Just as Snape had warned it had not taken long for word to spread, no doubt fueled by Draco who’d undoubtedly owled his father overnight. The summons to Dumbledore’s office had come as the two of them had taken tea in the living room of Snape’s quarters in awkward silence that morning. There was no turning back now and as Harry had dressed hastily he wondered just how Dumbledore would react. What Harry pictured as the headmasters reaction it certainly wasn’t the blank expression on the elder wizards face now. Harry swallowed awkwardly and lowered his gaze to where he was fiddling with the cuffs of his robe. Snape seemed unfazed by the headmaster’s reaction and instead continued to sip from his lemon tea. 

“Well. It seems things have progressed further than I would have thought between you two. I will not deny that I am,” Dumbledore paused. The man it seemed was at a rare loss for words. “…that I am a little shocked by this development.” Dumbledore finished as he quickly took a long sip of his own cup of tea. Harry refused to look up at the headmaster as he reached for a biscuit. “Are you quite sure though?” Albus asked abruptly as he looked from Harry to Snape and then back again. 

“Believe me headmaster were either of us not serious I would never have allowed this to get this far. Especially under the circumstances.” Snape answer coolly as he put aside his empty teacup and leaned across to trace his fingertips lightly across Harry’s cheek. It was a very dominant display of ownership but it was also an endearing gesture. Harry leaned in to the feather touch his cheeks pinking slightly as Dumbledore watched the exchange. 

“This better not be one of your scheme’s to dissolve Lucius’ promise Severus. I know how you have suffered by having Draco promised to you but there are other ways of breaking the promise than this. The consequences of this will reach farther than just your misfortunes Severus. If this is not genuine…” Dumbledore was cut off as Severus stood abruptly from his chair and strode over to face the fire clearly upset that Dumbledore was questioning his honor. 

“I assure you headmaster I am very much aware of the consequences of this relationship having had a considerable many years to think about it. I have already made clear to Harry what is required of him and what situations may arise because of it. He and I are in agreement that the benefits to both us and the greater good far outweigh the associated risks.” Harry was impressed with Snape’s reply having put it forth with enough conviction that even Dumbledore looked emotionally moved by it. “We can not do this however without the order’s support Albus. I am expecting a summons today. By now Draco will have made it clear to his father I have broken the agreement. I need only to convince Voldemort of my ‘plan’ in luring Harry and the promise between Lucius and myself will be absolved.” Snape finished and turned back around from the fire to face Dumbledore who was still nursing his steaming cup of lemon tea and staring at Harry. 

“Do you have anything to say Harry?” Dumbledore whispered calmly as Harry gingerly looked up from his chest and shook his head. “You will need to tell your godfather of your decision as soon as possible Harry. You do not need telling, that his reaction is likely to be less than positive.” Harry nodded in agreement, Sirius had been the last thing on Harry’s mind for the past month and now everything was happening so fast. Harry glanced at Snape for support, the elder wizard confidently nodding his head in agreement.

“I would suggest discussing this with your friends too Harry. It is better that they hear the truth from you so that they may better understand our relationship.” Harry nodded again as Snape moved back over to the chair beside Harry gently clasping one of Harry’s nervously twisting hands in his own. Dumbledore sighed heavily as he watched the exchange between both wizards before standing up wearily from his chair. 

“I can not say I am not apprehensive about this decision gentlemen but neither have I the right to interfere in such matters. I will ensure the order continues to support you both in your work.” Dumbledore paused as he huffed a small chuckle to himself his eyes twinkling in mirth. “If you manage to pull this off gentlemen then we may just gain the upper hand in this war after all.” With a knowing raised eyebrow Dumbledore took the stairs into his observatory and disappeared. Assuming they were dismissed Harry and Snape hastily vacated the headmaster’s office and took the revolving staircase back down into the corridors of the school. 

“That was too easy.” Snape muttered as he walked along side Harry heading for breakfast in the great hall. Harry nodded in silent agreement his worry still churning his stomach. 

“What do you think he is up to?” Harry whispered as they passed a group of giggling 1st year girls coming out of the bathroom. 

“With Albus it is difficult to say Potter but I believe the situation we have created plays right into his hands.” Harry frowned in confusion of what Snape was referring to as they paused outside the doors to the great hall where breakfast was already under way. 

“I don’t understand?” Harry whispered careful so that no one over heard them. Snape sighed heavily and straightened his robe as he glanced into the great hall noticing clearly that Professor McGonagall was staring at them intently. 

“The headmaster has hoped for a considerably long time that you and I were better aquatinted Mr. Potter. As much as they hate to admit it I am your only direct link with Voldemort aside from that scar.” Snape paused and gestured to Harry’s lightening bolt scar on his forehead. “I believe Albus thought our occlumency lessons might have helped us become allies no least formed a friendship but like always you have your own agenda.” 

“You were a total bastard you mean.” Harry corrected sharply reminding Snape politely that it was he, rather than Harry that had made his occlumency lessons a complete failure. Snape huffed at Harry’s presumptuous cheek but chose not to comment as he continued. 

“Needless to say Potter it has taken till now for us to come to a truce.” Snape paused as Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Of sorts.” Snape finished quickly before Harry had a chance to mock him. “Believe me when I tell you this situation no matter how ‘delicate’ it is, is just what Dumbledore wants to gain leverage in this war. We were always being manipulated Potter but now we’re allowing it under our terms.” With a knowing Slytherin smile Snape turned and strode into the chaos of the great hall. Harry stared after Snape with the distinct feeling that he was the ball in the middle of a football game. 

*********************************

Harry sat quietly staring at his hands twisted in his jumper not daring to look up and into the disappointed gaze of his godfather sitting opposite him. A stagnate silence hung in the lounge room of Grimmauld Place. Those unfortunate enough to be caught in the unpleasant atmosphere shifted uncomfortably where they sat. Harry could have predicted his godfather’s reaction to the news, right down to the slanderous names Sirius had used when describing Snape, to his face of course. The argument had gone on for over two hours, no one daring to interrupt the warring parties. Only Dumbledore braved the odd comment but it was useless as Sirius and Snape exchanged insults and accusations beyond reason. It was a free for all that Harry felt solely responsible for. 

The argument had come to a stunning end with Snape crying out in anguish as his dark mark had flared into life. For once Harry had been glad of the Dark Lord’s interference as Snape and Sirius’ argument had been abruptly cut off. Snape had left in a flurry of robes but not before placing a gentle but possessive kiss on Harry’s lips, in clear view of everyone in the room. If there had been doubt about their relationship before there was none now. In Snape’s wake Harry had been left with the ruin and the full weight of his godfather’s disappointment. 

“So you like that sort of thing do you Harry?” Harry glanced up from where he was twisting his fingers through the knotted weave of his jumper. Sirius’ voice was icy his tone one that indicated he was not going to rest without a satisfying answer. Harry swallowed heavily and dropped his gaze back to his hands in his lap without having answered his godfather. There was no way Harry was going to answer that question with an audience like he had at present. Sirius however was not deterred and continued promptly. “Come on Harry you are 16 let’s talk about this. After all you are doing it, you should be able to fucking talk about it.” Sirius’ temper was rising again and Harry took a deep calming breath to try and keep his own temper in check. “It is not like it’s a secret is it although I obviously missed the point at which you became infatuated with Snivellrus.” Sirius rose from the chair and began pacing back and forth in front of Harry, who had yet to raise his head from where he was staring at his lap. “If you’d have told me Harry we could have paid someone to satisfy your kinks. There are wizards out there that do it for a living….” 

“You don’t understand.” The words ground out from between Harry’s teeth before he was able to stop himself. Harry clenched his fists as he glanced up from beneath the bangs of his fringe to watch as his godfather stopped dead mid pace and spun around to glare at him. 

“Oh I don’t understand do I Harry? Well enlighten me. Tell me the truth!” Sirius paused an evil glint catching in the corner of his eyes as he pushed his face into Harry’s in a threatening manner. “In fact tell us all why Harry bloody Potter is playing Master and Pet with Severus fucking Snape!” Sirius screamed in Harry’s face but the boy hardly flinched his own raging temper boiling to the surface with such intensity it caught everyone who witnessed it off guard. 

The lights flickered ominously. An icy wind whipped around the lounge room like a tornado as Harry stood up to his full height and met his godfather face to face. Most of the people in the room had instinctively gone for their wands fearing the worst and awaiting the inevitable. 

“Because ‘Black’,” Harry spat coldly into Sirius face. “Severus fucking Snape is the only one among you powerful enough to play with and the only one of you with balls enough to actually take me on.” With a very Slytherin smile of his own Harry pushed past his godfather and headed for the door very sure he’d made his point regarding Snape. 

“You are playing with fire Harry James Potter. Sex is one thing but risking the lives of your friends and family is an entirely different matter.” Harry paused mid step and turned around to face Sirius again who was looking decidedly pale knowing that he’d lost the fight. 

“I’m not risking anyone’s life but my own Black. Perhaps if you weren’t so jealous of Severus you might actually see he’s trying to help you all.” Harry wasn’t prepared for the stinging slap as Sirius backhanded him hard across the face for his comment. The impact snapped Harry’s head to the side but the boy remained standing. Taking a deep breath in Harry gritted his teeth against the sting and turned his face back to look at Sirius. Sirius looked suddenly ashamed and frightened by what he’d just done and took two unsteady steps back away from his godson into the firm embrace of Remus Lupin. Harry couldn’t help himself as a cruel smile broke out onto his face as he shook his head at his godfather. 

“You see Sirius. When he does that to me he’ll mean it and he certainly won’t regret it afterwards.” There was a horrified gasp from a few of the order members in the room shocked by what they were hearing. Harry didn’t spare them a second glance however as he turned and strode from the lounge room. 

Taking the stairs two at a time Harry was upstairs and in his bedroom in no time. They hadn’t planned on staying at Grimmauld Place but as Severus had been summoned Harry assumed he’d be spending the night there despite having school tomorrow. Kicking off his shoes Harry flopped down onto his bed and tucked his hands behind his head. Despite the twinge of guilt he still felt about the argument an overwhelming feeling of relief swept over him. Everyone now knew his secret and be damned if they didn’t agree. 

****************************************


	10. Part 10

PART 10

Harry awoke abruptly to a commotion downstairs and the thundering of feet outside in the hallway and on the stairs. Rising quickly Harry tucked his wand into the waistband of his sleep pants and hurried out of his bedroom. Order members were running everywhere and Harry had to avoid being run down by the rushing wizards and witches. Making it to the stairs safely Harry headed down and into the front foyer. It was then that he smelt the familiar scent in the air. The metallic tang of blood clung to the warm air of the house and Harry’s panic began to rise. Hastily pushing his way through the milling crowd in the doorway of the living room Harry clambered into the room. The very first thing Harry saw was the bloodied trails across the polished wooden floors. Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey and Remus were all gathered around the couch. Harry heard the cries of anguish and pain as the group tried to hold whomever it was still as Madam Pomfrey worked on them. In the pit of his stomach Harry had a horrible feeling it might be Snape on the couch but as he took a few steps towards the group a voice made him pause. 

“Potter.” Snapping his head around Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at Snape. The elder wizard was a mess. Snape was still in his death eater robes with his white mask clasped in one hand and stood by the window out of the way. 

Severus was covered in blood. His hands caked in the stuff. Big, glistening dark patches spoiled Snape’s cloak while smears and splatters of red had dried on the man’s pale face. Snape’s hair was mattered and clogged with dirt and several nasty bruises and gashes caught Harry’s eye on the exposed part of the elder wizard’s neck. Silently Harry wondered how much of the blood was Snape’s and how much of it was the persons on the couch. Either way it was far too much blood for Harry’s liking. With a restrained sigh Harry took the few steps over to Snape by the window and took up position beside his elder, a look of sympathy in his gaze. “Come along I need a bath.” Harry squirmed a little as Snape took hold of his wrist with one of his bloodied hands. It was an uncomfortable feeling having the sticky blood pressed between his skin and Severus but Harry didn’t complain. 

Despite being such an infrequent visitor to Grimmauld Place Severus still had his own room like most of the order members. Admittedly it was the dusty old attic but Severus seemed to like the quiet being this far away from the rest of the house afforded. Harry sat quietly on the broken lid of an old traveling trunk as Snape flicked his wand around the room lighting a few sparse lanterns that hung from the beams of the roof above. In the dim light Harry watched as Snape peeled each layer of his soiled clothes from his body. Harry was completely entranced by the smooth, alabaster skin that was reveal to him with each article of clothing. Automatically Harry looked for signs of injury on Snape’s person and only fully relaxed when the last item was dropped carelessly onto the floor leaving nothing by a pale expanse of uninjured skin. Admittedly there were scars. Old scars that littered Snape’s back like strips of fabric but there was nothing new or nothing bleeding at least. Still with his back to Harry Snape flicked his wand at the unpolished floorboards beside the fireplace. A copper, claw footed, freestanding bath appeared beside the lit fire. Steam rose from the watery surface of the bath filling the air with a menthol fragrance that reminded Harry of hospitals. 

Silently Snape padded across the room and with his back still to Harry slid into the copper bath with a hiss and sigh of relief. Harry watched as Snape disappeared beneath the surface of the water before re emerging a few seconds later his hair soaking wet and water beading down his face. Harry stared at the elder wizard who’d closed his eyes and relaxed back against the headrest of the copper bath. Feeling suddenly very unwelcome and intrusive Harry rose from the trunk and took a step towards the door leading from the attic. 

“I didn’t give you permission to leave Potter.” Harry froze and glanced sheepishly over his shoulder back at Snape. The elder wizard hadn’t moved from the bath. With his eyes still closed and his hands resting idly on the sides of the tub he had obviously no intention of moving either. Harry swallowed awkwardly forcing himself to speak. 

“I thought you’d want to be alone…” Harry was cut off abruptly. 

“From now on Mr. Potter I will make the decisions for both of us and you will trust me enough to know that what I decide will be in your best interests.” Snape’s voice was unusually calm and devoid of any lingering sarcasm or anger that he often laced his other conversations with. Harry truly didn’t understand how these things were supposed to work and apart from what he’d heard and read he was completely in the dark. 

“Yes Sir.” Harry whispered belatedly not sure what he was required to do or say.

“My name is Severus and in my company you will refer to me as such. The only time you will not address me by my given name will be during class, when Sir will be much more appropriate.” Snape paused and Harry assumed he was to reply. 

“Yes, Si….Severus.” Harry corrected himself quickly and was rewarded by a bemused chuckle from over at the bath. 

“Good. Now come here.” Snape sounded almost sleepy as Harry approached the copper bathtub tentatively. Harry tried to keep his eyes to himself as he came to a stand still beside the tub where Snape was still reclined in relaxation seemingly not to care that the water left little to the imagination despite the few bubbles. “In my cloak pocket you’ll find a gift for you.” Harry was a little surprised by what Snape had said next and stared at the man’s still closed eyes. When Snape made no move to elaborate Harry padded quickly over to where the elder wizard had discarded his cloak earlier. Rummaging through the bloodied robes Harry found amongst the bottles of potions a strange strip of black leather with clips at either end. Pulling the item free of Snape’s pocket Harry held the thing up to the lantern light to inspect it. It appeared on closer inspecting to be a very short necklace of some sort. The inch wide leather strip appeared to have some strange engravings burnt into the leathers surface and in the middle hanging from what appeared to be a gold loop as the biggest ruby Harry had ever seen. Around the ruby wove a gold dragon and a silver snake entwined together to hold the ruby in place. 

“Thank you,” Harry paused as he realized he hadn’t spoken for a good five minutes since he’d begun inspecting the item. “It is beautiful.” Harry hesitated still not really knowing what the item was supposed to be. Snape chuckled from over in the bath and for the first time since he’d hopped into the water opened his eyes to stare directly at Harry. 

“It is a choker Harry and is often the first gift given to submissives by their partners as a sign of ownership usually after their first night together.” Harry blushed bright red from the tips of his ears right down his neck as he looked sheepishly away from Snape to the choker still grasped in his own hand. 

Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously as he tried to steady his breathing. Having gone from being an uneducated virgin to a submissive pet in under a month was a somewhat confronting notion. “No need to look so worried Potter. I have no intention of bedding you this eve. I fear it may take some days to recover myself after my audience with the dark lord.” Harry breathed out with an inaudible sigh of relief as he fingered the intricate choker. He was still in confusion about what it was for if not for the obvious. “I must confess I am still in doubt about your commitment to me and this arrangement.” Harry’s head snapped up instantly from his chest to stare at Snape in worry. 

Harry wasn’t sure himself yet if he’d made the right decision but he’d assumed there was no turning back. “I am by rights allowed to claim you as my own once you have made public your agreement to it. A claim, which is usually made during our first night via a permanent mark unique to my family bloodline. However due to my doubt and partially your importance in the wizarding world I have decided to postpone my official claim on you.” Harry frowned in confusion as he knelt down beside the bathtub his shoulder brushing Snape’s wet fingertips on the edge of the bath as he did so. “I can manage to hold Voldemort’s demands off for a month before he will expect to see the evidence of my claim. Consider this your months trial period. If at the end of this month you believe you have made the wrong choice you may walk away from this and I will bear the entirety of the consequences.” Snape’s voice was grave and deadly serious something that told Harry the consequences of ending the relationship would be the ultimate in punishments. A shiver of fear ran up Harry’s spine. “While I am not marking you, you will however wear the choker as a public sign of my ownership. It will help you better understand what it means for you to be mine and the situations pleasant and other that that knowledge may bring you from your peers.” 

“I don’t care what everyone thinks…” Harry began to protest but was cut off quickly by a wet finger being pressed against his lips. 

“You say that now Potter but you’re young and as yet have absolutely no idea what it means to be ‘claimed’ by another. You think it is all about power and dominance. That is what brought you to me in the first place but I assure you this is nothing without trust. I am not an easy man to please Harry and I expect nothing but submissive obedience from my partners. If you break the rules expect to be punished. If you challenge me I will bring you pain you know nothing of yet. There were others before Draco,” Snape clarified before continuing. “That tried and failed. However if you succeed I will give you everything…” Snape trailed off as he leaned forward and replaced his finger still pressed against Harry’s lips with his mouth. The kiss was intense and Harry fell limp under Snape’s carefully manipulative tongue. With Snape’s wet hand cupping the back of his head preventing him from moving away Harry was light headed and breathless within moments. 

Snape broke the kiss seconds before Harry thought he was going to pass out. Gasping for air Harry collapsed against the side of the copper bath as Snape levered himself out of the now cooling water. With his vision still fuzzy and his head dizzy with lack of air Harry didn’t pay much attention to the sinewy, pale frame of the totally naked potions professor as he stepped out of the bath and reached for a towel hanging over the fire surround. By the time Harry realized he’d missed the show Snape was safely wrapped up in his bathrobe and standing beside the fire drying his dark hair.

“I won’t disappoint you.” Harry whispered as he stood up from the rough floor and easily clipped the leather chocker around his neck. Harry was surprised by how perfect the leather choker felt around his neck. He’d thought the choker might have been heavy or too tight but the cool leather against his skin felt familiarly like Snape’s hands caressing his throat. With a comfortable smile Harry stepped over to where Snape was standing watching him from in front of the fire. Stepping into Snape’s personal space Harry nervously rested his head against Snape’s chest hoping he wouldn’t be rejected from the small embrace. Much to Harry’s surprise Snape allowed the contact as he gently ran his thumb down Harry’s bruised cheek where Sirius had slapped him earlier. Harry winced under the touch of the bruise but didn’t pull away. 

“If he touches you again Potter I will break every bone in his body.” Harry smiled secretly at the defensive mutter from Snape before letting his mind wander back to earlier in the evening. It was only now, as Harry ran over what had happened that he realized he knew the voice behind the cries of pain that had come from the couch. 

“Draco is………..” Harry stepped back in horror of having forgotten about the blood, the pain and the screams of terror but Snape pulled him instantly back against his chest and held him tightly. 

“The boy will be fine Harry but tonight he learnt a valuable lesson. No one challenges Tom Riddle’s decisions and gets away with it.” 

******************************************

Harry sat alone at the end of Gryfindor table staring at his plate and wishing he hadn’t turned up for breakfast. He knew it would be hard and a lot of people would find it difficult to understand but he hadn’t counted on it being this bad. It was Monday morning the first day back at Hogwarts after the weekend at Grimmauld place and the first day he’d been seen wearing Snape’s gift. If the world didn’t know he was owned by his potions professor it certainly did now. He’d come down into the great hall only to find silence and stares at his entrance. There were a few who muttered things as he passed them by but most just stared at him. The awkwardness had continued at the Gryfindor table. Where usually his friends would have left a space for him there was no space for him this morning, forcing him to sit alone at the far end of the table. Harry hadn’t spared the faculty a second glance after he’d sat down. The boy had ignored Snape’s entrance despite the whispering that broke out at the potion professor’s appearance. Thankfully Dumbledore began breakfast with the usual notices and for a while Harry thought he wasn’t the center of attention. Then his meal arrived. 

Two slices of toast with plum jam, a bowl of muggle fruit loops and a bowl of scrambled eggs with tomato sauce. They were his favorite things. Things that he would only get to eat during the summer at the Dursley’s when the family was away. Harry swallowed nervously as he braved a glance up at the head table to where he knew Snape would be sitting having ordered him the special breakfast. Snape however wasn’t paying Harry any attention and continued to read his newspaper as he ate his own meal. Harry turned back to his meal and jumped a little when someone sat down opposite him. 

“So it is true then?” Harry stared at Ron who was sat stoically on the opposite side of the table. Harry desperately searched his best friend’s expression for some kind of sign as to what mood the red head was in. It was pointless however as Ron stared at him waiting blankly for an answer. Choosing the safe option Harry nodded in silent reply as he chewed a mouthful of fruit loops cautiously. There was a strained silence that hung in the air before Ron let out a heavy sigh. “I knew you were queer mate but Snape?” Harry couldn’t help but snort in amusement into his bowl of cereal as Ron screwed up his nose in disgust. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes as he passed Ron a spare fork and let his friend share some of his eggs. 

“It’s complicated Ron. Besides I chose him…” Harry paused as he thought about how his current situation had come about. “Well, sort of anyway.” Harry muttered as he glanced over his shoulder towards the Slytherin table noting acutely the absence of Draco. The blonde was still in the hospital wing recovering from his injuries after his audience with the dark lord.

“It is kind of weird trying to think of you that way. I mean you’re Harry bloody Potter you shouldn’t bow to anyone.” Ron muttered around another mouthful of scrambled eggs. Inwardly Harry sighed. No one was ever likely to understand how he felt. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to though Ron,” Harry whispered as he finished off his plum jam toast before taking a swig of pumpkin juice. “Besides I don’t bow to him Ron it is a mutual relationship with certain boundaries.” Feeling suddenly under scrutiny again Harry rose from the table intent on leaving early for Potions. Ron followed his best friend however determined to get answers from Harry. 

“Is he good in bed?” Ron muttered cheekily as the pair sauntered down towards the dungeons. Harry barked loudly in mock amusement and looked knowingly over at Ron who was still staring at him. 

“Is that really something you want to know about Severus Snape, Ron?” Harry inquired, his eyebrow rising in challenge. Ron paused for a second before groaning in disgust and shaking his head vehemently. 

“On second thought don’t tell me. Potions would never be the same.” Ron laughed as he pushed open the door to Snape’s classroom and the pair took their seats in the empty lab. 

“So does this mean we’re still friends?” Harry hesitated as he pulled his books free of his bag and glanced sheepishly across at his friend. 

“Of course it does Potter. Just because you’ve got some new wardrobe accessories,” Ron paused and gestured at Harry’s collar before continuing. “And a boyfriend doesn’t mean we aren’t friends. Besides, I figure now you and he are together it would be in my best interests to keep on the good side of you both.” Ron chuckled as the classroom began filling up as the students rushed to beat Severus to the classroom and avoid detention. Harry smiled and nodded in understanding before relaxing a little as they waited for class to begin. 

A/N Hello out there on the readers couch....hope you're enjoying this one. I've finally finished editing it and I'm now adding the ending. In all honesty I'm not sure why everyone likes this story the most, I find it most irritating to actually get motivation to write. Anyway, stay tuned and enjoy. Also I've got some Fan Art that previous readers have drawn. Does anyone know how to post pictures on here or is that something that you can't achieve?


	11. Part 11

PART 11

“You look like shit.” Harry whispered as Madam Pomfrey came fussing past the bottom of Draco’s bed for the third time in as many minutes. Draco huffed a contemptible laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious Potter.” Draco snapped dryly as he shuffled back up against his pillow so that he was half sitting up. The blonde was a mess. His face was swollen and his eyes were blood shot and blackened. Cuts, tears and slices littered the blonde’s pale skin some of them still crusty with dried blood but most clean and beginning to heal. A large bandage was just visible beneath the sheets wrapped around the boy’s slender torso no doubt helping to heal the broken ribs and punctured lung. There was a stale silence as Harry picked at an unseen thread on the blanket draped over Draco’s feet. 

“So I guess he claimed you then?” Draco whispered as Madam Pomfrey’s footsteps disappeared into her office leaving the pair alone to talk more freely. Harry bit his lip and self-consciously reached up to touch the collar about his neck. Like Snape had said he hadn’t yet officially claimed him but Harry saw no point in saying so when he’d have to get used to it sooner rather than later. 

Quietly Harry nodded in agreement feeling slightly guilty about lying. “He was miserable with me. He had been for 16 years. The promise between my father and him was more like a punishment than a reward to him. I couldn’t have been what he wanted me to be I’m too independent and I pissed him off with my willfulness.” Harry huffed in amusement as Draco gently brushed back a strand of his silky blonde hair to reveal a nasty bruise on his forehead in the shape of a footprint. Harry chose not to comment on the bruise and instead waited for Draco to continue. “At first I couldn’t believe he’d fallen for you. My last hope and I manage to pull it off.” Draco boasted proudly in his victory as Harry sat chewing his lip the truth perched precariously on the tip of his tongue. Harry knew he could never say anything however and merely nodded with gritted teeth as Draco continued to beam with happiness that his scheme had worked. “I’m jealous too of course. Perhaps had the sex been as good as it seemed between you two the other night I might have re-considered being the ‘Promised Child’ I was meant to be.” Draco shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before continuing. “Still it is all over now. I’m free of him and my life is mine again.” Draco beamed happily at Harry who merely glared at the blonde darkly. 

“And what about my life?” Harry barked angrily. Despite having accepted his relationship with Snape Harry knew that none of this would have happened at all had Draco not blackmailed him in the first place. Draco rolled his eyes as he reached over to grab a hand full of peeled grapes some other visitor had left for him. 

“Don’t fool yourself Potter. You didn’t have much of a life to begin with.” Draco popped a grape into his mouth and chewed smugly. “Besides in war there are always casualties. You are a casualty Potter and trust me when I say sacrificing your life for mine was well worth it.” Draco popped another grape into his mouth smartly as Harry stood up from the end of the bed. His anger was boiling to the surface as he stared at the smug blonde before him.

“You are a fucking cowardly bastard Draco Malfoy. Voldemort should have finished you off.” Harry shouted angrily ignoring the fast approaching footsteps of Madam Pomfrey. 

“Don’t delude yourself into believing you know everything Potter. Voldemort didn’t do this to me it was my father. Seems he didn’t like the fact Snape got rewarded for securing an alliance between you and him after breaking the agreement between the two of them.” Draco paused his smug Slytherin smile still in place. “Then when I told him I had no intention of taking the dark mark he completely flipped out.” Harry’s eyes widened in shock as Draco chuckled darkly. “I told you I was willful Potter. Why would I give my life to the Dark Lord when I’d only just gained it back again from Snape?” 

“Mr Potter! I will not have you disturbing my patients. If you do not leave this instant I will have you removed by your ears.” At that point Madam Pomfrey interrupted their conversation her wand pointed threateningly at Harry who was already backing away from Draco. Unfazed by the attention Draco continued to snack on his grapes as Harry spared the blonde one last glance before running from the hospital wing. 

Harry slowed his run to a brisk walk as he passed through the corridors of the castle until he was safely outside. The weather had turned rather foul from the sunny morning it had been and Harry huddled down in his cloak as he tried to dodge the thunder spots that were already beginning to fall from the sky. Picking up his step Harry jogged down to the old stone shelter that overlooked the lake. The shelter was peaceful and Harry often found himself drawn to the place for some time alone. With the rain now pouring from the sky Harry didn’t even spare the shelter a second look as he dashed in through the entrance and began shaking the rain from his cloak. 

“Do you often come barging into places like that Mr. Potter?” Harry practically jumped from his skin as an unexpected voice made him look up from his wet cloak. Having not expected anyone to be inside the shelter Harry was taken back to find the shelter already occupied. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered awkwardly as he finished shaking the last drops of water from his cloak pointedly avoiding making eye contact with the elder wizard. There was a tense silence as Harry shuffled over to the stone bench and sat himself tentatively on its edge, furthest away from Snape. For a good ten minutes the pair sat staring out of the open windows of the shelter, watching as the rain fell like a curtain from the tiled roof above them. On a nice day it was possible to see the entire lake from the shelter window but today all Harry could see was the rain. 

“Judging from your miserable silence may I be right in assuming you spoke to Draco?” Snape broke the silence first his voice barely audible above the roar of rain outside. Harry glanced up sideways at Snape the man’s face hidden in shadow but his sparkling onyx eyes firmly fixed on Harry. 

Harry nodded in silent reply. 

“Are you disappointed Mr. Malfoy has turned out to be less of an evil genius and more of your common variety selfish bastard like so many other people are in this world?” Harry shrugged his shoulders with a huff of contempt. “You see now why I detested his forced presence in my life.” Again Harry nodded this time glancing up to meet Snape’s gaze fully. 

“He thinks he’s won. Draco Malfoy triumphs over Harry Potter yet again like this is something I was forced into, that I didn’t want it….” Harry stood up abruptly from the bench, his fists clenched angrily by his sides as he began pacing the length of the shelter. 

“If you examine the matter closely Potter, you weren’t exactly a willing participant to begin with.” Snape put forward matter of factly as Harry paced past him twice. 

“Yeah alright so I was given a push but if I hadn’t been forced to begin with I’d have never made the decision on my own! They all think this is some kind of joke. They think it is some monumentally tragic sacrifice I’m making on their behalf. Even now Dumbledore and bloody Sirius are probably working up a way to get me out of this!” Harry was angry now his face flushed with raging heat as he clenched his fists even tighter and threw his arms about savagely. “I want this! I want you! I have done since the moment you stepped foot in that fucking classroom and told me ‘Fame isn’t everything’.” Harry paused completely ignoring the rather amused eyebrow that shot up into Snape’s forehead at the boy’s last comment. “You are a mean, grumpy and snarky bastard but at least I know what to expect when I see you. I know that what you say is exactly what you are thinking. Unlike the rest of them that have more bloody secrets than the Department of Mysteries!” Harry collapsed fuming against the window his back turned to Snape as he tried to control his raging temper. A cool breeze blew in through the open window chilling the heat in Harry’s cheeks and calming him slightly. 

“You do realize Harry you are incredibly enticing when you are angry.” Harry shivered as he felt the ghost of warm air on his neck before a pair of arms came up to hold him tightly about the waist. Harry relaxed almost immediately at Snape’s touch all the anger draining from his body as he leant back against Snape’s strong embrace. “You should throw your weight around more often Potter. It might remind them all just who you are and what you’re capable of if pushed.” Harry closed his eyes as Snape drew aside the collar and began nipping and caressing the pale skin of Harry’s throat with his mouth. Being young it took very little to arouse Harry into hardness and his tented pants brushed against the cold stonewall in front of him as Snape continued to ravish his neck. Frustrated by the lack of more contact Harry reached back and having tilted his own head to the side dragged Snape’s lips up to his own. The kiss was sloppy in such an awkward position but Harry didn’t care as he inhaled deeply on the professor’s heady aroma. 

This kiss didn’t last and Snape pulled away leaving Harry panting and whining miserably at the lost contact. Snape smiled ruefully as he retreated back to the stone bench seemingly not affected by the display as Harry had been. 

“You’re a shameless exhibitionist Potter. I must remember that.” Harry frowned deeply as he spun around from the window still hard and needy as he watched Snape sit casually down on the bench. “I’m calling a class tonight. 11.35 the same place.” As if someone had flicked a switch Snape slid easily back into professor mode as he brushed an invisible crease from his robe. Harry gritted his teeth as he made a point of adjusting himself before reluctantly coming back to sit beside Snape on the bench, this time much closer. 

“What’s the topic?” Harry muttered hoping to get a heads up on Sex Magic 101 having been behind on his reading of late. 

“Fantasies and the extraction of them from your mind to give them to your partner during intercourse, so that you may share the moment. It’s quite exhilarating when done correctly.” Snape sighed quietly as he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry chewed his lip in thought silently processing a few of his more choice fantasies. It was only after a few moments of silence that Harry caught the smug glance Snape was throwing him. 

“Don’t even think about using legitimacy on me. I warned you before I can’t stop you.” Harry argued as he narrowed his gaze at Snape who was smiling a very Slytherin smirk. 

“You shouldn’t keep them so handy then Mr. Potter, if you don’t wish other people to see them.” Snape’s smirk widened and Harry struck out as he felt the first tentative prods of Snape trying to invade his mind. Hitting Snape hard in the arm and practically pushing the man off the bench Harry ground his teeth together angrily. 

“I said stop it! If you want to know what they are you’ll have to teach me how to perform the appropriate ‘magic’.” Harry huffed as Snape narrowed his gaze but chose not to remind Harry how obedience and submission was a key to their relationship. “Speaking of which, do I still have to go to Draco to complete my homework?” Harry grumbled. 

“Over my dead body.” Snape growled defensively not even a heartbeat after Harry’s suggestion. Having realized his mistake Snape swallowed awkwardly and turned his glare back out of the window. Harry was surprised at the conviction in Snape’s abrupt admission and took a second to take in what it had meant. “What I meant was,” Snape paused awkwardly and Harry quickly butted in to save the man the embarrassment. 

“I know what you meant Severus and that’s fine with me. He wasn’t very good anyway and so long as you will make yourself available for my studies when needed…” 

“Watch yourself Potter.” Snape growled rapidly losing his patience with Harry’s cheeky comments. It was easy to overlook Harry’s disobedience when their relationship was still fresh but in time Harry would have to learn to toe the line. Harry lowered his gaze and blushed slightly in awkward apology as he was put back in his place. 

“Sorry Severus,” Harry whispered as he pressed an apologetic kiss to Snape’s cheek. Snape nodded in acceptance as he stood up and moved towards the door of the shelter. The rain had slowed a little over the last half an hour that they’d sat together but it was still raining enough to wet them through should they run back to the castle. Still with dinner looming there was no other choice and beckoning to Harry, Snape stepped out into the rain and led them back towards the castle. 

***************************************

“For Merlin’s sake Sev, give me a fucking chance will you!” Harry threw his velvet diary across the room frustrated by his lack of progress in his latest homework assignment for Sex Magic 101. Folding his arms grumpily across his chest and pouting like a spoilt five-year-old Harry glared at Snape who was casually stirring a bubbling cauldron in his workroom. 

“What would be the practicality of me making this too easy Potter? You would learn nothing.” Snape continued to stir his potion. The steam rising from the cauldron caused the strands of straggly hair at the front of the man’s head to stick to his forehead with moisture as he bent over to inspect the cauldron’s contents. 

“But you know I’m not very good at occlumency. You could at least make it a little bit easier…” Harry snapped angrily. Harry had endured a bad week that was slowly getting worse and Severus was not making things easy. There was a tonne of homework to be done. Quidditch practice had begun again for the coming season, he’d promised to hang out with Ron and to top it all Severus was being very, very unpleasant. 

“Occlumency and sex magic Mr. Potter are two entirely different practices of magic. One uses your skills as a wizard the other uses simply your commitment to your partner. So far you are failing miserably in both aspects!” Snape bit back harshly as he finished stirring his potion and moved over to the sink to wash his hands. Harry’s anger got the better of him quickly and with the week like he’d just had it was far too easy to take his frustrations out on Snape. Rising from his seat on the lounge in Snape’s room Harry strode angrily into the elder wizards lab and jabbed Snape hard in the back with his wand. Snape spun around on his heel his face like thunder as he met Harry’s angry glare with a murderous one of his own. Despite the impending eruption Harry didn’t back down under the weight of Snape’s glare and instead pushed his wand harder into Snape’s chest.

“You want me to fail! You don’t want me to see your deepest fantasies, just like you don’t want me to be able to read your thoughts. Are you scared I’m going to go telling everyone? Or are you frightened I might just be better than you at it! You are an arsehole Snape! Besides I thought you wanted to have sex with me. I thought that was what this is all about.” Harry tugged at the collar around his neck by way of explanation. Since the collar had gone on nothing much had changed between he and Snape. Harry had expected some kind of relationship to evolve with rules, demands and needs yet Snape had continued their relationship just like they were student and professor still. 

Harry was too wrapped up in his accusations to notice when Snape’s patience snapped. As quick as lightening Harry felt his wand being wrenched from his grasp before the biting sting as Snape’s hand came crashing down across his cheek sending Harry sprawling into the central work bench and onto the floor with a sickening thud. Harry cried out in pain as he clutched at his cheek a large graze of skin missing from it where Snape’s ring had caught the soft flesh. Blood trickled out from between Harry’s fingers as he covered his cheek, his green eyes staring fearfully up at Snape looming above him. Snape’s chest was heaving beneath his tight black waist coat and shirt and Harry knew by the death grip the elder wizard had on both wands in his hands that Snape was struggling to regain a little control. 

“Get here now.” Snape’s command came out with a guttural growl and Harry instinctively knew not to disobey. Unsure if he could stand properly Harry instead crawled on his hands and knees over to where Snape was still standing by the sink. Shuffling awkwardly Harry made sure he knelt directly beneath the spot where Snape had pointed to with his wand. Harry was so close to Snape that his nose touched the fabric of the man’s robe and he could smell the vile concoction of potion ingredients that clung to the man’s dragon hide boots. Harry shook as he stared at Snape’s boots the weight of Snape’s gaze staring down at him so heavy that he struggled to breath. “I’ve been patient Potter. Even sympathetic of the fact someone so young as you needs time to adjust to this situation but I have come to the end of that restraint. It is time you learnt what submission means Potter and what I expect of you.” Harry chewed his lip nervously as he felt Snape bend down so that his face was just inches above Harry’s. “You are mine Harry Potter and you will not disgrace me.” Snape straightened himself and after a deep calming breath in addressed Harry again. “Stand up.” Harry did as he was told although more shakily than he would have liked. Snape held up Harry’s wand right in front of the boy’s face and indicated to it with a sharp flick. “You are going to learn to trust me Harry. You are going to learn to be dependant on me. That is why you will not be getting this back until you’ve proven to me that you trust my judgment.” Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he watched Snape squirrel the wand away into the folds of his cloak before stowing his own wand into the sleeve of his robe. 

“How will I do my school….” Harry didn’t finish his sentence as Snape cut him off abruptly. 

“I will discuss with the headmaster the removal of your things from the Gryfindor tower and into my own chambers. I will also make arrangements for you to sit with me at meals. You will also not be permitted to leave the castle without my company and I will ask you to refrain from contacting your godfather without my expressed permission.” Harry repressed a deep sigh as he nodded obediently the full extent of his commitment to Snape falling on his shoulders heavily. Harry knew he’d had it good these last few weeks but he’d pushed Snape too far and the elder wizard was finally bringing down the respect he demanded. “Now let me see your cheek.” Harry winced as Snape took a firm hold of his chin and tilted the boy’s head towards the light. Harry closed his eyes as Snape inspected the torn flesh. Reaching behind himself Snape gathered a small piece of soft cloth and drenched it in an orange liquid before dabbing it carefully onto Harry’s cheek. Harry gritted his teeth determined not to make a sound despite the pain as Snape healed his cheek. “There, now I suggest you go and collect your diary and read the chapter again on intimate fantasies then we shall try again.” Harry nodded silently and after a soft tentative kiss from Snape on the corner of his lips turned and disappeared into the lounge room to do as he was told.


	12. Part 12

PART 12

“He’s taken your wand!” Ron looked horrified at Harry as he helped the boy begin packing his trunk. 

“Not forever Ron, just until I learn some discipline.” Harry whispered quietly as he took some of the sweets from the communal jar and stowed them in a side pocket of his backpack. 

“Discipline?” Ron muttered curiously as he sat on the lid of Harry’s trunk so that the other boy could close it more easily. 

“Yeah, he’s finally teaching me my place. I’m looking forward to it.” Having closed the lid of his trunk and taking one last look around his Gryfindor dorm room Harry made his way downstairs to the common room where everyone was milling around waiting for breakfast to start. 

“You are looking forward to being disciplined by Snape?” Ron muttered under his breath as the pair of them took a seat beside the fire, out of hearing rang from the other students. 

“I belong to him Ron and I know that is hard for you to understand but this is what I want and I don’t want to be a disappointment to him. This means I have to learn my place in his life.” Harry trailed off as some giggling first year girls came scrambling down the stairs and through the common room. 

“Have you, um you know have you two?” Ron paused awkwardly unable to bring himself to say the words. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly shook his head. 

“Not since the first. I think he’s avoiding it. He said he is giving me time to adjust but I think he’s not going to do it until Voldemort forces his hand.” Harry played to the lie he’d already spun but added the truth afterwards. Ron nodded quietly as the bell for breakfast echoed around the castle. Rising from the armchairs the pair of them made their way slowly through the crowded halls towards the great hall. 

Harry was just about to sit down next to Ron in his usual seat at the Gryfindor table when a very familiar hand fell on his shoulder. Glancing around sharply Harry watched as Snape nodded towards the head table where most of the faculty was already seated. 

“With me Harry.” Snape spoke calmly as he turned to continue to make his way towards the head table. Harry having thrown an apologetic look at Ron quickly scrambled after the elder professor. Falling in to step beside Snape Harry ignored the stares from the other students as Snape stepped aside and let Harry sit down in the spare seat between Professor Flitwick and Snape at the end of the head table. Harry lowered his gaze to his place setting as Dumbledore called the hall to order to begin the morning notices. Snape sat in his usual imposing manner as he served himself and then Harry so casually with the meal. Harry toyed with the food in front of him his appetite lost as he felt the stares of his fellow students below him. 

“I suggest you eat Mr. Potter or you will sit here until your plate is clean.” Snape hardly flinched as he whispered quietly at Harry beside him. Harry nodded softly and began to begrudgingly eat his toast and cereal with small mouthfuls. Harry had not dared to look up once during the meal and it was only when Snape rose from the table that Harry glanced up at the elder wizard. 

“You will walk with me to potions Potter.” Harry nodded and wiped his mouth hastily on the napkin before trailing after Snape through the staff entry door. Once out from under the scrutiny of the other students Harry relaxed and sighed deeply unaware that Snape was watching him closely. 

“You did well Harry but I will expect you to be a little more relaxed at lunch time. You’ve given me indigestion with your nervousness.” Snape muttered as he reached for Harry and drew the boy closer to his side as they continued down the hall. 

Entering the potions lab Harry took a seat close to the front as Snape busily prepared his classroom for the coming lesson. 

*******************************

“It is dirty isn’t it?” 

“What?” Harry smirked to himself as he stared at Snape who was quietly flipping through a pile of student essays he was marking. It had been over a week since Harry had moved into Snape’s quarters permanently and despite the odd bruise and a few embarrassing moments Harry had been dealing with Snape’s new discipline tolerably well. Harry had learnt a lot about Snape’s personal life in the past week. Harry assumed he was about the only person now in the entire world that knew such private things about Snape’s life and he felt somewhat privileged he was allowed in. Admittedly Harry had been on his best behavior but like before things had become stale again and Harry was becoming restless. 

“Your fantasy. It is dirty. That is why you’re making this so difficult.” Snape spared Harry a glare over the latest students work before returning to the offending parchment not bothering to dignify Harry’s statement with a reply. Harry shut his diary with a snap and pushed it aside before silently rising from his chair and stalking over to where Snape was sitting at his desk. Harry had tried all week to crack his homework for 101 but as yet he’d only seen his own fantasies reflected back at him. Snape was deliberately being awkward. 

“Ron says he has seen Hermione’s already.” Harry pushed one of Snape’s feather quills back and forth on the edge of the desk as he stared cautiously at the elder wizard who was still pointedly ignoring him. “They were in the shower together…” 

“I am not in need of a bath of any kind Potter so I suggest you direct this line of thought else where.” Snape snapped abruptly before Harry could continue about his friends. Harry pouted and slumped on the edge of the desk carelessly pushing Snape’s things out of the way to make space for his backside. Snape grumped irritably as he slammed his work down and glared at Harry pointedly. “Potter.” Snape growled threateningly and Harry knew Snape’s temper was paper-thin but he’d had enough of waiting. 

“I want to play Severus.” Harry tried to whisper seductively across the table at Snape. The potions professor sat back in his chair and was staring at Harry with an unimpressed expression and raised eyebrow.

“Your broomstick is at the door Harry. You have my permission to find yourself a playmate for your games.” Harry folded his arms across his chest childishly. Snape wasn’t in the least moved by Harry’s display and instead waited patiently for the boy to snap. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Harry jumped off the edge of the desk and stalked angrily over to the small kitchenette to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice. “I’m frustrated,”

“Clearly.” Severus muttered under his breath as Harry began pacing like a caged animal. Snape had seen this coming for some time and was mildly impressed that Harry had lasted as long as he had. It was all a consequence of the bond they were forming. No doubt sharing accommodation had caused things to reach boiling point. Things were just where Severus wanted them to be.

“You can’t tell me I haven’t been good. I’ve been the model submissive since you gave me the collar, surely you can’t still think I don’t want this!” Harry was trying to keep his tone of voice even despite his rising temper. If Snape detected any hint of defiance in him and he would be punished. Harry’s gaze flickered over to the ruler sitting under a stack of books on the corner of Snape’s desk. Inwardly Harry flinched as he remembered Tuesday evening when he’d fought with Snape about having his wand back and the stinging slaps he’d received from the ruler at his mistrust. “I thought these relationships were about give and take on both sides but it hasn’t exactly been equal so far has it? I’ve done everything that you’ve asked of me. I’ve shown you that I want this but you’ve just….” Harry trailed off his pale face turning away from Snape’s who was still sitting casually in the chair behind his desk watching the boy very carefully. “If you’ve got no intention of holding up your end of the agreement then it is pointless me being here. At least when I was still in the Gryfindor tower I had the luxury of a private bed and access to any amount of magazines.” Harry whispered again his cheeks stained with pink as he finally took a sip from his pumpkin juice that had been precariously sloshing in the glass as he’d paced the room. 

“Congratulations Harry. I believe you’ve finally proved yourself.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline in shock as Snape stood up from the behind the desk and circled around into the small kitchenette and lab to pour himself a drink.

“Pardon?” Harry muttered as he watched Snape lean against the central workbench and casually sip from his glass of water. 

“I warned you Harry that I expected nothing but complete submission to me and me alone. I have been deliberately withholding myself from you as a sort of test to see just how serious and loyal you were. Any submissive that can go as long as you have without dominant reciprocation and guidance is definitely serious about their choice.” Harry’s shock turned abruptly to confusion as Snape led them out of the kitchenette and into the warm glow of the living room. “Admittedly you have tried my patience on more than one occasion and I am rather proud of myself that my own will power hasn’t crumbled.” Snape paused and smiled coyly as he sat down in the armchair and gestured for Harry to come and sit beside him on the footstool. “I don’t believe I’ve ever had a student masturbating in bed beside me before.” Almost instantly Harry’s face flared in embarrassment his eyes sliding closed in horror as he tried to hide beneath the bangs of his fringe. Harry hadn’t meant for it to happen. He hadn’t even realized he’d done it until the next morning. He’d been sure Snape hadn’t woken up and up until now he’d assumed he’d gotten away with it. “Don’t stress about it Potter. Up until then I thought you’d done remarkably well without it considering you’re a teenage boy.” Harry’s cheeks cooled a little as Snape’s hand came down to stroke gently under the collar around his neck a soothing gesture Snape had made a habit of in the last week while they were in the privacy of Snape’s chambers. 

“So you’re going to claim me for real then?” Harry almost purred as Snape drew his hand down over Harry’s shoulder blade and onto the boy’s throat that was exposed by his unbuttoned school shirt. 

“Was there any doubt I wasn’t?” Snape’s voice washed over Harry liked a waterfall. It was such silken music that caused the boy to shiver in anticipation. Harry shook his head and having turned on the stool climbed up fluidly onto Snape’s lap. Before Snape could say anything however Harry was pressing his lips against the elder wizards to demand attention. Snape relaxed easily into the kiss thoroughly devouring Harry’s mouth with his tongue as dominance was easily given. Spreading his legs over Snape’s lap Harry pressed himself against Snape’s chest. Unable to control his moan of need and already beyond the point of being simply hard Harry stupidly reached for Snape’s hand on his waist and dragged it carelessly into his lap forcing the long fingers to cup the tent of his trousers. 

In a blinding second Harry found himself flat on his arse on the floor staring groggily up at Snape who was towering above him angrily. 

“We may have established your loyalty Mr. Potter but I believe there are some areas of this relationship that still need serious work.” Snape spat sharply as he straightened his robe and casually wiped the corner of his mouth with the tip of his index finger. Panting, needy and shocked Harry sat staring up at Snape. The elder wizard had hardly misplaced his dress despite Harry’s disarray. “You will not approach me for intimacy like that again nor will you expect me to put out anytime you feel like it.” Harry nodded quietly as he crawled to his knees in shame and kept his gaze from Snape’s. “Only I will initiate sexual activity between us. The only way you will show me you are interested in such activities will be your presence naked and knelt beside my side of the bed understand?” Again Harry nodded already feeling the moisture building in his eyes as he fought back tears. 

He’d been so good, so willing yet he’d ruined it all in one night. “I will take pleasure from you when and how I wish and from now on in Harry you are not allowed to say No to anything I ask of you. I am also asking you to refrain from masturbation unless I instruct you other wise. I will take pleasure from you and in turn you will trust me to fulfill your own needs, desires and pleasure.” Once more Harry nodded this time flinching a little as Snape reached down and with a firm hand under Harry’s chin drew the boy’s face up to meet his own. The sparkling trail of tears down Harry’s cheeks glistened in the firelight and Harry swallowed nervously as Snape brushed away the tears with his thumb as he stared into Harry’s green gaze. “You are forgiven tonight’s indiscretion Harry but if it happens again there will be suitable punishment. Now I suggest you bathe and get into bed for some sleep. If I am to claim you there are certain formal arrangements to be made. I am already trying the dark lord’s patience with my time wasting he will expect to see some evidence of my supposed plan and far sooner than I probably would wish for.” Snape offered a hand down to help Harry from the floor but the boy politely refused as he hauled himself to his feet. With his guilty gaze still locked on the floor Harry apologized to Snape and thanked him for his leniency just as Snape had taught him to over the past two weeks. Snape nodded in acceptance and with a soft kiss on the corner of Harry’s lips he sent the boy to the bedroom in silence.

***********************************


	13. Part 13

PART 13

Harry consciously turned over onto his side with his back to the center of the bed as Severus finally climbed in beside him. Harry had no idea how late it was or what Snape had been doing for so long. All he knew was that he’d lay there in silence staring at the darkness of the canopy above him sleep eluding him entirely. Every time Harry closed his eyes he saw the disappointed gaze in Severus eyes when he’d stepped out of line and it made Harry shudder in worry. Self-doubt had settled in nicely beside his guilt and sadness. So for the past two hours he’d done nothing but question himself about his decision to be with Snape. All the worry and guilt had not however dissuaded his so far neglected cock that despite not being fully hard as it had been earlier was still uncomfortably thick, heavy and throbbing between his legs. Not wanting to have Snape feel his frustration again and not willing to embarrass himself Harry turned over as soon as the bed dipped with Snape’s weight. 

Harry tried not to stiffen awkwardly as Snape rolled up behind him, a possessive hand coming to rest on Harry’s waist beneath the thin nightshirt he wore. 

“Harry.” Snape’s gentle voice ghosted across the back of Harry’s neck. Closing his eyes Harry pretended to be asleep but he knew it was pointless. “I think you need to complete your homework for 101. I’m calling another class for Friday.” 

“Now?” Harry whispered in reply having given up pretending to be asleep when such a strange request had come up. Harry felt Snape nod against his shoulder and Harry tried to look over his shoulder to see the man’s expression to determine weather he was serious or not. 

“Close your eyes.” Snape whispered softly as Harry looked skeptically back at him. “Just do it Potter.” Snape snapped irritably when it became clear Harry had no intention of closing them. 

“Fine.” Muttering to himself Harry lay back down against the pillow and closed his eyes. It was pointless trying this when he was tired. If Voldemort couldn’t crack Severus Snape then what chance did Harry have? 

“Now focus on a memory of us both. A good memory with just the two of us, at a time when you felt like there was no one else in the world aside from us.” Harry screwed his nose up as he began trawling through his memories searching for just one occasion when he’d felt how Snape had described. A grimace swept over Harry’s face as the only occasion that came to mind was when he’d been caught looking in Severus’ pensieve. “Not that one Potter.” Snape growled mildly angry at Harry’s lack of thought. Harry bit his lip nervously as he closed his eyes again trying to block off Snape’s presence in his mind as he searched for another memory. 

‘Second year, second term. Quidditch practice. Harry had assumed he was alone, ducking and weaving dangerously between the Quidditch stands and laughing like a wildman. He’d come out of a soaring dive in front of the Slytherin stand, and he’d seen him. Tucked in the shadows, wrapped in his cloak as protection against the wind, onyx eyes watched him. It had been a split second before a wind gust had caught his broom from under him. Spiraling towards the ground he’d lost sight of the elder wizard and by the time he’d landed with a heavy thud and regained his senses the man had gone, leaving him breathless but excited.’ Harry unconsciously moved back into the curve of Snape’s body as he felt the elder wizard’s gentle caress of his chosen memory. Harry entire body melted into Snape’s warmth and all that seemed to exist was the soft breeze of the man’s steady breath on his neck and the gentle rise and fall of the wizard’s chest against his back. 

“Harry.” Someone was calling his name and he opened his eyes only to find himself running through a tree lined avenue. He could feel raindrops hitting his face and soaking his already drenched clothes as he continued to run up the path. He took an abrupt left for some reason off the path and came crashing, laughing breathlessly into a relatively dry and empty barn. He did not have time to look around before a far larger, wetter object came crashing into him from behind to knock him over into the pile of fresh dry straw. “Severus, you’re heavy.” He didn’t recognize his own voice as he laughed and was rolled over onto his back to face the elder wizard lying atop of him. Harry stared at Snape in awe. The man was different, younger, less tired, and far less pale than Harry knew him now. “I thought you said it wasn’t going to rain.”   
“I made no promises Harry.”   
“Perhaps no promises but you knew we’d get wet.”   
“That was inevitable, we were going swimming.”   
“That’s not the point Severus.”   
“Then what is the point?”   
He didn’t reply as Snape’s lips came down onto his, silencing the words that might have escaped otherwise. Harry felt himself melt into Snape’s skillful hands, as the kiss intensified and the wet layers of clothes between them were tugged off piece by piece. Shuddering Harry gasped loudly as Snape’s warm hands mapped his smooth naked body, generously pausing at each place that caused Harry to writhe in ecstasy. Inhaling deeply Harry let the heady aroma of rain, straw and the scent unique to Severus ensnare his body. Snape’s kisses had stopped but something far more intimate made Harry shake from head to toe. The warm wet muscle of the man’s tongue flicking over Harry’s puckered entrance made the boy gasp Severus’ name, his own hands twisting painfully in Severus’ wet black hair. The moment moved on far too quickly for Harry, who felt somewhat cheated at not experiencing it all. In a flash Harry was arching his back, his legs locked around Snape’s waist as they rocked together. Sweat mixed with rain dripped down Snape’s forehead and onto Harry’s face as they panted together. Something was missing though. The feeling Harry had had before with the other things they’d done was missing. Harry could see himself gasping in ecstasy, he could see how tense his body was against Severus, how his hands gripped at the elder man’s forearms as they rode the wave of pleasure. Yet Harry couldn’t feel a thing. Together they climaxed, Snape groaning as he possessively caught Harry’s neck in a stinging bite, while Harry still devoid of feeling watching himself scream Snape’s name, his head thrown back in wild abandonment.” 

“Fucking hell.” Harry awoke with a sharp icy slap and a breathless grunt of frustration. It was dark in the bedroom the fire having died down to just a few smoldering embers that created an eerie glow against the wall. “That wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.” Harry whispered to himself having assumed Snape was still asleep beside him. 

“Yes that was one of my more clichéd fantasies but it does the trick.” Harry sat up abruptly and glanced at the empty space beside him in bed before squinting into the darkness of the room beyond. A shadowed figure stood against the doorframe. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered cautiously as the elder wizard flicked his wand at the fireplace, re igniting the embers and casting a much more practical light about the room. As Harry’s eyes focused in the new light, he felt his body shiver as he finally saw Snape. The wizard was dressed in a very familiar robe, an emotionless mask of white clutched in his right hand while he held his left arm painfully against his chest. Harry swallowed fearfully as he reached up to his own scar only to find a smear of fresh blood on his forehead. 

“For my dirty ones you’ll have to work harder.” Snape stepped away from the doorframe ignoring Harry’s expression of concern. 

”Don’t go.” Harry berated himself for sounding so damn pathetic when he knew there was no other options. Snape was still a servant of the dark lord no matter who his partner in life was and as much as Harry wanted to cure the dark mark on Severus’ arm he knew too that it was impossible. Snape huffed in mild amusement as he came to stand beside Harry in bed. 

“And what do you suggest I do instead Potter? Invite him here for tea and pumpkin scones?” Harry knew when he was being mocked and so nodded quietly in acknowledgement of his stupidity. “Here take this.” Harry glanced up from his chest as Snape untucked Harry’s wand from the sleeve of his robe. Harry hadn’t touched his wand in over two weeks and it felt strange being given back his source of power when all he wanted was to be under Snape’s powerful protection. “Just in case something happens.” Snape whispered by way of explanation as he leant down and pressed a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips. 

“When will you be back?” Snape pulled away from Harry and strode from the bedroom into the dimly lit, quiet lounge room. Harry scrambled from the warmth of the covers and scuttled after Snape into the living room. Snape was just pulling on his mask as the fire place roared into life. 

“When he’s done with me. Be careful Potter.” With a sad twitch of a smile Severus pulled down his mask and hood and disappeared into the flames leaving Harry alone, cold and strangely frightened. 

**********************************


	14. Part 14

PART 14

Harry shivered as he felt Snape’s wards crackle in irritation as a very familiar voice whispered its way inside the potion professor’s rooms. He’d been sitting here for hours staring at the embers dancing across the fireplace. He’d lost all track of time as he’d sat still dressed in only his thin nightshirt, waiting and waiting for Snape to reappear. Harry didn’t flinch as the door to Snape’s rooms opened in protest and a frustrated looking headmaster strode inside. 

“That boy delights in creating difficult wards.” Harry ignored Albus as the man grumbled to himself as he dusted off the singed bits of his robes where Snape’s latest set of wards had left their mark. “Harry you’re late for class.” Harry winced as Albus flicked his hand instantly igniting all the candles in the room making the looming darkness flare into an obnoxiously sunny morning. Harry chose not to reply and instead continued to stare into the fireplace. Behind the boy Albus sighed as he sat down in Snape’s worn leather chair and summoned a house elf for tea and toast. “You’re not going to make him come home any quicker by sitting vigil by the floo Harry.” Harry closed his eyes tightly as he felt Albus’ warm hand come to rest on his shoulder exposed as it was by the overly large nightshirt. “Severus Snape has been going to these meetings for longer than you have walked the earth Harry. Give the wizard a little credit for knowing how to look after himself.” Albus sat back in the armchair and sipped from the cup of tea that the house elf had delivered not a minute before. “Come and have some toast and tea my boy, you’re thin enough without torturing your body with starvation.” Albus paused as he selected a piece of buttered toast from the tray. “Besides, Severus prides himself on taking care of his partners you would not wish to disgrace his reputation by appearing malnourished to his peers.” 

Stunned by what the headmaster had just said Harry spun around hastily from the fireplace and stared at Albus in shock. Albus chuckled as he handed Harry the rest of the toast. The boy blindly accepted the food as he continued to wait for some kind of explanation to the headmaster’s last comment. 

“You forget I was his professor once Harry and surprising as it seems I do understand how these things work.” Harry watched as the headmaster raised a knowing eyebrow before smiling behind his teacup. “I knew Severus was different from his classmates the moment he first stepped in through Hogwarts gates.” With his eyes twinkling distantly and his steaming cup of tea clasped in his hands, Albus quietly reminisced. 

“What was he like?” Having not really wanted to sit listening to the headmaster but knowing the alternative was to go to class Harry quietly inquired after Dumbledore’s memories of a younger Severus Snape hoping to postpone going to class. 

“Tall, slender, broodingly quiet, surprisingly obedient and very polite and well mannered. He carried himself with an air of good breeding but never with superiority over his fellow students. He was always immaculately dressed, never as much as a button or hair out of place. In truth, Severus appeared rather normal really.” Albus sipped from his teacup again as he blew the steam away from his face with a gentle sigh. 

“Then how did you know he was different?” Harry whispered as he wiped his mouth on a napkin having finished his toast. 

“His eyes.” Albus finished his tea and put the empty cup back on the tray that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Harry drained what was left of his own tea before a house elf appeared to clear the tray away. Harry tucked his knees up to his chest as a draft whipped through the broken wards as Albus continued. “Those eyes hid so many things. So many secrets no one but he knew of. They hid talent, skill and knowledge beyond his years. They also hid darkness though, a darkness I perhaps wish I myself had recognized sooner.” Albus closed his eyes behind his half moon glasses as he shook his head sadly. 

“But how did you know about him…” Harry paused awkwardly as he rubbed his nose on the dry skin of his knee. “Well how you knew about his tastes?” Harry finished quickly wondering if Snape would really want him to know this information. 

“You’ve already been informed that some things in this castle are monitored Harry, things were no different in Snape’s days as student here.” Albus chuckled softly as Harry blushed knowingly. “Although I knew what he preferred I chose not to interfere. He was both discreet and respectful with his partners something his peers had yet to grasp.” 

“You mean my father.” Harry muttered instantly feeling a shudder of emotion swell in his chest. The more Harry heard about his fathers escapades in school the more he wished he didn’t know anything. 

“Not specifically Harry but James and Sirius were a part of it I suppose.” Harry nodded as Albus chose not to go into details sparing the boy from more truths about his fathers past. 

“Dad wouldn’t have approved would he?” Harry trailed his fingers back and forth across the tops of knees as he stared at the stars on the hem of Albus’ robe. 

“I think your godfather made that clear when this all first came about Harry.” Albus put simply as he leant forward and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “But if it is some comfort to you Harry, your mother would have understood. She and Severus were friends in a strangely odd way and I think she’d have just been happy to see you happy in life.” Harry sighed and tucked his head closer to his knees as Albus stood up and dusted a few crumbs from his beard from the toast earlier. 

“I think you need to get dressed and go to class Harry. Severus maybe your keeper and you have every right to be concerned for him but you are still in control of your own life and you need to remember that.” Albus stepped towards the entrance into Severus’ rooms and instantly his robes began to scorch and smolder again as the wards caught him. “Blasted wizard. I should never have allowed him to ward his own rooms.” With a muttering curse Albus forced his way back through the door leaving Harry silently smiling to himself at Snape’s creative warding. 

*************************************

Harry ran across the courtyard, angrily pushing his way through the tight crowd of students vying to get a look at what had caused the upset. Harry had been in Defense class when he’d heard it. A horrendous thunderous crack echoed around the castle practically shaking stone from its foundations. Naturally they’d all run to the windows to get a look and that’s when Harry had seen it. Right before Ron had blocked his vision Harry had seen the flash of black hair and the sickening glisten of blood in the sunlight. Harry had never run so quickly in his life as he trampled over confused students who got in his way. With his chest aching Harry finally pushed his way into the inner circle of the crowd. Justin Fletchley was kneeling beside the dark figure lying lifeless on the courtyard floor. 

“Get off him!” Growling Harry pushed Justin out of the way before collapsing to his knees beside the form. Harry’s hands shook as he leant over the body his eyes refusing to see the injuries as he reached for the white mask that still covered the man’s face. Gently Harry tugged at the mask until it slipped slowly off along with the hood of the cloak. The sight that greeted Harry made him whimper in horror. Snape’s face was deathly pale, deep bruises and festered cuts hid what little features Harry could use to identify his lover. Snape’s breathing was shallow, his thin purpling lips barely parted as his fragile chest rose and fell with each agonizing breath. Harry didn’t know what to do as he stared into Snape’s onyx eyes. 

He’d been gone two days. Two of the longest days Harry had ever experienced. Harry knew it couldn’t have been a good sign to have been gone as long as he had but reality was far worse than anything he could have imagined. 

“Severus?” Harry’s voice wavered as he shakily pushed aside the strands of dark hair stuck to Snape’s bloodied face. 

“Potter.” The effort it took to say the two syllables of Harry’s name seemed to sap what remaining energy Severus had left. As if knowing he was safe at last Severus’ rigid body relaxed and the man collapsed against the courtyard stones. Harry laid his head gently down against Severus’ chest and closed his eyes as he listened to the soft rise and fall of the elder wizard’s chest. 

From somewhere near the back Harry heard the commotion as the headmaster and the other professors pushed their way through the crowd at last. 

“Oh dear Merlin he’s dead!” Harry sat up abruptly and glared at McGonagall who had her hand over her mouth and a horrified look in her eyes. 

“He’s not dead!” Harry shouted as Albus knelt down beside him and gently ran his own tired, worn hand over Severus’ practically unrecognizable face. 

“Indeed Harry but we must get him some place safe so that Poppy can take care of him.” Harry struggled against Albus as the headmaster dragged him back away from Severus prone form, while Madam Pomfrey took over. 

“Where are you taking him?” Harry strained against Albus’ tight hold as the medi witch levitated Severus lifeless body and disappeared briskly inside. “I want to go too!” Harry struggled harder against Albus’ firm grip and was just about to turn and give the elder wizard a taste of his wand when he felt his scar flare into life. The pain that shot through his head sent him crashing to his knees, screaming. In one swift movement the headmaster had lifted Harry into his arms and with a flick of his wand had disappeared.


	15. Part 15

PART 15

Harry awoke rather groggily in a pile of soft feather floor cushions with a blanket draped haphazardly over him to ward off a slight chill. It was dark and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust so that he could work out where he was. One look at the ceiling of stars told him he was in Dumbledore’s observatory. 

“Ah, awake at last I see. I can at least worry less knowing one of you is sleeping well.” Harry sat up quickly in the pile of cushions and instantly regretted it as his head swam and pinpricks of light clustered in his vision. “Not so hasty if you please Potter neither of us would wish for Poppy’s wrath should you pass out again.” Harry closed his eyes and waited for his head to stop spinning before he reopened them to focus on the headmaster. The elder wizard was sitting on a stool staring through the lens of his telescope. 

“Where’s Severus?” Harry muttered abruptly as the events of the morning came swimming back to him. 

“Safely sleeping off his injuries at Grimmauld Place. Poppy and Lupin are with him.” Before Harry could even stutter the start of his next question Dumbledore had cut him off again. “And NO Mr. Potter, you are not going anywhere near Grimmauld Place. Severus needs time alone. Your fussing will do naught but prolong his recovery.” With a firm nod in Harry’s direction the headmaster stood from his stool in front of the telescope and began the short walk downstairs into his office.

“I do not fuss!” Harry protested loudly when he realized just how badly he’d been insulted. Albus was already summoning a late night snack from a hovering house elf as Harry teetered carefully down the stairs after the elder wizard. Albus quirked his eyebrows up in knowing amusement as Harry scuttled across the cold floor and onto the rug by the fireplace. “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t fuss!” Harry grumped irritably as he rubbed his disfigured temple. 

“Harry you may not think you fuss but I assure you the very nature of your relationship with Severus ensures a certain degree of worrying fuss even if it is an unconscious act.” Harry scowled deeply at the headmaster but chose not to pursue the argument further knowing that Albus would undoubtedly win. The headmaster laughed boldly at Harry’s easily broken argument. There would have been a time when the fiery boy would have argued his point till he turned blue, but Severus’ influence over him was changing Harry already. A house elf appeared a few moments later carrying a tray of hot chocolate, and some finger sandwiches. Harry eagerly tucked in as he sat cross-legged on the rug by the fireplace. There was a silence that hung in the room, and before long Harry began to feel Albus’ silent stare acutely. 

“What?” Harry mumbled around a mouth full of sandwich. Albus sighed heavily and sat down in his favorite armchair still staring at Harry. 

“I need you to tell me something Harry…” Albus paused and let out another deep sigh as Harry nodded with a flippant shrug of his shoulders. “It is rather private but I need you to tell me the truth.” Again Harry nodded although a little more seriously than before as he swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. “Has Severus claimed you Harry?” Harry frowned deeply but nodded on instinct. The lie had become the norm so much so that even Harry himself believed it was true now. 

“Of course he has it is pretty obvious don’t you think?” Harry tugged at the collar around his neck by way of explanation but Albus simply closed his eyes and sighed deeply before shaking his head. 

“That is not what I meant.” Slowly Albus opened his eyes and stared at Harry coldly. “Do you carry his mark Harry?” Harry frowned but still nodded a little more tentatively as he really hadn’t understood the question being posed. This time Albus snorted in irritation and shook his head firmly. “Have you or have you not had sexual intercourse with him Harry!” A little shocked by Albus’ commanding voice Harry instinctively leant backwards towards the fire in worry. 

“We’ve fooled around.” Harry whispered sounding less and less confident in his answers. It would take very little to see that Harry was lying to anyone else but to Dumbledore it was plainly written on the boy’s face. 

“Did he get it in Harry?” Dumbledore snapped in a rare lapse of his patience. Harry no longer able to look Albus in the face dropped his gaze to the rug and began fiddling with the cuffs of his school uniform. 

“You can’t ask me that. Have you asked Severus?” Harry whispered into his chest not daring to glance up in case he caught Dumbledore’s disappointed gaze again. 

“I know about Draco blackmailing you Harry.” Harry’s gaze shot up instantly his eyes wide with fear as Albus sighed heavily his usual iron clad patience having returned. “I know Severus took advantage of your situation to sever his promise with Lucius and I know he used occlumency to gain insight into your ‘tastes’ to further persuade you to go along with his plan.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing and stared fearfully up at Albus who was staring at him with a genuinely mild expression. 

“…but I…I mean it started out that way….but now I….I’ve always…” Harry struggled to get out everything he wanted to say quickly but only managed a bunch of unorganized garbled sentences that made no sense. Albus smiled and shook his head in quiet amusement. 

“There is no need to explain yourself Harry. As much as Draco and Snape manipulated you I know that if you did not want this then you would not have let them get away with it.” Harry felt a deep crimson blush of guilt rush to his cheeks as he lowered his gaze back to the rug he was still sat on. “Love can make us do many things we are not proud of but so long as there are only good intentions most indiscretions can be forgiven.” Harry smiled coyly up at Albus who having smiled in knowing reply replaced his mirth with seriousness again. “However good your intentions were it does not make this situation any less serious….” Albus paused and Harry felt a chill run up his spine at the air of foreboding that hung suddenly between them. “Severus has been discovered by Voldemort as a traitor.” Harry felt ill as the blood drained from his face and left him feeling suddenly numb inside. The day he had been dreading had come and with very little warning as to prepare him. 

“How?” The words spilled from his quivering lips before he could stop them his eyes already swimming with tears. 

“Voldemort it seems grew restless with Severus’ apparent excuses for not having delivered you to him, when he was in such a perfect position.” Albus paused again and took a deep breath in before continuing. “Severus is a powerful wizard but his spirit still resides in the fragile cradle of his body. He did well to hang out as long as he did under such torture. Severus knew he was being broken and in order to save you and conceal his true connection with you he let his mental walls slide revealing his traitorous deeds and successfully drawing the dark lord’s attention away from the more important work of the order and from you.” Harry closed his eyes and shook his head as he remembered Severus’ pale face staring up at him from the stones of the courtyard. “We are lucky that a routine patrol of Auror’s broke up the chaos of Voldemort’s gathering, giving Severus just enough time to escape.” 

“What will happen now?” Harry whispered still shaking like a leaf and feeling decidedly ill that he was not closer to Severus so he could take care of him. 

“Voldemort is trying to kill Severus through the dark mark.” Harry stood up immediately from the floor when he heard the news and immediately became angry as he realized that Albus had not told him earlier of Snape’s bad condition. 

“What! What are you doing to stop it? I need to be with him!” Harry shouted angrily as he glared at Dumbledore who was just reaching into his cloak.

“Calm down Harry. At the moment there is nothing that can be done. We are at this time more concerned about you.” Harry opened his mouth to argue fiercely but was cut off abruptly by Dumbledore’s commanding voice once more. “Which brings me back to where this discussion began Harry. I need you to answer this question honestly. Has Severus performed the ritual branding of his mark upon you, or are you still a free man Harry?” Harry swallowed heavily and was about to lie again when guilt caught his tongue and made him fall silent as he shook his head in truthful reply. Dumbledore let out a deep sigh of relief and stood up from his armchair. 

“Good then there is no risk that you will be affected by Voldemort’s curse which currently has hold of Severus’ body.” Harry sighed silently in defeat as Albus began pacing back and forth past the fireplace. 

“I know he was going to do it though, he just wanted me to be sure.” Harry trailed off as Albus paused mid stride and frowned deeply at the boy who was pulling threads from his jumper. 

“Perhaps but either way the plan Severus made has been rendered useless.” Again Albus paused this time pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation as the half moon glasses threatened to fall off the end of his nose. “Without Severus’ information we have no advantage in this war. We are sitting targets yet again…” Before Albus could continue there was a sharp knocking on the door of his office. “Come.” Albus’ voice resonated around the cavernous office and the creak of the door as it opened made Harry grind his teeth. 

“Headmaster, I believe the second of our casualties of the evening has arrived.” Professor McGonagall stepped into the room and having glanced from Albus to Harry and then back at the headmaster shook her head sadly. Stepping aside Harry finally saw what the professor had been concealing. Draco Malfoy stood sheepishly in McGonagall’s shadow. The usually arrogant headstrong boy stood nervous and pale behind the witch. He looked tired and in pain but the most disturbing thing about the blonde was the way he clutched at his forearm. 

“You fool of a boy.” Albus whispered as Draco let go of his forearm, revealing the freshly burnt skin in the mark of Tom Riddle. “You see now Draco, why as a promised child you were safe? Severus was the only thing standing between you and the dark mark!” Harry had never seen Draco Malfoy cry but as Albus shouted at him tears threatened to fall from the blonde’s tired eyes. 

“Where is he?” Draco choked out his bottom lip trembling as he tried to remain strong. 

“Nowhere that you are able to go Draco.” Draco nodded glumly and stared at his feet as Albus sighed heavily and shook his head. “The both of you are in considerable danger. The both of you will go and pack your things. A safe house is the only option until we know more of what the dark lord is planning. Go!” With a determined finger Albus pointed to the door and with a careful nod both boys scampered for the exit.

Standing side by side on the revolving staircase neither boy spoke until they came to the junction of the corridor that would lead them in separate directions towards their respective houses. Both boys paused neither looking at the other as they shuffled on their feet. 

“I’m sorry I got you into this mess Potter, I didn’t think…” Harry cut Draco off abruptly. 

“That’s the problem with you Draco. You don’t think of anyone but yourself.” Harry spat, sounding far more sympathetic than he did angry. Draco nodded guiltily and took several quiet footsteps down the corridor towards the Slytherin dorms. Harry’s voice made him pause. “Do you want help packing your things?” Harry watched as Draco glanced over his shoulder his right arm clutched to his chest again in obvious pain. Quietly Draco nodded and with a sigh Harry followed Draco down into the dungeons. 

**************************************

“Thanks,” Draco hissed a little in pain as Harry patted the blonde’s forearm dry before securing the bandage in place with a sticky spell. Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he flicked his wand at the bowl of bloodied water and levitated it back into the small bathroom. 

“How did he do it?” Harry uncrossed his legs and lay back on the double bed wincing a little as he pummeled the hard pillow into some form of comfort beneath his head. Draco remained sitting slumped on the end of the bed his t-shirt riding up a little to reveal the waistband of his expensive briefs beneath. 

“Charmed branding iron and some spells I’ve never heard of before.” Draco muttered with a shrug of his shoulders as he kicked off his socks and watched his feet swing back and forth over the edge of the bed. Harry winced in sympathy but merely nodded in understanding not wanting to hear all the details. “How long did they say we had to stay here?” Draco distracted himself from his feet by glancing around the small bedroom with its dirty little adjoining bathroom with no door. The place was in the middle of nowhere just a rented room above a closed down pub. The room smelt of stale beer, dust and something Harry didn’t want identified. 

“Who knows,” Harry grumbled as the springs of the old bed creaked as he rolled over. “At least we can go outside if we want that’s better than my summers at the Dursley’s.” 

“Severus used to take me to the sea side every summer. When Lucius and mum went on holiday.” Harry rolled his eyes but resisted the urge to tut loudly at Draco’s privileged childhood. “This place is awful. It’s like being in jail like we’re being punished for something we’ve got no control over. And what’s with all this secrecy….” Draco glanced irritably over his shoulder at Harry who rolled his eyes yet again and shook his head. 

“Welcome to my world Malfoy.” Harry muttered grumpily already tiring of Draco’s whining. “Come on, let’s go downstairs and see what we can scavenge. Maybe there’s a pack of playing cards we can use.” 

Together Draco and Harry made their way down the rotten old staircase and into the deserted old bar room. The place was a mess, upturned tables, dust and broken chairs. The wind from outside rattled the boards covering the windows, and made moaning noises through the cracks. Harry lit two candlesticks he found in the wall mount and handed on to Draco, while he held the other one above his head to get a better look around. 

“You have a look around here and I’ll search the bar. If you find anything useful pick it up.” Harry grumbled as he made his way towards the bar while Draco began scavenging around the tables and chairs. 

It wasn’t long before the two of them had met up again at the bottom of the staircase, pockets full of useful items and hands covered in dust. Back upstairs the pair sat down on the bed to sort out their finds. 

“Two packets of crisps, an out of date bottle of soft drink, one ashtray and some pennies.” Harry emptied out his pockets onto the bed spread and chuckled to himself as he claimed the smokey bacon packet of crisps as his own. “At least we can play tiddlywinks with the pennies and ash tray.” 

“Forget it Potter I don’t play childish muggle games.” Draco proceeded to empty his pockets onto the bed spread beside Harry’s stash. “Six bottles of butter beer, a notebook and quill, three knuts and a bag of gambling runes.” Harry reached automatically for the bag of runes but Draco snatched it out of his grip quickly. “Only if we can play.” Draco snapped as he cleared the bedspread between them. 

“I thought you said you didn’t play childish games.” Harry countered as Draco shook the bag and offered Harry first pick of the stones inside. 

“Gambling runes aren’t childish Potter. We’ll play for the butter beers.” 

“I don’t know how to play.” Harry grumbled as he was offered the bag of runes for a second pick. Draco smiled widely, a wicked gleam twinkling in his eyes. 

“I’ll teach you then….” 

************************************

Harry yawned loudly and opened his eyes as he heard Draco flush the toilet in the bathroom. They’d been playing with the runes for over three hours and despite learning a lot of the game Harry was a hopeless player. Draco had won every bag. Now bored with the game the pair had turned back to conversation as a time waster. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Harry muttered thoughtfully as he stretched out on his side of the bed as Draco climbed in on his own side. 

“What couldn’t have been?” Draco inquired as he began fussing with the blankets around his feet. 

“Being promised to Snape.” Harry paused as Draco stopped fidgeting and settled down. “You said yourself he took you places and looked after you.” Draco shrugged his shoulders thoughtfully for a moment obviously considering Harry’s comment. 

“I guess not,” Draco turned over onto his side as he watched Harry close his eyes. “At the time though all I could think about was the fact I’d had my life and future decided for me but in retrospect I admit I had it good.” 

“Was he really all that bad in bed?” Harry continued not really paying much attention to Draco’s answers but rather the train of thoughts he had in his own mind. 

“You tell me. Snape was my first. Aside from him I only ever dipped my quill in female ink.” Harry snorted at Draco’s analogy and shook his head in disgust. “I guess it was my way of trying to do the right thing by him.” 

“You mean Draco Malfoy does actually have a conscience?” Harry pretended to look shocked and received a nasty glare and a slap for his troubles. 

“Yeah okay maybe he wasn’t as bad as I made him out to be. It was okay. I came a couple of times so he mustn’t have been terrible. Being on such close terms as you two are now you’d know more about his sex life than I would.” Draco scoffed as he tugged at Harry’s collar by way of explanation. Harry sighed and turned over away from Draco without comment. There was silence for a long moment before the bed dipped and Harry felt the blonde come to rest right behind him, Malfoy’s face hovering over his shoulder. 

“He hasn’t claimed you has he?” Draco muttered in silent satisfaction as he watched Harry deliberately close his eyes so that he didn’t have to face Draco’s questioning gaze. There was another pause of silence before Draco sighed and settled down once again next to Harry in bed. “Don’t worry Potter. Snape’s a stubborn son of a bitch he’ll pull through this and when he does I’m sure nothing will stop him from claiming you as his own.” With that Draco blew out the last candle and plunged the room into darkness. 

********************************


	16. Part 16

PART 16

“Severus!” Snape rolled his eyes as he heard Albus’ stern voice commanding him to stop from the bottom of the stairs. “If you do this you risk passing the curse on to him!” 

“Belt up Albus! I know what I’m doing.” Snape growled back as he stiffly flung his cloak about his shoulders and secured in carefully at his neck. 

“You have no idea what is going to happen or if this is even going to work!” Albus continued now hovering over Snape’s form as the potions master prepared the fireplace with a hand full of floo powder. 

“No I don’t know Albus but you know as well as I that we’re being slaughtered out there without insider knowledge.” Snape paused to take a painful breath in the over exertion of his chest muscles through shouting making him weak. “The only link we have now with Voldemort is Harry and the only way to gain knowledge of what Riddle is up to is through the boy’s connection with him.” Snape limped the last few steps towards the fireplace and its emerald green flame. 

“The boy isn’t strong enough to cope with the necessary magic needed for that kind of connection Snape!” Albus continued to protest even as Snape stepped into the flame. 

“Perhaps not on his own headmaster but with me as his guide it will be like taking memories from a pensive….” With that Snape was gone in a swirl of flame leaving Albus standing alone in the deserted front room of number 12 Grimmauld place. 

******************************

“Impressive entrance can I get an encore?” Snape glared through the settling soot cloud at the blonde sitting on the dusty old bar stool. With as much dignity as he could manage the professor picked himself up from the floor beside the fireplace and casually dusted himself free of dust and soot. 

“What are you doing up?” Snape snapped ignoring Draco’s cheeky welcome. Draco shrugged his shoulders as he shook the bag of runes and chose another to add to the pattern he was creating on the bar top. “Where is Potter?” When it was clear Draco wasn’t going to elaborate on his last answer Snape inquired after the other boy. 

“Tucked up safe and sound in bed.” Draco muttered sarcastically as he shuffled a few of his runes around on the bar. “I thought you were at deaths door?” Draco glanced away from his runes to look Snape up and down skeptically. Snape pursed his lips together tightly as he narrowed his gaze at the awkward blonde wizard. 

“Never mind whose door I’m knocking on what’s been going on?” Draco sighed heavily and threw the bag of runes onto the bar scattering the others already on top of it. 

“Well it has been an action packed week here at prison cell number 1, Dumpsville. Yesterday we raced moth balls down the hall and today we filled up empty bottles with water and practiced blowing them up with magic.” Draco continued with his sarcastic tone of voice. “I can only guess what thrilling activities we’re going to find tomorrow to do.” 

“No need to be sharp with me Malfoy, the decision to bring you two here was not mine!” Losing his patience quickly Snape flicked his wand at Draco and gave him a sharp backhand across his cheek. Draco still looked peeved but the slap stayed his tongue from further insults. “Are you both well?” Snape shuffled weakly over to the stool beside Draco and gratefully propped himself up on its dusty cushion. He was exhausted not to mention in pain but Snape knew better than to show his weaknesses. Draco shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he collected the runes back into the velvet pouch again. “You brought this on yourself Draco.” Draco looked up angrily from his bag of runes to glare at the pale-faced potions master. 

“Everything is always my fault isn’t it? It’s so fucking easy to blame me but what else was I supposed to do?” Draco spat as he turned childishly on his stool so that his back was to Snape. The move was partially to seem spiteful but most of all it was to avoid Snape seeing the tears glistening in the blonde’s eyes. “You didn’t put up much of a fight when you knew I was planning to dissolve the promise between my father and you with Potter did you? You knew all along this was what would happen if the promise was broken. You could have stopped me!” Draco closed his eyes as Snape dragged the blonde back around on the stool so that he could see his face. Draco looked pale, sad and completely devoid of hope. Snape knew the signs, had seen the changes in himself as he now saw in Draco. The dark mark was taking hold and the blonde had only had it a week. 

“You reminded me constantly that you were never happy Draco and I can assure you I was far from ecstatic about having myself bound to a child who had not yet left his mothers breast! Sixteen years I put up with you and I can hardly say I wasn’t tolerant of your childish antics. I let you walk all over me Draco. I gave you the better part of my life yet you were determined to get as far away from me as possible.” Snape sighed as he watched a single tear begin rolling down Draco’s cheek. “I could have protected you from this Draco but you made a choice and now you have to live with it just as the rest of us do.” Snape watched as Draco wiped the tears from his cheeks still not meeting his elder straight in the eye. Reaching into his cloak pocket Snape drew out an inconspicuous looking fountain pen and held it out in front of the young blonde wizard. “You need to grow up Draco Malfoy because I don’t have the strength to shield you from him or this war any longer. You make a decision here and now, to which side of this war you are loyal. Make the right decision and I’ll do my best to help you, make the wrong one and you’re on your own.” Snape carefully put the fountain pen down on the bar beside Draco’s runes before sliding carefully from his own stool and shuffling towards the rickety looking staircase on the far side of the room. “The pen will take you to a place where some of my associates will take care of you until I can get there myself other than that there is some floo powder left in the jar above the fireplace you know your way home through the network.” With a stern but confident smile at Draco Snape turned and made his way up the darkened staircase not even stopping to look back when he felt the swirl of wind as the port key was activated. At the top of the stairs Snape closed his eyes and sighed with relief at Draco’s choice but quickly refocused himself on the task that was still to come. 

*************************************

“Harry?” Harry turned over in his sleep unconsciously pulling the covers up around him as a cool breeze hit the back of his neck. “Harry, you have to wake up.” An icy touch on his exposed shoulder made him shiver and frown but instead of opening his eyes Harry scooted further across the bed, out of reach. “Harry you lazy little shit, don’t make me hex you.” This time a hard nudge to the back followed by a kiss to the cheek drew Harry from his dreams with a start. 

“Tired, go away.” Harry grumbled not really recognizing the blur of the face hovering above him. 

“You are a nasty morning person aren’t you Potter?” Harry felt the cool slide of someone putting on his glasses as he yawned and sat up in bed. It was only when his brain started to function properly and his vision came back into focus that Harry realized who was staring at him. 

“Snape!” Launching himself across the bed Harry attached himself to Snape’s thin frame, practically bowling the sickly looking professor over onto his arse. “You’re better. I thought he was going to kill you!” Harry hugged Snape’s chest tightly as the elder wizard clutched supportively to Harry allowing the boy some comfort before reality set in. 

“I’m not exactly out of the woods yet.” Snape pushed Harry back onto the bed and propped himself up with a few cushions so that he could breathe a little easier. Harry frowned as he stared at Snape’s sickly complexion and tired eyes. 

“Then what are you doing here if you’re not well. Stay there I’ll go and get Draco to get you a glass of water…” Harry scurried out of bed but was quickly halted as Snape caught a hold of his hand and dragged him back into the warmth of the blankets. 

“Draco’s not here. I’ve sent him to Dumbledore.” Harry frowned in confusion but didn’t question the elder wizard who was rubbing his forearm in obvious pain. “We haven’t got a lot of time Harry and there’s a lot to be done.” 

“Time? What things?” Harry snuggled up into Severus’ side as a draft blew through the bedroom rattling the windowpanes and creating an awfully haunting sound.

“With my discovery as traitor to Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix no longer has the upper hand in this war. We are essentially a step behind the dark lord now and without inside information are helpless to defend ourselves. Voldemort must realize this and it is my belief that he will be planning an attack as soon as possible in order to catch us unawares.” Harry nodded seriously as Severus closed his eyes momentarily in pain before reopening them slowly to meet Harry’s glistening emerald green eyes. “You are the only link we have now Harry and for us to be prepared in this war I have to take advantage of that link.” Harry looked puzzled and chewed his lip in nervous tension as Snape reached forward and gently brushed a stray piece of hair from Harry’s scarred forehead in a soft gesture of trust.

“You mean you and I are…” Harry paused and swallowed heavily. “You’re going to….” Harry didn’t really know how to articulate what he thought was going to happen and his stumbling made Snape chuckle softly to himself. 

“You did say you wanted to be mine Harry and if you go through with this you will have to trust me to guide you through our life together.” Harry was already nodding before he realized it and it was only Snape’s still unconvinced smile that made the boy verbalize his agreement. 

“I do want this and I think I gave you my trust when you put this on me.” Harry smoothed his fingers over the collar around his neck and was rather surprised when Snape leant in and pressed a kiss to the spot just above the collar on Harry’s adam’s apple. 

“When I’m done with you Potter, the collar will pale into insignificants compared with the mark I’m going to bestow on you now.” Harry shivered from head to toe as Snape breathed out heavily against the wet spot he’d left behind from the kiss on Harry’s neck. “But first things first,” Harry opened his eyes sharply as Snape pulled abruptly away from Harry’s neck and threw his legs out of bed to get up. “I need some things from downstairs and you need to take a bath.” Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust at Harry’s aroma. Being alone in the dirty room with Draco for a week Harry hadn’t really bothered to wash and now as he smelt his underarm he realized just how offensive he was on the nose. “You’ve got ten minutes to get cleaned up then I’ll expect you standing right here waiting for me.” Snape stood at the end of the bed and gestured with a firm point of his finger at the exact spot at the foot of the bed. Harry nodded already pulling his clothes off as he headed for the grotty little bathroom he’d had the displeasure of using all week. Snape smiled in satisfaction as he headed for the door of the bedroom. “Oh and don’t bother with dressing either Harry. We haven’t the time for pleasantries.” Snape heard a squeak of shock from the bathroom but ignored it as he smiled smugly to himself and disappeared from the room to leave Harry to himself. 

*************************************

Harry stood nervously at the end of the bed facing the open bedroom door. It was dark in the room, the candles having blown out with the various drafts that wafted around. In his rush to be ready for Snape Harry had hardly dried himself from his cold bath. There was no hot water connected to the abandoned pub and no amount of heating spells could warm the icy cold bath water. With a towel as soiled as the clothes he’d taken off Harry had dried himself off minimally and then had scurried out into the mildly warmer bedroom to await his lover. Harry shivered as he felt several droplets of water run down his back and into the crack of his backside. It was a good couple of minutes that Harry stood alone until he heard the creak of the staircase. Unconsciously Harry stiffened a little in fear until Snape’s figure appeared in the open doorway. A candle flickered in Snape’s hand illuminating the gloom of the room with an eerie wash of light. Snape paused on the threshold of the bedroom and took his time looking Harry over with an expressionless gaze. Harry twisted his hands nervously in front of himself as Snape finally looked away and moved into the bedroom without a word. Harry’s gaze followed Snape around the room the boy’s nervousness rising with each passing second of silence. Harry watched as Snape set the candlestick down on the bedside table along with two vials of liquid from inside his cloak pocket and a long silver knife that glittered dangerously in the candle flame. 

“Turn around and face the bed.” When he was satisfied that he was prepared Snape turned around and stared at Harry seriously. Harry had never heard Snape sounding so serious before but the commanding tone of voice instead of being intimidating went straight to Harry’s cock and made it twitch with excitement. A blush crept up Harry’s cheeks as Snape circled the bed and came around to stop directly behind Harry. The elder wizard had shed his outer cloak and was now only dressed in his waistcoat, shirt and trousers. Harry shivered as he felt Snape step up behind him pressing himself into Harry’s personal space so that the man’s icy cold belt buckle pressed uncomfortably against Harry’s backside. 

“These are the gifts I had planned on giving you as part of our official courtship. They are symbols of my heritage and in turn they are marks of my ownership.” Harry couldn’t help the shiver of nervous anticipation that ran up his spine and settled in his semi erect cock as Snape whispered his confident words against the boy’s still damp neck. “The first was the collar a visual sign of my intentions and of your free choice.” Snape paused and traced a soft finger around the edge of the collar on Harry’s neck. “The second is this ring,” Snape paused again this time reaching around to slide a thin band of silver onto Harry’s left ring finger. The ring matched its larger mate that Harry had always seen Snape wear on his own ring finger. “The ring is a symbol of my love.” Harry smiled as he stared at the ring glistening on his finger. He liked this gift the best so far. “The third will be my seal.” Harry shivered as Snape gestured to the knife sitting harmlessly on the bedside table. “The seal you will wear on your skin for eternity, a sign of my trust and in turn your trust in me.” Harry felt he needed to nod in acceptance of this next gift and felt somewhat better when Snape wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close against his chest in silent comfort. “The final gift is my seed. It is from this day forward something only you will ever experience and will be our private symbol of our magical bond.” Harry nodded again his eyes automatically sliding closed as Snape leaned over his shoulder and pressed his lips firmly against the boy’s in a passionate kiss. Harry mewled softly in protest as Snape drew his lips apart from Harry’s before the boy could draw him in again. “We do not have time to mess around Harry.” Snape paused as he stepped away from Harry and moved back over to where the candle and knife were sitting on the bedside table. Harry pouted dramatically as he was left slightly breathless and already half hard where he stood. “I promise you we will take it slowly next time but I have a schedule to stick to and I’m in no condition to be wasting time.” Harry worried his lip and nodded guiltily as Snape rolled up his sleeves revealing for the first time the mess that had become his dark mark. Harry winced in sympathy as he stared at the hideously infected wound on Snape’s forearm. The curse was wrapping its way around Snape’s arm in an alarming fashion. 

Drawing his attention away from Snape’s arm Harry watched as Snape lifted the knife from its velvet cloth and held its tip in the flame of the candle. “I suggest taking a firm hold of the bed end and biting down on this.” Snape offered Harry a small length of cloth twisted strangely around a bone shaped piece of wood. “This is going to be unpleasant but I won’t be stopping once I start. You have to trust me that I’m not hurting you purposefully and that I’ll make it better once I’ve done.” Harry nodded, already dreading what Snape was going to do with the glowing red tip of the knife and the bottle of ink colored liquid he had uncorked in his other hand. Harry automatically closed his eyes as he watched Snape step away from the candle and move quickly behind his slightly bent form. “Ready?” Snape’s final word was the last Harry heard as a searing pain worse than any curse he’d experienced shot through his body. Had it not been for the cloth-covered wood in his mouth Harry might have screamed but instead he practically bit through the wood in one go. The pain was intense yet beyond it Harry could feel a warm softness on his hip like someone was painting with a feather quill on his skin. Harry tried to block out the pain and focus on the other sensation but it was just too much. With tears streaming down his face Harry struggled to keep his body still as Snape returned three times to the candle stick by the bedside table to reheat the knife. All the time Harry could hear Snape’s voice whispering some incantation softly as he worked. His icy cold hand in the small of Harry’s back trying to help the boy stay still was far from the comfort Harry wanted. 

The last jolt of pain brought Harry to his knees finally unable to keep upright as he felt a burning hot liquid poured onto the wound on his hip. The smell of putrid burnt flesh made Harry heave as he spat out the cloth covered wood and cried audibly into the blankets hanging off the end of the bed. Snape’s presence disappeared momentarily before the elder wizard was back and knelt beside Harry on the floor a soothing hand gently sponging warm water over Harry’s back.

“Shhh, calm down Harry. It is finished.” Snape gently nuzzled Harry’s neck as the boy tried to calm his breathing. The pain subsided with the warm water trickling down his back. “You’ll like what I’ve done,” Snape whispered as he gently prodded the fresh wound on Harry’s hip. “Come on, up you get. We’re nearly done.” With careful hands Snape helped Harry to his feet before gently bending him over onto the bed so that he was knelt on all fours on its end. “Having recovered himself a little Harry finally opened his eyes and wiped carelessly at the tears still streaming down his cheeks. He was still in pain but he was determined to enjoy this part of the ritual. “You’ll like this bit Harry.” Harry shivered as Snape pressed a kiss at the base of Harry’s spine before moving around to the bedside table again where he uncorked the second bottle of potion. “Drink this.” Harry obeyed and downed the shimmering liquid potion in one go. Immediately Harry felt its effects tingle through his body. 

“What was that?” Coughing a little Harry handed the vial back to Snape who smiled coyly at Harry’s rough edged voice. 

“Oh just something I made especially for you my little whore.” Harry hissed in surprise as Snape slapped his backside playfully the touch sending sparks of ecstasy straight to Harry’s cock that had during the last gift shrunken in on itself with the pain. “You see these gifts I give you are supposed to be given over a period of time not all at once as I’m doing now…” Snape’s deep melodic voice practically purred in Harry’s ear as the elder wizard began placing wet tongued kisses all over Harry’s neck and steadily down his back. Each kiss made Harry gasp his skin so sensitive now. The pain of his wound was nothing in comparison to Snape’s bestowed kisses. “I knew you wouldn’t be up to performing what I had in mind after I’d marked you so I cooked up a little something to reignite the submissive little slut inside of you that I know you really are.” Harry whimpered as Snape’s kisses fanned out over the cheeks of his backside. Snape’s long fingered hands gently massaged the pert globes that Harry mercilessly thrust up towards his lover. Snape smiled to himself as he watched Harry’s wanton lust rise to the surface yet again, aided by the potion thrumming through his system. 

Harry was fully erect by the time Snape’s fingers parted his creamy flesh and the man’s tongue snuck into lick the boy’s puckered entrance. Harry had been in this position before crouched on all fours with Snape’s skillful tongue thrusting dangerously in and out of his tight ring of muscle. This was usually about the time Harry came, shooting his load untouched onto whatever surface Snape had seen fit to take him on. That was not going to happen today however. As Snape felt Harry’s thigh muscles tighten in warning he backed off and with a firm slap of the boy’s backside stepped away leaving Harry panting and needy on the edge of the bed. 

“Now, now Harry control yourself. It is time I gave you some one on one tuition in sex magic.” From over his shoulder Harry watched breathlessly as Snape undid his trousers letting them slide down to his ankles. Harry bit his lip stifling the groan that threatened to spill from his lips as he watched Snape reach into the tent of his small briefs and pull free his impressive length. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Snape was bigger than he expected but Harry was disappointed when Snape made no move to completely discard his underwear.

”Aren’t you going to….” Harry breathed out huskily as he watched Snape grasp his own prick sticking out the top of his pushed aside briefs and gave it a hearty massage. Snape smiled crookedly and shook his head almost in chastise. 

“I told you we don’t have time for pleasantries Harry. Besides you’re in no position to be returning the favor just yet.” Harry sighed and nodded as he watched Snape coax a bead of pearly liquid to the tip of his cock with his own hand. The sight of Snape wanking himself was enough for Harry to forget the fact he was disappointed at not being given complete access to Snape’s body. “For future reference Harry. I will expect you to be already oiled and stretched when you come to me unless I request otherwise. One of the things I enjoy is spontaneity and will expect you to be ready when I am.” 

“Yes sir.” Harry whispered already shuddering in anticipation as he felt Snape step up behind him. One hand steadied him while the other helped nestle the man’s leaking erection between Harry’s parted cheeks. 

“Now though I’m going to take you raw.” Harry stiffened a little his hands tightening in the bed sheets in preparation as Snape’s hand soothed gently across his back. “This is your first time Harry and I want you to feel every inch of me inside you. I want you to remember this moment so that every time we make love it’s a reminder of whom you belong to.” Harry nodded already closing his eyes as he felt the burn of Snape’s thick head pressing insistently at his puckered opening. Tears once again threatened to fall down Harry’s cheeks as Snape continued the press forward stretching Harry’s hole until the head of his prick slid inside the boy’s tight ring of muscle. Harry let out a yelp of surprise and pain at the sudden intrusion. The burn of his torn flesh eased a little with Snape’s slippery pre-come but nothing prepared Harry for the feeling of complete surrender as Snape thrust his hips forward and thrust his cock the entire way inside in one long stroke. Harry didn’t care that he was screaming or that he was gripping the sheets so tight he was tearing holes in the fabric. All that mattered was Snape’s thick, hot length inside him robbing him of breath and stealing what remained of his childhood. Once inside Snape remained still allowing the boy knelt in front of him to adjust to the intrusion. Harry was squirming around like an irritated pixy and the language that was coming out of his mouth would have turned McGonagall’s hair blue. Snape closed his eyes trying to concentrate when such perfect moist heat surrounded him. Draco had never felt like this. The blonde had been too loose even during his first time, the boy was too relaxed. Snape liked his partners to react, to bend and writhe on his cock with each thrust and Harry was doing just that. 

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Snape begin to trust backwards and forwards, his hands clutching his sides to gain leverage as Harry arched backwards in encouragement. Unable to see much except the bed sheets Harry began to imagine what it would be like watching the two of them fucking as they were now. Snape with his trousers round his ankles, his briefs still hugging his butt but bunched up under his balls so that they slapped deliciously against Harry’s backside as he thrust ever more quickly forward….

“If you think that’s hot, you should see it from my point of view.” Harry was shocked to find Snape’s thoughts in his own. The thoughts momentarily threw him off balance as Snape thrust particularly hard, striking a bundle of nerves in Harry’s passage that sent sparks flying before his eyes. 

“What was that?” Harry was still gasping audibly as he focused his thoughts on communicating with Snape. Before when they’d done this Snape had facilitated the conversation but this time around it seemed to flow easier and with less effort. Snape smiled to himself as he pushed the spot inside Harry again, this time hearing his name being cried out by Harry’s raw voice. 

“That is a secret only I’m ever going to know about.” Snape let out a breathless chuckle above his lover as he continued his pounding rhythm. “Now we’ve established a link, I need you to let go and trust me with your thoughts Harry.” Harry frowned into nothingness as Snape prodded his mind experimentally much as he’d done during their occlumency training. 

“What are you going to do?” Harry’s thoughts were beginning to lose focus as Snape’s thrust became erratic, the man grunting primally with each stroke deep into his lover.

“A little sex magic and some research. Just trust me.” Harry didn’t know what else to do as he felt his body beginning to tense with the onset of his climax. Snape however wasn’t going to let it happen so easily. With a hand bent under Harry’s waist and a fist tightly wrapped around Harry’s purpling cock to prevent the boy’s climax Snape began to whisper the spell.

Harry felt the magic ripple through his body tearing him away from the ecstasy of the sex and plunging him head first into the darkness, fear and horror of Voldemort’s visions. Memories of Harry’s past meetings with Voldemort flashed in his mind. Image after image of Harry’s painful past were drawn to the surface, until at last the images receded and something new flooded his mind. Harry had never seen this before. It was a house with no roof no windows or doors, just a shell of a building really. Three figures stood in a half circle around a fourth. They were discussing something but the image was too quick to decipher what the conversation was about. The image changed abruptly to an empty field. Harry knew the place well. It was the land that joined Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and was the well-worn track of students during Hogsmeade weekends. The place was serene and strangely devoid of sound then as quickly as the image was there it was gone again and Harry was being plunged through his memories again. 

Before Harry knew what was happening he was back on the bed, his whole body leaning into Severus’ powerful thrusts while the man’s hand pumped his cock between his legs. With two final strokes Harry fell into oblivion. Snape’s name was a scream on the boy’s lips as Harry climaxed all over the bedsheets and Snape’s hand. Boneless Harry collapsed in Snape’s arms in exhaustion as he felt the elder wizard behind him stiffen before a hot searing liquid filled him. Harry hardly heard Snape’s whispered words of love before darkness engulfed him and the boy collapsed into exhaustion. 

****************************

A/N HAPPY 'SMUT FILLED' EASTER!!! Yeah it's like unwrapping the best chocolate Easter egg ever.....*you're welcome*


	17. Part 17

PART 17

Harry sat quietly watching the rain as it splashed against the window and ran down the glass in tiny rivers. It was miserable, cold and wet and that was only outside Grimmauld Place, inside the atmosphere was far worse. An hour a go the house had been full Auror’s, Professors and all kinds of Wizards and Witches had been hustling and bustling about in frantic chaos. Harry had arrived back with Snape to a house in the throws of a crisis and instead of being welcomed home as a couple Snape had simply been whisked away into the mayhem leaving Harry to fend for himself. Now though as the crowd had dispersed to their various order work Harry had been left alone in a silent house. 

“What are you moping about Potter?” Harry rolled his eyes to himself as he heard Draco snap his book closed from over on the couch before a blonde head appeared above the table lamp. 

“I’m not moping.” Harry snapped as he tucked his feet under himself in the window seat and pressed his nose against the cold glass to try and see past the rain into the street beyond. 

“For someone who has just got laid you’re pretty moody.” Draco snorted in amusement as he stood up from the couch and wandered over to where Harry was still sitting hunched up in the window seat. 

“Fuck off Malfoy like you care.” Harry snapped as he wrote his name in the condensation his breath had created on the window. Above him Harry heard Draco sigh heavily before the blonde pushed Harry’s feet aside and sat down beside him on the window seat. 

“Congratulations.” Harry finally looked across at Draco and frowned deeply in confusion. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed contemptibly. “Don’t look at me like that Potter. I am capable of expressing positive emotions.” Harry nodded blankly and turned back to stare at the rain running down the window. Draco sighed yet again and pushed himself into the corner of the window before pulling a cushion across from the floor so that he could warm his feet. “How was he?” Draco whispered the sarcastic biting tone surprisingly absent from his voice.

“Alright.” Harry whispered with a non-committal shrug of his shoulders. Draco paused awkwardly in the silence. It was obvious Harry didn’t want to talk about it but Draco wasn’t going to give up. After the life changing decision he’d just made he knew he needed to make some allies among the group of people he’d just been thrown in amongst. Potter seemed the obvious choice of making friends. 

“Can I see it?” Draco gestured to his own tattoo on his arm the ugly infected dark mark raw and looking very sore and painful. Harry nodded and lifted his shirt and jumper, wincing a little when the edge of it caught. 

“It hurts.” Harry whispered as he felt Draco’s cool fingertips circling the freshly carved and inked skin on Harry’s lower back. Draco knew Harry wasn’t just talking about the mark but kept quiet as he studied the fresh mark of ownership. The detail in the mark was beautiful and Draco silently admired it before helping Harry lower his shirt back down over it. 

“Has he given you something for it?” Draco muttered as he watched Harry wince and swallowed heavily as he leant carefully back against the pillow. Harry turned his attention back to staring out of the window and silently shook his head. Harry hadn’t seen Snape since they’d stepped through the front door together earlier. Neither had they spoken to each other since Harry had awoken in the dusty little bedroom above the pub.

“No,” Harry spat the answer out darkly the furrows in his brow deepening as he tried to stop his bottom lip from trembling. Draco stared at Harry closely quietly reading every expression that passed over Harry’s face. “I guess he was in too much of a hurry…” Harry trailed off his chin dropping to his chest as he closed his eyes and let a single tear leak out from the corner and roll down his cheek. Draco chewed the corner of his lip nervously before taking a deep breath in and reaching around Harry to pull the other boy in for an awkward hug. Harry broke down into choked sobs as he tried to hide his face with his hands. Draco soothed his hand over Harry’s shoulders as the boy continued to cry into his hands. “He’s used me.” Harry whispered out from between his fingers his chest aching in pain, and his head pounding with an unmanageable headache. “I feel sick.” Harry sobbed weakly unable to control his emotions. This hadn’t exactly been the way Harry had imagined being with Snape to be like and he’d at least expected someone to acknowledge the fact he now officially belonged to Snape but no-one had even batted an eyelid when he’d stepped into Grimmauld Place earlier. 

“You’re over reacting Harry. Snape’s too proud to just use someone especially you. He’s just got a lot on his mind at the moment everyone has.” Draco paused as he reached down to Harry’s hands and drew them away from the other boys face before gently running his fingertip over the ring that sparkled on Harry’s left hand. “You’re over emotional because of the binding. Your body is adjusting itself to become Snape’s sub. It’s making you more docile, more dependant on him. It probably doesn’t help your sharing magic with him too.” Harry nodded as he wiped at the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Harry had never seen Draco being so nice before but then Harry supposed it had something to do with changing sides in the war only a few hours ago. “Mum said she slept for a week after her and Lucius got married. Lucius’ magic is twice as strong as mum’s. It exhausted her trying to get her own magic balanced again.” Draco shrugged his shoulders lightly as he gently eased himself up from the window seat and helped Harry get up as well. 

“They didn’t tell me anything about this.” Harry whispered as he shuffled along beside Draco and out into the kitchen. Draco huffed a dark chuckle and shook his head. 

“Don’t expect them to ever tell you anything important Harry. I don’t even know where I am and I sure as hell don’t know where everyone’s gone or what’s happening out there.” Draco gestured to the kitchen window irritably as he reached up into the cold store to grab two bottles of butter beer. 

“You get used to it.” Harry accepted Draco’s offered butter beer along with the bottle of pain potion that the blonde silently handed Harry from another cupboard further along. 

“Don’t worry Potter everything will turn out okay eventually and I promise you Snape will come to his senses the moment his brain catches up with his dick…” With a lighthearted laugh Draco hooked his arm around Harry’s shoulders and drew the boy back into the living room to play a game of chess. 

************************************

Harry crept quietly along the landing carefully avoiding stepping on the creaky floorboards. It had gone 3am when Harry had heard the first of them arrive home. The wards crackled as the front door was opened and closed. Harry hadn’t been fully asleep being still upset about earlier. He’d listened for a good hour to the muffled conversations from downstairs until finally he’d had enough of waiting. Harry wanted to know what had gone on and what he was supposed to be doing to help. 

With his breath caught in his throat Harry tiptoed down the staircase cringing at every creak that sounded far too loud in the practically silent hallway. Mrs. Black was still covered in a sheet but Harry was careful not to disturb the fabric as he passed by her portrait. Reaching the polished hall floor Harry scampered over to the slightly ajar living room door and glanced in through the crack. 

Harry saw Remus first reclined against the piano stool with a large glass of amber liquid in his hand. Remus looked tired, battered and bruised, although a smile tweaked at the corner of his lips as he talked animatedly with Sirius standing beside him with a similar glass in hand. From somewhere else in the room Harry could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, undoubtedly their own offspring tucked up safely in bed at the burrow. Albus, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody all added to the soft conversation flowing easily around the lounge room. Among all the voices though Harry could hear Severus. The elder wizard’s deep melodic voice was clearly identifiable among the hushed conversations. Sighing heavily Harry couldn’t wait any longer to see what condition Snape was in and so with a sigh he gently pushed open the door. 

Standing up in only his thin sleep pants, a Weasley knitted jumper and some bed socks Harry looked very much like a sleep disturbed young child as he stepped into the lounge and all eyes turned to him in silence. Swallowing nervously Harry twisted his fingers into his jumper as he glanced up at the group. Snape was sitting on the lounge beside Albus. Severus looked completely different and Harry could help but stare. Formal school robes had been discarded for more practical Auror robes. His long black hair had been tied up at the base of his neck revealing far more neck than Harry had ever remembered seeing. Snape was caked in mud and dirt, his robes were wet from the rain and torn in places. Snape wasn’t alone in his miserable appearance even Albus looked battle hardened and tired. 

“Um, Draco snores and kicks a lot and hogs the blankets.” Harry muttered awkwardly when he finally drew his stare away from Snape. Harry hadn’t quite known what to do with himself when he’d arrived at Grimmauld Place and so for the sake of familiarity he’d retreated to his own bedroom only to find that Draco had been given it to share with him. 

“Sorry Harry. I assumed you be sharing with Severus so I gave Draco your room.” Sirius spoke up from over next to the fire and Harry was a little confronted by how cold his godfather’s tone of voice was. Sirius had never addressed him so seriously before and it made Harry shiver a little in concern. 

“Oh, I..I..I” Harry stuttered from a moment as he searched for a reply but when he couldn’t think of one he simply went quiet his gaze glued to the floor. The tension hung thick in the air of the living room and Harry desperately wanted to walk away. Harry had no idea what everyone was waiting for and he certainly didn’t want to do anything that might be wrong. After another minutes silence Harry heard Snape sigh followed by the chink of a glass as it was placed back on the coffee table. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake Harry show them the mark. They can’t address you until they’ve seen for themselves that I’ve claimed you.” Harry winced at little at Snape’s severe tone of voice surprised by how sharp he was. Nodding Harry obediently lifted his Weasley jumper and turned his back to the gathered group in the living room. There was a quiet muttering that traveled through the group as they were showed the mark. Harry hadn’t actually seen the mark for himself yet. All he knew was that it was painful and swollen. 

“Congratulations Harry it is perfect.” Harry lowered his jumper as Albus stood up from his seat and came over to hug Harry tightly. Harry returned the hug and stepped back as Sirius strode across the room scowling. 

“It looks infected. You should be treating this for him Snape.” Sirius turned Harry around again and inspected the mark for himself making Harry wince and yelp several times when he pressed the sore spots. 

“Get your hands off him Black and if you accuse me of not taking care of my partner again I’ll hex you into the next millennia.” Snape snapped irritably at Sirius who after lingering a moment longer just to annoy Snape, backed away from Harry to simply hug him gently. 

“So what’s going on?” After the majority of the group had paid Harry their respects Harry quietly inquired about the days events. Almost immediately everyone clammed up again leaving Harry staring at Snape hoping for some kind of explanation. 

“It is nothing to concern yourself with Harry we’ll discuss it tomorrow morning. For now let’s all get some rest.” Albus patted Harry comfortingly on his shoulder before heading for the fireplace. Everyone muttered their agreement and it wasn’t long before Harry was left alone with Snape in the living room. Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet, his hands still twisting nervously in his lap not quite knowing what to do with himself. Snape sighed heavily and stood up from the couch, his face pinching into a painful wince as he shuffled across the floor to where Harry was still stood in the doorway. 

“Come up stairs with me and sit while I take a shower.” Harry nodded in silence and followed Snape up the stairs noting acutely how stiffly the elder wizard walked. Once locked in the bathroom Harry sat down on the closed lid of the toilet as he watched Snape silently peel off each layer of clothing. It was only now that Harry realized the extent of Snape’s injuries and it took every ounce of Harry’s will power not to reach out and try and sooth Snape’s pain with his hands. Naked Snape stepped into the shower spray and began washing himself leaving Harry staring at him from behind the steamy glass. 

“I know how you are feeling Harry.” The words were barely audible above the spray of the shower but Harry heard them nonetheless. Harry swallowed nervously and shook his head in silence. “What I saw in your visions was important. I’ve had a lot to deal with today it was never my intention to make you feel used.” Harry’s lips trembled dangerously as he stared at Snape’s steamy figure behind the glass. The man was clearly in pain as he strained to keep his voice even and calm. “I’m sorry I haven’t been supportive but I promise I’ll be more attentive to you from now on.” Harry smiled sideways as Snape pulled aside the glass shower divide and poked his head out. Snape looked his normal self again his hair hanging wet and limp to his shoulders and his pale face clean of blood and dirt. “Can you pass me a towel please?” Harry nodded and grabbed a large fluffy bath towel from the heated rack beside him. 

“So you can read my mind?” Harry whispered as he stared at the tiled floor as Snape stepped out of the shower to begin drying himself. Snape huffed in contempt and shook his head in mock amusement. 

“Potter your mind has always been an open book to me only now I have a right as your partner to share your thoughts.” Harry frowned deeply as he watched Snape wrap the towel around his waist and pad silently from the bathroom across the hall to Snape’s bedroom. Harry obediently trailed after the elder wizard who automatically warded and locked the door of the bedroom behind them. 

“Why can’t I read yours then?” Harry protested weakly as Snape sat down on the edge of the large bed and surveyed the contents of his trunk that had been laid out by the house elf. 

“You can you caught a glimpse of it when we were practicing for my 101 class. It works on the same principles only you will have to work a little harder to achieve it.” Harry pressed his lips together tightly in irritation as he slumped down into the over stuffed arm chair beside the fireplace while Snape was getting dressed in his thin sleep pants. Harry regretted having sat down and instantly hissed and yelped in pain as he caught the mark on his back.

“Come here now,” Almost instantly Snape’s casual mood disappeared as he pointed to the space at his feet. Harry shuffled over painfully to Snape’s side. No sooner had he paused beside his lover than Snape had grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down to drape the boy over his knee. Harry squirmed uncomfortably, a little embarrassed as Snape yanked the Weasley jumper up to expose the fresh mark on Harry’s lower back. “You should have said something.” Snape snapped irritably as he inspected the mark before growling angrily at what he saw. 

“When was I supposed to do that? I haven’t seen you since….” Forgetting his place Harry struck out and was rewarded by a firm-stinging slap to his backside that made him jump in pain. “What was that for!” Harry barked indignantly as he strained to see what Snape was searching for in his small traveling case. Harry flinched as another slap connected with his backside this time harder than before. “Oww!” Harry yelled as he struggled to remove himself from Snape’s lap. Snape’s hold was strong though and all Harry managed to do was wriggle uncomfortably around. 

“It is time we learnt some discipline Potter. I don’t tolerate being challenged and I won’t put up with your attitude in its current state.” Harry hissed in pain as he felt the icy bite of a potion being poured onto his wounded back. Squirming relentlessly Harry completely missed the effect his wriggling was having on Snape until the man growled and pushed Harry off him with a firm shove onto the floor. Harry yelped in pain as he sat up on the rug to stare up at Snape. Snape had stood up from the edge of the bed and was now breathing deeply, his eyes closed and his fists clenched at his sides. Harry unconsciously shifted backwards away from Snape when the elder wizard finally opened his eyes after another deep calming breath. Harry dutifully kept his eyes to the ground despite the fact the tent of Snape’s sleep pants hung dangerously close to Harry’s eye line. Reaching over the bed into his trunk Snape pulled out a small dusty tome and handed it silently to Harry. 

“I want you to read this along with your diary from 101. It explains a lot of what is expected of you in this relationship as my sub. Please don’t make me regret taking you Harry. I have neither the strength nor the patience to fight you.” Harry nodded obediently as he tucked the book safely into his school bag that he’d found along with his trunk and personal affects along side Snape’s at the end of the bed. “Now come and get into bed. I’m exhausted and I need you to relax so I can heal your mark. I should have done it before but I just didn’t have the time.” Shuffling along Harry climbed wearily into bed while Snape blew out the candles around the room and hauled himself under the sheets beside the younger wizard. Turning on his side away from Snape Harry scooted as close to the edge of the bed as possible not really knowing what was expected of him now. No sooner had his head hit the pillow however Harry felt Snape wrap a firm arm around his waist and pull him bodily back against him. Harry smiled to himself as he felt Snape’s warmth envelope him, the elder wizards arm wrapped protectively over his waist and the warm gentle breath against his neck. For the first time since they’d officially been joined Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach stop fluttering as he closed his eyes and let the thump of Snape’s heartbeat against his back lull him to sleep. 

******************************************


	18. Part 18

PART 18

Harry stood in front of the mirror nervously biting his lip. Draco stood behind him staring at his friend’s reflection. 

“This wasn’t exactly how I imagined things turning out.” Harry whispered as he turned to the side to assess the intricate tattoo on his lower back that was now healed properly. Snape’s mark was beautiful and now the redness had faded Harry was proud of the design. Harry reached up to run his hand across the leather strap around his neck having straightened the ruby hanging in the hollow of his throat.

The past two weeks had been hectic. Predictably Voldemort had stepped up his attacks. It seemed to everyone that Snape and Draco’s disloyalty had triggered a vicious chain reaction. Dumbledore had been forced to close Hogwarts as the Deatheater’s raids had drawn precariously close to the castle. The students had been sent home to their families as the Ministry had begun to send out Auror’s to fight. Skirmishes between light and dark were now a daily occurrence and Harry couldn’t help but worry that these small battles were leading to something far bigger. Without Snape’s inside information The Order of the Phoenix were flying blind against their enemy. Worryingly Harry had also been devoid of nightmares and visions too and despite himself he was beginning to think that Snape was blocking them. 

“I know. Granger sent Hedwig back yesterday. It said that Snape’s arm is bad. You can trace the curse to his shoulder now, or so Ron reckons.” Harry closed his eyes and began twisting the ring on his finger. The nervous twitch had become quite a habit over the past few weeks especially with Snape constantly joining the various missions the Order members were being sent on. Now without the risk of being discovered as a traitor Snape had thrown himself at the cause. If Snape wasn’t out in the field he was locked in the study of Grimmauld place with Dumbledore. Harry had hardly seen the wizard at all and so he and Draco had found themselves frequently left by themselves in the house. 

“He’s going to die.” Harry sighed as he moved away from the full length mirror to pull on his t-shirt as the drafts blew through the room as they often did when it was raining outside . 

“Don’t be dramatic Harry. Snape is a stubborn bastard, he wouldn’t give Riddle the satisfaction.” Draco huffed and followed Harry over to the two twin beds that he and Harry had been sharing all week. With Order Members coming and going at all times of the day and night Harry and Draco had moved themselves back into the same bedroom once more. When the Weasley’s were at the Black residence it was Harry and Ron that usually shared this room but with the troubled times the Weasley clan along with the Granger’s had been in lock down at The Burrow. The only communication Harry and Draco had had with the others was via owls. 

“Yeah that’s the problem. He’s not going down without a fight. Instead of fighting the curse he’s fighting Riddle and the Deatheaters.” Harry flopped himself down on the bed to stare up at the naked ladies quidditch team posters that Ron had stuck up on the roof last summer. Harry had meant to take them down but hadn’t had the time to do it. Harry screwed up his nose at the pictures and Draco snorted in amusement at Harry’s reaction yet again. The brown haired boy had made the same face for the past 14 nights they’d stayed in the room. 

“It’s only tits and vaginas Harry. Anyone would think you’re gay.” Draco trailed off, the smirk gracing his lips as Harry rolled over onto his side and stuck his middle finger up at Draco in silent reply. “At least you’re keeping him pleased. I haven’t seen Snape so placid before. It’s like he’s content. You make a good submissive Potter.” Draco raised a knowing eyebrow at Harry who rolled his eyes and nodded in understanding. Draco was right. In the short few moments they’d shared together over the past two weeks Harry had dutifully followed the rules from his sex magic diary to the letter. Snape had not chastised him once and their relationship had been stronger because of it. If he was pushed Harry might have called their relationship almost normal. 

“Haven’t put my skills in the bedroom to the test yet though.” Harry muttered a little bitterly. “I know he’s tired after being out all day but I just wonder…” 

“You think he’s avoiding it?” Draco queried as he watched Harry sigh and close his eyes. Snape had been coming in late almost every night and he and Draco had already been in bed most nights. Harry knew what was expected of him and on numerous occasions he’d knelt beside the bed and waited for Snape when he’d heard the wizard in the shower down the hall. On every occasion Snape had merely kissed him on his lips and dragged Harry into bed, simply to hug him and fall sleep. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m shit in bed.” Harry trailed off as his eyes met Draco’s sparkling blue ones across the room. Draco scoffed loudly and crawled across from his own bed over to Harry’s. 

“I doubt that very much. Perhaps he’s trying to hide the curse on his arm; he doesn’t want you to see it.” Draco offered by way of explanation. Harry shrugged his shoulders at Draco’s explanation. It was possible that Snape didn’t want Harry to see the extent of the curse but Harry thought it was not probable. “What happened last time you two fucked, maybe something happened then?” Harry was reluctant to tell Draco what had happened but he sighed at Draco’s determined gaze and finally gave in. 

“Nothing I wouldn’t consider not normal. He gave me the gifts, he branded me, then he…..” Harry trailed off not wanting to give Draco too much detail. “…well he put it in and then we shared a fantasy and he came and I came and then we slept.” Harry finished and watched as Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

“A fantasy?” Harry nodded as Draco’s scowl deepened. “Are you sure it was a fantasy and not a vision?” Draco pressed for more information as Harry chewed his lip once more in nervousness. 

“It was a little weird even for one of Snape’s fantasies. Maybe it was a vision.” Harry thought back to the night that Snape had claimed him. He’d been too elated and high on the stimulation that he really hadn’t put much thought into the images he and Snape had shared. 

“And you said you haven’t had a nightmare or vision from Voldemort since he claimed you?” Harry shook his head in answer as Draco sat up on the bed his face now schooled in a vision of concentration and concern. 

“What is it?” Harry sat up too as Draco stood up from the bed and walked over to the fireplace. 

“He’s using you.” Harry went to protest but Draco held his hand up and stopped the mouthful he knew Harry was about to give him. “Not like that Potter. I mean he’s using you as a vessel to access Voldemort’s thoughts. You’ve always been linked to Riddle through the scar and now Snape doesn’t have to worry about discovery he can use his occlumency to access that link.” Draco drew his wand out of the sleeve of his dressing gown and flicked it at the fireplace, stoking the flames as another draft whipped through the room. “That’s probably why he’s not having sex with you. The amount of power and magic that it takes to be constantly using occlumency would be immense. That’s probably why the curse on Snape’s arm is so bad too. Voldemort must surely be aware of the fact Snape is interrupting your visions, he’s probably making him pay for it.” Draco spun around from the fire place as he heard Harry rise from the bed. 

“If you’re right that means he’s using the visions to find Riddle. He’s going to try and kill him.” Harry snapped hastily as he rounded the bed and began pacing the floor boards. “It’s not supposed to be like this. I’m the one that’s supposed to do it.” 

“Bit of a Merlin complex there Harry? I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter who takes out old Tom, as long as he’s removed from the earth.” Dubiously Draco glanced at Harry as the boy stopped pacing to glare at his friend. 

“There’s a prophecy, it’s supposed to be me!” Harry explained. 

“Oh one of those. Nasty little glass baubles of hell. There is a reason St Mungo’s is full of seers. Predicting shit like that all the time sends you mad. ” Draco paused and shrugged flippantly at the mention of a prophecy. “So if there is a prophecy why haven’t you knocked off Riddle already?” 

“It’s not as if I haven’t tried! I don’t know how? Every time we come face to face something happens. He’s too strong for me.” Harry was becoming increasingly agitated now, his pacing almost frantic. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Harry. With his hands on Harry’s shoulders, Draco dragged Harry over to stand in front of the mirror once again.

“You’re stronger than you realize Potter. Severus is the most powerful wizard I know, apart from Voldemort that is. He wouldn’t have claimed you as his unless you were his equal, despite my manipulations.” Draco lowered his gaze guiltily from Harry’s green eyes staring back at him from the reflection of the mirror. “I’m sorry I…” Draco trailed off and Harry watched as the blonde unconsciously gripped his forearm where the dark mark had been burnt into his flesh. 

“It’s ok Draco I know why you did it. I guess it was just meant to be.” Harry smiled softly as Draco looked up from his arm back into the reflection of Harry’s gaze in the mirror. 

“Yeah, well if you’re going to kill Tom Riddle you’re going to need more help than those Gryfindor maniacs you’ve been dealing with in the past. You need some professional help.” Draco’s smile turned wicked as Harry scowled at him darkly. 

“I do not need professional help! Besides everyone’s out with the Order there is no one left to ask?” Harry muttered as Draco’s eyebrows rose in a very Slytherin expression. 

“It takes a dark wizard to catch a dark wizard Harry, come with me…” With a wicked smirk Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him out of the bedroom and down the hall.

***********************************

“This isn’t a good idea.” Harry whispered nervously as he eyed the velvet cloth that covered the portrait in the hall. “She just screams.” Draco rolled his eyes as Harry stepped automatically behind the blonde in protection. 

“You just don’t know how to handle her. Lucius always spoke highly of Mrs. Black, so what does that tell you?” Harry winced and put his hands to his ears in preparation for the noise as Draco reached for the bottom of the velvet cloth. With a whoosh of air and a cloud of dust Draco dragged the cloth from the impressive portrait of Mrs. Walburga Black.

“Filthy mudblood bastard in my house….!” The shriek was ear piecing and Harry cringed as the dark haired woman was revealed. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Draco straightened his back and pointed his wand defiantly at the portrait. Almost immediately Mrs. Black fell silent, a perfectly sculptured eyebrow rising in surprise as she took in the young blonde Malfoy standing before her. 

“Well, well I assume from looking at you and that filthy mouth that you are a Malfoy. Finally someone with some decent breeding stands before me.” Draco lowered his wand as he watched Mrs. Black look over him with only mild distaste before folding her arms across her body in what Harry could only assume was an expression of acceptance. “You may continue.” 

“I want to know some information about Tom Riddle.” Harry felt a shudder of horror run up and down his spine as he watched Mrs. Black’s expression turn slightly smug at the mention of the Dark Lord. “I want to know about the dark mark.” Harry poked Draco in the shoulder, silently wondering what Draco was doing. Draco shrugged his shoulders as he concentrated on Mrs. Black. 

“Ah the mark of honor among the finest of our kind. I assume as a Malfoy you bare this mark already?” Harry watched as Mrs. Black ran her pointed green manicured finger nails over her own forearm where the dark mark would have been placed on Draco’s arm. Draco nodded and pushed up the sleeve of his jumper to expose the fresh dark mark burnt into the skin. The woman in the portrait smiled coldly as she nodded for Draco to continue. 

“What is the magic that is used to form the bond?” Draco inquired pointedly silently indicating for Harry to take note of what Mrs. Black was saying. 

“A little blood, a little sex and a little magic. I’m not an expert on the specific incantation as only his Lord knows that.” Draco’s face remained schooled in a firm scowl even as Harry gasped a little in surprise. 

“So the mark is similar to that of a submissive’s bond to their master?” Draco confirmed watching as Mrs. Black nodded in agreement her eyes sparking with glee. 

“Indeed, we are all submissive to the Dark Lord. We are honored to serve him.” Mrs. Black straightened her back as she inspected her manicured finger nails before sniffing indignantly in Draco’s direction. “Unlike a submissive however we would never lower ourselves to the point at which we do not reap the rewards of our devotion. We are not fools.” The biting acid comment was directed at Harry. Harry stepped forward to yell at the portrait however Draco held him back and stepped on his foot hard to shut him up. 

“Quiet.” Draco muttered as Harry swore beneath his breath and glared up at Draco from where he was rubbing his injured foot. “So this bond, can it be broken?” Draco didn’t flinch as Mrs. Black’s screeching laughter rang through the quiet house. 

“All things created can be dissolved if one knows how. The question is simply why would you do such a thing, when we are among the privileged few he has chosen?” Harry didn’t miss the shudder of revulsion that swept over Draco’s body at Mrs. Black’s laughter. The blonde kept his composure however and merely shrugged his shoulders in mild disinterest. 

“A matter of interest.” Draco glanced across at Harry who had stopped holding his foot and was now listening intently to the conversation. “Has anyone ever tried to break the bond?” Draco inquired almost flippantly carefully watching Mrs. Black’s reactions in case she caught on to being played. 

“Only that traitorous brother of mine Alphard. No brother of mine would leave money to that disappointment I bore from my womb. How is the house of Black to recover from such insufferable dealings with muggles?” Mrs. Black spat nastily in Harry’s direction and he ground his teeth together at the mention of Sirius. Once again Draco reached down and placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder to stay his tongue. 

“True and where would I find the portrait of Alphard Black?” Draco inquired watching as Mrs. Black’s anger began to rise. 

“Where the rest of the crap resides, in the shed, along with the items from my son’s disgraceful hobby!” 

“Thank you.” Draco smiled cruelly at Mrs. Black before reaching for the velvet cloth to re-cover the portrait. Almost instantly Mrs. Black realized she was being covered again she began to scream. With a flick of his wand Draco slammed the portrait against the wall a couple of times in frustration. Harry covered his ears as the screams increased as Draco covered the portrait and led the way down the hall and out into the back garden. 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard her talk properly to anyone.” Harry chuckled as he closed the back door and jogged after Draco down the path. It was still drizzling outside and the clouds had pulled together to draw the evening in sooner than usual. Harry huddled into his jumper as he and Draco pushed their way through the weeds to the locked door of the garden shed. 

“Yeah well the old bat has got a nasty tongue. It is no wonder why my Dad liked her.” Draco shrugged as he let Harry step in front of him in order to unlock the paddle lock on the shed with an unlocking charm. Harry pulled off the lock and pushed the door to the shed open, revealing its dusty dark interior. He hesitated on the threshold as he glanced back at Draco. 

“No one has been in here since Sirius took over the place.” Harry whispered as he flicked his wand and lit a luminous spell. 

“Well let us hope that Mrs. Black only stored the portraits of her disgraced family members down here then.” Draco muttered a little nervously as he followed Harry into the gloom. 

The dust on the surfaces around the shed was thick and Draco sneezed repeatedly as he stepped up to a collection of portraits pushed haphazardly against the wall of the shed. Harry stepped away from Draco to survey a collection of boxes and trunks stacked against the opposite wall. Draco lit the end of his own wand as he began shuffling through the portraits looking for Alphard Black. Most portraits were in poor condition and many were torn or shredded. Draco carefully flicked through each one until finally he came to a large gold framed portrait. It looked more expensive than the other framed pictures and so Draco shuffled it awkwardly out of the pack. With the corner of the dust sheet Draco rubbed at the gold plaque at the bottom of the frame. 

“Found him.” Draco declared as he read the plaque and stepped back to look over the portrait. 

“I found his trunk too.” Harry huffed as he dragged the large wooden box down from the bench in a puff of dust. Harry helped Draco lift the portrait onto the top of the trunk before the pair of them carried the trunk back to the house. “Lift with your knees.” Harry whined as he and Draco maneuvered the trunk through the back door and into the kitchen. 

“I am.” Draco bitched as he struggled around the kitchen table before dropping both the trunk and the portrait to the floor. Consequently Harry dropped the trunk too and both boys cringed at the noise as the locks on the trunk tumbled open at the shock. “Least we don’t have to worry about cracking the locks.” Draco huffed as he lifted the portrait and propped it up on a chair by the kitchen table. 

“It is torn.” Harry sighed as he sat down on the lid of the trunk to look over the portrait. The picture was in terrible condition. The mold and dust from the shed clung to the oil painting like glue obscuring the person in the picture from view. A large tear ran across the center of the picture too and the edges of the gold frame had chipped and cracked. “Can we fix it?” Harry whispered as he wiped the sleeve of his robe over the gold plaque at the bottom, confirming what Draco had already done that it was actually Alphard Black in the picture. 

“We’re wizards Potter, what do you think?” Draco scoffed irritably as he pulled his wand free of his robe and pointed at the grubby painting. Harry bit his tongue as Draco fell into the familiar biting snarkiness he’d often shown at school. “Repairo.” Draco flicked his wand at the painting and Harry smiled as the tear in the canvas repaired itself. “Scourify.” Once more Draco flicked his wand at the painting and in a flash of bubbles and a whiff of lemon scented cleaning fluid the painting was cleaned of the dust and mold. 

“No one’s there.” Harry muttered as Draco sat down beside him on the trunk to look into the painting. Sure enough there was no one there, only the lush dark green emerald drapes that had provided the background to the picture back when it was first made. “Hello? Alphard Black?” Harry called out watching the shimmer of the drapes as something moved in the painting. 

“He was probably in another of his paintings. I would leave this one too if I’d been stuck in the shed for decades.” Draco whispered as both he and Harry watched as a figure appeared from the left hand side of the frame and stepped into view. 

“Shit.” Harry breathed out hardly believing his eyes as the Alphard Black appeared in front of him. The wizard was stood up in a very regal looking midnight blue robe. He wore a pair of dragon hide boots, a smart tasseled hat and a leather wand holder sat nearly on the belt around his waist. The man looked the spitting image of Sirius. The only difference was the lack of goatee and the slightly shorter hair. However that was not what captured Harry’s attention. Instead it was the delicate velvet collar that hung around Alphard’s neck and the sizable emerald that hung from a gold loop in the dip of his throat. Harry instantly reached up and fingered his own collar, his eyes wide like saucers a he stared at Alphard. “You’re a submissive.” Harry rushed out in aw, completely shocked by what he was seeing. 

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm going to piss off the purists out there with the addition of Alphard Black, but you know what he left Sirius money in his will and I'd like to think he was sympathetic to Sirius and the side of light. *Shrugs shoulders* Miff it fits and a I like it that way. 
> 
> Enjoy :)


	19. Part 19

PART 19

“That’s a bit forward young man. To whom am I addressing?” Alphard Black raised a curious eyebrow at the dusty pair of boys sitting before him. 

“Sorry sir, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.” Draco punched Harry hard in the arm as he gestured first to himself and then to Harry, who had seemed to snap out of his stupor. Alphard Black frowned a little in confusion but Harry rushed in to explain.

“Sirius Black is my godfather. I live in Grimmauld place. Draco is……” Harry trailed off not quite knowing what to mention about Draco. 

“I have recently adjusted my allegiances in the current climate.” Draco offered watching as Alphard sighed heavily and nodded in silent understanding. 

“Ah, so Tom Riddle has succeeded in his goals for purity within the wizarding world?” Alphard offered watching as Draco and Harry looked at each other nervously. Neither boy was quite sure where Alphard’s values lay. 

“Not as such but he is at war with those of us opposed to his views. He has created an army of followers that blindly follow their master in pursuit of glory and pureblood supremacy.” Draco cautiously eyed Alphard who nodded and eyed Draco and Harry in cool regard. 

“Deatheaters and the Dark Mark.” Alphard muttered shaking his head in quiet concern. “I had feared this would come to fruition. I am glad somewhat not to be alive to see it. Tell me does my sister and her son’s still live?” 

“No Mrs. Black is dead as is Regulas. Sirius is still alive but is fighting against Tom Riddle and his followers as are we.” Harry watched as Alphard once again looked Draco and Harry up and down. 

“I am pleased to hear that Sirius is still there. I knew that boy would make the right decision. It was such a shame his mother despised him so much but my sister was a heinous bitch when it came to family values and all that pureblooded nonsense.” Draco snorted in amusement as Harry stared wide eyed and a little shocked at Alphard. “Anyway to answer your previous statement Master Potter, yes I was a submissive. I’d rather commit myself to someone I choose who treats me with respect than be forced into a union with a mad man whose ideas for wizarding purity are at the expense of others lives.” Harry’s opinion of Alphard instantly grew tenfold as he gestured to Harry. “Like yourself undoubtedly Master Potter, to secure an alliance to avoid Tom Riddle’s influence?” 

“Think again, Harry just likes cock.” Draco blurted out crudely causing a red blush to sweep onto Harry’s cheeks. “Oh and love, I assume, but mostly cock.” Draco finished wincing as Harry punched him hard on the arm. Alphard let out a rich laugh that rang around the kitchen. 

“Well that is also an upside to a submissive bond.” Alphard’s dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he smiled at the still blushing Harry Potter. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Surely you didn’t just seek me out to restore my portrait, considering you are both sitting on my trunk.” Harry and Draco stood up instantly as Alphard pointed to the trunk they’d been sitting on. 

“We need to know how to break the Dark Mark.” Harry declared as he gestured to Draco’ forearm. 

“Oh indeed and apart from the obvious why would two young wizards such as yourself need that information? Tom Riddle is not a wizard to be toyed with.” Alphard crossed his arms across his chest and looked down his nose at Draco and Harry pointedly. 

“To cut a long story short, Harry is the kid of James and Lily Potter and he stopped Riddle the first time when he was a baby – hence the scar. Anyway Riddle’s back and he’s being a major fuck wit. I was promised to Severus Snape – my god father and Deatheater turned spy for the good guys. I kind of blackmailed Potter into becoming Snape’s submissive in order to break the promise my father made, and now I’ve got the Dark Mark, Riddle is killing Snape through a curse on the Dark Mark and Harry here is the prophesied boy-that-lived who is going to save us all.” Draco took a deep breath in as he came to the end of his speech. Harry stared at Draco as the blonde shrugged his shoulders and gestured to Alphard. “And we were hoping you had the answer to it all.” Draco looked at Alphard hopefully surprised somewhat when Alphard began laughing yet again. 

“Oh what a story, you must tell me the details when we have time. Severus Snape you say? Is he the Severus Snape, son of Eileen and Tobias?” Harry nodded watching as Alphard eyed him pointedly. “He and my Nephew didn’t get along if I remember?” 

“They do now.” Harry snapped sharply as he glanced across at Draco, daring him to challenge the blatant lie he’d just told Alphard. 

“Well, I guess we better get started my research is unfinished but in theory it works. Is there a wall I can be hung on, I’d feel more secure.” Alphard queried the two boys. Harry watched as Draco’s smiled turned slightly feral as he nodded. 

“I know exactly where to put you.” Draco laughed evilly, reminding Harry slightly of Lucius Malfoy. 

****************************************

“I’m not sure Sirius is going to be happy about this.” Harry stood with his hands on his hips watching as Draco straightened Alphard’s portrait on the wall, where once Mrs. Black had hung. Draco shrugged his shoulders and stepped back beside Harry to survey his work. 

“You stress too much Potter. The little army of minions that are coming and going from this place are too wrapped up in their own little worlds they won’t even notice the change.” Draco laughed pointedly as he nudged Harry in the arm. 

“The Order of the Phoenix.” Harry corrected sharply before sighing in resignation. What Draco was suggesting was true. Grimmauld Place was becoming more of a halfway house for wizards and witches travelling between battles. They’d come in through the front door bloodied, bruised and exhausted, they’d be patched up, fed and watered before being sent back out onto the field of battle. Harry tightened his jaw in irritation as he thought about Severus and his godfather who were out there right now fighting Voldemort’s army. Draco seemed to notice Harry’s train of thought and reached out to press a calm hand against his shoulder. 

“Don’t think about it Harry. They’re clearly of the thought that we as children can’t help them so let us help ourselves. Quite frankly I’m used to being alone. Malfoy’s firmly believe in children being seen and not heard, and quite often not seen as well.” Draco sighed and pointed to Alphard’s trunk. “What are we going to do with that?” 

“We’ll drag it under the stairs and pull it out when we need it.” Harry grabbed a hold of the worn leather handle on the trunk and with help from Draco the pair of them dragged Alphard’s trunk into the small storage space under the stairs. The boys were dusty and tired by the time they’d done and both decided on having showers before helping themselves to dinner. As always it seemed as if they were fending for themselves for the evening. However just as they went to go upstairs the wards around the house shuddered. The shuddering rocked the little house and Draco and Harry braced themselves against the banister of the stairs as the lights flickered and plaster dust fell from the roof. 

“What the fuck was that?” Draco snapped his eyes wide with fear as the lights dimmed leaving them in darkness save for the scattered moonlight coming in from the windows and skylight above the hall. 

“I don’t know. It has never happened before.” Harry whispered as he automatically pulled out his wand gesturing for Draco to do the same. The boys stood frozen to the spot halfway up the stairs their eyes flicking around in the darkness for signs of an unseen enemy. Harry practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of scraping outside the front door. 

“Do you own a cat?” Draco whispered as the scraping against the front door grew louder and more determined. 

“Fuck no. My godfathers an animagus dog and we have a werewolf living here, what do you think?” Harry hissed back as he cautiously began down the steps towards the front door. Draco had plastered himself against Harry’s back his own wand out in front of him as he followed Harry down the stairs. 

“Be careful lads.” Alphard cautioned as the two boys passed by his painting. 

“You’re not going to open the door are you?” Draco squeaked somewhat horrified as Harry paused in front of the closed front door and reached out his free hand towards the handle. 

“You know you don’t exactly live up to that mark on your arm Draco?” Harry snapped watching as Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged uncaringly. Steeling himself Harry took a deep breath in and reached for the door handle. Before he could touch it however the door slammed open and Harry and Draco found themselves stumbling backwards on top of each other in fear. 

“Bloody wards!” Sirius’ voice was the first thing Harry registered however Draco who had no idea who it was instantly flicked his wand and sent a curse in Sirius direction. 

“Ancenti Verse.” The counter curse to Draco’s was immediate. The purple flash of magic illuminating the entire hallway. It was not Sirius’ voice however that spoke and Harry found himself shocked to hear Severus’ commanding tone. “Expliarmus.” Draco and Harry felt their wands being torn from their hands and scatter across the wooden floor. In the wake of Severus’ voice there was silence punctuated only by the heavy breathing of two scared young wizards lying in a fumble of arms and legs on the floor. 

“Severus?” Harry dared whisper his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and the sight before him. Severus and Sirius stood side by side in the open doorway, the pair of them were soaking wet through from the rain. However it was not their drowned appearances that caught Harry’s attention it was the figure that was slumped between them. 

Sirius and Severus was struggling to keep Albus Dumbledore upright, their arms wrapped around the elder wizard’s waist in an attempt at keeping him from slumping to the floor. Before Harry could say any more however there was a rumbling that shook the house yet again before the lights flickered on and a roaring heat rose up from the living room fireplace. 

“Albus!” Almost immediately Grimmauld place became a hive of activity. Wizards and witches seemed to appear from nowhere and Draco and Harry scrambled backwards up against the wall of the hallway in an attempt to no get trodden on by the sudden rush. Harry’s vision was blurry due to the sudden light but he could clearly see as Mr. Weasley and Moody descended upon the trio in the hallway, reliving Sirius and Severus of their burden. Albus was carried unceremoniously into the living room and the general crush of bodies and noise followed the patient. Sirius collapsed to the floor once Albus’ weight had been removed from his arms, and Severus similarly collapsed against the hall wall barely keeping upright himself. The noise from the living room was immense but in the hallway the four wizards just remained silent staring at each other in shock. 

Harry didn’t know what to do and merely stared at Snape, who had closed his eyes and was seemingly struggling to breathe. 

“Merlin’s balls I had no idea why the wards sealed the house.” Sirius spoke softly as he pushed himself to his knees on the floor and scraped his wet hair of his face. Sirius looked bloodied and beaten, a steady stream of blood dripping from a cut above his eyebrow. His robes too were smoldering with the remains of a curse, the burn not quite being put out by the rain. 

“It was protecting the occupants. Albus must have linked them to himself when he was re-warding the place back when The Order took over.” Severus’ voice was unsteady and labored as he addressed Sirius’ comment. Severus was in a similar state to Sirius. His robes were torn and bloodied, his face swollen and beaten as if he’d been in a bar fight. “We’ll have to get The Order to put up temporary ones until we assess the damage.” Severus went to step away from the wall but staggered and winced in pain as he did so. Before Harry could get up Draco was already on his feet and running towards his godfather. The blonde was at Snape’s side in an instant carefully guiding the elder wizard down the hall and into the commotion of the living room out of sight. Harry felt his chest constrict in pain as he stared at the open doorway that Snape and Draco had just disappeared through. 

“It’s okay Harry, he’s just falling into the routine he knows. We all need something familiar to keep us grounded tonight.” Harry jumped a little startled as a voice spoke to him, suddenly a lot closer than he realized. Sirius had crawled along the hallway to be now knelt beside his godson. Harry stared into the inky brown depths of his godfather’s eyes. Beyond the pain, the blood and the fatigue Harry saw an emotion reflected back at him that he didn’t want to believe. 

“We are losing aren’t we?” Harry’s voice wavered and broke as he whispered softly in the silence of the hallway. Sirius’ gaze dropped from Harry’s watery green orbs unable to hold the pressure of his godson’s questioning eyes. Harry counted to ten before at length Sirius finally answered. 

“There is always hope in the darkest of times.” The answer was unspoken but Harry read the message loud and clear. “I love you like my own son Harry.” Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he watched as Sirius leaned forward and with shaky cold hands drew Harry’s face to his own so that he could press a gentle kiss against Harry’s forehead. The scent of blood and rain clung to the air as Sirius pulled away from Harry before dragging himself up to his feet. Harry watched as Sirius staggered across the hall and into the living room door that Snape and Draco had disappeared through a few moments before. Once again it was silent in the hallway. The front door was left open and outside Harry could see the rain teeming from the sky and onto the street beyond. Bloodied puddles of water dirtied the polished wooden floor at the entrance and plaster dust clung to every surface making it seem like it had snowed inside. To his right Harry could hear the urgent voices in the living room as the injured were tended and discussions about the disastrous evening was undoubtedly taking place. Harry stared at the open doorway to the living room for a long while simply watching as people flicked back and forth past the entrance way. 

For Harry it was like looking through a framed window at the chaos beyond, as if he wasn’t a part of their world. He’d seen Aurors and Order Members in various states of injury move back and forth in view. He’d seen his friends dressed in their night things, obviously disturbed from sleep being ushered into helping by their guardians. He’d seen Sirius and Remus hugging one another and talking in hushed tones by the fireplace. He’d seen Severus sitting naked from the waist up, Draco at his feet as a Nympadora had tended to the green curse that had now wrapped its way completely up the professor’s arm and was licking scarily close to his neck. He’d seen Albus lying deathly still on the couch, McGonagall clutching the old wizards hand as Madam Pomfry worked on his wounds. Occasionally someone would run past him into the kitchen or the stairs but no one it seemed paid him too much attention so focused as they were on the current situation.

The war had come to stop at Harry’s feet and he knew it was time to act. 

Stiffly Harry pushed himself up from the floor, collecting his wand as he stood and turned to Alphard’s portrait hanging behind him. Alphard was leant against the edge of the frame his arms folded neatly across his chest as he eyed Harry carefully. Undoubtedly Alphard had seen and heard exactly what Harry had over the last hour so there was little point in Harry putting voice to his feelings. It would be clear to any outsider just what Harry was thinking. 

“How do I kill him?” Harry whispered his voice devoid of all emotion, cold and bitter even to his own ears. Alphard stood up and walked forward in the portrait so that Harry could only see the wizard’s shoulders and head. 

“You’re going to need some things from my trunk.” Was the dark reply, a small smirk tweaking at the corner of Alphard’s lips as he spoke. “A submissive and a warrior, I’m impressed Harry Potter he is lucky to have you, even if he doesn’t know it yet.” Alphard watched as Harry eyed him cautiously before sighing and with determination turned to head towards the cupboard under the stairs. As Harry opened the door to the cupboard he felt a shudder of fear travel up his spine. It was fitting really The wizarding world's answer to a hero had spent most of his life under the stairs and the cure of Tom Riddle’s infection cruelty would undoubtedly come from the same place. Ignoring the fear however Harry squeezed himself into the cupboard and with a sigh closed the door behind him and delved into the darkened cavern of Alphard’s trunk. 

****************************************

A/N Okay here we go....it gets a little full on from here on in... You have been warned.


	20. Part 20

PART 20

“Fucking hell!” Harry stumbled from the cupboard onto the hall floor and proceeded to vomit in spectacular style all over the polished floor and wall. His sickness was partially due to the swirl of being spat out of Alphard’s pensive and partially because of the memories he’d seen within the said pensive. 

Alphard Black it turned out to Harry’s disgust had been a potions master. His trunk hidden beneath the stairs had been filled with potion texts, scribbled notebooks full of experimental potions, jars of stored ingredients, potion stained robes and most horrifying of all a small silver pensive. Harry knew the moment he’d seen it, that it was what Alphard had been referring to when he’d spoken to Harry of the trunks contents. The silver claw footed bowl was filled with a marbleized silver liquid that shimmered as Harry had dragged it out of the trunk and placed it carefully on the floor beneath the stairs. Had Harry known an hour ago what he knew now he’d have never had delved into the liquid. So caught up with the goal of killing Voldemort, Harry had quite forgotten his previous experience with Snape’s pensive. In hindsight he should have used caution after his last experience however now he could not un-see the things he’d just witnessed. 

Alphard had been from an early age, apprentice to a Master Potions maker who worked at St Mungo’s. Alphard had learned everything he knew from his master but had soon branched out on his own into more experimental potions and magic. Being of the Black family name his experiments had naturally tended towards the darker magic and potions. His research was detailed but gruesome and he had unwittingly attracted the attention of both the Ministry and one very young Tom Riddle. When his research had turned up being used to murder muggles Alphard had known instantly that it was Riddle who was emulating his work. To assuage the Ministry and keep Riddle’s attentions from himself he willingly allowed himself to be bound to his master as a submissive. The partnership allowed him to appear as if he was doing good by working alongside his dominant at the hospital, while taking the attention from himself so he could continue his experiments in private. The experiments in question were predominately around blood bonds and ties, something Harry now understood as being key to defeating Riddle. 

“Shhhh, it’s late.” The portrait of Alphard hissed at him sharply from behind. 

“You’re one sick fuck, you know that don’t you!” Harry ground out from between clenched teeth as he collapsed against the wall beneath Alphard’s portrait to glare up accusingly at the wizard looking down on him. Alphard folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes as Harry wiped crudely at his mouth. 

“You needn’t have looked at all the memories, one would have sufficed.” Alphard sniffed indignantly down at Harry, who took a deep steadying breath in of the clean fresh air of the hallway. 

“I can’t believe you did those things!” Harry whispered harshly as he picked up his wand from the floor and flicked it at his vomit pile to clean it up. 

“And you think your own beloved Potions Master doesn’t do those things?” Alphard snorted in mock amusement as he watched Harry’s mind process the question. “Don’t lie to yourself. You already know he does far worse than I. After all he is in the service of Tom Riddle. ” Harry closed his eyes and swallowed down another wave of nausea that hit him, as he pictured his own obsidian eyed professor in place of the memories Alphard had just allowed him to see. “We are the leaders of innovation. Do you think the healing potions you rely upon to save lives came about without experiments and testing?” Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to protest but Alphard cut him off abruptly. “No of course not. For new discoveries to be made, sacrifices must also be made.” Alphard puffed his chest out proudly as he watched Harry’s internal struggle play out in his haunted gaze. 

“But you killed people.” Harry whispered in shock clearly still upset by the memories he’d seen in the pensive. 

“So too have you, so I hear.” Alphard counted pointedly watching as Harry had the good grace to blush and look guiltily at the floor. It was hardly surprising that after so many years locked in the dusty garden shed that Alphard had taken the opportunity of being back on the wall to wander between the portraits within the house and educate himself about the situation he found himself hanging in. “Besides what I did was done for a reason and a purpose. A purpose may I remind you, that you are now in need of?” Harry sighed heavily and nodded. He’d been out argued by a Black, a rare thing considering Sirius’ lack of reasoned arguing when it came to important matters. “Did you get the other item of interest?” 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Harry whispered as he reached inside his robe and drew out the other item of interest he’d found in the trunk. Harry watched as the portrait of Alphard reached up and fingered the velvet collar painted around his neck. The same collar that Harry now had in his own hands. The velvet collar with its emerald was beautiful. The silver setting that held the emerald to the collar was intricately inlaid with twisted vines and serpents. Unconsciously Harry reached up and touched his own leather collar the ruby a comfortable weight in the hollow of his throat. 

“Indeed, I wore it with such pride. It represented freedom while at the same time affording me the protection of my keeper.” Alphard’s voice cracked a little as he thought on his memories fondly. “And the manuscript?” Alphard tore his gaze away from the collar and focused instead on Harry’s face. Harry nodded and reached yet again into the folds of his robe and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. Alphard growled low in his throat as he watched Harry smooth out the scrunched up paper a little guiltily. Alphard muttered something about youth not appreciating workmanship as Harry lifted up the straightened paper to show him. “Good. The incantation should break the blood bond in the Dark Mark. I can’t believe the little shit stole my research. It was never meant to control so many.” 

“I can’t believe you’re the real creator of the Dark Mark.” Harry whispered as he fiddled with a torn corner of the research manuscript that he’d found among Alphard’s stuff in the trunk. 

“It wasn’t called the Dark Mark when I created it. I’d never term such a breakthrough in magic by such a derogatory name. Besides my research was designed to run alongside sex magic not be used as a method of controlling the masses. Tom Riddle must be a shell of a wizard if he’s stretched himself between so many submissives. It will take very little effort to weaken him, so long as you can channel his magic.” Alphard eyed Harry dubiously but watched as Harry pointed to the lightening scar on his forehead. 

“I already do.” Harry muttered bitterly. 

“Very well then, you have the incantation and the method. Follow my research in reverse order and it should in theory work.” Alphard sniffed proudly as he watched Harry stand from the floor, the three items from the trunk clutched in his hands. 

“In theory.” Harry muttered as he glanced around the hallway, finally noting that Grimmauld Place was eerily silent in the wake of the chaos that had swarmed it mere hours ago. The grandfather clock in the hall read ‘way past bedtime’ and Harry unconsciously yawned at the mention of his comfortable bed. 

“Did you see Snape go to bed?” Harry whispered as he glanced into the living room to make sure no one was still awake. 

“Nay, he is still inside the study. Writing plans for your safety, it’s almost as if he doesn’t want to survive this curse. I believe he thinks he deserves it.” Alphard scowled a little in worry and Harry sighed heavily. It was already obvious to Harry in the way that Severus had thrown himself into the war effort that the potions professor had no intention of surviving the war. “How are you planning on getting him to let go of the occlumency he has over you?” Alphard questioned as Harry began up the stairs, already plotting what had to be done. 

“Whisky, sex and a sedative potion.” Harry smiled a little deviously back at Alphard who barked in amusement. 

“Are you sure you shouldn’t have been sorted into Slytherin Master Potter?” Alphard called quietly up at Harry who was now nearing the top of the stairs. 

“I nearly was.” Harry cryptically answered back before scurrying quietly down the darkened corridor to the room he and Draco shared. There was a lot to prepare and he needed to talk to Draco. 

************************************

“You’re going to do what?” Draco whispered still blinking uncomfortably in the soft glow of the candle light that Harry had lit in the room. 

“I’m going to use Snape’s dark mark to channel Tom’s magic away from him and into this.” Harry held up the velvet collar with its emerald jewel. Despite being disturbed from sleep Draco was not so stupid as to realize Harry’s plan sounded ridiculous, even at the unearthly hour of the night. 

“That’s ludicrous.” Draco scoffed in disbelief as he watched Harry undo the leather choker around his neck and replace it with Alphard’s velvet one. 

“Alphard’s research clearly proved that like matter, magic cannot be created or destroyed only displaced.” Satisfied that he’d secured the choker Harry turned and moved over to sit on the end of Draco’s bed, determined to explain to the blonde what he was planning on doing. Harry knew that if he tried explaining it to anyone else they’d instantly try and stop him but Draco was not emotionally tied to him like his friends were. The blonde haired Slytherin would know the risks but be willing to allow Harry to attempt it despite the risks. “The reason Voldemort has been so successful is because he has dispersed his magic among his followers using Alphard’s blood bond. The blood bond was originally meant for Submissive’s and Dominants to share magic during sex to heighten the experience and provide protection for both parties. It is what Snape was teaching us in 101 without the blood.” Draco scowled deeply but nodded having read the chapter on sharing fantasies and magic during sex just as all sixth years in Snape’s class had done. “Tom took Alphard’s research and manipulated it to his own means. He’s using the Dark Mark to siphon off the Deatheaters magic to use as his own. It is why he seems so much more powerful than I am at the moment when really we should be equal. I’m going to reverse the Dark Mark and channel Riddle’s magic as my own using this.” Harry fingered the emerald hanging in the hollow of his throat. “Then I’m going to fucking kill him the old fashioned way.” 

“That’s a ballsy plan.” Draco whispered slightly in shock as he watched Harry stand up again from the bottom of the bed and begin stripping off his clothes. “Are you sure you can handle Voldemort’s magic like that?” 

“Who knows?” Harry shrugged as he bent down to pull off his boxer shorts leaving him completely naked in the dim flicker of the fireplace. “But I have to try.” Now naked, Harry walked over to the dresser on the far wall and filled a crystal cut glass with whisky. Draco watched Harry carefully as the bespectacled boy removed a bottle of blue potion from the top drawer and poured it into the whisky. The whisky swirled and sparkled for a moment before it turned back to its usual amber colour. 

“What do you need me to do?” Draco sat up determinedly from the bed, already pulling on his jumper and trousers. 

“I need you to kill me.” The colour in Draco’s face fell away instantly as Harry turned back around the whisky glass now clutched carefully in his hand. 

“What the fuck!” Draco declared in shock as he stared at Harry as if the boy had grown two heads. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He would have expected Ron and Hermione to act like this but not Draco. “There is no way I’m doing that! I left Voldemort’s ranks to avoid killing, not to be forced into it by you!” Draco folded his arms defiantly across his chest and shook his head in refusal. 

“Stop being a drama queen Draco. After I’ve taken control of Tom’s magic there is a possibility that I won’t be able to control it or myself. I need you to promise me you’ll kill me if it looks like this is getting out of hand. We can’t afford for Riddle’s magic to just exist without an anchor.” Draco looked horrified and continued to shake his head in refusal. “Besides if Alphard’s research is correct I won’t die. The blood bond I share with Snape is stronger than the one I share with Riddle because I accepted it willingly. Severus should be able to pull me back to life using our connection. You said yourself that Snape is the most powerful wizard you know and with the Dark Mark removed he should have access to all of his own magic again.” Harry sighed as he reached forward and grabbed Draco’s wand out of the sleeve of the blonde’s jumper. “Draco I need you to do this.” Harry offered out Draco’s wand waiting patiently for Draco to accept. 

“This would be less awkward if you weren’t naked.” Draco sighed heavily as he accepted his wand back, reluctantly agreeing to Harry’s demand.

“I haven’t got time to waste. Besides you’ve seen all this shit before and after Snape drinks this he’ll be out for the count.” Harry swilled the whisky around in the glass in his hands. Straightening his back Harry turned and head towards the door. “Are you coming?” Harry paused on the threshold to the doorway to glance back over his shoulder at Draco. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Draco sighed as he followed Harry from the room.  
***********************************


	21. Part 21

PART 21

“I thought you were in bed already?” Snape didn’t look up from the desk where he was scrawling in his familiar script on a piece of parchment. 

“Yeah, well I thought you’d like a drink?” Harry shuffled closer to the desk inwardly sighing and rolling his eyes. The effect of being naked was kind of lost if Severus didn’t look up. 

“And you thought you’d bring me a drink at…” Snape glanced to the left to check the small clock above the fireplace. “Three am.” 

“Yes.” Harry took another step closer to the desk and put the whisky glass down on the edge.

“Thank….” Snape reached for the glass and it was only then that his eyes caught the tantalizing flash of flesh above the rim of the crystal glass. With a wry smile Harry consciously straightened his back as he watched Snape’s onyx gaze begin the slow almost painful path up Harry’s naked torso, his hand paused mid grasp on the glass of whisky. Preparing himself Harry schooled his face into the perfect expression of cool regard as Snape’s gaze finally met his. 

Silence. 

Harry felt the familiar tingle of Severus in his mind. He was being tested. Taking a calming breath in Harry allowed his thoughts to go blank as Severus searched for something unknown. When the potions professor found nothing he backed off a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. 

“I believe we discussed approaching me in this manner.” An eyebrow rose in Harry’s direction daring the boy to challenge him. 

“I’ve been good and it got me nowhere. I thought perhaps I’d try another tactic to get your attention.” Harry spoke in a smooth calculated voice. 

“We are at war Potter.” Was the cool reply. 

“So what’s new?” Harry muttered as he watched Snape pick up the whisky glass and lifted it to his lips to take a small swill. “So are you going to spank me for being a bad little sub or am I going to have to be naughtier? What will the other Dom’s say about Severus Snape’s wayward sub?” The smile twitching at the corner of Snape’s lips fell away and Harry swallowed nervously knowing he’d just pushed Severus to his threshold. 

“Potter.” The growl came from deep within Snape’s chest and sent a thrilling shudder through Harry’s body. 

“Well drink up and come teach me a lesson.” Harry prompted as he stepped around the desk and over to where Snape had spun around on the desk chair. Snape lifted the whisky glass and took a sip. Harry sighed and reached forward his finger meeting the bottom of the glass to tilt it upwards, encouraging Snape to drink the rest in one gulp. Dutifully Snape finished the glass of whisky and Harry inwardly smiled as he took the glass from Snape’s grasp and abandoned it on the desk top. 

“Potter…” This time the growl was more of a warning as Snape launched himself off the chair and grabbed Harry. Snape’s lips locked with Harry in a fierce kiss causing the boy to stagger backwards. In five short steps Harry felt his back slam into the wall, Severus’ body molding to Harry’s as he pinned the boy to the wall. Harry’s brain took a moment to catch up with the situation as he felt Snape pull away from his lips to take a breath. “Merlin Harry…” The whispered words against his cheek made Harry smile as he felt Snape fumbling with the belt on his trousers, even as the wizard lifted Harry’s leg up to wrap around his waist. It was as Harry was struggling to get his second leg up around Snape’s waist that he felt the change in the wizard’s body

The potion. 

Harry watched as Snape’s eyes began to roll backwards and his grip on the boy’s thighs fell away, allowing Harry to stand back up properly. 

“I’m sorry Severus but you weren’t helping yourself and it turns out, as screwed up as this seems I actually don’t want you to die. So I need you to stop with the whole mind thing.” Snape began to sway on his feet before sliding down to his knees in front of Harry, coherence beginning to slip from the potion masters gaze. “You can spank me if I survive this okay.” Had the situation been not as serious as it was Harry would have found Snape kneeling before him, his eyes level with Harry’s cock rather a turn on. With a sickly groan Harry watched as the potions professor collapsed backwards onto the floor his eyes sliding closed finally. “Draco, you can come in now.” No sooner had he called to Draco and Snape had passed out, then Harry felt the full weight of his own memories and visions crash back down upon him in a tidal wave. The searing pain brought Harry to his knees his hands reaching up to clutch at his head and his now burning scar. 

“Harry, you okay?” The blonde ran over to Harry and knelt beside him a concerned hand coming up to rest on his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I just forgot what a fucking dick Tom Riddle is.” Recovering himself Harry stood up shakily to his feet. “No wonder he wasn’t sleeping. He was dealing with my crap as well as his own.” Harry sighed as he stared down at Severus lying catatonic on the floor, his trousers around his ankles and his dick in the breeze. 

“Can you at least put that away? It’s kind of strange seeing him lying there like that.” Draco muttered as he gestured to Snape on the floor. Silence hung in the air as the two boys stared at Severus’ cock for a long moment before they both broke out into nervous giggles. 

“Pass me my jeans and shirt and then help me pull up his pants.” Draco tossed Harry his own clothing before bending down to help Harry pull Snape’s trousers back up. 

“So are you good to go?” The two boys dragged Snape’s body across to the carpet in front of the fire to keep him warm. Harry nodded and knelt beside Snape. Harry held out his hand to Draco who handed the boy his wand and the steak knife he’d filched from the kitchens. 

“You are not going to back out of your promise?” Harry queried eyeing Draco cautiously. With an exaggerated sigh Draco nodded and pulled out his own wand from the sleeve of his jumper. “Right, here goes.” Lifting the knife Harry grimaced in pain as he sliced the blade across his palm. Instantly the crimson trickle appeared and Harry turned his palm over to lay it flat over the angry, infected dark mark on Severus’ forearm. A swell of magic snapped at Harry’s hand like a mouse trap and Harry flinched but tightened his grip on the mark despite the blood leaking out from between his fingers. 

With his free hand Harry gripped his wand and turned its point to the scar on his own forehead. 

“Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors. Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors.” Harry began the spell and closed his eyes as he felt the warm tip of his wand touch the already burning scar on his forehead. Ignoring the swell of magic around him Harry continued to chant the spell, over and over again. Draco sat down at Snape’s feet his wand clutched tightly in his hands as he watched the crackle of magic surround his friend. 

Behind his eyelids Harry began to catch glimpses of memories. He knew they were not his own memories and as the fog of occlumency cleared he began to see the memories belonged to Severus. Still chanting Harry delved deeper into Severus memories searching for the one he knew he would eventually find. The memories swirled past his vision. He caught glimpses of Severus’ parents, of the young dark haired boy at school, of Sirius, Remus and James. Harry saw a bright eyed but shy Severus who tried hard at school and excelled at potions. He saw Severus spending time with Lilly, of the pair of them together laughing and smiling as they studied and shared butter beers at the three broomsticks. Finally he saw the pain in Severus’ gaze as his friendship with Lilly had been torn apart when James, Sirius and Remus had stepped in. That moment was the trigger and Harry felt his chest clench in pain as he watched a young lonely student run into the clutches of Tom Riddle. 

Like that the memories changed to a different type and Harry gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on Snape’s forearm. A shudder of dark magic flooded Harry’s body as he felt himself swept up in the new memory. However unlike the other memories Harry was no longer seeing the world through Snape’s eyes instead he was hovering behind the young boy kneeling at the feet of Tom Riddle. Severus was naked and deep gashes were slashed into his back. Tom held Snape’s arm in his clutches his wand drawn up and onto the skin of his forearm. 

Harry gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on Snape’s arm even as he saw Tom Riddle’s mouth begin to move with the incantation that would permanently mark Snape’s arm.

“I don’t think so fucker.” Harry ground out as he began to shake with the intensity of the incantation. “Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors!” Again and again, Harry screamed the incantation loudly at Riddle in the memory. With each spoken word the memory began to sway and fuzz around the edges. The blinding pain of the dark magic emanating from the memory was powerful and Harry fought it every step of the way as he continued to chant. As the memory dissolved completely Harry could no longer continue to chant and with a gut wrenching scream he felt the darkness swallow him whole before spitting him back out on the rug beside Snape. 

“Harry! Harry!” Draco was hovering above him almost instantly. The scared blue eyes and flashing blonde hair was a blur above him as Draco took hold of Harry’s shoulders and began to shake him vigorously. “Oh Merlin Harry, Please get up! Snape started having a seizure and then I grabbed you and you burnt me! What’s happening, did it work?” Draco’s voice was bordering on hysterical but Harry couldn’t drag the emotion he needed to the surface. A funny tingle had started in Harry’s toes and began traveling up his body. Intrigued by the tingle Harry screwed his eyes closed tighter as he concentrated on the tingle and not on Draco’s theatrical hysterics above him. 

It was a strange feeling but somehow familiar like he should know what it was. However it wasn’t until the feeling swept up his neck into his head that Harry realized what it was. Startling Draco into a horrified yell Harry’s eyes suddenly flew open in fear and he sat bolt upright on the carpet. 

“Shit…” Before Harry could finish his sentence however the brown haired boy had disappeared with a sharp angry pop. Leaving Draco staring at the empty space where The Boy Who Lived had been not a second before. 

“This isn’t good.” Draco muttered right before an alarm began screaching around the house as the wards shuddered in a delayed reaction to the forced apparition. “Yeah, not good at all.” Draco finished as the sound of thunderous feet came from above. 

*******************************************  
Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors. (Seeker of Light, Seer of Death) (Latin)

*******************************************

A/N Hehehe


	22. Part 22

PART 22

“…Shit…” Harry felt his body plummeting into the whirlwind of apparition before he could move. Draco, Snape and the study of Grimmauld place had disappeared in the familiar swirl of magic as his body was ripped through space. The stomach churning sickness that came with apparition made bile rise in his throat as he was hurtled and turned about before being deposited with a sickening thud onto a less than soft patch of grass. The ground rose up to meet him quickly and he lurched and threw up as he landed on his hands and knees. Having divested himself of his stomach contents he sat back on his knees to look up and around at his surroundings. 

He was in a field in the countryside. The grass around him was long as if hay making season was not far away. It was still dark and he let his eyesight adjust to the new light before he took in the sight before him. He’d landed as far as he could tell in a paddock on the side of a hill. The icy bitter wind careened up the side of the hill and swirled around him. His jeans and t-shirt provided little protection against the wind as he stood up and surveyed the landscape. A small wooded grove lined the bottom of the hill below him and up on the ridge of the hill he could make out a small stone cottage, its lights flickering in the darkness. Above him the clouds rolled around and threatened rain. 

All in all Harry had no idea where he was or what to do. 

***************************************  
“I think you broke him. He hasn’t spoken a word for hours.” The red haired boy sat down quietly beside the blonde in front of the fireplace. 

“I didn’t break him, Potter did.” The hissed reply was quiet so as not to draw attention to them both. “Besides I think he’s just remembering what life is like without it.” The pair of boys sat quietly staring at their potions professor across the room and the chaos that once again surrounded the little house they sat in. 

Severus Snape sat on an armchair in the middle of the lounge room at number 12. His once crisp white shirt was wrinkled and his usually pristine pressed trousers were creased. His dark shoulder length hair had been tied back roughly at the nape of his neck and he wore a completely blank expression on his face as he stared down at his forearm where it rested against his lap. 

Where once the angry, blistered and burnt dark mark had been, there was now unblemished soft white skin as if nothing had ever tainted it. Gone too was the curse that had snaked its way up Snape’s arm to his neck. Snape had been staring at the skin on his forearm in silence for hours his face unreadable. 

With Harry’s abrupt departure the wards around Grimmauld Place had screamed into life once more. Just like when Severus and Sirius had arrived back with the injured Dumbledore, the wards had shuddered and shook the house to its very core. Despite Dumbledore’s wards having been inoperable at the time, the houses own security system had kicked in, protesting violently at having one of the inhabitants ripped ruthlessly from within its walls. The sound had awoken everyone and Draco had found himself quickly wrapped up by elder wizards and witches frantically questioning him on what had happened. Snape had been revived from his passed out state beside the fireplace in the study, with a pepper up potion. From the moment the potions professor had woken he’d been different. He hadn’t spoken a word as everyone had gasped in shock at the lack of dark mark on his forearm and Harry’s bloodied hand print in its place. Draco had been questioned to within an inch of his life but he’d obviously not provided satisfactory answers. Aurors, order members, the eldest of the Weasley clan along with Sirius and Lupin had been dispatched into the night in search of missing Harry. In the wake of their departure Grimmauld place had fallen silent again, leaving Draco, Ron, Hermione, her parents and Mrs. Weasley alone in the house with Severus and the injured Dumbledore. Hermione had taken her parents into the kitchen for a cup of tea, and Mrs. Weasley was upstairs with Dumbledore, leaving Ron and Draco in the living room staring at the disturbing picture their potions professor made. 

“You’d think he’d be out there searching for Harry like the rest of them, being in love and all.” Ron whispered a little angrily, wishing that he too was out searching for his best friend. 

“Maybe he is searching for him. Harry said they shared a bond through the mark Snape had made on his back, something about it being a willing sacrifice?” Draco worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he stared at the wizard he’d once been promised to. The blonde silently wondered if he’d known what he knew now if he’d still have blackmailed Harry into helping him break free of the contract. Guilt bubbled in Draco’s stomach causing bile to rise in his throat, as he looked at the still fresh dark mark on his own forearm. 

“Don’t fuss woman, just take me to him!” Both Draco and Ron stood up abruptly as the door to the living room swung open and Dumbledore’s stern voice broke the silence. Dumbledore stepped into the living room, his night gown fluttering around him in the breeze as he leant heavily against Molly Weasley. “I’m perfectly capable of moving.” Despite his protests to the contrary Dumbledore look positively ill. His face was battered and bruised, and his night cap did nothing to hide the bandage wrapped around his head. He was clearly limping and struggling to stay upright despite Molly’s help. Ron and Draco hurried over to help the headmaster and with the help of Mrs. Weasley they guided him over to the armchair that Ron dragged over in front of Snape. 

Dumbledore sat down in the chair with a pained gasp and a wince. Molly muttered something about an old fool before scuttling off to bring tea and some more pain potion for the headmaster. Draco and Ron retreated back to the safety of the rug beside the fire as they watched Dumbledore carefully assess the wizard sat before him. Snape hadn’t reacted at all to Dumbledore’s arrival. The potions professor didn’t even flinch as the elder wizard reached forward and gently grasped Severus’ hand and inspected the unblemished skin of his forearm. 

“He’s worked it out finally then.” Dumbledore whispered reverently, his fingers gently running over Severus’ arm. Snape looked up at the comment, his onyx eyes meeting Dumbledore’s glassy blue ones. “The boy just needed the right motivation it would seem.” Without speaking Snape pulled his arm back from Dumbledore’s gentle grasp to sit straight in the arm chair. Silence echoed in the living room for a long moment, and the two boys watching from the carpet beside the fireplace could feel the tension between the two elder wizards before them. When it was clear that Snape wasn’t going to say anything, Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder and gestured for Draco to come to him. 

Obediently Draco stepped up to Dumbledore’s chair and allowed the headmaster to take a hold of his arm, and inspect his own Dark mark, still fresh on his arm. 

“It’s not over yet.” Dumbledore whispered sadly as he allowed Draco to have his arm back. “Tell me, who was it?” 

“Alphard Black.” Draco whispered nervously glancing between Dumbledore and Snape, conscious of the fact that Snape was listening to everything. “We asked Mrs. Black first and she let slip about Alphard’s portrait in the shed.” Draco trailed off as Dumbledore nodded in understanding his eyes sparkling in knowledge. 

“I did notice the change of scenery in the hallway. Your influence no doubt?” Albus chuckled watching as Draco blushed and smiled coyly. 

“Mrs. Black’s a bitch, even in death.” At Draco’s comment Ron snorted in amusement over by the fireplace, causing Dumbledore and Draco to smile sideways at him. “Harry said something about Severus being able to bring him back if he was dead.” 

“I think that’s a little drastic Draco, I don’t believe Harry is dead. He was alive when he disappeared.” Dumbledore admonished softly his gaze glancing briefly at Severus to gauge his reaction. 

“He gave me this for safe keeping.” Draco reached into his pocket and dragged out Harry’s leather collar, the sparkling ruby hanging from its center ring. “Maybe it’ll help.” Dumbledore reached out to take the collar but Snape was quicker, snatching the leather band out of the young blonde’s grasp. Both Dumbledore and Draco stared at Snape who reverently fingered the collar and lightly polished the ruby with the sleeve of his jumper. 

“I can bring him back but I need to speak to Alphard.” It was the first words Severus had spoken for hours and Dumbledore nodded quietly. 

“Severus how are you feeling?” Dumbledore reached out a gentle hand and winced himself as he placed it on Snape’s knee. The elder wizard was clearly still in pain. As if silently sensing distress within the house Molly Weasley appeared with a tray of lemon tea and a few bottles of potion obviously intended for Albus. 

“Come along, both of you need this.” Molly poured tea for four and handed out the cups. Surprisingly Severus took a cup and sipped at it like it was the cup of life. 

“Severus?” Dumbledore prompted as he downed his potions before relaxing back in his chair to enjoy his cup of lemon tea. 

“It’s like I’ve regained those years I’ve lost. I feel different.” Snape paused and took a deep steadying breath. “Young, new and…” Hesitation. Snape put the empty cup aside and fingered Harry’s collar again.  
“And?” It was Draco who spoke and Snape threw the blonde a familiar dark professor like scowl. “Not completely changed.” Draco muttered. 

“It’s like I’ve suddenly gained access to magic I didn’t know I had.” Severus was speaking to Dumbledore but everyone was listening. “I feel….” 

“Powerful.” Dumbledore finished watching as Snape’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“You knew.” Snape breathed out in shock. 

“I suspected.” Dumbledore corrected automatically. “You showed so much potential when you were at school Severus. Your professors knew you were special, so advanced beyond your years and your peers in every aspect but then when you went to him….” Dumbledore swallowed and lowered his gaze guiltily from Snape’s. “He took from you what made you special. He made you mediocre. You have so much potential you don’t know the half.” 

“I think I need to find Harry now.” Ignoring Dumbledore’s comments Severus stood up and headed for the door. “Draco, come and introduce me to Alphard.” Pausing in the doorway Snape glanced back at the young blonde. Draco rolled his eye and sighed heavily. However as the blonde begrudgingly stood up he let out a high pitched squeal as he dropped to the floor clutching his forearm in agony. Dumbledore struggled to his feet but Molly pushed him back down into it, as she and Snape strode over to the blonde. 

“Well at least we know Voldemort’s still alive.” Draco gritted out as he clutched at his bleeding dark mark. 

“Then let us also hope that Harry is too.” Severus muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at the concerned gaze of Albus. 

“Let us all hope.” Was the whispered reply. 

A/N And we're on the count down............... 3 to go.......


	23. Part 23

PART 23

Harry flopped down on the damp grass again; somewhat exhausted by the effort it had taken to run uselessly up the hill towards the cottage. He’d tried six times already and every time he thought he’d got close, he’d glance around and end up back in the center of the field where he’d landed. 

It was like he was in limbo. 

He’d tried going down the hill too but that had ended in the same way, back at same spot in the field. Worse still was that magic appeared to be useless where he was. He’d tried aperating, casting warming charms, levitation spells and signal sparks. Nothing was working. 

In silence Harry stared around at the empty field, his wand tapping in irritation against his knee. There was some reason why he was here. The spell had brought him here out of any place else in the world and obviously wasn’t letting him leave. There was something that was surely important about this place however Harry was at a complete loss as to why. He wasn’t even sure he knew where he was. 

“Merlin Harry think!” Irritated with his own lack of solutions, Harry smacked his wand against his forehead. Harry winced as he bumped his scar its burn still fresh after the spell he’d used with Snape. With the burst of pain came an idea. It was a strange idea and would probably end badly but it was something he could potentially try instead of sitting here twiddling his thumbs. Harry smiled inwardly to himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

Not expecting anything to happen Harry lifted his wand and pointed its end back at the already sore scar on his head. 

“Right. Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors?” The incantation that came out of his mouth wasn’t convincing and came more out as a question than a statement. Predictably nothing happened and Harry sighed. Still with his wand in hand and pointed at his scar, Harry tried again with more conviction. “Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors.” There was a crackling of magic around him and Harry smiled in success. Standing up Harry straightened his back and tightened his grip on his wand in determination. “Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors!” This time Harry confidently spoke the incantation and watched as lightening streaked across the sky with a crackle of magic. With his spirits suddenly high Harry growled out the incantation in determination. “Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors!” There was a thunderous crack that ripped apart the silence of the field as the sky lit up in a display of sparkling magic.

The instant the last incantation was finished Harry saw a swirl of wind appear in front of him before a figure appeared in its center. Lowering his wand from his forehead Harry blinked as the darkness of the field was returned and silence settled once again. 

“Not exactly what I was going for but progress.” Harry muttered as he cautiously stepped towards the figure slumped over on their knees, vomiting in the grass just as he had done when he’d arrived. “Hello?” Harry stopped before the figure and reached down to place a comforting hand on their shoulder. However as the figure looked up Harry froze in fear. “Tom Riddle?” 

Staggering backwards Harry instantly drew his wand again and pointed it warily at the figure. Slowly Riddle stood up, crudely wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing. The young Tom Riddle stood before him as if he’d stepped out Hogwarts mere moments ago rather than years. He was young and lacked all of the features that had marked him as Voldemort. The young school student looked no older than Harry was now, his scrawny figure, acne marked face and oversized robes marks evident of his youth.

“You!” Despite his appearance Riddle’s eyes spoke of the knowledge and wisdom of his true years. Before Harry could react Riddle had flicked his wand in his direction the killing curse falling from his lips. Like Harry’s own attempts at magic the curse never eventuated and Harry felt himself laugh both in relief and amusement. 

“Welcome to my hell. I guess we’re officially equal now in every sense of the word.” Harry muttered in amusement as he sat down on the grass as he began to watch Riddle try and escape the field like he himself had done for over an hour. It took Riddle far less time than Harry did to give up and eventually Harry was watching as Riddle flopped down on grass in front of him. The young Riddle had left a cautious space between them but was close enough to be heard above the wind. 

“What have you done to me?” Riddle spoke calmly as he crossed his legs and folded his arms as protection against the wind still blowing violently up the hill. 

“I don’t know but I figure we’re meant to be here together, at this very point.” Harry watched as Riddle quietly processed the information for a moment before speaking. 

“This will achieve nothing. You saved a traitor tonight. A spineless old wizard that will always disappoint those he tries to love. Do you plan on saving every death eater one at a time, they’ll be easily replaced? We are equal here but not beyond this place. Remember you’ve trapped yourself here too.” Harry scoffed at Riddle’s comment and rolled his eyes. 

“True but I’m pretty sure while ever you’re here, the world out there is safe. Besides you’re no different from me right now. You’ve got no magic here.” Harry spat nastily watching as Tom’s face darkened in anger. 

“You’re pathetic Potter just like your mother was. Forever sacrificing yourself for others it’s tiresome. You’ll never win this war. You’ll die like she did.” Tom’s comments were like a stinging slap to Harry’s face and made the boy’s anger rise quickly to the surface. 

“True, I might still die yet but for once I’ve got the upper hand in all of this because I know what brought us here.” Harry ground out as he launched himself forward. Catching Riddle off guard Harry pinned Riddle to the ground. “I finally know what I have to do.” With the struggling Riddle pinned beneath him, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his own temple. Riddle didn’t seem all that concerned by Harry’s threatening gesture and merely laughed in a cruel snarl.

“Killing yourself will do nothing!” Riddle laughed. With a smile however Harry began the incantation Alphard had taught him. “Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors!” Almost instantly Harry felt the swell of magic sweep up through his wand, into his head. The power and pain was intense and Harry gritted his teeth angrily as he continued to chant the incantation. 

Suddenly Riddle bucked up beneath Harry. He knew the incantation that Harry was using having varied it himself to use the dark mark he’d scorched his followers with. Riddle was at a disadvantage and he knew it, as he began to struggle harder. Harry held firm however, locking his knees closed around the young man’s chest. The young Tom Riddle was smaller than Harry was and was easily subdued between Harry’s crushing knees and thighs, toned from quidditch. 

“You’re weak Harry!” Riddle screamed into Harry’s face even as a wispy ghost of magic began rising from the pinned wizard’s body. “You’re a submissive. Your very nature makes you weak. You can’t handle this kind of magic! It’ll break you before you ever control it!” 

“You think I’m just like you but I’m not. I don’t want your magic, I don’t need the power.” Harry screamed back as he reached up and grabbed hold of Alphard’s emerald choker hanging in the hollow of his neck. Gripping the jewel Harry tugged and yanked the jewel from the choker. “Besides you forget Tom, that Submissive’s are good for one thing. We’re good at taking shit from Dom’s just like you.” Harry was screaming now even as he felt Riddle fighting the magic that began to steal his own. “Pay back’s a bitch.” With an angry shout Harry pressed the emerald jewel onto Riddle’s temple. “Indagator de lumine. Videns autem mors!” Harry yelled as the mist of magic swirled through his body and pooled in the jewel under his palm. The jewel instantly became scolding hot in his hands and Harry gritted his teeth against the pain even as he watched the magic seep between his fingers and into jewel. 

Riddle screamed then but not in anger but in pain. 

“Fuck you Tom Riddle.” Harry spat even as the field around him began to swirl and blur until he and Riddle were being swept up into the whirlwind darkness of apparation yet again. 

A/N Two to go..... *Laughs evilly*


	24. Part 24

PART 24

“And you’re sure this is going to work?” Albus Dumbledore sat on the bottom of the stairs as he watched Severus tut irritably at the portrait of Alphard Black. They had spent the last hour discussing the issue with Alphard, or more specifically Severus had spent the hour yelling at Alphard for being so stupid as to tell teenagers how to use dark magic. 

“As I mentioned earlier, in theory it should but I did not get the opportunity to test my theory while I was alive.” Alphard look pointedly at Severus who snorted indignantly. 

“Yet a teenager not yet 18 easily stole your research and easily turned it into one of the most dangerous symbols of our time!” Severus snapped angrily at which it was Alphard’s time to snort indignantly. 

“Easily! It was hardly easy to manipulate such magic….” 

“Gentlemen!” Finally having heard enough Albus called for everyone’s attention. “While we sit here arguing a young life potentially hangs in the balance. Alphard is no more responsible for the dark mark than the Deatheaters who accepted it. Tom Riddle knew exactly what he was doing when he chose to manipulate the dark arts to his own nefarious means.” Dumbledore looked pointedly from Alphard to Severus and back. 

“What do I need to do?” Severus spoke calmly as he watched Alphard straighten his robes in mild irritation. 

“Sit down you’re going to need to concentrate. The bond you share with your submissive is different in that it was born of trust. You must call him back and in turn he must want to return to you when he feels your call.” Obediently Severus sat down on the floor of the hallway at Grimmauld place and crossed his legs. “It’s like occlumency, you need to clear your mind and concentrate on the boy. The incantation should be used like a meditation chant. Focus on your mark upon his skin and pull him back to you with it.” Alphard watched carefully as Severus nodded in understanding. “You need an anchor however or you too will disappear like Master Potter did. You need something to remind you where to come back to.” Carefully Severus removed Harry’s ruby choker from his pocket and clutched it tightly in his palm.  
.  
“Right I’m good, what’s the incantation.” Severus glanced up at cautiously. 

“Videns Lucis. Surgens autem mane. It means seer of light, seeker of the dawn.” Alphard spoke clearly as Severus spoke the incantation out loud several times to ensure he had it correct. When he was satisfied that he had it right, Severus took a calm deep breath in and closed his eyes. His own mother had been excellent at occlumency and in his youth he had trained under her careful lessons. Severus was confident in his own ability to find Harry; it was the strength of magic to bring the boy back that was more of the concern. 

Time seemed to slow as Severus blocked out the sound around him and he focused quietly on the connection he’d created with Harry. The war had interrupted the building of their relationship and so some of the fundamental links were weak. Severus focused harder, his breathing even and calm as he began to run through the memories of Harry, searching for the link he knew was there somewhere. It was a strange feeling not to have Voldemort’s influence in his mind constantly and Snape was surprised when the link with Harry practically screamed at him. Clutching onto the link Snape took another calm breath and began the incantation. The sparks of magic made him shudder as he controlled his new strength and refocused it on Harry. 

As predicted finding Harry was easy but whatever Harry was doing he was clearly fighting Severus’ pull. Snape didn’t detect fear through the link but he could feel the icy snap of Harry’s magic each time he tried to call Harry to him. The boy was fighting him for some reason. Determined however Severus tightened his grip on the jewel in his palm and chanted the incantation again and again. Before he knew what was happening Severus was chanting out loud, gritting his teeth as he fought against Harry’s own magic. “Potter, let go!!” Severus ground out angrily as he pulled with his magic once more. Like a thread suddenly snapping back the link broke and Severus found himself flung against the wall of the hallway as the house shuddered for the third time that evening. 

The lights flickered ominously and Mrs. Weasley consciously clutched both Ron and Draco to her sides as there was a swirling of magic in the center of the hallway. 

“Severus the ruby! Center the magic or you’ll lose him again!” Alphard’s portrait was being rocked about on the wall but his voice was clear above the whirling of the wind. Shocked by the scene playing out before him Severus was a little slow to react but when he did react the affect was immediate. Holding the ruby in his hand Severus shouted the incantation once more. No sooner had the last word slipped from his lips than the magic calmed and the hallway was plunged into silent darkness. All Severus could hear was the pounding of the blood in his ears and the staggered breathing of the other wizards in in the hallway. 

“Lumos.” Albus’ voice spoke calmly and a soft glow lit the darkness of the hallway. 

“Harry!” Severus’ gaze fell on the lifeless form sprawled out on the polished wood floor. Forgetting about the ruby choker in his hand Snape dropped to his knees over Harry’s prone form. The boy looked pale, his skin almost translucent in the dim light. 

“Take the choker from him, quickly!” Alphard’s portrait was crooked on the wall and Severus glanced up in fear at the wizard, even as he shook Harry’s shoulders in an attempt at rousing him. Quickly Severus pulled the emerald choker from Harry’s clasped hand and threw it across the floor away from the boy. “Now replace it with his own and pray.” Severus scrambled over the floor and collected the first gift he’d bestowed on his submissive. With the ruby in the center of the choker was warm to touch as Severus gently secured it around Harry’s neck. 

“Please Harry, come back to us.” Severus whispered as he sat back from the boy as the ruby began to glow. Slowly the ruby glowed brighter until a warm swirl of magic began to wrap its way around Harry’s lifeless body. As the warm glow of magic enveloped Harry’s body, life seemed to seep back into the young boy. With a sharp intake of air Harry’s body jerked back to life. Severus let out a long drawn out breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

“Miss me?” Harry’s sparkling emerald eyes locked with Severus as the last of the magic soaked into his body. Severus shook his head in disbelief before he leant down and captured Harry’s lips in a deeply passionate kiss. 

“Eww, I think I just threw up a little.” Ron’s voice broke the moment. The red heads voice was closely followed by the stinging slap as his mother swatted him on the back of the head. Snape helped Harry sit up and glared at Ron over his shoulder.

“Oh my.” Albus’ voice drew the attention from Harry and everyone turned their attention to where Dumbledore had stood up from the chair and was now standing over another body lying on the floor of the hallway. 

“Who’s that?” Draco stepped up beside Albus as the group gathered around the lifeless body on the floor. 

“It’s Tom Riddle.” Harry spoke coldly as he knelt down beside the young Riddle and carefully rolled the boy over. There was a gasp of surprise from the group standing above him and Harry sighed as he checked the pulse of the boy lying before him. Tom was alive but barely and Harry couldn’t help but smile inwardly as he took in the emerald shaped burn on the boy’s forehead. 

If Riddle survived the burn would undoubtedly scar.

Harry glanced up at the faces staring down at him in question. Harry knew what they were asking him to do but he simply shook his head in refusal. 

“I’m not killing him. I’m not him.” Harry spoke calmly as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Riddle, with every intention of reviving his enemy. Before he could speak the charm however Alphard’s voice drew the group’s attention. 

“May I suggest before you revive the bane of your existence that you remove the source of his power.” Alphard pointed to the left of his portrait and the group followed the line of his eyes to where the emerald choker lay discarded on the hall floor. 

“Shit.” Harry muttered as he put his wand away and scurried over to pick up the choker. Gently Harry inspected the emerald, noting in worry the crack that now ran the length of the emerald. Harry quietly showed the choker to Dumbledore who sighed and shook his head, refusing to take the item from Harry’s grasp. 

“If it had broken you wouldn’t be here with us now, it was close.” Albus spoke calmly as he gestured to Alphard who nodded in agreement. Harry took a deep breath in and sighed as he felt Snape step up beside him in silent comfort. 

“What are we going to do with it? We can’t just let it exist it contains the magic and power of Voldemort.” Harry looked between his friends worried face for signs of a solution to their problem. 

“I believe the final solution lies exactly where the solution began in the first place.” Albus smiled mildly at Harry before gesturing to where Alphard was standing listening intently to the conversation going on in front of him. 

“Is that safe?” Mrs. Weasley inquired her hold of her son still tight as she stared at the emerald choker in Harry’s grasp. 

“Indeed portraits cannot use magic and I am sure with his choker returned Alphard will be more than capable of keeping it safe within the millions of portraits around the world. As for us, an unbreakable vow I think will be enough for us all to remain silent on this subject?” Albus looked around at the small gathered group who nodded in silent reply. “Hold it against the portrait Harry.” Harry sighed and held the choker up against Alphard’s portrait. With a very simple flick of his hand Albus sent the choker into the portrait. The gathered group watched as the emerald melted into the painting, before the emerald choker appeared on Alphard’s neck. Unlike the painted emerald choker that had been around the wizard’s neck before the emerald on the new choker was clearly cracked and in the right light it sparkled slightly, unlike the dull oil painted one previously. 

“Now the vow.” Snape spoke firmly as he pulled out his wand. Similarly everyone else followed. “I solemnly swear that I will never reveal the secret regarding Tom Riddle’s magic.” Severus flicked his wand and hissed in pain as a small nick appeared on the back of his hand. The small gathered group followed suit, all of them wincing in pain at the end. 

A vow sealed in blood. 

Since arriving back at Grimmauld Place Harry finally breathed out a sigh of relief suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“What now?” Ron spoke up from over by his mother as he twisted out of her tight embrace, to approach the still passed out wizard on the floor. 

“We see what we’re left with.” Draco muttered as he pointed his wand at Riddle. “Wow, that’s cool.” He muttered as he finally noticed his forearm. “It’s like you actually removed it yourself.” Where the dark mark had been there was now an angry bruise that looked exactly like Harry’s hand had wrapped around it to remove it. 

“Do you suppose it’s removed from everyone?” Mrs. Weasley inquired as she stepped around Tom’s body and over to where Draco was still inspecting his bruise. 

“Who knows, now I suggest we sort out Riddle before this place is descended upon by Order Members who are undoubtedly still looking for Harry. We do not need the questions his presence will arouse.” Taking control of the situation Severus steeled himself and pointed his wand at the young Tom Riddle. “Rennervate” 

Tom gasped back to life his dark onyx eyes springing open. There was a tension in the hallway as the group stared at the boy. 

“Professor Dumbledore?” Tom’s voice quavered as he nervously glanced around at the wizards and witches staring down at him. “Am I in trouble sir?” 

“He doesn’t remember.” Harry whispered as he watched Albus bend down and gently inspect the large weeping burn on Tom’s forehead. 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“No way!” 

Draco and Ron spoke of their shock almost simultaneously together, causing a small nervous chuckle of laughter to circle the group. 

“No Thomas, there was an accident with your magic but I will explain that later we need to get you some attention for your head.” Tom winced in pain as Albus helped him from the floor. 

“Albus you’re not well enough,” Molly Weasley went to protest but Albus waved her off with determination. 

“I believe you may wish to contact The Order, Molly and tell them of Harry’s return. The rest of you I believe are in need of rest.” Albus smiled warmly at the group who all nodded in agreement. Quietly the group watched as Albus allowed the young Tom Riddle to help him towards the front door. In silence Albus Dumbledore disappeared with Tom. Molly disappeared into the living room to call The Order back to Grimmauld Place and Ron ran upstairs to Owl Hermione, who had travelled back to The Burrow with her parents. 

Harry sighed heavily as he fingered the choker around his neck. 

“You did well Potter, very well indeed.” Severus stepped up behind Harry and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the lightening scar still angry and red on his forehead. 

“Do you think I’m weak?” Harry whispered as suddenly questioning himself on not ending Tom Riddle’s life. Severus huffed softly in mild amusement as he turned Harry around and captured his cheeks between two potion stained hands and fingers. 

“Far from it Mr. Potter, in fact I think you may just be the strongest, smartest and willful submissive I’ve ever seen.” Harry blushed under Snape’s gaze as the elder wizard leaned forward so that his nose was touching Harry’s. “And I’m so very lucky to call you mine.” With a rueful smile Severus closed the short gap between them to press a passionate kiss to the boy’s lips. 

“Ahem…I’m just going to….” A voice by the steps drew Harry and Snape apart. Draco stood awkwardly by the steps, twisting his fingers in the hem of his jumper. The blonde was clearly now at a loss for what to do with himself and Harry knew that guilt weighted heavily in the young Malfoy. 

“Draco, you can stay here with us. You’re going to need us if you want to avoid the Ministry’s scrutiny of your family that is undoubtedly coming.” Draco smiled warmly at Harry who stepped away from Severus allowing the blonde a tight hug from the man he’d once been promised to. 

“Thank you.” Draco whispered as he pulled away from Severus to glance towards the staircase, noting that Harry too was now eyeing the staircase. “I’m first in the shower!” Draco declared as he dove towards the staircase. The two boys scrambled over each other as they tried to get up the staircase leaving Severus staring after them in amusement. Severus shook his head and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of damp, dusty air of Grimmauld Place. 

For the first time in years he truly felt free. 

A/N Well that's it, aside from the Epilogue which is rather lovely, if I do say so myself. Looking at posting the Epilogue tomorrow night if I get it proofed. Now comes the good bit...what do I do next? Totally new one? Rebirth the post hogwarts one, or do I finish the very dark and nasty little bugger that's makes even me shudder? 


	25. Epilogue

EPILOGUE 

He stood on the corner under the street lamp staring at the café across the street. The rain fell around him but he ignored it as he stared in through the glass front windows of the café. The warm glow of the lights from within the café illuminated the gloom of the evening street. He could see the odd couple of patrons sitting in the booths within the café. Pulling up the hood of his cloak he checked for traffic before crossing the road to the corner closer to the café. Stepping closer to the windows he glanced inside the warm interior of the café. A couple was sitting in the booth closest to him sipping coffee and sharing a slice of cake. His gaze lingered on the couple for a moment before looking further into the café. As he looked slowly along the serving counter within the café he saw him at last. 

Dark hair and dark eyes set him apart from the others. The young man had grown taller since last time he’d visited. He was wearing a black apron and was wiping down the counter. He seemed content in his job and paused to smile and pass conversation with another patron who was sat on a stool at the bar. 

Nothing much had changed as always and he allowed himself to breathe deeply once more. As he always did he relaxed at seeing for himself that nothing had changed. The young man he’d been observing turned around fully from the counter and Harry sighed as he saw for the first time tonight the emerald shaped scar on the man’s forehead. Like always guilt gnawed at a small part of him that knew how the scar had gotten there. As if sensing the attention the young man rubbed the scar absently with his hand before going back to wiping the counter unaware of his watcher. 

“I believe I made myself clear when I said you weren’t to come here.” He felt the approach of someone behind him and he spun around sharply, his wand pointed defensively out in front of himself. 

“Severus, you followed me.” Harry spoke calmly as he lowered his wand when he realized who was standing before him. 

“No. You were meant to come and meet me outside the apocathary. When you were late I…” Snape trailed off and pointed at the ruby glistening just beneath the neck of the cloak Harry wore. Harry smiled crookedly at his partner knowing that the tracking charm on his choker had been activated. Quietly Severus turned to look at the scene within the café. “He knows nothing Harry. You risk exposing his very existence if you persist on coming back here to check on him.” Harry lowered his gaze to the floor as Severus turned back from the café to stare at his young mate. 

Harry had grown up considerably since the war had ended. Life had moved on and the wizarding world had once again fallen into peace. Severus had not returned to Hogwarts and had instead taken up a potions research position for St Mungo’s. Harry had entered Auror training with Ron and had, as predicted, done very well. He would graduate from the academy next spring. His achievements were well known as was his unconventional relationship with a certain potions professor. 

“I know. I just need to put my mind at rest. I worry.” Harry whispered as he allowed Snape to turn him around from the café windows and to move back across the street. 

“I believe that it is my job to worry for the both of us.” Severus scolded Harry, reminding his charge of the rules that surrounded their relationship. Harry chewed his bottom lip and chose not to answer his mate as they entered the deserted little alley where apparition could happen unseen by muggle eyes. Harry stopped and turned around when he realized that Snape was not following him. “Tell me Harry. Are you unhappy with our arrangement?” Severus’ voice was hardly a whisper above the rain falling around them but Harry heard it regardless. 

“No!” Harry quickly shook his head in determination and stepped back up to Severus. Rain clung to Severus’ hair and ran down his face and nose. The elder wizard looked like a drowned rat and Harry reached up to tuck a stray dark tress of hair back behind Severus ear, from where it had fallen free of the ribbon. Harry had been meant to meet Snape outside the apocathary in Diagon Alley as they always did on a Thursday evening after work. Being so close to London however was too much temptation for Harry who’d grossly miscalculated just how late it was when he’d apperated to the café. He had just meant to check for a moment on the young Thomas Ride as he did often in secret when on assignment for the Ministry. The moment had been misjudged and Snape had tracked him to this point. 

Snape reached up and captured Harry’s cold hand in his own and dragged the delicate fingers of his mate to his lips in order to press a chaste kiss to the slender digits individually. Harry breathed out raggedly and closed his eyes as he sighed dramatically. 

“Thomas is safe where he is Harry and you need to trust that Albus keeps a close eye on him.” Severus spoke firmly at his young charge who nodded and continued to keep his eyes firmly shut. After the night in which Harry had taken Tom Riddle’s magic, Albus Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to hide the young dark lord squib away from the world. Albus had found an unassuming little muggle family in the south of London that had been willing to take on the teenaged Tom Riddle. Devoid of magic and with his memories gone Albus had changed Tom’s name to Thomas Ride and had fabricated a story about the boy being the only survivor of a car crash. So as it was the boy now named Thomas Ride had finished his last years of high school with the family while working part-time at the café none the wiser to who he had once been and the things he had once done. “Looking at him will not bring them back Harry.” It was common for Severus and Harry to share thoughts and Harry sighed heavily as Severus read his mind easily. 

“I just want him to know the pain he’s caused but he doesn’t.” Tears leaked out from the corner of Harry’s eyes and mixed with the rain droplets streaking down his face. Severus sighed heavily and stepped up closer to his mate and gently pushed the hood down from Harry’s head. 

“Do you wish him to suffer as you do? I believe you had the chance to end his life and chose not to. Do you regret that decision now?” With a hand under his chin, Severus slowly forced Harry’s face up to meet his own as the boys eyes opened to reveal the sad emerald gaze. Harry shook his head firmly as Snape gently wiped away the tears and the rain. “But you still feel as though he should suffer for taking your parents away?” Again Harry nodded in silence. 

“That makes me a bad person doesn’t it?” Harry finally spoke up in a whisper averting his gaze from Snape’s in shame. Severus huffed in disapproval as he gripped Harry’s chin once more and forced the young wizard to face him. 

“Do you think it makes me a bad person for not inflicting pain and suffering upon myself for those things I did during my service for Tom?” Harry shook his head firmly. “What we did, we did to survive and how we act now is what makes us human.” Severus leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips causing the wizard to breathe out in relief. “I’d be more concerned if you didn’t care.” Snape paused and Harry watched as a cheeky smile twitched at the corner of his mate’s lips.

“So I’m ordinary?” Harry whispered softly as he pressed his nose against Severus’, the wet rain dripping down between them as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. 

“No definitely not.” Severus muttered calmly. “You’re extraordinary.” Severus smiled crookedly as Harry laughed softly at the comment. “And extremely naughty for not following the rules.” Severus breathed out calmly, his eyebrow rising in challenge. Harry blushed as he felt Severus wrap an arm around his waist and pulled him impossibly close to his body. 

“Am I going to be punished?” Harry lowered his voice to a deep purr as he chewed his lip innocently and fluttered his eyelashes in his best innocent expression. 

“Of course.” Severus spoke firmly as he glanced behind himself checking to ensure the alleyway was still quiet. Before Harry knew what was happening Snape was backing up him against the stone wall of the alley and into the shadow of the streetlamp. The rain had become harder and without their hoods up the pair of them were soaked through. 

“Here?” Harry breathed out as Snape pressed him hard against the wall and dragged the young wizards cloak aside so he could bite at the soft skin of Harry’s neck. Harry gasped in surprise as he felt Severus’ hands tugged at his robes between them. “We’ll be late.” Harry choked out in moan as Snape whispered a charm against the side of his neck which made Harry’s clothes beneath the cloak disappear. 

“We’re already late.” Severus growled out as he latched his mouth to Harry’s as he lifted the boys legs up and looped them around his waist. 

“Fuck……” Harry choked out as Severus pulled back from his mouth to concentrate on the wicked things his hands were doing beneath Harry’s cloak. 

“If you say so.” Severus snapped as he lowered his own trousers and slid into Harry with a long, steady stroke. Their passion was heated and fast all thoughts of their public location were forgotten as Harry threw his head back against the wall. Harry grasped uselessly at Severus’ shoulders as the elder wizard took him up against the wall, driving into him solidly. Rain fell between them and Harry closed his eyes as he tilted his head up towards the sky and let the rain droplets fall onto his face. 

“Merlin Severus,” Harry felt the wave of orgasm sweep over his body as he gasped Severus’ name. With his legs tightening around Severus’ waist Harry rode out the pleasure as he felt his partner stiffen with anticipation before he too was tipped over the edge.

With the adrenaline of their orgasm passing Severus allowed Harry’s legs to slip from their place around his waist as the boy in front of him slid down the wall in an exhausted, wet heap of arms and legs. Snape took a deep breath in as he steadied his own breathing. 

“You’re wicked Severus Snape.” Harry whispered breathlessly as he stared up at his mate who was still staring down at him with lust. 

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Snape spoke darkly as he offered his hand down to Harry and helped him up from the floor. “Fix my trousers on the way up. I think I’m too old for sex up against an alley wall.” Severus groaned and winced in pain as Harry dutifully righted the elder wizard’s trousers beneath his cloak. 

“You’ve done this before?” Harry muttered in concern as he removed his wand from the sleeve of his robe and returned his own clothes beneath the cloak. Snape smirked wickedly and raised a cheeky eyebrow in Harry’s direction. 

“Not with you.” Was the cryptic reply that Snape threw over his shoulder as he stepped away from the wall and straightened his robe. “Come along we’re very late now.” Harry shook his head in shocked amusement as he stepped up to Snape and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Have I told you I love you?” Harry whispered softly as Snape removed his own wand from the folds of his robe and prepared to apperate. 

“Not nearly enough to escape the punishment you still have to make up to me for making us late to our meeting.” Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as Snape bent down and pressed a passionate kiss to Harry’s lips before whispered the apparition charm and sending them both swirling into darkness. 

****************************************  
Harry and Severus stepped into the bustling Three Broomsticks pub very late and very wet. Severus sought out the young blonde haired wizard across the crowd and sitting at a table near the window. Crossing the pub floor Severus strode over to the table and sat down opposite his godson. Harry too joined the table and discarded his wet cloak over the back of his chair before he sat down. Snape paused to spare Harry a sideways glance. The boy had grown over the last two years and the skinny jeans and tight t-shirt fit his lightly muscled frame like a glove. Snape appreciated the sight for a moment unaware of the audience. 

“Sorry we’re late…” Harry muttered as he shared a complicated handshake with Draco who eyed his godfather and his partner dubiously. 

“You are all wet.” Draco whispered quietly as he once more looked between the pair. Draco too had grown up a lot and the young blonde wizard had worked hard to dispel the tainted reputation the Malfoy name had left him with. Draco had moved in to Grimmauld place with Sirius and Lupin, and had worked hard in his new career in wizarding real-estate. His most recent sale had been a cottage to one Ronald Weasley who’d brought it as a wedding present for Hermione, who was yet to see it. Draco was at present searching for a property for Harry and Snape, so that they too could move out of Grimmauld Place. 

“Yeah it’s raining.” Harry offered as a lame reply despite the blush that crept up his neck and cheeks from beneath the ruby choker around his neck. There were still some people that stared at Harry strangely when they saw the choker for the first time but most came to accept it as just part of him. 

“I’m assuming that by calling the meeting you have some places for us to see Draco?” Severus interjected, impatient to get the conversation moving to more productive topics. Draco was having none of it though and merely nodded slowly in reply. 

“Yeah…” Draco paused and once more looked over the pair sat before him. Enlightenment came swift and Draco’s eyes widened in surprise and shock as he realized what had gone on. “Oh Merlin, you guys just fucked!” Draco’s voice was far from quiet and Snape’s eye twitched in irritation as a few of the occupied tables around them stopped their conversation at Draco’s declaration. Harry’s gaze dropped to the table top his face turning a similar red to the ruby hanging at his throat. 

“Thank you Draco for that enlightening moment perhaps now you can take us and show us the prospective homes you’ve found?” Snape stood up from the table abruptly and glared at Draco with a dangerous gaze. Realizing his slip Draco quickly bit his lip and sprang up from the table as well, suddenly eager to make his escape from the pub. Draco pulled on his own cloak as he strode from the pub, leaving Harry and Snape to follow him, under the disapproving gaze of the pub patrons. 

“Shit,” Harry muttered as he followed Snape from the pub and back out into the rain where Draco was waiting for them. 

“Quite, I believe you now owe me punishment for that humiliating scene too.” Snape muttered as he turned to Harry a pointedly raised eyebrow in his direction. 

“Looking forward to it sir, perhaps I need to take remission Sex Magic 101.” Harry laughed coyly as he took hold of Snape’s arm and fingered the choker around his neck. He was Harry Potter the boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, secret keeper to Alphard Black, heir to the Black and Potter fortune and most recently Severus Snape’s submissive…..and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 

\----------------------THE END-----------------------

A/N There we go, a nostalgic nod to where this story began....oh and some smut to make your day. Hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize for it having taken so long to finish. I'm so glad you guys stayed around to the end. I'm thinking a short couple of ones next, for something different? What do you reckon? Cheers  
Riffraff84


	26. Fan Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm not sure and can't remember who created the works of Fan Art as it was so long ago when the stories were first written - If it's you or someone you know let me know and I'll acknowledge the artist. Thanks


End file.
